


Worlds Apart

by redsyub



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Banter, Blood and Violence, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Parallel Universes, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 89,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsyub/pseuds/redsyub
Summary: Wen Junhui, in all essence, was a man of science. He believed in all the things that could be explained within the realms of the natural laws. So nobody could really blame him when he refused to believe in a world that revolves around the basis of ‘magic’.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 126
Kudos: 209





	1. Another World

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i'm back with another story! i've been working on this for a long time and this is a very ambitious story, if i'm being honest. i honestly don't know if i've been able to provide justice to the story in my head or my dear SVT boys, but i want to share this with you all. this story is too dear to my heart and i am excited but scared at the same time to publish it.  
> this would be a chaptered work and i've almost written 70-80% of it, so updates would be fairly regular.  
> this isn't beta read so please excuse some mistakes.  
> without further ado, please enjoy the story! <3

The news of another sinkhole forming in Chongqing municipality had not only shocked the nation but the _whole world._ Scientists from all over the world were rushing towards the site to discover the reason behind the natural phenomenon and investigate the place rich with information that may help scientists to figure out earth’s past, present and future.

Wen Junhui, a geologist who specialised in geochronology, found himself in the unbearable heat of Chongqing in the sweltering month of August. The site was filled with scientists who came from different fields. Junhui, along with a few young undergraduate students and junior geologists, had climbed further down into the hole and they were operating sonde by lowering it down the drill hole made by other geologists who had climbed up to let Junhui’s team do the logging work. Junhui instructed his juniors and students to do logging and record the data while he wandered off further away to examine the soil.

Being a geologist, Junhui usually stayed in a lab and sat behind computers, analysing different data and understanding the composition of soil and rocks. His specialisation required him to determine the age of rocks, fossils and sediments so that it may help with better understanding of the layering of the earth’s surface. Even though it was refreshing to step out of the lab and physically stand in a geological site, Junhui would’ve appreciated it if the weather could’ve been more pleasant. He could appreciate the cuisine of the area (his mother being a native from Chongqing greatly helped develop his spice tolerance) but the weather was an atrocity and even walking alone in a beautiful place provided him less rejoice than one would expect. 

Junhui had extensive knowledge as to how a sinkhole was formed and the further he inspected the surface around him, the more puzzled he became. There were certainly _no traces_ of soft soil around the area. The underground river which could erode the soil underneath was a good few kilometres down south and hence the possibility of it being the reason behind the formation of this sinkhole didn’t make sense. The other scientists present didn’t care about the reason behind the formation. They were busy collecting samples for their respective field of work and a lot of foreign scientists were also present. If Junhui had to make an educated guess, he’d say that someone might have _detonated_ dynamite underneath the surface. But he kept his mouth shut for the time being and thought he’d discuss it later with his seniors when he climbed back up to the ground where all of them were. 

Junhui walked back to his team to gauge their progress and assist them. After a while, one of his juniors who was digging inside the vertical wall a few meters away from them came back with a book in his hand. 

“Sir? Look what I found!” Junhui’s junior yelled.

Junhui walked up to him, clearly amused by the fact that his junior was more excited about digging up a book rather than some important rock. He couldn’t blame him though because his curiosity was piqued as well. 

“It is someone’s personal diary. And, get this. It’s from the 18th century.” He continued. It was odd that someone buried a diary, more than 200 years ago, in the middle of nowhere. Junhui wasn’t alive back then, but enough research told him that this area hadn’t been inhabited by anybody before the 20th century. “Should we drop this off at the local archaeological office?” His junior asked him, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. 

If there was something Junhui enjoyed other than geology, it was reading biographies. And a personal diary of a man who was alive three centuries back, never discovered by anybody else, was the best kind of autobiography Junhui could get. “Hand it over to me. I’ll give this to a friend of mine who’s a historian back in Shenzhen.” Junhui ordered.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” His junior looked sceptical.

Junhui raised one of his brows and widened his eyes. “Are you questioning _me?”_ He was playing the senior card right now and as a person who had stood in his junior’s shoes before, he knew how unfair it was when a senior gets authoritative. But just because he had suffered something in the past didn’t mean he was sympathetic towards the suffering of others.

The junior panicked at the thought of getting in trouble with his senior and immediately bowed his head. “No sir! I’m sorry, I’ll get back to work.” The junior apologised while handing the book to Junhui and running away in the opposite direction to go back to his digging. 

Junhui turned the book around in his hands, briefly looking at the book. Although quite dirty, it was a standard leatherback diary, reminiscent of 18th century design. He was relieved to find out that it was written in Mandarin. Even when Junhui was fluent enough to hold a conversation in English, reading a book in English was definitely stepping out of his comfort zone. And if the book was in any other language besides the two, he would’ve asked the junior to come back and drop the book at the local archaeological office as he had suggested. After all, Junhui didn’t know any historians personally. His plan was to read the diary and then drop off the book at an archaeological office back in Shenzhen. 

Junhui put the diary away and walked towards the sonde to finish up the work so that they could leave the place as soon as possible. It was way too hot and the heavy boots and hard hats were becoming unbearable to wear even though it was for their own safety. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


As expected, when Junhui relayed his doubts about the cause of the sinkhole to his seniors, everyone’s primary concern was figuring out _how_ it really happened. Junhui was made to _lead_ the research team as he was the first one to point it out. It was always a good feeling to get recognition for his work and Junhui should have appreciated it. But it was only adding more burden to his plate as he was already stomped with writing a research paper for his PhD. On top of that, he was already a part of another project that was running a bit slow at that time. But he was still required to regularly check in with the progress. 

Any other person who had so much work to do would try to lessen their workload by working on it. Junhui, on the other hand, was a master of the _art of procrastination._ A week later after his visit to Chongqing, Junhui went back to Shenzhen and was enjoying the miracle of air conditioning in his home. He was sitting at his work desk and instead of working on the two projects he was assigned to or completing his research paper, Junhui was reading the diary he had taken from his junior back in Chongqing.

In 28 years of his life, Junhui hadn’t ever read something so _unbelievable_ as the book he was currently reading. He cursed himself because once he started reading something, no matter how bad it turned out to be, he had to finish it. As it looked like a personal diary at first glance, Junhui had expected to read about a person’s life from the 18th century. What he got instead was a fictional story written in a style that would fool the reader to believe as if the writer was physically present in a ‘magical world’.

Wen Junhui, in all essence, was a man of science. He believed in all the things that could be explained within the realms of the natural laws. So nobody could really blame him when he refused to believe in a world that revolves around the basis of _‘magic’._

The _‘fictional story’_ in the diary talked about how the writer performed some intricate ritual back in the day and it transported him into a world that was very much similar to the world he lived in but at the same time completely different. Junhui was aware that the hatred of _European influence,_ the _sea ban_ and the _Opium Wars_ prevented China from undergoing an Industrial Revolution back in the 18th century. The mechanisation hadn’t been introduced in China and almost all the work was still done by manual labour. That being said, the writer described the fictional world as a place where people could _manipulate_ elements like air, earth, fire and water by magic, _teleport_ through different mediums, _conjure up_ things and _place spells_ on things to make them behave in a certain manner. This world was extremely advanced and the writer regretted his decision to come back to his own universe as he couldn’t go back no matter how many times he tried. Junhui, on the other hand, regretted the time he came across the diary of this man. It was like a vicious circle of _regret._

Because of how ridiculous the whole story sounded, Junhui questioned whether the book was written by some kid with an active imagination. But even if Junhui had a hard time believing the things written in the book, he had to give the man a hundred points for his penmanship as he was completely immersed in the story. Lost in the magical world, Junhui fell asleep on his desk. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Before Junhui dared to open his eyes, he heard the chirping of Chinese bulbuls and the rustling of tree branches. He felt the soft grass beneath his body and smelled the earthy, sweet scent. It was bizarre, to begin with, but when he finally opened his eyes and confirmed his suspicions of lying in the middle of a forest, he felt the earth shift from beneath his body. He was completely surrounded by tall trees and thick bushes growing below them. The ground was covered with green grass and there were many flowering plants that increased the natural beauty around him. As much as Junhui’s conscience wanted to appreciate the natural beauty around him, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He had more profound matters to address first. The first being - _how the hell did he end up in the middle of a forest?_

He was about to get up to further investigate his whereabouts, but what he saw next made his knees go weak and he fell back on the ground with a thud. He concluded that he must be dreaming because what he saw was humanly impossible. In front of him, a man _manifested_ out of thin air and was floating down from the sky at a composed pace. He had high cheekbones and maroon hair. He was wearing a long purple outer coat and black trousers with a black shirt inside that looked more like a uniform of some sorts. The man landed in front of Junhui and gave him a blinding smile. Junhui was under a canopy of trees and sunlight wasn’t hitting him directly, but the man’s smile definitely reminded him of the sun. 

“Good morning! Are you out here on an errand?” The man asked in a chirpy tone. 

_Errand?_ Why on earth would someone be in a forest to complete an errand? Junhui was perplexed and in a state of confusion, he managed a weak one-word answer. “No?”

“Are you doubting your own answer?” The man asked with an unimpressed expression. 

“Yes?”

“Okay, I need you to identify yourself. I’m Lee Seokmin, the patrolling officer of the Royal Military. Speak your name, please.” Officer Seokmin commanded. 

Yes, Junhui was definitely dreaming. He had never heard of the _‘Royal Military’_ in China and to make matters worse, Junhui was still not over watching the man fly. 

“Ah, I know it’s rude to ask, but could you please pinch me?” Junhui asked kindly because he didn’t want to offend the man who could fly. Who knows what else he was capable of?

Seokmin looked at him in an offended manner anyway and repeated his question. 

“Wen Junhui.” Junhui finally gave up, while pinching himself wherever his hands could reach. Safe to say, the red marks were scattering around his body and the pain was increasing gradually, but the unrealistic dream was not coming to an end. 

While Junhui tried to wake himself up from the dream, Seokmin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a book almost _ten times_ the size of his pocket. This time Junhui could not even voice his shock. He only looked at the scene with wide eyes and pointed at the book, crawling back inch by inch away from the man. 

“What? Why are you acting like that? Is this your first time seeing an enchanted pocket?” Seokmin asked, clearly more puzzled than Junhui. 

_Enchanted pocket?_ What was that even supposed to mean? Doraemon’s theme song suddenly started playing in Junhui’s head and he wanted to run away, but willed his body to stay because he didn’t want to face worse consequences. 

Seokmin’s brow furrowed as he was trying very hard to find something in the book. He turned the pages again and again only to make more noises that showed his annoyance. Finally, he closed the book and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his senses. 

“Your name is not in the book,” Seokmin said it as if he was declaring something monumental. 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Junhui asked because his name being in the book didn’t make sense. From what Junhui gathered, Seokmin was a law enforcer of some sort so he thought it was nice that his name was not on the list of criminals. Seokmin definitely didn’t share Junhui’s thought process. 

“That’s it. I’m arresting you on account of false identity and suspicious behaviour.” Seokmin announced while taking out a rope from his pocket. 

“No! Wait! You can’t do that. I want to know my rights as a civilian.” Junhui pleaded, panic already settling in. _Was it all real?_ If this was a dream, he should’ve woken up by now, but the pain in his body from all his pinching told him that this could actually be real life. But if it all was real, where in the world was he? And how could the man fly and produce things that were too big out of his pocket? 

Seokmin ignored Junhui’s plea and tied one end of the rope around Junhui’s wrist and then wrapped the other one around his wrist. Junhui understood that talking to this man would be useless so he just accepted his fate. “This prison, where I’m being taken to, how far is it?” Junhui asked.

“If we were to walk, then it’ll take the whole day to get there,” Seokmin replied calmly. 

“Why are you phrasing it like that? Aren’t we going to walk?” Junhui couldn’t see any vehicles nearby. Suddenly, he thought of the other possibility and quickly shook his head while trying to move away from Seokmin. It was futile because the rope restricted his movements.

Seokmin gave him another one of his blinding smiles and said in the same chirpy tone from before. “We are going to fly!” He pulled Junhui towards himself via rope and engulfed the man in his arms. “You better hold tight if this is your first time. It could get a little dizzy.” 

“No! No! Let go of me! No! Mama! Save me!” Junhui screamed hoping someone would hear him and save him from the monstrosity that was about to happen to him. Junhui suddenly felt that he wasn’t standing on the ground anymore and immediately looked down to see that his feet were floating in the air and they were slowly rising up. This was really happening and he was going to fly in the air without any kind of vessel’s protection. He looked back to see Seokmin focusing on something and then as if some kind of wind current was pulling their bodies, they both flew towards the direction of the wind. Junhui felt like his skin was being pulled behind with the force, his mouth was drying up and he closed his eyes in absolute fear. It was torturous and the pain was indisputable. Junhui had finally _accepted_ that this wasn’t a dream anymore with a lot of reluctance and hysteria. 

The unexplainable things happening around him were irrefutable. He was surrounded by these so called powers better termed as _magic._

After what felt like forever to Junhui which was barely five minutes in reality, he felt his feet touch the ground and opened his eyes to see a huge gate in front of him. But before he could see any further, he bent down his body and retched up a thin stream of vomit. He felt sick to his stomach and his head was still spinning, the inertia of flight still shaking up his nerves. 

When he finally gathered his bearings, he stood up to finally see the huge fortress wall. Behind him, he could see a lot of single and double storied buildings and a lot of engaged people sauntering away or interacting with others. It looked like a normal marketplace where vendors were selling their stuff. On closer inspection though, he kindly rectified his usage of the term _‘normal’._ There were people manipulating different things, no two person did the same thing, and Junhui saw utensils levitating, a person controlling water, another one creating electricity. A man sat under a tent and claimed to put curses on people. Then Junhui realised something extremely bizarre. The words written on the board were in a Latin alphabet, but it _wasn’t_ English. What was more bizarre was that Junhui could perfectly understand the writing and interpret what was written on the board. And Junhui clearly remembered that he had never learnt this language before. 

The remnants of the sickness from his flight and the unbelievable spectacle in front of his eyes made his head light. He saw black spots in front of his eyes and before he could do anything about it, the darkness engulfed his vision and he passed out. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


He heard murmurs of people as he came to his senses and was afraid to open his eyes again. He could feel that he was lying down on a hard surface and this place was closed off rather than the previous open field and he was probably in a room with a high ceiling as the voices were echoing. When he finally blinked his eyes open, the first thing he saw was metal bars. _‘Ah, I got jailed in this magical land? Fucking hell!’_ Junhui thought in his head. 

_‘Oh! I see you’re conscious now.’_ Junhui heard another voice inside his head. He quickly sat up and tried to locate the owner of the voice, hoping that someone spoke to him. If he really heard the voice inside his head, Junhui would accept that he had gone crazy and desperately needed medical attention. He saw a group of people approaching his cell. When they finally halted in front of the cell, Junhui saw a man in the middle who stood a little closer to the bars. The man, in simple words, was extremely handsome. His shoulder length blonde hair cascaded perfectly on his face. His skin was flawless and glowing. He wore the same purple coat and black trousers like Seokmin, but he was additionally wearing a gold sash across his coat. 

“I’m flattered that you think I’m handsome,” The man finally addressed Junhui and his voice matched the voice that was in his head moments ago. “I don’t have time for pleasantries though. So, I’ll just get to the point. I’m Yoon Jeonghan, General of the Royal Military of the East Kingdom. Who sent you here and what is your purpose for infiltrating our peaceful realm?” Jeonghan enquired. 

Junhui had never heard of some _‘East Kingdom’_ his whole life. He was pretty sure about it because he was a geologist and having proper knowledge of the geography of the world was kind of expected from him in his field. And if he discovered how he reached this place and who was the culprit behind it, he would surely strangle the person for putting him through all this mess. 

“He’s clueless.” Jeonghan declared.

_‘Of course, I’m clueless! Can this man read my mind?’_ Junhui thought. 

“I can actually. I was born with telepathy as my powers. That means lying won’t be good for you as I would quickly know that you are lying.” Jeonghan answered Junhui’s unvoiced question with a stoic expression. 

“Okay. If you can read my mind, you might already know how _strange_ all of this is to me. I don’t understand anything! I’m from China and magic is an unacceptable and foreign term in my world!” Junhui yowled, extremely frustrated with the turn of events. He desperately wanted to find out what happened to him and how he reached the magical land that he was reading about in the comfort of his normal home in a magic-less world. 

Jeonghan observed him critically for a few moments before he took a deep sigh. “Well, he isn’t lying, that’s for sure. Do we know anything about China?” Jeonghan asked one of his men. Some of them reached into their pockets and took out maps, papers and books, too big for their pocket again, and started finding about the place frantically. In the meanwhile, Jeonghan unlocked Junhui’s cell and stepped inside. Junhui had already given up on trying to run away from these people. So he just stood his ground and waited for whatever was bound to happen to him.

“Are you not from this planet?” Jeonghan asked curiously after standing only an arm's length away from him. Jeonghan was shorter than Junhui so he had to look down a little to meet him eye to eye.

“Which planet is this?” Junhui asked instead.

“Earth.”

“That’s impossible! You’re lying. I’m from Earth where magic isn’t a thing!” Junhui yelled.

“Sir, there is no place called China in this universe.” One of Jeonghan’s men spoke up. Jeonghan hummed then brought his hands near Junhui’s face. He held Junhui’s chin and moved his head from left to right and then followed the reverse movements. He scrutinised Junhui’s face for a long time before he let go of it. 

“He has an eastern face, that’s for sure. We need to know his tongue to determine further. Who can pause the enchantment around him for a few seconds?” Jeonghan asked his men.

“Sir, only the prince can do that and he is currently on an expedition in the South Kingdom.” 

Jeonghan exhaled a breath of annoyance. In his frustration, he unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Junhui. “I don’t know who you are, but all the clues lead me to believe that you are using some kind of forbidden dark magic. I need to end this.” Jeonghan said while slowly pacing towards Junhui.

Junhui instinctively stepped back because that sword looked plenty real to him and he was absolutely scared. The fear was creeping inside his mind and he was sweating in a place that was absolutely cold. He wanted to scream and ask for help, but he knew it would be futile. Junhui was an alien creature here and all these people wanted to eliminate the danger before it somehow ended them all. 

Jeonghan raised the sword and was about to strike. Junhui closed his eyes and remembered his family and his friends and assured himself that he lived a good life. While Junhui anticipated his imminent death, he heard commotion from outside the cell followed by footsteps. The footsteps got louder and louder until he heard something moving in front of him. Junhui opened his eyes only to be greeted by another man who held his palm towards Jeonghan’s sword. He saw vines growing around the sword engulfing and restraining it. All the men outside were wrapped up with the same vines and their mouths were also gagged. 

Junhui looked at the man who had miraculously saved him. The man had ginger red hair that covered his forehead and highlighted his small eyes. He was wearing white shirt tucked loosely inside brown pants with knee high boots. At that moment, Junhui’s breath was knocked out of him as the man looked _lethal and magnificent_ with leaves encircling his body and vines moving around the place. He had managed to bring down every armed person in the vicinity and now he was challenging the General of the Royal Military. This man had to be extremely powerful and the best part was that somehow, he was _defending_ Junhui. 

“Kwon Soonyoung! What is the meaning of this?” Jeonghan demanded.

“Don’t kill him! I can explain, but you have to listen with an open mind.” The man named Soonyoung replied through gritted teeth. 

“I’m listening and you better hurry!” Jeonghan said while trying to remove the vines from the sword which proved to be arduous.

“Tell your men to stand down first!” 

  
  
  


After Jeonghan dismissed his men and Soonyoung retracted his vines from everywhere, all the men settled down in the passage outside the cell. Junhui and Jeonghan sat on the prisoner’s bed while Soonyoung manifested a tree stump to sit on. The three men finally settled down and Soonyoung looked at Junhui with curious eyes. 

“General? Have you heard of the story that has been passed down in my family and has been deemed as a myth?” Soonyoung asked Jeonghan while still maintaining eye contact with Junhui. 

Jeonghan was quiet for a moment. Then, as if he finally understood what Soonyoung was talking about, shook his head in disbelief. “You think it happened again? Soonyoung, he could be using dark magic for all we know!”

“He has no magic,” Soonyoung said gravely. 

Junhui heard Jeonghan gasp loudly beside him. He turned his head to have a better look. Jeonghan’s eyes were wide and his skin was ashen. Why was the knowledge of Junhui not having magic so _appalling?_

“That can’t be true! Are you positive?” Jeonghan held one of Soonyoung’s shoulders and shook his body. 

Soonyoung, who was still looking at Junhui, extended his hands towards him slowly, as if trying to approach a scared animal. Junhui didn’t flinch back or run away so Soonyoung thought he was safe enough to touch him. Using one of his hands, he slowly grabbed Junhui’s hand and squeezed gently. Junhui had expected some kind of supernatural thing would happen, but all he felt was warmth from Soonyoung’s hands and a tender smile forming on his lips. 

“I swear on my life, he has no magic,” Soonyoung answered Jeonghan’s question. 

“Um excuse me? What is this story that was passed down in your family?” Junhui asked timidly, still anxious that one of them could end his life. It couldn’t be helped as a few minutes ago, one of them was about to slice him up with a sword. 

Jeonghan, who looked absolutely lost after hearing Soonyoung’s revelation, got up. He picked up his sheathed sword from the ground and placed it on his belt. Stepping out of the cell, he called for his men and then ordered them to take care of the foreigner and not treat him like a prisoner. 

“Before we tell you the story, it’s only fair that the Emperor meets you too and is made aware of all this. Come. You’re dirty and hungry. Let’s get you out of here.” Jeonghan addressed Junhui and he was shocked to see the complete reversal of his behaviour from before. He left with few of his men and Junhui was left with Soonyoung and some other people who were there to guide Junhui out of the prison. 

“Thank you so much for saving me. I’m so grateful to you.” Junhui thanked Soonyoung and bowed down. It was unbelievable that people wanted to kill him for not being one of them in the first place, but still, someone becoming his saving grace in such a ridiculous world was the first comforting thing he had encountered. Junhui decided that it was probably safe to stick to the man until he figured out things for as long as possible. He hoped the man would be happy enough to take Junhui under his protection. 

“Don’t thank me! I was in the marketplace when I saw you land with the patrolling officer and I could instantly sense that you had no magic. Then, a little bit of gossip here and there led me to believe that you aren’t from our world and I needed to meet you. Though, I didn’t think they would attempt to kill you so fast. Imagine if I was seconds late!” Soonyoung said the last sentence airily and Junhui felt dizzy just thinking about it.

  
  
  


After that, they all walked in silence out of the prisons. Junhui was in awe of the architecture of the place and wondered how all of it was constructed without any technology. It wasn’t typical oriental style Junhui was used to seeing back in his country for medieval structures, but there was a fusion of all kinds of styles from all over the world. While the roofs and levels of the buildings reminded him of the Japanese castles, the rooms inside reminded him of the European ones. The stonework was similar to the Egyptians and the artwork on the walls and ceilings were similar to the Indians. 

“Are all the buildings in this kingdom like this?” Junhui asked in his stupefied state. 

Soonyoung came out of his deep musing and adorned a brilliant smile. His cheeks went up high and Junhui wanted to _coo_ at the man for being so adorable, but then he was reminded that the same man looked _deadly_ a while back. “No, no! Other buildings are quite plain and decent sized. Don’t be fooled by the royalty’s residence.”

Junhui was shown to a room and Soonyoung told him to get fresh and change into new clothes. He was asked to head towards the main hall after getting ready where he’ll meet Soonyoung and Jeonghan again with the Emperor. Junhui politely obeyed the advise as if it were an order and went inside the bathroom to get cleaned up because he reeked of dirt, sweat and vomit. 

Junhui entered the bathroom only to find that it was too large. The size of the bathroom could be equal to Junhui’s bedroom back in his home. And, he didn’t even want to start with the bedroom outside. That room was as big as his whole apartment! Then again, he remembered Soonyoung’s words that it wasn’t normal for other places outside the fortress and he was inside an Emperor’s residence. Other than the size, there wasn’t much different from his world. All of the necessary utilities were there and he was familiar with all of them. 

Junhui stripped his clothes and headed for the tub, built down into the floor, in the middle of the room. There was no tap though and he didn’t know how to get water in the tub. He didn’t have to fuss around for long because apparently everything in this world was enchanted and the water started filling the tub from _nowhere._ It was like the water was filling up from the bottom, but Junhui checked and there were no pipes at the bottom. Junhui stepped into the tub and immersed himself into water that was perfectly warm. He saw a bar of soap lying on the sill of the tub and used it to lather himself up. 

After he deemed himself clean from the luxurious bath, he walked out of the tub and saw the water vanishing away automatically. He picked up the towel placed on a nearby table and walked out of the bathroom while drying himself. 

He was thankful that the clothes in this world weren’t too different. On the bed lay standard black trousers and white shirt with a thick black coat. Junhui was thankful for the thickness because it was cold outside. After he got dried up and changed, he stepped outside the room and asked the men standing outside to take him to meet the Emperor.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Junhui’s expectation of the main hall was exactly like he had read and seen in his world. A huge hall where there was an aisle in the middle with either side of it having seats for the public to sit. At the end of the room, there would be a raised platform where the thrones would be placed. And, there would be a balcony where the important people would sit. The reality turned out to be _different._ It was a large room, but it looked more like a living room than a public place. There were sofas strewn around a table and the room was filled with portraits of different people on the walls. The statues and art pieces were beautiful and Junhui felt as if he had stepped inside a museum. 

Few of the guards stood near the walls around the room and in the middle sat Soonyoung and Jeonghan. Junhui walked up to them and took a seat beside Soonyoung. As he was about to sit, another man walked inside the room. Junhui instantly knew he was royalty by the placement of a crown on top of his head. The man unlike other people in this world had jet black hair like Junhui’s. His hair was slicked back by the crown and there were a couple of piercings on his ears. He had thick lips and his gaze was sharp. He wore high collared crimson coat with matching crimson pants and a black undershirt. On top of his coat, he wore a white cape and there was a belt similar to Jeonghan’s to hold his sword. 

While Junhui was busy checking out the man, everyone else in the room bowed their heads. The man stood in front of Jeonghan and the General addressed him by saying, “Your Highness.” 

Junhui stood still, not familiar with royal etiquettes, that was until Soonyoung grabbed Junhui’s head and made him bow down as well. 

“Rise, everyone,” The man commanded. “And please make yourself comfortable. We are among friends, aren’t we?” He said the last sentence while looking at Junhui, then took place on the single seater sofa. 

“Won’t you introduce yourself, magic-less man?” Jeonghan directed his question towards Junhui. Surprised by the sudden request, he stood up from his place quickly and knocked a statue placed near him. 

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry! I didn’t mean that!” Junhui quickly apologised while gathering the broken pieces, which must’ve been inestimable. In his haste, a shard pierced through his skin and blood started trickling out of his finger. Before Junhui could react to it, Soonyoung was already on his knees beside him and grabbed his finger. He rubbed the spot with his forefinger and Junhui’s eyes went wide as the blood stopped flowing and the cut closed up. In just a few seconds, the cut healed and his finger looked completely normal with just minor blood stains as if he had not gotten a deep cut just a few moments ago that normally would’ve taken a week to heal. 

“Don’t be scared. As long as I’m here, nobody would harm you.” Soonyoung assured Junhui with a warm smile and Junhui could only nod, dumbfounded by yet another thing. 

“We are as confused as you are,” Jeonghan commented from his place. Junhui remembered that Jeonghan could read his mind. Then he gestured towards the man that was supposedly someone important according to Junhui’s deduction. “This man is the Emperor of the East Kingdom, King Seungcheol.”

The king gave Junhui a smile to assure that he meant no harm, but his gummy smile didn’t really calm his nerves. 

“My name is Wen Junhui and I have no clue how I came to this world,” Junhui confessed honestly and he knew they believed him because Jeonghan could easily know if he was lying. 

“Soonyoung? Why don’t you tell us the story? I feel like my recollection of the story also needs some refreshing.” Seungcheol asked Soonyoung in a jovial tone and Junhui thought that maybe the emperor wasn’t as fierce as he looked. 

According to the legend which Soonyoung believed could be a real story, almost 280 years ago, Soonyoung’s ancestor was in the forest gathering wood for fire. There he saw a man who was lying unconscious on the ground. Being a healer, he took the man back to his home so that he could treat him. At his house, he noticed that the man’s energy wasn’t natural and there was something artificial about it. When the man woke up, he was as surprised as Soonyoung’s ancestor. The man then confessed that he was from another universe similar to theirs and he had used some ancient magic of his world to open a portal using which he transported himself to this world. 

Both men then exchanged information about their respective worlds and Soonyoung’s forefather realised that the other man’s world didn’t accept magic at all and people who were found practising magic were executed. After days of researching and coming up empty handed, they decided to make the trek to meet the person who would have all the answers. According to the ancestor, the journey to meet the _Supreme Being_ was the single most life-threatening and enlightening experience of his life and they both almost died three times. 

After multiple trials and tribulations, they finally reached the door of the Supreme Being. The creator told them that the man came from a parallel universe that was similar to theirs in its composition, but completely different in its people and lifestyle. He told the ancestor that their own planet would be similar to their planet if magic wasn’t discovered and established eight hundred years ago from that time. The presence of magic united and developed one planet while the absence of it separated and created a rudimentary sense of evolution for the other planet. 

Nonetheless, the creator praised the other man, but told him to go back to his own planet for his own good. The man didn’t know how to go back so the Supreme Being created a portal that helped him go back.

After the departure of the man, the Supreme Being cast a spell so that no other person would ever be able to travel in between the multiple universes. Soonyoung’s ancestor kept the secret to himself until his deathbed where he passed it on to his son. 

“And because it was a story without any real proof, we all thought it was a myth,” Soonyoung finished his story. “But there is one thing. If the creator cast the spell so that future transportation between the universes won’t be possible, then how did you end up here without having any magic in you?” He directed his question towards Junhui. 

The story that Soonyoung had just told them was eerily similar to the one Junhui read about in the diary he found at the site in Chongqing. So did that mean all of it was real? Transportation between parallel universes was possible? Was Albert Einstein correct in his theory of multiple universes? And was Stephen Hawking wrong with his theory of travel between universes being impossible? Junhui was a geologist for crying out loud, he didn’t have enough knowledge about quantum physics to understand any of it. But then again, having any knowledge in the field of science seemed stupid in the magical world.

Junhui tried to remember some significant words from the diary that might explain his presence in a parallel universe and then he remembered it. “I don’t know how I got here. But I read the diary of this man back in my world. The story was pretty much the same with the only difference being it all from his perspective. In the end, he did write that he tried his best to return to this world, but all his magic failed him and he regretted it forever. So I guess the block was real until I came along?” Junhui phrased the last sentence as a question. 

Everyone hummed in unison and racked their brains for a solution. 

“There is only one solution. The same one your ancestor took all those years ago,” King Seungcheol said while getting up. He walked towards Junhui which made him automatically get up, as he saw everyone else also standing up from their places. “From what I’ve heard, you find our world extraordinary, so I hope you find a way back to yours soon. It is a miracle that you are breathing well without any magic, but we don’t want to test the time for too long. _She_ never waits for anybody. The sooner, the better.” He gave Junhui an encouraging smile and then turned around on his heels. “Excuse me, but I have other matters to attend. General Yoon? I would need your assistance.” And with that, both Seungcheol and Jeonghan left the hall with few of the other men. 

Junhui looked at Soonyoung who was standing with a sombre expression on his face. Apparently, the solution suggested by the Emperor had made him that way. The story said that the journey to meet the Supreme Being was _dangerous, but enlightening._ The thing was that all of it happened more than two centuries ago. Would the Supreme Being still be alive? And, Junhui also wanted to know why he could read and understand their language which should clearly be foreign to him? Soonyoung finally snapped out of his predicament and then bowed down. 

“I should take my leave as well. You should rest well. See you!” Soonyoung said while waving a hand and walking out of the room. 

Soonyoung was the only one who hadn’t ever tried to kill him since the very beginning and if he left then where was Junhui supposed to go? The emperor was providing him a room to stay in for the time being, but Junhui would feel much safer if he were to stay with Soonyoung in a small hut rather than staying in a luxurious room where anybody could swing their sword at him. He needed to stick with Soonyoung until he figured out how to get back. 

Junhui ran after Soonyoung and saw him walking away in the hallway. He grabbed his arm and yanked him back towards himself. Soonyoung was initially shocked and lost balance, but quickly conjured up vines, coming out of his hands, that elongated around a pillar in front of him that helped him from not falling back. 

“Woah! You’re like Spider-Man!” Junhui marvelled at the neat trick Soonyoung just pulled off. The sorcerer looked at him like he had grown two heads and then he realised that he might have commented something that when literally translated, might offend people. “It’s a good thing back in my world, trust me!”

Soonyoung retracted his vine until they all vanished inside Soonyoung’s sleeves. He looked at Junhui as if he was waiting for him to complete something. 

“Oh yes! Please take me with you. I don’t want to stay here alone. I promise I’m not high maintenance!” Junhui pleaded while kneeling down on the floor and joining his hands. Soonyoung pulled him back up and looked at him pityingly. 

“My house is very small and doesn’t have a lot of utilities. You should probably stay here for the night. I’ll come back tomorrow!” Soonyoung tried to convince him, but he wasn’t having it. As a geologist, Junhui was used to living in the worst conditions. He was willing to sleep on the floor instead of a bed if it meant that Soonyoung would stay near him. 

After a lot of requesting and convincing, Junhui finally managed to tag along with Soonyoung to his house. The sun had almost vanished behind the horizon and only the leftover light painted the sky red, yellow and blue. On their way to Soonyoung’s house, Junhui was yet again mesmerised by the different magical abilities that people inherently had. 

“I have a question.” Junhui suddenly asked, trailing behind Soonyoung.

“Go ahead!”

“The language that you all use, I shouldn’t know it, but I still know it. How?” 

Soonyoung stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Junhui with a pensive face. When he finally understood what Junhui meant, his face lit up. “That’s the enchantment spell covering the whole kingdom. You see, a few centuries ago, people had a lot of difficulty in communicating as everyone had different tongues. So, a common language for each kingdom was selected and every kingdom was put under a spell. It wasn’t easy and a lot of enchanters had to be brought together to perform it which took almost a month.” Soonyoung started walking again and motioned for Junhui to follow him.

“Once you come under the air of a particular kingdom, you’re instantly enchanted to understand the language of the place. You might be speaking and thinking in your own tongue, but through magic, I can understand you and the same goes for you.” Soonyoung finished his explanation and paused in front of a gate. He fished keys out of his pocket and proceeded to unlock the gate. 

The first thing Junhui noticed was the beautiful and vibrant garden. It wasn’t only filled with flowers, but different varieties of plants whose leaves differed in colours. The next thing he noticed was that the cottage in the middle was really small. Soonyoung wasn’t lying when he said that people other than royalty lived a humble life. When he entered the house, he wasn’t greeted by a living room or even a bedroom. He saw more than two dozen shelves stocked with bottles of some sort and Junhui gauged that there could be more shelves further inside the house. 

“I’m sorry for the mess. I create and sell potions for a living.” Soonyoung said while scratching the back of his neck. 

“That’s very cool. If you don’t mind me asking, what are your powers?” Junhui asked while finding a chair in the middle of the room and settling down on it. 

“I was born with healing magic, but when I was 13 years old, I discovered that I also have chlorokinesis which generally means I can create and manipulate plants. It’s very rare for a person to have two magical abilities.” Soonyoung said while heating up water in a kettle. The fire sparked automatically, just like the water had filled up in the tub earlier. 

“People are only supposed to have one magical ability? Why?” Junhui asked while studying the labels on the bottles. They ranged from painkillers to creating walls. There were also some bottles used for aiding transportation and invisibility. 

“So that us humans can’t play God. A single magical ability will limit the human to depend on others so that coexistence can take place. This is how the Supreme Being created the world.” Soonyoung removed the kettle from the _‘supposed’_ stove and saw the flame extinguish automatically. He poured the water into two cups and then poured a few drops of the potion that he grabbed from the nearby shelf. He handed one cup to Junhui and then sat on the other chair and drank from his cup.

Junhui saw that the liquid in the cup was yellow and smelled just like green tea. He sipped a little to taste and his suspicions were confirmed that it indeed was tea. 

Junhui remembered that Soonyoung had mentioned that Supreme Being was alive during his ancestor’s period. “Is the Supreme Being still alive?” Junhui asked innocently.

Soonyoung, who was in the middle of sipping his tea, choked on it and placed the cup down to beat at his chest. His face had turned red due to the sudden excursion and after he recovered, he kneeled down on the floor, laughing. He slapped his hand onto his mouth to control his laughter, but it only made it worse. 

Junhui obviously thought he said something funny and turned red himself, but it was more out of embarrassment than amusement. 

“Junhui, the Supreme Being is _immortal!_ He’s the one who brought magic into this world, along with 12 other people.” Soonyoung finally explained to Junhui after controlling his laughter. And so, he explained to Junhui how the basis of their world came to revolve around magic.

Almost 1200 years ago, thirteen people had gathered together and trained themselves in the hidden art of magic and spells for almost ten years. When they had finally mastered the art, they discovered that it was one of the greatest innovations of humankind and would change the world and make it a better place. So naturally, they wanted to spread the art to the whole world. But humans weren’t _born_ with magic and the whole human race wouldn’t _train_ together for ten years or maybe even more to develop the art. They all needed to find a way to spread the art.

After another year of trying to devise a solution, they finally understood how they could achieve such an impossible feat. But it wasn’t easy. All thirteen of them chanted for seven days and nights continuously. On the eighth day, they realised the final step was the most important and maleficent of them all - _Sacrifices had to be made._

But if all of them died together, then who would guide the humans and keep them in check, so they don’t destroy the world with their newfound powers? Finally, twelve out of thirteen decided to sacrifice their lives and in return make the last one an immortal. When the ritual was finally finished, the magical energy spread like wildfire throughout the planet and the very next day, people woke up with weird abilities. 

It took the Supreme Being, the last remaining person out of the original thirteen, four decades (one decade dedicated to each of the four out of five kingdoms) to educate people about their new powers and set his ultimate laws. The five kingdoms include North, South, East, West and the Forbidden Kingdom that is located at the centre of the geographical map. 

There are two sides to every coin and if there is _goodness_ in their magic, there is also _evil._ The Supreme Being contained all the dark magic inside the middle realm known as Forbidden Kingdom and he himself took residence inside this place. As the name suggests, it was advisable not to enter the kingdom unless it was a dire situation and even then, the person would be entering on their own risk as the place was dangerous. 

“Anyway, he’s the only one who would have answers to your presence in our world. But you shouldn’t go there alone. I’ll find someone who’ll accompany you to the Creator’s Palace.” Soonyoung said while taking the cup away from Junhui and putting it away in his little kitchenette. It was weird, but after drinking the tea, Junhui felt as if he had eaten a three course meal and his stomach was full. Did a cup of tea just fill his stomach?

“Why can’t you accompany me?” Junhui asked with petulance as he liked having Soonyoung around. 

“I may be a prodigy who is good with his magic, but I’m no warrior. I won’t be able to protect you against the dark magic lurking around there.” Soonyoung resigned with guilt. 

Going to the Forbidden Kingdom seemed dangerous. Then wasn’t it absolutely crazy that they were sending a man without any magic there? The man who came from his world before had some kind of magic running in his veins, but Junhui was just a plain old man with a good amount of scientific knowledge which seemed useless there. 

“Ah! How did you know I had no magic?” Junhui asked.

“I told you, I’m also a healer. I have the ability to sense if a person has magic in them or not. It’s kind of important in our world because magic is part of our body and without it, any other person from this world would die. The way you were walking and breathing fine without it was the biggest indicator that you’re not from our world.” 

It was already dark outside and Junhui hadn’t seen a clock anywhere. He also missed having his mobile phone. How long could he survive without it? Suddenly, he remembered something important from the diary. The man said that his time in this world lasted a month. When he went back to his own world, a month had also passed there and in theory, he was declared missing for a month. The time passage of this world and his world was relative. If it took Junhui a month to reach back to his universe, it would be absolutely detrimental for his work. He would be declared missing after 48 hours and removed from the two projects. There was a high chance that if he somehow managed to go back, then without a proper explanation, he would also be fired from his job. 

The euphoric effect of the magical world was slowly wearing off and the reality of his own life came crashing upon him. Junhui needed to find someone as soon as possible, who would take him to meet the immortal and transport him back to his world. The lesser time passes, the lesser damage would be made. 

Soonyoung directed Junhui to a sofa and gave him blankets and a pillow to sleep for the night timidly, as if he felt bad, making Junhui sleep on the sofa instead of a proper bed. Junhui shunned his hesitance and thanked him for being extremely hospitable. 

Even though everything still seemed unreal, because of the tiring events that happened throughout the day, Junhui slept as soon as he got comfortable on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sincerely apologise for the lack of second lead in this chapter. i got carried away with the world building. in another good news, jun finally meets his first enemy in the next chapter!  
> i hope you found the story mildly interesting so far. you can always hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/redsyub)! <3


	2. An Unexpected Enemy

In the middle of his peaceful sleep, Junhui was rudely woken up by the banging on the main door, followed by the repeated call of Soonyoung’s name. Junhui internally cursed at the fact that the sofa was literally placed beside the main door. In his sleepy state, the only thing he could register was that the voice of the person banging the door so violently was deep. If the person were to have a civil conversation, maybe his voice would comfort other people as it reminded Junhui of warmth and ocean. 

As the banging didn’t stop, Junhui thought of going inside to wake Soonyoung up, so he sat up on the sofa. But while he was busy trying to find his shoes on the floor, he saw that the person destroyed the door without using physical force. The door was destroyed by _purely magical powers._ Junhui covered his face with his arms to protect himself from the debris of the wooden shards flying around the room. 

He slowly brought his arms down when he felt it was safe. It was still very dark, but Junhui saw a man standing inside the house, in front of the entrance. He couldn’t make out much from his back, but he had light-coloured hair and very broad shoulders. Soonyoung came out of his room, muttering profanities under his breath. 

“Who the fuck tries to break into someone’s house in the middle of the ni—” Soonyoung couldn’t finish his sentence when he saw who the intruder was. Junhui still had no clue about the person’s identity. “Yo-your highness! Forgive me! How can I help you?” Soonyoung bowed down immediately and didn’t rise up from his position. 

Could it be that Emperor Seungcheol came to visit Soonyoung in the middle of the night? But Junhui was sure that the Emperor had black hair while this man had light-coloured hair. Also, this man came here alone which was odd because Junhui’s world or not, it was unwise for the Emperor of a kingdom to travel alone. 

“Why is it so dark in here Soonyoung?” The man asked. That triggered _something_ inside Junhui. He was already tired from events that happened the previous day. He just wanted one night of good sleep before he had to take a life-threatening journey to teleport back to his world. This man came in the dead of the night and damaged Soonyoung’s property. On top of that, he was being an _entitled bitch_ by complaining that it was _dark_ during _nighttime._ Royalty or not, Junhui wanted to give this man a piece of his mind for ruining his sleep. 

“Are you seriously crazy? Come back in the morning, you inconsiderate idiot!” Junhui yelled at the stranger. The stranger, who was removing a hanging bag from his shoulder, paused his movements. The moment he turned around, Soonyoung turned on the lights and Junhui finally got a good look at the intruder’s face. 

The man wore the same crimson and black ensemble like the Emperor, but without the cape. His whole attire was soiled with dirt and his face was also muddy. He had ash blonde hair that was parted in such a way that it covered his forehead partially. Although he had an extremely handsome face with sharp eyes and jawline, something about his personality gave Junhui the bad chills.

He took one step towards Junhui, but then Soonyoung stopped him by distracting him. “Please forgive him, my Prince. He’s not from around here. He doesn’t know who you are!” Soonyoung came in between the _‘prince’_ and Junhui, trying to direct the man towards the chair on which Junhui sat earlier when he first entered the house. The man shoved Soonyoung out of the way gently and continued walking towards Junhui in a very predatory yet graceful manner. 

Junhui instantly tried to run out the house, but his efforts were all in vain as the man was very quick and grabbed his arm, restricting him from running away. He pulled Junhui and turned him around, staring directly into his eyes, which was easy considering they both were of the same height, trying to read and determine Junhui’s whole being. 

“His foreignness shouldn’t excuse the disrespect towards the heir apparent of this realm.” Junhui felt goosebumps rise on his arms after hearing the man speak in such an intimidating tone. But something inside him told him not to submit because if he did let the man get the upper hand now, this man would make him regret his life. 

Junhui stepped closer to the man and leaned forward so that their foreheads were almost touching. The man's eyebrows twitched a little, puzzled by Junhui’s actions, which was the general plan. Without getting too close to the man, Junhui spoke through his gritted teeth, making sure not to let his eyes waver away from the man, “Respect is earned, not demanded. Let go, _your Highness.”_ Junhui addressed the man mockingly. 

The man shoved Junhui back harshly. He raised his right hand up and started making intricate gestures with it while murmuring some kind of a chant. Junhui saw a ball of energy manifesting in front of the man. The light was blinding and he involuntarily closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever was about to happen. At the same time, he heard the familiar sound of Soonyoung whipping out his vines and blinked his eyes open to watch the man being tied up. 

“Prince Wonwoo! Relax! He’s not from this world. Don’t kill him!” Soonyoung beseeched. 

The man, whose name was Wonwoo apparently, was raging with anger. His face had turned a brilliant shade of red and he was looking daggers at Junhui. If looks could kill someone, Junhui would’ve been dead by now. He tried his best to break away from the vines and for the first time, Junhui saw that Soonyoung’s vines weren’t as strong as they proved to be earlier as Wonwoo was able to break off them. But Soonyoung kept conjuring more vines to replace the old, broken ones. After a lot of struggling on both of their ends, Wonwoo finally gave up with the resistance.

“The story of my forefather meeting a man from another world isn’t a myth anymore. He comes from the same world. But the funny thing is that he has no magic in him.” Soonyoung relented with heavy breaths, completely spent by the efforts he had to pull to restrain Wonwoo. 

“That’s inconceivable! How is he alive if he has no magic?” Wonwoo jeered at Soonyoung. 

“For the first time in my life, I’m at a loss,” Soonyoung confessed soberly. 

That made Wonwoo sneer. “The all-knowing Kwon Soonyoung, _greatest sorcerer of our generation,_ is at a loss of knowledge?” 

“Why are you here in the middle of the night? Weren’t you supposed to be in the South Kingdom?” Soonyoung asked instead, trying to dodge Wonwoo’s pillory.

“I came back just now. I’m injured and need some healing.”

“Where?”

“My abdomen.”

Junhui saw how Soonyoung’s vines were tightly wrapped around Wonwoo’s abdomen. Wouldn’t it be painful if he was already injured from before? Junhui was impressed by Wonwoo’s ability to disguise the pain behind his poker face. But that didn’t mean his dislike for the man decreased in the slightest. 

Soonyoung walked towards Wonwoo and only retracted the vines from around his abdomen, still keeping the restraints around his arms and legs. He unbuttoned the coat and bunched up his shirt, securing them up by conjuring some more vines. Junhui finally got a good look at the injury. There was a big gash, covering almost the entire right upper area of the abdomen. Wonwoo had somehow managed to stop the bleeding by wrapping a makeshift bandage, but the wound had still infected without proper disinfection and the area around it had turned an ugly purple. To make it worse, Soonyoung poked his finger inside the wound and white liquid oozed out of it. Junhui looked away and focused on a chart hanging on the wall depicting a human body. Junhui was glad to see that their knowledge of human anatomy was similar to his own world. At least one of the aspects of science was accepted in this world. 

Junhui walked out of the house to let the two men work out their things as he wasn’t interested in witnessing grotesque things in the middle of the night. Even if Soonyoung’s house was a complete mess, his grounds outside were neatly organised into a beautiful garden. The dawn was about to break as the light painted the horizon pink and gold. In contrast, the dark sky above was dotted with thousands of stars and Junhui could clearly make out a lot of constellations. It meant that the placement of this universe was also the same as his. In a way, Junhui had really teleported to a parallel dimension. He wondered if there was a different version of him that had magical powers. He had read the conspiracies where people claimed to have multiple versions of themselves in different universes. Though he had always ignored such claims because of its ridiculousness. Maybe he should start entertaining them now. 

When the sun had risen above the horizon, Soonyoung and Wonwoo walked out patting each other and laughing. Junhui was confused, to say the least because earlier they both had such hostile attitude towards each other and now they were acting like best friends. Soonyoung saw the confusion on his face and winked at him to assure him that everything was fine. 

“I know how it looks. But if we remove our titles and obligations, then Prince Wonwoo and I are oldest friends. Back in our childhood, everyone was scared to even go near him, but I was impressed by his magical powers and was very persistent with my wishes to befriend him. He finally gave up, and now we’re here!” Soonyoung cheered at the end, raising Wonwoo’s hands up in the air. 

“W-what’s his magical power?” Junhui hesitantly asked.

“Enchantment,” Wonwoo replied with a stoic expression. 

“Yeah, remember I told you enchanters are rare? He’s like one of the twenty enchanters in all of our kingdom.” Soonyoung supplied. 

_Enchantment, huh?_ So that meant that Wonwoo was the lucky one to have been bestowed with powers that were slightly superior to others. Plus, there was also the fact that he was the heir apparent of this kingdom. No wonder that he had turned out to be such a _pompous_ man. Wonwoo probably thought that he was better than everyone and everyone owed him or something.

Junhui gave a non-committal hum and walked back towards the house to catch up on at least an hour of sleep. He saw that the door had been replaced with a temporary door that probably might be the result of one of Soonyoung’s potions or Wonwoo’s magic. As he grabbed the handle to open the door, Wonwoo pulled him back by his collar. Annoyed by the prince’s childish behaviour, Junhui tried to break free from the former’s hold, but as he had suspected earlier, Wonwoo was one _strong_ man. 

“Soonyoung might have some set of beliefs regarding your existence. But don’t think that I agree with him completely. I will unravel your darkest secret and then expose you for who you really are. Then I will slice your body into small pieces with my sword and burn it to a crisp. How does that sound?” Wonwoo threatened Junhui openly and Soonyoung was protesting about Wonwoo’s choice of words in the background. 

“Fuck you.” Junhui spit in Wonwoo’s face which caught him off guard and he loosened his grip on Junhui’s collar. Junhui took that chance to knock his hand off him and then ran inside the house, making sure to lock the door behind. Junhui thought that Soonyoung won’t mind for the time being as he was fucking scared of the man and it was basic self defence. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Luckily, Junhui was able to catch up on his sleep. Soonyoung left the house before noon because as a healer, he needed to make rounds around the city. Junhui, who was reluctant to let Soonyoung depart, finally relented after the healer promised that he’ll be back before sunset. As a compensation, Junhui was given solid food which included meat pie and chips. Soonyoung also told Junhui that on his way back, he’ll pick up chicken noodle soup that made Junhui happy. 

Every second Junhui stayed idle, he worried about his life and its consequences back in his world. So he tried to distract himself. Leaving the house all by himself wouldn’t be a smart decision, so he decided to read some of Soonyoung’s books. If he could understand the language, for the time being, he should milk the opportunity. He tried reading some books related to the workings of their universe, but it was irritating him because one line was copied everywhere - _the grace of the Supreme Being._ The blind faith that the people of this world had in their God was troubling. Junhui wondered how they’d react if he told them that he didn’t believe in the existence of a God. The Supreme Being was also a human once upon a time. Junhui hoped that at least these people didn’t believe that their God created this world and everything it had to offer. Troubled with educational books, Junhui tried to find some literature books so he could busy himself with a fictional story. 

After several hours, Junhui looked outside to gauge time. He concluded that Soonyoung must return back home within an hour. Hopefully, Soonyoung might have also found somebody who would take Junhui to the Forbidden Kingdom to meet their creator. While Junhui was thoughtlessly staring at the gate, he saw a horse casually stop in front of it. A man climbed down the horse and Junhui instantly recognised that it was none other than Wonwoo, _the fucking prince._ For a second, Junhui thought about hiding, but Wonwoo threw water on that plan by making eye contact with him through the window. Junhui took a deep sigh and accepted his fate. He was going to die in the hands of a _tyrannical royal._ It was ironic because Junhui had been a law abiding citizen back in his world and never had problems with the authorities. 

Wonwoo entered the house and walked to the small study area where Junhui was sitting. 

“Is Soonyoung not around?” Wonwoo asked calmly.

Junhui kept his mouth shut, looking anywhere else, but at the man. He pressed his knees up to his chest and hugged it tightly. 

“Stop acting like a scaredy-cat. I’m not going to kill you. For now.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Junhui asked suspiciously. 

“You need someone to accompany you to the Creator’s Palace, right?” Wonwoo phrased it like a question, but Junhui knew the royal was mocking him. Junhui gave him a withering look in return. 

The chair that was kept behind the counter, where Soonyoung usually dealt with his customers, slid towards Wonwoo by a single gesture of his hand. He sat on it and made himself comfortable. “Don’t look at me like that. I’ll take you.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes at Junhui’s exaggerated dramatics. 

Junhui was totally at a loss. The man who was talking about slicing him up in the morning was telling him the words he desperately wanted to hear. He was willing to risk his own life to take Junhui on the journey to meet the Creator.

Something wasn’t right. Wonwoo didn’t seem like the person who would have a change of heart in a matter of hours. Wonwoo seemed like a person who held grudges for _years_ and sought _vengeance_ if he was done wrong. 

“What do you get out of it?” Junhui asked with trepidation, curling himself into a ball, trying to hide himself from Wonwoo.

“Well, I’ll be honest with you. I know you’re using some kind of dark magic. If the Supreme Being tells me that you’re indeed from a different world, then fair enough. You’ll go back to your own world and peace will be brought back to our kingdom. But if he reveals your true identity, I’ll make sure to torture your mind and body with my mighty sword before finally extinguishing the light of your life that keeps you alive.” Wonwoo smirked at the idea of torturing and killing Junhui and wiped his sword with a cloth to mock him further. Junhui didn’t realise he had unsheathed his sword while revealing his real intentions. 

Junhui failed to understand how his existence was disrupting the peace of this world. Wonwoo was psychotic and Junhui needed a hero to save him. 

“Soonyoung!” Junhui screamed at the top of his lungs. Wonwoo looked at him angrily. 

“Soonyoung!” Junhui kept screaming Soonyoung’s name. 

“Would you shut up? Do you want the whole city to come here?” Wonwoo screamed as well while his eyes were closed and he had inserted fingers in his ears to block Junhui’s screams. 

The main door burst open and Soonyoung rushed inside. He was out of breath, clear sign of running, and he was sweating profusely. The white shirt was clinging to his body because of the sweat. Junhui could easily see Soonyoung’s naked torso and boy, _was he hot._

“What happened?” Soonyoung looked at Junhui with concern painted on his face. Junhui was touched that the healer ran all the way for _him._ No one had ever risked so much for Junhui before. Junhui quietly got up from his place and walked around Wonwoo to reach Soonyoung. He hid himself behind the healer and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s torso.

“He wants to kill me again!” Junhui complained. 

Soonyoung squinted his eyes at Wonwoo and his expression told Wonwoo to back off. _‘Take that, you stupid Prince!’_ Junhui mocked Wonwoo in his head. 

“Don’t lie, you idiot,” Wonwoo berated Junhui. “I told him I’ll take him to the Creator’s Palace.” The prince conveyed the truth to Soonyoung.

“That’s great news Junhui! He’s like the best candidate in our realm. He is practically invincible.” Soonyoung cheered while turning his head. Junhui tightened his arms around Soonyoung and pouted. 

“You don’t understand! He said he’ll kill me after we reach there! Soonyoung save me!” Junhui buried his head in Soonyoung’s shoulder blade.

“Soonyoung, are you blushing?” Junhui heard Wonwoo’s teasing tone. 

“You shut up!” 

Junhui heard Wonwoo guffawing. He peeked from behind Soonyoung’s shoulder to see that Wonwoo was laughing so hard that his whole body had bent over. Soonyoung peeled himself off Junhui’s arms with shaking hands. 

“Junhui. He’s your best chance at going back to your own world. You have to go with him.” Soonyoung persuaded Junhui with a serious tone and he saw the redness creeping on the healer’s face. 

“But I want to go with you! Not him!” Junhui whined. The redness on Soonyoung’s face grew towards his neck. Wonwoo’s laughter also increased. The healer took a deep breath and then placed both his hands on Junhui’s shoulders.

“Junhui, I’m begging you. Don’t make this hard for me. You’re not from this world and I’m not good with farewells.” Junhui didn’t understand why Soonyoung sounded so miserable. He looked at Soonyoung’s eyes, trying to understand his point. It finally hit him when he recognised the tender gaze directed at him. 

_‘Oh no! Mission abort! The man is catching feelings for me! No, Junhui! Behave yourself!’_ Junhui agonised internally. He quickly stepped back from Soonyoung’s vicinity to the healer’s slight disappointment and straightened his body. After clearing his throat by coughing a little and tidying his hair, he finally looked at Wonwoo. 

“Fine, I’ll go with you. But don’t expect me to kiss your ass. I only have one condition. I refuse to treat you like a prince. Never bent my knee to a royal before and I certainly won’t do that now.” Junhui negotiated his terms for a peaceful journey. 

“Why you little! Who do you think you’re talking to?” Wonwoo stepped towards Junhui, but Soonyoung came between them in time. 

“Prince Wonwoo. Stop it. If you’re gonna take him to the Forbidden Kingdom, you’ll have bigger things to worry about. Creatures that actually have magic that’ll want to kill you. For once, swallow your pride and try to find out how the hell did he come here. Okay?” Soonyoung said while patting Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a few seconds of contemplation, he walked back to gather his sword. 

“Fine. If he doesn’t piss me off to death, I won’t kill him.” Wonwoo walked towards the main door and turned around one last time while pointing his finger at Junhui.

“You! We leave at dawn tomorrow. Be ready.” And with that, the prince left the house. 

Soonyoung, who was standing with his back to Junhui, turned around and the serious expression from before was replaced with the cheerful one that Junhui had grown used to. “Well, then! We need to pack for your journey!” Soonyoung clapped his hands and headed for his room. He brought back a huge tote bag and headed towards his shelves which were stacked with potions.

Soonyoung packed all the necessities including a couple of clothes and potions that had different purposes. He also packed the potion whose one drop in a glass of water could fill a stomach. Other than that he packed ropes, blanket, cutlery and bandages. Finally, Soonyoung went back to his room to fetch something, saying that it was the most important item. He came back with a dagger in his hand. Junhui’s first thought when he looked at the weapon was how _beautiful_ it looked. 

The scabbard was red with gold embossing of intricate leaf patterns. The handle was plain gold as well with the bottom having a leaf embossed on it. “Here. A ferrokinesis sorcerer owed me a favour, so she made me this dagger. I want you to keep it. For protection.” Soonyoung handed the dagger to Junhui. He unsheathed the dagger to find that the blade was silver and smooth and he could see his reflection in it. It had two sharp ends with an equally sharp point. This was no kitchen knife. It was a real weapon that could seriously harm a person. Junhui ran his fingers over the leaf at the bottom of the dagger. It made him smile. 

“Why are you smiling?” Soonyoung was confused watching Junhui’s smile, but he smiled back at him. 

“The leaves. They’ll always remind me of you. I’ll always keep this close to me. Thank you, Soonyoung. For everything. No one has ever shown me so much kindness in my entire life.” Junhui confessed softly. Soonyoung gave him a shy smile in return and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Oh, would you look at the time! It’s time for dinner.” Soonyoung ran towards the kitchenette leaving Junhui behind with the dagger. Even though he was grateful for getting a weapon to defend himself, he wasn’t exactly trained to use one. He feared that in trying to save himself he might hurt himself. Junhui was also not very keen on killing someone. He wasn’t a slayer back in his world and ending another form of life in this world won’t automatically justify the cruel act. He hoped that he wouldn't have to use the dagger at all.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


It was strange, but Junhui stood outside the gate of Soonyoung’s place and waited for Wonwoo to come by. He wore Soonyoung’s white shirt, loosely tucked from the front, in brown pants paired with knee high boots. He also wore a thick tan coat to protect himself from the cold. It was still dark, and there was still time for the sun to show itself. Soonyoung had bent down and was hovering his hands above a plant that looked a little dull. In just a couple wave of his hands, the withering plant revived and it bounced back to its original glory. 

While Soonyoung tended to his plants and Junhui admired his marvellous tricks, he heard the telltale sound of horses walking towards them. Junhui turned around to watch Wonwoo riding a horse and pulling another horse behind him. He was alone and nobody else had accompanied him. 

“Good day, Soonyoung!” Wonwoo blatantly ignored Junhui. Not that Junhui was offended because he planned to keep as much distance as he could from Wonwoo in the first place.

“Well, I guess it’s time to say goodbye,” Soonyoung said while standing beside Junhui. Junhui faced him and gave him a grateful smile. A string of words couldn’t describe how _thankful_ he was for all the things Soonyoung had done for him in the past two days. From _saving_ him from getting killed by General Yoon to _clearing_ his name. By _giving_ him a roof to stay under and _feeding_ him with meals. And lastly, for _preparing_ him for a journey that any sane man wouldn’t take (not that Junhui had much of a _choice)._ They weren’t even familiar, but Soonyoung went out of his way to help Junhui. Kwon Soonyoung was a great sorcerer with a big heart and pure soul. His kindness was unbiased as he helped an outlandish human when others wanted to exterminate him for being different. 

Junhui closed the distance between them and gave him a farewell hug. Soonyoung was physically as warm as his personality and Junhui cherished the good feeling for as long as possible. Soonyoung rubbed his back in return and gave him words of encouragement that helped him become mentally prepared for the journey ahead. 

The two men finally separated and Junhui walked towards Wonwoo with a heavy heart. Wonwoo wore the same crimson and black uniform and Junhui had learnt that only the Royals were allowed to wear the colour crimson in this kingdom. 

“Let’s go, peasant. Hop on the other horse.” Wonwoo instructed him. Junhui saw the beautiful white horse with shining white mane, waiting for him to ride it. But things weren’t meant to sail so smoothly. Wen Junhui was a city boy. Never in his life had he deemed horse riding as an important skill to learn for survival. He thought that knowing how to drive a car would be more than enough. Apparently, life had other plans for him.

“I can’t,” Junhui spoke meekly.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Wonwoo looked at him quizzically.

“I don’t know how to ride a horse,” Junhui said while looking back at Soonyoung for help. The healer, with all his magical abilities, couldn’t hear their conversation, so he just stood there giving Junhui a confused smile. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? It’s a basic skill. How can you not know how to ride a horse?” Wonwoo deadpanned.

“Because riding a horse to get to places isn’t a common thing in my world! Fuck you and your condescending attitude!” Junhui defended himself. 

“That’s ridiculous. What are we supposed to do now?” 

Soonyoung came trotting towards the two men because of the commotion. “You haven’t even left and you’re already fighting. What is it this time?” Soonyoung enquired.

“This idiot can’t ride a horse,” Wonwoo answered back.

Soonyoung was also puzzled by the information. “Really? How do you travel in your world then?”

“We have vehicles,” Junhui said dryly. When he saw that the two men understood nothing, he explained further. “It’s like a compartment on wheels that runs by itself.” 

“Without magic or an animal pulling it?” Soonyoung asked with big eyes. It was funny that he was amazed by the concept of a car. Then again, technology wasn’t a thing in this world. If Junhui could be amazed by the magic in this world, then the people of this world could get amazed by technology in his world. It was a basic human tendency to get curious. They found anything that was out of the norm _fascinating._

“As much as I would love to stop and chit-chat, we need to go.” Wonwoo interrupted the two men. 

“How would he travel though?” Soonyoung asked.

“We have no choice,” Wonwoo addressed Junhui, “You! Climb behind me.”

No, this was an absolute _nightmare._ How did it come to this and Junhui was forced to ride behind a monster? Couldn’t they just enchant the other horse to follow Wonwoo’s black horse? All of this would’ve never happened if Junhui had listened to his junior back at the Chongqing sinkhole site and deposited the diary at the local archaeological office. Thinking about Chongqing turned out to be a trigger in Junhui’s mind and he realised that it had been two days since he went missing from his world. He didn’t have much time to waste. So, he swallowed his pride and walked towards Wonwoo’s horse with a dejected state of mind. 

With Soonyoung’s willing and Wonwoo’s unwilling help, he managed to sit behind Wonwoo on the horse. He tightly gripped the ridge in front of him and made sure to create as much space as he could between Wonwoo and him. 

“Please return Hinjongma to the palace for me,” Wonwoo nodded towards the white horse. “Don’t wait for me.” He smirked at Soonyoung.

“I’ll miss you and pray for your safe return,” Soonyoung said to Wonwoo.

“What if I don’t return?”

It was supposed to be light-hearted banter, but they both grew silent once they realised the seriousness of the situation. This time, the risks were too high and everyone knew that even if they both reached the palace alive, Wonwoo had to return alone. At this point, Wonwoo was going on a _suicide mission._

_“Fate._ She is extremely powerful. But if I were to die, then it would be by fighting for my own life. I think a death like that would be justified.” Wonwoo replied and his voice was deeper than usual. 

For the first time, Junhui acknowledged that even if Wonwoo had ulterior motives, he still owed the latter for risking his own life in accompanying him. Junhui should control his temper around the man. 

The horse trotted away from Soonyoung’s place and both of them finally started their journey towards the Forbidden Kingdom. 

On their ride, Junhui was curious about their location and wanted to know where they could be with respect to his own world. “Do you have some kind of map?” Junhui asked politely because he wasn’t in the mood to fight.

“Yeah, it’s in my bag.”

“Can I have a look at it?” 

Wonwoo grumbled, but obliged by fetching a rolled up map and handing it to Junhui. He unrolled the map and was quite surprised with the completely different geographic makeup. The American continents were still separated from the rest of the world and marked as the West Kingdom. However, the Australian continent was nowhere to be found. Most of Europe came under the North Kingdom and the African continent was called the South Kingdom. Naturally, Asia and east Russia was known as East Kingdom in this world. But Junhui was surprised to see the placement of these territories. They somehow fit their respective names because of their placements. Packed in the centre of the three territories (North, South, and East) was the Forbidden Kingdom with the ocean to its west separating the West Kingdom from the rest of the world. Junhui couldn’t figure out where the Forbidden Kingdom would be in his world because of the stark difference. 

Junhui was shocked to the depths of his core. More so because he was a geologist and it was his job to understand the shift of the tectonic plates that had created the seven distinct continents of his world. If this was a parallel universe, wasn’t it supposed to be exactly like theirs? The movement of the continents was supposed to be natural. The magic was introduced 1200 years ago. If both the worlds pretty much functioned the same way until that time, how could they be so _different?_ What about the theory where humans have the exact copy of themselves in a different world living a different life? That must also be a lie.

“Wonwoo?”

“What?”

“What’s the population of this world?” 

“What kind of question is that? Now is not the time to test my world knowledge!” Wonwoo shunned him.

“More than seven billion people live in my world.”

Wonwoo pulled the reins of the horse. The horse came to a halt and Wonwoo turned around to look at Junhui with wide eyes. “Seven billion? Are you serious?” By the look on Wonwoo’s face, Junhui knew that his suspicions were correct. But was the number small or big for him? Judging by the lack of people around them, Junhui guessed it was definitely _big,_ but exactly how big?

“That’s impossible! How can so many people fit in your world?” Junhui shrugged in return because what else could he say? Apparently, hunger, population boom, homelessness and poverty were not very big issues in this world. _Magic made everything good._

“The latest population was measured seven years ago. It was around two hundred million.” Wonwoo said, holding and whipping the reins so the horse would start to trot again. 

“That’s it?” Junhui saw the vision of different versions of himself washing away. 

“What do you mean? It’s a lot! You’re the one who is lying about your billion figure number.” Wonwoo rebuked back, also baffled by what Junhui said to him. Instead of arguing back, Junhui decided to study the map thoroughly.

  
  
  


After an hour or so, the sun had risen considerably. It was before noon and the scenery around them was lovely. The tall peaks, lush green forest and the river beside them reminded Junhui of Qinghai. Maybe the river beside them was supposed to be Yangtze in his world. Junhui didn’t want to claim he was right about his deductions anymore. It was a lost battle, to begin with. 

“Junhui?” 

“Hmm?”

“If we keep moving at this pace, it might take us more than a month to reach our destination.”

“What are you trying to insinuate? How is it my fault?” 

“Everything is your fault!” Wonwoo yelled and Junhui was taken aback by his volume. He quickly recovered though and the shock turned into annoyance.

“Nobody asked you to do this! It was your own fucking decision, you imbecile!” Junhui howled. His anger made him lose his balance and he _almost_ tripped back in his rage. Wonwoo, thankfully, was quick to react and pulled him back.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about!” Junhui was confused by his words. He was completely clueless and didn’t understand what Wonwoo was trying to imply. 

“If you’ll hold on to me tightly, I can have my Heungma gallop instead and not worry about you falling off the back,” Wonwoo explained slowly, with a lot of control over his emotions. The idea repulsed him, but they had no choice. On the other hand, the idea also repulsed Junhui, but he couldn't control his emotions. 

“I would rather fall off than touch you anywhere.” Junhui yanked his hand away from Wonwoo. In return, the prince looked at him blankly. His usual annoying gaze was replaced by thoughtful yet wolfish eyes. Junhui’s survival instincts activated and he knew Wonwoo was going to do something stupid. 

But even if he _knew_ something was going to happen, he wasn’t prepared when Wonwoo wrapped one arm around his back and the other one below Junhui’s right thigh. With effortless ease, he picked Junhui and placed his body in front of him in such a way that Junhui’s legs dangled from one side. Wonwoo gripped the reins and while doing so, one of his arms supported Junhui’s back. Junhui was side-saddle riding the horse and he felt like those _‘blushing brides’_ who rode with their husbands. It was a horrendously embarrassing position for him. He saw the horse pick up speed and sure enough, the horse was galloping at a speed of almost 75 km/hr by Junhui’s educated guess. The movement of the prince’s hands kept jostling Junhui in his arms. 

“Put me back!” Junhui screamed at the top of his lungs. Wonwoo sneered, but mostly ignored him. 

“Soonyoung! Soonyoung!” Junhui screamed helplessly because by now, it was instinctive for him to call for Soonyoung in time of his need. He was Junhui’s knight in shining armour in this world. He would much rather begrudgingly hold Wonwoo tight from behind than sit like this where Wonwoo was practically embracing him.

“Keep crying. Seeing your face in absolute misery gives me great pleasure.” Wonwoo commented. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Safe to say, after Junhui’s relentless screams, Wonwoo did let Junhui ride back behind him because even he had his limits and it was difficult to ride a horse with a _man-child_ creating so much fuss. The rest of the ride was spent without any exchange of words. When the sun was about to set, they finally decided to rest at an inn. As long as they travel in the East Kingdom, they’ll be able to bask in the luxuries of inns and houses. After they cross the boundary and enter the Forbidden Kingdom, who knows how they’ll manage? 

As Wonwoo was the prince and heir apparent of the realm, they got the biggest quarters at the inn. The room was big enough to be called a suite as there was a main room with two doors on either side which opened up to individual bedrooms. Naturally, both men headed in different directions and Junhui locked himself in once he got inside the bedroom. He didn’t want to take any chance with Wonwoo. He feared that Wonwoo might come to his room and kill him or do some crazy magic on him in his sleep. Then he remembered that locks couldn’t really stop the prince from entering and hoped Wonwoo would behave himself. Both men cleaned themselves up and headed to the dinner hall to have their supper. 

At their table, the workers of the inn entertained the men with idle chatter and Junhui mostly stayed quiet, smiling and nodding occasionally. Earlier, both of them had agreed on the decision that it would be wise if people didn’t notice that Junhui didn’t have any magic in him. When Wonwoo asked how long would it take for them to reach the borders, they learnt that judging by their pace, it might take them four days (five being the upper limit). 

Junhui noticed for the first time how Wonwoo interacted with people who weren’t him. Looking at him, Junhui saw a complete reversal in his personality. He actually looked like a proper and dignified royal man with proper speech and zero profanities in his choice of words. He was amiable and sympathetic with his people’s problems, promising them change. He also heard that if the prince made a promise to do something, then that task was always finished. He was a man of his words. 

Junhui had only seen Wonwoo’s stone cold face. So, he was truly at a loss of words when he saw the prince smiling and it was kind of endearing to watch Wonwoo’s nose scrunch and eyes light up. Junhui was also stupefied by the fact that Wonwoo’s laugh in his deep tone voice made his heart tingle. No matter how infuriating his existence was, Junhui couldn’t deny that he was a generous and handsome man and had the qualities one needed to lead a nation. What he didn’t understand was why Wonwoo chose not to treat him as cordially as he treated his people? 

When they both returned to their quarters, Junhui headed straight for his room. As he was about to close the door, he heard Wonwoo call out his name. Junhui peeked out with caution.

“What do you want?”

“The innkeeper gave me this jar of liquor. I can’t finish it alone. Come, drink with me.” Wonwoo said while pointing at a porcelain flask which was painted with beautiful cloud patterns. He also saw two small cups placed at the table in between. 

“I only drink with my friends,” Junhui replied blankly.

Wonwoo sat on the sofa near the table and sighed. “I was hoping you could tell me about this fake universe you seem to come from.”

Offended that Wonwoo still didn’t believe about his origins, Junhui swung the door open and plopped down in front of Wonwoo. “Why do you think it’s fake?”

“I don’t know. Soonyoung’s family’s story isn’t a secret. You could’ve heard about it and played it to your advantage.” Wonwoo shrugged.

“Why would I do that? What would be my end purpose?” Junhui poured himself the clear alcohol and brought the cup near his face. The alcohol was odourless. Wonwoo also poured himself some alcohol and downed it in one gulp. 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” Wonwoo said while pouring himself another cup. Junhui slowly sipped the alcohol. To his pleasant surprise, the alcohol tasted _sweet,_ but it did leave a good burn in his throat. The burn was so strong that he had to cough a little to bring relief to his throat. 

“Well, enlighten me about this world of yours that has no magic in it. How do the seven billion of you manage to survive in it?” Wonwoo asked with a little stutter in his speech. The prince couldn’t hold his alcohol for long apparently and Junhui found it amusing. His question was perplexing though. How was Junhui supposed to explain to the man the practical application of scientific studies? No matter what he would say, the man won’t understand.

“It runs on mechanisation, application of information technology and automation.” Junhui tried to convey his words with a straight face. Wonwoo, who had downed five cups of the liquor, stared at him blankly. Junhui could feel the tension forming in the air and for a moment he tried to observe if Wonwoo was casting any spell. After a minute of their impromptu staring competition, Wonwoo filled his cup again and downed it. 

“Hmm. Makes sense.” 

“Did you understand what I said?” Junhui enquired with wide eyes because it was impossible for Wonwoo to understand what he meant by those words. 

“Fuck no! But I’ve talked to enough alchemists to know that you’re talking about some scientific theorisation.” Wonwoo was practically slurring at that point, but he still sat straight and his face didn’t show extreme signs of intoxication, only a hint of faint redness. 

“Alchemy? People practice alchemy here?” Junhui was curious by that information. Alchemy also used to be quite popular in his world in medieval times. It was seemingly a magical process that was based on scientific knowledge. Unfortunately, like other magical processes, alchemy also became a part of lost knowledge and people refuse to believe in it. 

“Yeah. Their whole combination, deconstruction and reconstruction thing is based on a lot of scientific research and most of the time, their research is frowned upon. The only reason they are tolerated is that they are great builders.” Wonwoo supplied Junhui with an answer. 

“Why is their research frowned upon?”

Instead of answering Junhui’s question, Wonwoo got up from his place and walked straight towards Junhui. He bent down a little so that he could stare right into Junhui’s eyes. “Don’t you have a _God_ in your world?” Wonwoo asked in a low voice.

Junhui’s heart was letting him know that it wasn’t safe to sit there and he should run. His brain, on the other hand, told him to hold his ground. The alcohol was also giving him the courage to not chicken out. “We have countless gods.”

“Then how do people dare to defy the gods in your world?” 

“There was a time when people were executed for going against the beliefs of the community’s religion and gods. Now, people are punished for having extreme beliefs in their religion and gods, and going against the scientific explanation of things.” It was an ironic truth in a way. Junhui had never considered much about it before. He was born in an era where technology was already established and his family didn’t bother to follow any religion. He called himself an atheist, yet respected others who followed some religion. But centuries ago, if he had the same belief he chose to have now, chances were that he wouldn’t have been alive. 

Wonwoo, who was staring at him with a deadly gaze softened his face and straightened his body. He rubbed his eyes and tried to suppress a yawn. “Wow! Your existence tires me out. I’m going to sleep.” Junhui saw how Wonwoo walked towards his room and closed the door behind him. Wonwoo was clearly intoxicated yet he was able to walk normally. Alcohol didn’t seem to affect much of his motor skills. Junhui guessed it might be the developed tolerance against alcohol due to his training to become a warrior. 

He cleared up the mess and headed towards his own bedroom. The journey was long and even when they knew it would take them four days to reach the entrance of the Forbidden Kingdom, they were clueless about how much further time it would take to reach the Creator’s Palace from there. 

Junhui was sure that by now, he must’ve been declared missing in his world. If he were to somehow make his way back, how was he supposed to fix and explain his absence to the people there? The bigger, more persistent question was what if he couldn’t make it back? How was he supposed to live the rest of his _ordinary existence_ in a world filled with the _unexplainable?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love jeon wonwoo so much!  
> feedback fuels me! <3  
> you can always hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/redsyub)! <3


	3. Aberrant Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy carat day to all you beautiful people. if you're not reading this on the 14th, then i hope you have a happy day regardless! <3
> 
> trigger warning : there is discussion of death and watching someone die as a child.

Like clockwork, both men headed out to continue their journey as the first light illuminated the day. Neither of them continued with their conversation from the previous night. Junhui wordlessly held tight to Wonwoo while his horse zoomed through the forest. Junhui could feel the winds getting colder. It wasn’t a big problem for now, but he worried that the circumstances may become difficult once they cross the borders. 

By the afternoon, Wonwoo decided to have some lunch and they stopped in the middle of an open field. They had crossed the lush green forests and entered vast plateaus where the green colour was slowly starting to diminish. Wonwoo told him that soon they’ll enter the barren and rocky desert which will take 2 days to cross and this is where finding civilization would be a little tough. After that, they’ll enter the forests again and finally reach the borders.

Junhui reached for his bag and took out the bottle filled with the potion that would fill their stomachs with a few drops. Wonwoo gathered leaves and logs and spread them on the ground. He then cast a spell that created a firewood in front of them instantly. 

“You can create fire, too?” Junhui asked in awe. 

“Not exactly. I can only start fire under the sunlight,” Wonwoo said while pointing his hand towards the sun. “Without it, I don’t think my spell would work. I just intensify the rays by concentrating it on a small area and the resulting spark creates an inferno.” Junhui thought that instead of doing all that, he could use a magnifying glass to start a fire. But these magic folks weren’t practical enough to think that way.

“My brother has pyrokinesis. He can create and manipulate fire.” Wonwoo admitted while holding a saucepan above the fire to heat the water. 

“Your brother? You mean the Emperor?” Junhui asked. Wonwoo only hummed in his reply. Junhui had only met the Emperor for a short period of time. Seungcheol had an air around him that demanded respect and instilled fear among people. Wonwoo (if not interacting with Junhui) had an air where people would want to flock towards him to find comfort, but at the same time run away from him to save their lives. Junhui couldn’t understand what was truly behind the prince’s many faces and why did he turn out this way. He had explained multiple times how he couldn’t be a person from this world performing some intricate dark magic. But the man refused to believe him. He also didn’t understand the reason why Wonwoo still chose to take Junhui to the Creator’s Palace if he had trust issues. 

In his musing, Junhui suddenly realised that he was thinking about Wonwoo of all people and quickly brushed off those thoughts by looking around and observing the new land. The first thing he noticed was that the area was completely deserted. It definitely looked like some sort of ruin with old and tarnished essential utilities scattered around and broken stone walls here and there.

“What is this place?” Junhui asked.

Wonwoo, who was pouring the water into two mugs, raised his head to look around. He then dropped the potion in the mugs and handed one of them to Junhui. “It’s a long story. Our kingdom was at war with the North Kingdom. The war spanned for 15 years. This place was one of the many battlefields.”

Junhui gave him an expectant look. Wonwoo sighed and continued the story. “The war ended 15 years ago, so it all started 30 years back. My father and the emperor of the North Kingdom were great friends. Nobody could ever predict that this would happen. Well, nobody except the sorcerers with sight. They all live in the Forbidden Kingdom though. A soldier of the North Kingdom was visiting the territory of our realm that’s on the border. There, he killed an innocent young girl for unfound reasons. This was the cause behind disruption of peace between the two kingdoms. I’m sure I don’t need to explain what happens in a war and you can figure it out.” Wonwoo narrated the story. 

Junhui was well aware of the aftermath of a war. He never understood the point behind the countless wars he had read about in his world. It was horrendous to think how innocent people were treated as weapons because their leaders had an unreasonable greed for power. Even when the war ended and one side was declared victorious, there truly wasn’t any victor in the bloodshed. Everyone lost some way or the other and Junhui had read enough biographies to know that there truly wasn’t a peaceful time for those soldiers after the war ended. 

“How did it end?” Junhui asked curiously.

Junhui, for a fraction of second, saw a slip up in Wonwoo’s usual stoic expression. The change made Junhui instantly regret his question because he understood that the answer deeply troubled Wonwoo. Nevertheless, Wonwoo inhaled a deep breath and directed his attention back to Junhui. “I was 12 years old when it ended,” Wonwoo told him that the war spanned for 15 years. That meant that Wonwoo was born in the midst of a conflict between the two kingdoms. Junhui couldn’t fathom growing up in such a hostile and precarious environment.

“I was with my father at a basecamp up north. My brother was further up north in the North Kingdom territory. My father and I were planning battle strategies that night. Out of nowhere, a shadow materialised in front of my father and stabbed him with its sharp and long nails. Before I could fight back, the shadow vanished into thin air. We later learnt that the northern emperor had instructed one of his soldiers to learn dark magic so that he could assassinate my father. As the magic is forbidden, naturally the sorcerer who assassinated my father went missing the next day. The Supreme Being probably summoned him to his own death.” Wonwoo recounted.

“My brother grew extremely furious and in his rage, he stormed the basecamp in which the emperor was staying. He torched the whole camp and burned the king alive, till only the ashes remained. After the death of our father was avenged, both the kingdoms came to an agreement to end the war.” Wonwoo finished his story with a wistful smile. “Even when I was trained to be a combatant since infancy, I couldn’t save my father.” 

To say that Junhui felt terrible after hearing how war affected Wonwoo would be an understatement. He was dumbstruck with sorrow. Junhui wanted to swallow his pride and show some sympathy. He understood that Wonwoo was a man who never had a childhood, was restricted by his duties to the kingdom and witnessed the murder of his own father. He couldn’t help but wonder if the man ever lived for himself or always did what he presumed a prince was supposed to do. Junhui regretted his behaviour and the words he directed towards Wonwoo. It was too overwhelming and Junhui couldn’t help, but get teary eyed. 

“Why are you crying?” Wonwoo looked askance at Junhui. 

“I’m not crying!” Junhui was about to curse, but stopped himself. “I just— I’m terribly sorry for how I treated you all this time. I’m so sorry.” Junhui could only apologize for the time being, lost at trying to form words of comfort for Wonwoo.

“Are you pitying me?” Wonwoo brows knitted together and he peered at Junhui. 

“I’m not pitying you. I’m apologising because I’ve realised I completely misjudged your character. I thought you were an ass and acted like this entitled man just because of your title. Now I understand there is a reason behind your coldness. Especially towards me.” Junhui explained.

“Why do I feel insulted even when you’re apologising?” Wonwoo remarked. “What’s my reason then, huh?”

Junhui stood up from his place and started gathering their things so that he could store them back in his bag. “You hate dark magic with a passion and that makes you hate people who use dark magic even more. You assert that I’m using dark magic to conceal my magical energy. There’s your reason.” 

Wonwoo was clearly impressed by Junhui’s deduction and clapped his hands to show his appreciation. “You’re not an airhead. That’s good to know.” 

Junhui was clearly offended that Wonwoo thought he was dumb. _How dare he think that way?_ Junhui was one of the _youngest_ geologists ever to get a chance to _lead_ a project which sadly must’ve been taken away from him by now. Anyhow, he was also in the middle of finishing his research paper and if it turned out successful, he would be awarded with a _‘Dr’_ title to his name. Wen Junhui was a genius and only few geologists in the country were as knowledgeable as him in the field of geochronology. 

“You know, my job entails a high level of education. Just because all of this is new and foreign to me and I’m confused half the time does not equate to the fact that I’m dumb!” Junhui defended himself with vigour. 

Wonwoo walked towards Heungma, his horse, who was peacefully eating grass. He petted the horse’s mane gently before climbing on top of it. Junhui followed him and climbed behind him. He had thought that their conversation was over as Wonwoo rarely ever talked while riding. Apparently, Wonwoo was full of surprises that day. 

“What kind of job do you have back in your world?” Wonwoo asked. The horse was trotting instead of galloping and it was easier to have a flowing conversation. 

“Oh? I study about the solid earth and rocks and how they changed over time.”

“You mean to say you study about the dirt we walk on?” Junhui couldn’t see Wonwoo’s expression, but he could hear the judgment in his voice. 

“It helps me to predict the future natural disasters. By understanding the climate change of the past, I can predict the future scenario.” Junhui retorted. 

“Future, huh? That’s neat. I’ve never met someone who could see the future.” Wonwoo finally said one good thing about Junhui. 

“I don’t actually know if it would happen though. I just estimate the likelihood of something happening.” Junhui admitted meekly after realising that there might be people in this world who could actually prophesy while he was doing guesswork. 

“How did you come to pursue such a job?” 

“In my childhood, I used to collect rocks and was fascinated by the beauty of them. Each rock was unique in its own way. Some sparkle under light, some had vibrant colours, while others had sharp edges. I also loved learning about the formation of earth in school and wanted to know more about it. All of my curiosity led me to become a geologist.” Junhui mused while staring off into the distance.

“Geologist? That’s what they call you in your world?” Junhui, who was occupied thinking about his world, noticed a change in Wonwoo’s phrasing. 

“Hold on a second! Are you finally accepting that I’m not from this world?” 

“I’m not ruling out the possibility of you being a sorcerer of dark magic. But the way you sometimes describe these stories leads me to believe that you can’t have that vivid imagination even if you’ve got big brains.” 

“You’re impossible!”

Wonwoo scoffed and pulled the reins of his horse thereby increasing its speed and ending any sort of conversation they were having. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Eventually, three days passed. The two men had crossed the barren plateaus and stopped for two nights in humble and austere inns and one night at an old couple’s home where their kids had travelled to the capital to find work. Judging by the map they had, Wonwoo was sure that it would only take half a day to reach the border. Even though Junhui was still wary of Wonwoo’s presence, he had learnt to enjoy the man when he wasn’t being mean. Most of the time though, they both argued with each other over trivial things and the insults flowed naturally in their conversation. 

Wonwoo complained and warned him about how he could be punished for disrespecting a royal. Junhui told him that his people couldn’t do that as he wasn’t from this world. Also, it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t learn the etiquette on how to treat a royal person. Even if modern monarchy was existent in his world, many of the regulations regarding the treatment of the royalty were discontinued. 

As the sky dusked, Wonwoo suggested they find a place to stay for the night. As they were practically in the outskirts of the realm, it turned out to be a very difficult task. They couldn’t find any house in the thick forest. After a while, Wonwoo started considering the possibility of just setting up a bivouac in the middle of the forest. Junhui, who was searching off in the distance for some kind of establishment, didn’t want to give up. For all he knew, once they enter the Forbidden Kingdom, they won’t get to sleep under a roof at all. He wanted to relish one more night of comfort and mentally prepare himself for the danger they were about to face. 

Junhui noticed smoke rising up in the far distance and pointed towards that direction. “Wonwoo! Look! There!” Wonwoo turned his head towards the direction Junhui was pointing and guided his horse there. As they came closer to the place where the smoke was rising from, Junhui only wordlessly gawked at the structure that was materialising in front of him. 

“What is that place?” Junhui asked Wonwoo.

Wonwoo expressed his mock in a derisive tone. “Bloody _alchemists!”_

The building had a series of stacked pitched-roof box rooms. At first glance, the building had an almost chaotic appearance, but the more he observed the building, the more he marvelled at the sheer brilliance behind the architecture. It was a five-storey building meaning five box-like houses were stacked on top of each other in a criss-cross pattern. Each front and back end of the box was made of glass. It was a classic example of modern architecture and he knew that architects and architecture enthusiasts would go crazy over a building like this. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Junhui was left with a feeling of awe looking at the building. For the first time in this world, he was pleasantly happy to see something out of the norm rather than completely shocked at its existence. 

While Junhui and Wonwoo stood in front of the building’s entrance, they saw the glass door of the ground floor house open. A man with chocolate brown hair, high cheeks and pretty eyes came out. His gaze was directed towards Wonwoo as he walked closer to the two men. 

“Huh! I thought your face was familiar,” The man commented when he was standing in front of them. He was shorter than both the men. “How can I help you, your highness? Are you lost in this forest?” 

“No, we were just passing by. I actually wanted to—” Wonwoo was interrupted by Junhui who closed the distance between himself and the man and gripped his hands in excitement.

“Oh my god! Are you the man behind the construction of this magnificent masterpiece? This is the most beautiful building I’ve ever seen! You’re so cool and I’m so grateful to have been blessed by your existence!” Junhui jabbered with wide eyes and pink cheeks because of his excited state. 

The man, who had frozen stiff because of Junhui’s compliments, gathered his bearings and squeezed back his hands that were connected with Junhui’s. “Come inside my house, it’s very cold out here. Your kind words have made me happy.” And with that, he dragged Junhui inside his house. Wonwoo, who was standing by the side, stupefied by the comical sight, proceeded to tie his horse and follow the two men inside. 

If the outside of the house was a work of genius, the inside didn’t disappoint as well. Junhui couldn’t see anything from outside when looking through the glass, but from inside, he could see the forest outside so clearly. It was almost like the two ends of the room were open and he could see Wonwoo petting Heungma with a tender smile and careful hands. Junhui’s chest _convulsed_ at the sight and he quickly turned his face and distracted himself with the design of the house. The feeling was weird and he was confused, but he ignored it for the time being. 

“Oh, I didn’t introduce myself! My name is Boo Seungkwan.”

“Hey, you can call me Junhui.” 

“Alright, house tour time! As you can see, this house has five storeys. This floor has a sitting place with a kitchen and even a place to eat. You can call it the communal area,” Seungkwan showcased the whole floor by waving his hands around. The modern touch of the design made Junhui’s memories rush with nostalgia for a world that had started to become a little hazy in his head. 

Seungkwan walked up the stairs to the second floor and Junhui followed him. “This is my laboratory. This is where I mostly work and spend my time, doing research on things that won’t ever be accepted by the people of this kingdom.” Seungkwan said gloomily. 

Junhui saw bottles filled with liquid. The familiar sight reminded him of Soonyoung. It was their fifth day since they started this journey and weird as it may seem, he missed Soonyoung. For all the unexplainable miracles he had witnessed in this world, he was salty that these people couldn’t invent a device that could help with long distance communication. He extended his hand towards one of the bottles in his reminiscence, but Seungkwan held his wrist and stopped him.

“Careful! That’s an acidic chemical. You might harm yourself.” 

So these bottles weren’t potions, but chemicals. The thing that Wonwoo said about alchemists being science enthusiasts was true, after all. But if he was such a talented alchemist with great scientific knowledge, then why was he living in the outskirts of the realm with almost no other human beings living nearby. 

“If it doesn’t bother you, can I ask why you live out here by yourself?” Junhui asked curiously. At the same time, he heard Wonwoo entering the house through the main door. 

“Well, in simple words, the people in the capital couldn’t handle the truth. So they sent me out here to repent.” Seungkwan remarked with an insolent tone.

“What truth?” Junhui turned around to find Wonwoo climbing up the steps as he asked the question. Seungkwan, who was jovial towards Junhui instantly changed his expression and raised his guards. 

“I’ll tell you. But in return, you'll have to tell me something first. As an alchemist, I believe in equivalent exchange. It’s only fair.” Seungkwan replied sharply. Wonwoo, who looked back at the alchemist with equally cold eyes, reluctantly agreed.

So, all of them found themselves in the dining area where Seungkwan prepared supper with Junhui’s help and Wonwoo sat at the table, reading some of Seungkwan’s ‘tamer’ research papers. Junhui and Seungkwan instantly clicked off and Seungkwan was relaying about all the crazy antics he pulled off back in the capital before he was banished. He also revealed how he was used by the Royal Military to create weapons. Junhui, in his honest opinion, thought that the things Seungkwan talked about were horrible and it was downright inhumane. Wonwoo stayed quiet. 

“I guess it isn’t a surprise to you, my highness. You are famous for your absence from the capital, always on the move, travelling to different kingdoms to absorb the knowledge and culture and improving your sorcery. But that does not mean you are indifferent to the affairs of your state.” Seungkwan commented while curling his lips. He was mocking Wonwoo for acting aloof when he knew exactly how well informed the prince was about the awful things the Military did under the protection of the Crown. 

Junhui should’ve been surprised by all of the things that he was hearing and Wonwoo’s involvement in it. But he was a _realist._ He had heard and seen far worse things back in his world where the people in power committed horrible crimes in the name of justifying the values of the nation and saving the future of the human race. He also knew that people who bring the so-called justice were pawns of their leaders and were just following orders. He had experienced the play of _corruption_ and abuse of _power_ firsthand. After all, his father had been the former mayor of Shenzhen. He rarely ever divulged about it to other people because the world couldn’t be trusted. He remembered how his father was threatened by powerful people to do their dirty work. His father’s refusal would have resulted in his family’s death. The exchange was simple. If you complied, then you get to live happily with your family. It was a relief that his father was now a part of a ceremonial political advisory body and the dark days of absolute power were behind him. 

“You are an eloquent orator. Yet, I still haven’t heard the reason behind your banishment.” Wonwoo rebuked. Junhui could see that the prince was getting irritated by each passage of the minute. Usually, when Wonwoo and Junhui had other people in their company, Wonwoo wore the benevolent prince’s mask and hid his real feelings quite well. Currently though, the mask was slowly coming off as he understood that Seungkwan knew way more than the innocent people of his kingdom. 

“I told you. If you tell me the reason why you’re headed towards the Central with this unknown man, I’ll tell you my secret.” Junhui was aggrieved by the fact that Seungkwan just addressed him as an _‘unknown man’._ He naively thought that Seungkwan and he had established some kind of a bond. 

“Central?” Wonwoo was confused by the usage of the word.

“The folks of the Forbidden Kingdom refer to their realm as Central.”

“I see. You’ve been chummy with the people of _Central.”_ Wonwoo said in a mocking tone. 

“I have no choice, your highness. The people of my own realm reject me. You can’t blame me for finding solace in my loneliness.” Seungkwan replied with equal bitterness. 

Junhui was growing restless. Instead of getting straight to the point, both of them were just bickering and exchanging disguised insults. Junhui knew that this was exactly how Wonwoo and he interacted on a daily basis, but at least they weren’t sharing important information. He was honestly stuck with children, in his humble opinion. 

“Would you two just stop digressing and get to the fucking point!” Junhui yelled at both of them which made them flinch. 

“Wow! You talk to the prince like that? And, you’re still alive?” Seungkwan asked with open eyes and mouth. 

“I—” _‘Shit! He caught on. How am I supposed to lie through this mess?’_ Junhui panicked mentally. He was in the middle of thinking up a lie when Wonwoo interrupted him.

“Save it, Junhui. There’s no point in lying. I had a minor suspicion before, but now I know. This man knows more about us than he is letting on,” Wonwoo explained pointedly. “You can drop the act now Seungkwan.” 

Seungkwan, who was standing with an uncertain expression, changed his face in a matter of seconds and gave them a coy smile. “As expected from the great warrior of our kingdom. You’re very observant,” He said while clapping his hands. “Let’s just say my _friend_ told me that you two would pass by on your way to the Creator’s Palace. But why would the Prince risk his life and go on this journey with you?” Seungkwan enquired as he pointed his finger at Junhui. “Plus, you don’t even treat him as a royalty. Forgive me, but I can’t help myself and not be suspicious.” 

“He isn’t from around here so the laws and obligations of our kingdom don’t apply to him. That satisfies your curiosity?” Wonwoo asked.

“Where is he from?” 

“Shenzhen.” Junhui quipped. Sadly, both the men didn’t appreciate his humour. 

“Ignore this idiot’s curse in a foreign language,” Wonwoo said instead.

“It’s not a curse! It’s my hometown, you ignorant bastard!” Junhui squeaked in between. 

“He’s not from this world. He’s from some kind of alternate universe. We’re going to visit the Supreme Being to find some answers.” Wonwoo finished.

Seungkwan looked Junhui up and down thoughtfully. “Heh! You don’t say. I should’ve known beforehand that an extremely handsome man interested in the beauty of science couldn’t be from this world. Alas! It was too good to be true.” Junhui blushed at the gratuitous compliment.

“My teacher did some research on the possibility of an alternate universe after hearing some story of a healer from a couple centuries back. Sadly, the results were inconclusive.” Seungkwan said.

There was a man from this world who studied alternate universes. Maybe he could have some answers as to how Junhui made his way to this world without any magical powers. Junhui saw a door opening and a ray of hope beaming through it.

“Where is he? Could we meet him?” Junhui asked with anticipation.

“He’s dead.” Seungkwan deadpanned.

Junhui saw the door being shut closed with a bang and darkness surrounding him again. 

“We haven’t got all night. What is the truth that got you banished?” Wonwoo asked impatiently.

“It’s better if I show you first before explaining,” Seungkwan said and walked towards a table that was set against the wall. He shifted the table aside and then put his palm on the wall. Junhui saw some blue sparks, resembling sparks of electricity, forming where Seungkwan’s hand met the wall. The wall disintegrated in an organised pattern, rotating brick by brick and then bursting open, revealing a staircase that led towards a basement. He then motioned for Junhui and Wonwoo to descend the staircase. Wonwoo led the way with Junhui following close behind. When Seungkwan entered, he touched the wall again and the wall reconstructed from the rubble that had fallen on the floor, rising up vertically. The finished wall was flawless and nobody would ever suspect that a whole house was behind that wall. 

When the three men reached the bottom of the staircase, they saw a pathway that led to three rooms - one on either side and the last one at the end of the pathway. “Go straight, your highness,” Seungkwan called from behind.

When Junhui and Wonwoo opened the door and walked inside, they saw cages that were usually used to confine animals. Junhui had a hard time figuring out what he was supposed to look at, but Wonwoo’s eyes were quick. He instantly walked over to a cage and observed with wide eyes. Junhui followed him naturally and saw what had made Wonwoo lose his cool composure.

It was a large serpentine creature with four legs attached to it. It eerily resembled the mythical _dragons_ that Junhui used to read about in his childhood. He used to dream about the creatures and was _obsessed_ with them. Obviously, when he grew older and understood that they only existed in fables, his obsession also faded away. Now, Junhui stood in front of the cage, totally captured by the creature in front of him. He noticed that the creature’s body wasn’t coiled on the floor, but rose up and almost floated off the ground. Yes, it was _definitely_ a dragon.

“Wow! Is that a dragon?” Junhui asked with admiration for Seungkwan’s experiment. 

“I still don’t have a name for it,” Seungkwan was shocked that Junhui addressed the creature by recognition as if he was familiar with it. Just as he remembered that Junhui was from a different universe, his curiosity peaked and he rushed towards Junhui. “Does this creature exist in your world?” He asked Junhui urgently. 

“Ah no. They are mostly depicted as legendary creatures in texts and arts all over the world. They don’t exist in reality.” Junhui said.

“How did you create this _‘dreken’?”_ Wonwoo asked.

“Dragon.” Junhui corrected him.

“Working in the secret laboratory of the military, I had access to all kinds of resources. I wanted to create a live weapon that just won’t be deadly but also instil fear with its appearance. So, I took two animals which were considered deadly, a snake and a tiger, and fused them together.” Seungkwan explained.

“Yes, but why is it floating?” 

“I used the brain activity and residual magical energy of dead people and bound it to the creature. It can fly and breathe out thunder lightning,” Seungkwan continued his explanation with a passive face. “Naturally, the military called it an ungodly abomination and declared that I had created an evil being that used dark magic. To avoid the wrath of the Supreme Being, they sent me alone out here. If I were to be summoned by the Supreme Being for performing forbidden magic here, nobody would notice my absence and they’ll justify it by spouting lies to the people.” 

“But you haven’t been summoned yet?” Wonwoo asked.

“Six months have passed, your highness. I’m still here. And you know what? I quite like it here, away from corrupt and domineering officials. It’s peaceful.” Seungkwan said with a satisfied smile. 

“But this isn’t an abomination. It’s fucking genius! I wish I had my phone and I could record it. You’re seriously the most impressive sorcerer I’ve encountered in this world.” Junhui complimented Seungkwan. Before meeting the alchemist, Junhui had Soonyoung at the top of his _hierarchy of coolest sorcerers._ Clearly, he had been dethroned by Seungkwan. 

“Can you ride it and fly in the air?” Junhui asked excitedly. Both the sorcerers in the room were in shock of Junhui’s excitement towards the creature. The humans from their world would be scared and running for their lives after hearing about its deadliness. Junhui, who wasn’t from their world, was exhilarated by its existence and asking if he could ride it and fly. 

“I haven’t tried it before,” Seungkwan answered in a questioning tone. He definitely didn’t expect such an enthusiastic and warm reaction to his creation. The people in the capital insulted and shunned him in contrast. 

“Okay, I think we’ve seen enough of it. Let’s go back up.” Wonwoo suggested. 

Junhui was reluctant to go back up and wanted to appreciate the creature for longer. He was pouting, just like a child who refused to leave the toy store. Wonwoo was in no mood to entertain his childish demands. “Junhui, it’s getting late and we still have to continue with our journey at dawn. Stop whining.” Wonwoo commanded, but there was a sort of softness in his voice.

Junhui dejectedly walked away from the cage and the three men made their way back to the house. After closing up the wall, Seungkwan placed the table back in front of the wall, any evidence of a basement being concealed behind it. 

Seungkwan announced that he was going upstairs to prepare the spare bedroom for the men. Junhui didn’t want to burden the alchemist as he was already kind enough to allow them to rest in his house.

“Oh! Please, there is no need. We’ll just leave in the morning. Please don’t worry!” Junhui insisted on Seungkwan with a gentle smile.

“Is that so? Suit yourself.” Seungkwan shrugged and guided the two men to the fourth floor where the spare bedroom was. 

When Junhui entered the room, he went into complete shock. Following the minimalist design of the whole house, the room didn’t have a lot of furniture in it. There were also no couches in the room, just a couple of artistic chairs. In the middle of the room was a beautiful king sized bed with complete bedding. Junhui had insisted Seungkwan not to prepare anything. Now he wanted to retract his statement. He looked aside to watch Wonwoo’s expression and he also looked quite uncomfortable with the prospect of sharing a bed with Junhui. 

“What? You told me not to bother. Initially, I was going to separate the bed into two, but I guess you both have no problem with sharing it, huh?” Seungkwan spoke in a mischievous tone and gave them a smirk. 

“Separate it this instance!” Wonwoo commanded which made both Seungkwan and Junhui jump.

  
  
  


Junhui couldn’t sleep. The beds were separated, the room was dark and the travellers had settled into their respective beds an hour ago. Yet, Junhui couldn’t sleep. He had so many things running inside his head. He had also learnt that people who used dark magic were automatically summoned by the Supreme Being to get the punishment they deserve. Junhui had been travelling with Wonwoo for five days and he hadn’t been summoned yet by the creator. Surely, Wonwoo must believe by now that Junhui wasn’t using dark magic. 

“Wonwoo?” Junhui called out meekly. He got no answer.

“Wonwoo?” Still no answer.

Junhui tried to raise his voice. “Your highness!” 

“What?” Wonwoo barked back.

“I still don’t understand why Seungkwan was banished when he was only following orders to create weapons,” Junhui mused.

Wonwoo groaned before turning his body towards Junhui. “Weren’t you listening? He gave the creature magical abilities. Living beings other than humans with magical abilities are only found in the Forbidden Kingdom. Clearly, they are the creation of our creator. Seungkwan has imitated the creator and given powers to a creature. He practically played the role of God which is naturally frowned upon,” Wonwoo explained. “Now sleep.”

“You weren’t sleeping as well!” Junhui argued. Wonwoo didn’t reply so Junhui took his silence as a reminder that it was best if he slept for now.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Junhui and Wonwoo thanked Seungkwan for his hospitality and bid him farewell in the morning. The two men rode in silence towards the borders. Wonwoo was lost in his own thoughts triggered by what he saw and the things he talked about with Seungkwan. Junhui, himself was lost in his thoughts, thinking about his world, Soonyoung’s story, the mistreatment of Seungkwan by the military, the things waiting for him beyond the border and somewhere in the middle, Wonwoo flitted inside his thoughts. It was bizarre how Wonwoo’s _tender smile_ would flash in between his thoughts about the two kingdoms’ war or how the scene of Wonwoo’s _gentle treatment_ of Heungma would float in the remembrance of the terrible flying experience he had with Officer Seokmin.

Junhui brushed off those thoughts quickly and thought about more pressing matters. Seungkwan had told them that they would meet a gatekeeper who would decide whether they could enter the Forbidden Kingdom or not. If he deemed them unfit, he would ask the travellers to turn back. There was a high possibility of Junhui being rejected by the gatekeeper. Junhui would completely accept it and try to work around another way by using the _‘alien card’._ But what if the gatekeeper rejected Wonwoo? How would he continue this journey without him?

_‘Oh no! I’m thinking about Wonwoo again.’_ Junhui thought to himself.

Junhui and Wonwoo rode without stopping, eating fruits in between to calm their stomach and feeding Heungma apples. It was a few hours after midday and they caught on to the fact that the border was near even when they were under the thick canopy of the dense forest. They knew it because they could see the massive stone wall that stood eighty meters above the ground. Junhui couldn’t even figure the start and the end of the wall. Apparently, this wall surrounded the whole kingdom and was created to keep the normal folks safe who didn’t understand dark magic. 

“Why is it so tall?” Junhui asked in wonder and fear. 

“To intimidate the weaklings,” Wonwoo replied curtly. Junhui was _intimidated,_ alright. Even _‘The Great Wall of China’_ was fourteen meters at its tallest point and the construction of that wall was an amazing feat which instilled fear in people back in the day. This wall was on another level. Maybe it was high time Junhui finally heeded to all the warnings and stories of inherent darkness beyond the wall. 

“Seungkwan talked about a gate. I can’t see it.” Junhui announced.

Wonwoo rode Heungma towards the edge of the wall, looking for some kind of secret contraption that could magically materialise the gate. “I’m as clueless as you, Junhui. I’ve never seen the gate myself.” Wonwoo admitted after a few minutes had passed and Junhui had accepted that the prince had ignored his comment. Junhui couldn’t see the prince’s face at all from his position, but judging by the tone of his voice, Junhui understood that even Wonwoo wasn’t comfortable with being lost at the moment. 

Junhui hated Wonwoo’s attitude and wanted to thrash him more than half the time, but he wasn’t a cruel psychopath. He knew Wonwoo needed some kind of comfort right about now. The hostile attitude he got from Seungkwan probably didn’t help him. Junhui kind of felt bad because even though he was a part of the royal family, he didn’t explicitly take part in those secret experiments that were truly horrendous. Without thinking much of it, he raised his palm and rubbed Wonwoo’s back _slowly_ and _tentatively._ He immediately felt Wonwoo’s back muscles tightening up and his whole body went rigid. Wonwoo pulled the reins and made Heungma stop. Junhui didn’t deter his hand movements.

“Do you have a death wish?” Wonwoo asked coldly.

“I guess.”

“What are you trying to do? Would you stop it?” Wonwoo turned a little to hold Junhui’s wrist from moving any further. His expression didn’t scream his discomfort of human touch. It was more like he was _puzzled_ and probably _afraid_ of Junhui’s physicality. It didn’t make sense as to why Wonwoo would be afraid of Junhui. He still pressed on to know more.

“I just want to let you know, you’re not alone. I know I’m mostly useless, but if something’s bothering you, you can tell me.” Junhui admitted to Wonwoo to assure him that even if there was hatred between them, he was willing to look past it as the journey was long and companionship was needed to keep their minds sane.

Wonwoo turned back around and Junhui heard him scoff. “I don’t need your friendship or sympathy.” 

Junhui wondered if Wonwoo ever had anybody showering him with acts of affection. From what he understood, he was born in the midst of conflict and was raised to become a war child. He was the only one who helplessly saw the assassination of his father by an unknown creature. He didn’t seem to have a normal, loving life and didn’t trust anyone. His elder brother became the emperor at the young age of 16, bringing a broken kingdom back to its former glory. Wonwoo stood by his brother’s side and did his part in repairing the kingdom and earning people’s love and respect. But the bigger question was did someone provide comfort and warmth to Wonwoo after the war ended? Judging by his reaction to Junhui’s touch, it wasn’t hard to figure out the answer. 

The two men were busy staying in their own thoughts that they didn’t notice the presence of a new person in front of them. Luckily, Heungma did notice the presence and neighed loudly to grab and direct the travellers' attention. 

Junhui saw the person standing in front of them who possibly was a _man,_ but he didn’t want to assume. The man had long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail with his forehead covered by a partial fringe. He had sharp hazel green eyes and a few piercings on both of his earlobes. He was dressed in a complete white attire that reminded Junhui of changshan. His face looked young, but he gave off an aura of an _ancient being._ Wonwoo climbed down Heungma and proceeded to kneel down on one knee before the man. 

“Greetings! I’m Prince Wonwoo of the East Kingdom from House Jeon. I wish to travel beyond the wall.” 

Junhui also climbed down Heungma and followed Wonwoo’s stance by kneeling on one knee. He didn’t have any title and didn’t know how to greet the man so he stayed quiet with his head down. 

“Rise, my brothers. I believe you’re prepared to drop your title beyond the wall, your highness.” The man’s voice echoed around them and Junhui felt goosebumps rise on his arms. 

“I am,” Wonwoo replied with determination.

The man stepped forward and looked at the two with a piercing gaze. Before Junhui could introduce himself or comment on the weirdness of the person, the man’s eyes shifted to absolute white before turning into neon blue. It looked like LED lights were planted in his eyes because they were glowing so brightly. 

“He’s a seer,” Wonwoo whispered to Junhui.

“He can predict the future?” Junhui was astonished to witness a person with the ability to see the future. He wondered if he was trying to predict Junhui’s future. 

“I believe he’s the gatekeeper that Seungkwan told us about.” Wonwoo continued in a low volume as the man was still using his magic. Junhui had been in the world for a week, but the novelty of witnessing different kinds of magical abilities still hadn’t worn off. His posture while using magic wasn’t as _badass_ as Soonyoung’s or as _effortless_ as Wonwoo’s, but the eyes alone sent shivers up Junhui’s spine. After a couple of minutes, the man’s eyes turned back to original hazel green and he looked at Junhui with a slightly sceptical gaze. 

“Who is the man with you?” 

“He claims to come from another universe. I’m taking him to the Supreme Being for confirmation.” Wonwoo replied without any hesitation and Junhui wanted to knock the man. Junhui had started _hoping_ that Wonwoo finally believed him, but he was wrong and Wonwoo was still a _stubborn ass._

After hearing Wonwoo’s response though, the man dropped his guards and his expression softened that enhanced his youthful disposure. “Your highness, he isn’t lying. If what you speak of is the truth, then it explains why I can’t see his future or even past.” The man explained gently. Junhui wanted to give the man a hug for further supporting him. It was always good to have allies against this stupid argument with Wonwoo. 

“He isn’t using dark magic?” Wonwoo asked suspiciously.

“If he was, I would have been able to see his past. No matter what magic a person has, I have the ability to see their past as long as they belong to our world.”

Wonwoo was at a loss of words. Apparently, a seer’s confirmation of Junhui’s origin had more weight than anyone else’s and he had finally, _maybe,_ accepted that Junhui really was a human from an alternate universe. The truth that Junhui was a man who didn’t have any magical energy in him and still was able to breathe, talk and walk without any deterioration in his health was finally accepted by the prince. 

Junhui decided to let Wonwoo be lost in his disbelief and introduce himself to the seer as he believed his story. “Hello! I’m Junhui.”

“My given name is Chan. I’m one of the four gatekeepers of the Central.” 

Wonwoo finally came out of his daze and voiced out the important question, “So, are we allowed to enter the kingdom?” 

“As I see it, the task to take this man to our creator is of vital importance. It is extremely kind of you to volunteer, your highness. Please, follow me.” Chan guided the two men towards the wall and took out a talisman from his pocket. He chanted something to himself and pointed the talisman towards the wall. Wonwoo and Junhui looked at each other, anticipating the world beyond the walls. A blinding, bright light flashed before their eyes. The diminishing light revealed the materialisation of a huge opaque metal gate which opened on its own. 

Both of them expected something completely different from their surroundings beyond the gate but were clearly _disappointed_ as the scenery was pretty much the same. Thick forests stretched beyond the walls and there were no malicious creatures or thick fog in sight. Chan motioned for the two men to enter first. Wonwoo pulled Heungma with its reins and Junhui followed them, only to be followed by Chan. 

The moment Junhui crossed the gate, he felt a sudden force shake up his whole being. It felt like someone had sucked out his _soul,_ mutated it and stuffed it back inside his body. The bizarre feeling made him a little dizzy and he held onto Heungma to keep himself from falling. 

When he finally found his bearings, he heard the two men speaking. Though, he couldn’t understand a word they spoke which was strange because he could clearly understand them a moment ago. Suddenly, realisation _dawned_ upon him. The enchantment spell to speak and understand the common language was limited to the area of East Kingdom only. The two men spoke to each other and then to Junhui, but he couldn’t comprehend a single word they uttered. 

“Wonwoo! I can’t understand you! What do we do? How are we supposed to communicate?” Junhui panicked in his own language - Mandarin.

Safe to say, the two men didn’t understand Junhui’s alien language. He couldn’t understand their words, but he could clearly understand their expressions. Both of them looked at Junhui thoughtfully and seemed to be discussing something. 

“You two better be discussing fixing this language gap!” Junhui yelled at them.

Suddenly, he saw Chan say something in a calm tone. After hearing it, Wonwoo’s eyes turned round and big and his skin paled even more in comparison to his usual complexion. Wonwoo fervently said something back and Chan just shrugged back. 

Wonwoo seemed to exhale a defeated sigh before trudging his way towards Junhui dejectedly. As there was a huge communication gap, Junhui was extremely confused and didn’t understand why Wonwoo just stood in front of him while placing his bag and sword on the ground. 

When Wonwoo was finally free of all his belongings, he took a few deep breaths and raised his hands towards Junhui. He wondered if the prince was going to place an enchantment spell on him. Not knowing what to expect, he braced himself and looked Wonwoo in the eyes with hope and trust. The trust was immediately _shattered_ when Wonwoo tried to push his palms inside Junhui’s collar.

“What the hell are you doing, you perverted bastard?” Junhui screamed in objection to his advances, trying to step back and create distance between them. Wonwoo screamed something back in equal volume, but he couldn’t understand a word of it. Junhui looked at Chan for some kind of help, but the seer told him to stay still with a single hand gesture. Junhui sucked in his breath and unwillingly tried to stand still because he didn’t have much choice but to trust them.

Wonwoo, after muttering some words (Junhui was sure they were a bunch of profanities, judging by his expression), raised his hand again and pushed it inside Junhui’s shirt, placing it on top of his chest. The touch was numbingly cold and Junhui’s brain screamed to run away from it and find some warmth. But Wonwoo’s fervent gaze manifested a burst of warmth inside his stomach and he stood in stupefaction. Wonwoo closed his eyes to concentrate and chanted a spell. Junhui saw bright lights originating from under Wonwoo’s palm. The light grew bigger and bigger until it engulfed everything around them, fading everything to white nothingness. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


_Junhui was floating forward in the air and he seemed to be in a tunnel that illuminated stark white light. On both his sides, huge reels of pictures of his own life were displayed. He could see his life from the day he was born to an hour ago. Along with his life story, the truth of the whole universe was also displayed. Everything was moving too fast and Junhui was getting dizzy with the passage of each second. It was overwhelming his senses and he desperately searched for some kind of an anchor to ground him and take him back to his reality. He was positive that Wonwoo’s spell had taken him to some kind of weird abyss._

_Wonwoo? Where was he? What kind of spell did he cast on Junhui? Did it work? Or was Junhui dead and this was the afterlife of the magical world?_

_Junhui, still floating in the air, was growing restless with so much information passing around him. He wanted all of it to end as quickly as possible. As much as he loved gaining new knowledge, this was out of his league. He desperately sought someone to save him from this horrendous nightmare. He closed his eyes tightly and thought of something pleasant and calming. A person’s back with broad shoulders flashed before his eyes. Before he could watch the person turn around, he felt a current strike his body that prompted him to open his eyes._

_He could see the end of the tunnel. A person with a foggy face stood at the exit with his right hand held out towards Junhui. He mimicked the person and raised his own right hand to grab it. As he got closer, the blurry face became clearer and he saw his one and only adversary giving him the most tender smile that melted Junhui’s insides and left him dazed. In his stupefied state, he forgot about his dislike and grabbed Wonwoo’s hand. The two men moved their fingers so that they could intertwine them together._

_Junhui felt warmth between their flushed palms and the fuzzy feeling pacified his nerves and bones. The feeling was so good that he wanted to pull the man in his embrace and feel the heat burn his whole body in the most balmy way imaginable. White light sparked from between their palms and it grew bigger and bigger until the whole place was engulfed in its glow and once again, everything faded to white nothingness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened to jun? find out in the next chapter! <3 (i'm sorry. cliffhangers are terrible, but a necessity)  
> inspiration for seungkwan's [house](https://www.archdaily.com/50533/vitrahaus-herzog-de-meuron).  
> you can always hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/redsyub)! <3


	4. The Serendipitous Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: i know it's already tagged, but the graphic depictions of violence tag pretty much applies from this chapter onward.

Junhui woke up with a start. He was heaving as if he had held his breath for a long time and needed to fill his lungs with air. He was sweating even when the chilly breeze was flowing around them. He realised that he had passed out after Wonwoo’s incantation took place. When he thought of the man, he couldn’t locate the prince anywhere. Chan sat beside him and untangled his hair locks gently. The gentle movement of his fingers gave a nice feeling to Junhui amidst his current condition. 

“What happened?” Junhui asked in a hoarse voice while wiping the sweat of his brows.

“Huh! It worked.” Chan commented thoughtfully.

“I can _understand_ you!” 

“Great. Now less talking and more walking.” Wonwoo’s voice came from behind a tree and strangely enough, it sounded dull. When Junhui finally got a glimpse of Wonwoo, it literally looked like someone had burned his house and taken away all his treasured items. What was even more strange was that he could somehow feel his gloominess, even when he didn’t understand the reason behind it. 

Junhui bent his neck down to check his chest where Wonwoo had placed his hand before. To his utter surprise, there was a circular mark on his sternum slightly straying towards the left. Coincidentally, the tattoo was directly above the location of his heart. It was a five-pointed Venus star surrounded by a crescent moon and looked absolutely beautiful and mesmerising. Inside the wider part of the moon, there were two snakes entwined with each other in such a way that three loops were formed. The simple black ink contrasted beautifully on his golden skin.

“Is this a tattoo?” Junhui asked while caressing the area gently.

“Yeah, it’s supposed to be a proofmark.”

“Proof of what?” Junhui asked while getting up and brushing his clothes from all the dirt. While Junhui was unconscious, Chan had offered Wonwoo to stay at his cottage for the night which wasn’t far away from the borders. So, the three men along with Heungma headed for the cottage.

Chan contemplated his next set of statements while walking and finally prepared himself to explain the situation to Junhui. He was the only one who was willing to give him an answer anyway as Wonwoo was desolately lost in his own thoughts. 

“Enchanting a living being is forbidden unless your pure motivation is to end their life or you have a bond connecting you with that being. These bonds can be established between parent and child, siblings or married couple,” Chan said the last one quietly while looking anywhere else, but at Junhui. It took Junhui a little longer to compute what he implied, but as soon as it hit him, he stopped walking and stood frozen in the middle of the forest. 

Junhui and Wonwoo couldn’t be siblings and they sure as hell couldn’t be father and child. However, they could be the _last_ remaining option. 

“I’m fucking _married_ to _Wonwoo?”_ Junhui yelled at the top of his lungs. Chan shushed him immediately, warning him not to be too loud otherwise it may attract unwanted trouble.

Junhui could care less about getting eaten by some monster at the moment. In fact, he would welcome the monster with _open arms,_ if it meant that he would get to be free from the cruel reality of his life. 

Marriage was never something that Junhui considered about as he was always preoccupied with his job. Even maintaining a stable relationship for a long period of time was a difficult task. The only arrangement Junhui got in his life was _‘friends with benefits’._ He hadn’t even considered same sex love before. It wasn’t like he was homophobic or anything and supported his friends’ relationships back in his world. He just wasn’t interested in getting into serious commitments with a human of any gender. _End of story._

“Get over it. There was no other option. In fact, consider yourself _lucky_ that Wonwoo is an enchanter. Otherwise, it would’ve taken you months to reach your destination after learning the language.” Chan admonished him. The seer was leading the way with Junhui walking closely behind him, followed by Wonwoo and Heungma. The newly bonded couple shared similar expressions of desolation, clearly indicating the fact that neither of them was very happy with their institution forced on them through dire circumstances. 

“Shut up. It’s not like you would understand my pain.” Junhui retaliated with low energy.

“Actually I can. I’ve lived around long enough to understand your feelings.” 

“How old are you anyway?”

“864 years to be exact.” 

Junhui was still recovering from the realisation of being married to Wonwoo. In retrospect, Wonwoo had somewhat digested the truth, making him more _alert_ of the seer’s words.

“You're immortal?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yes. I’ve been guarding the gate for 843 years.”

“There are immortal humans other than the Supreme Being? Immortality is possible for anyone?” 

“There are a few immortals, but all of them had to pass our creator’s judgement. It isn’t as easy as one would think.” Chan replied calmly. His voice didn’t echo anymore as it did before entering the gates. It sounded full of youth and reminded Junhui of his juniors. 

The trio walked quietly after that and reached Chan’s cottage after the sun had set and they had walked out of the dense forest to a small clearing. The cottage was smaller than Soonyoung’s cottage, but the two men were grateful for receiving hospitality, _especially_ from an immortal being. The house didn’t look much lived in. Chan said that in recent months, he had been staying in the East Kingdom with a friend who was outcast by his own people and only ever walked back to the wall when he had a vision of someone coming to the wall. It didn’t take Junhui and Wonwoo too much time to figure out that the _friend_ Chan was referring to was Seungkwan. Suddenly, Seungkwan’s knowledge about the travellers and the Forbidden Kingdom made so much sense. 

Wonwoo decided to rest while Junhui and Chan prepared dinner. 

“You know, after you fell unconscious, Wonwoo admitted that he believes you’re from an alternate universe,” Chan confessed while chopping vegetables.

Junhui was busy preparing the noodles. “Is that right? Does that mean he won’t kill me anymore?” Junhui scoffed. After a lot of thinking, he had decided that having a bond _didn’t change_ the fact that he still despised Wonwoo. When he meets the Supreme Being, the first thing he would request from him is to sever the bond between them. That way, he would go back to his world without any entity connecting him here and he could resume his life as if nothing happened. 

“Well to explain it simply, a part of his soul resides in you and a part of your soul resides in him. So technically, you can understand the language because he _gave_ you that part of him. In return, he _took_ yours. He said he’s travelled the world, but never encountered people who speak your native tongue.” Chan said.

“So, he can speak my language, too?” Junhui asked out of curiosity.

“Yes,” Chan combined the sauce and vegetables in a pan. “Your story is more tragic than anything. The last man who teleported to our universe did it out of his own will. You got here without any choice given to you. I do pray that you get to reach your world without any qualms.”

Junhui appreciated the sentiment. It was true that he wasn’t a big fan of this world earlier. Though, he was getting used to the new place. Junhui hadn’t mentioned it to Wonwoo, but he had been considering living here permanently and starting a new life. It was his contingency plan. He needed to prepare himself for the worst. What if he never got back to his world and had to live the rest of his life in the magical land? 

The dinner turned out to be a quiet affair with two of the three people still in shock of their newly formed _relationship status._ After dinner, Junhui walked out of the cottage to feed Heungma while the two sorcerers stayed inside to clean up the mess and prepare the beds for their sleep. As Chan had mentioned earlier, Wonwoo wasn’t a royalty anymore and so, he couldn’t use his title as an excuse to run away from chores anymore.

Feeding Heungma didn’t take as long as Junhui had gauged before, so he headed back to the cottage quietly to help out with other things. As he was about to turn the corner and enter the room where all of them were supposed to sleep for the night, he heard Wonwoo and Chan having a serious conversation. He didn’t want to interrupt it so for the time being, he couldn’t help, but eavesdrop.

“Please heed my warning, Wonwoo,” Junhui heard Chan speak first. 

“What is it?” 

“The fact that I couldn’t see Junhui’s future is explainable. But I couldn’t see _your_ future as well. Only your past. I only know of a single reason why it happens,” Chan admitted in a very serious tone. 

Judging from the lack of response from Wonwoo’s side, Junhui assumed he must’ve given him a silent reply as Chan continued speaking. “If you were to die within fifteen days, I won’t be able to see your future. But—”

“There is supposed to be a _‘but’?”_

“Mhm. If the person were to die, I would still be able to see the cause of their death. In your case, I can’t even see how you die. My visions are completely blank!” A horrible feeling took residence inside Junhui’s chest and he could only come up with one conclusion, _‘Did Chan mean to imply that Wonwoo was going to die within the next fifteen days?’_

“Let me get this straight. You’re saying that the creator put a limit on your abilities and you can only see fifteen days into someone’s future, nothing before that. This was done so that you’re unable to play God in people’s lives. But if they were to die in those fifteen days, you would at least be able to see their death. Yes?”

“Yes. Wonwoo, there is a possibility that you might die protecting that man from something extremely vicious and powerful. I can’t be sure. My point is, are you willing to _sacrifice_ your life for a man you can’t even _trust?”_ Chan was almost whispering now, probably in fear of Junhui walking in on two of them. 

“How far is the Creator’s Palace from here?”

“8-10 days trek.”

There was a long pause before Junhui heard Wonwoo take a deep breath. “No matter what we feel towards each other, I gave him my word. Also, I’m dying to find out how his teleportation to our world was made possible? I can’t let the fear of death deter me. I wasn’t raised to be a coward.” Wonwoo declared firmly, refusing to change his mind. 

Junhui really believed he hadn’t ever met a man more _valiant_ than Wonwoo. But he also believed he hadn’t ever met a man more _foolish_ than Wonwoo. It was like he had no sense of self preservation. If he was reading about Wonwoo in some story, he would probably be touched by his actions. Regardless of it, Junhui was a realist and he didn’t want someone else risking their life for him. The fool was literally being warned about his imminent death in the next fifteen days and he chose to ignore it? Junhui couldn’t let Wonwoo die for his sake. It didn’t bode well with his conscience. He needed to do something about it. But for now, he needed to let the men know about his presence.

Junhui retracted his steps quietly and pretended to walk back to the room with heavy steps so that the noise would alert the men. As expected, the two men ended their conversation and made themselves busy with other things. He gave them a bright smile, pretending to be oblivious about their situation. 

“Did I miss anything?” 

“No. We were just talking about your journey ahead.” Chan replied in a high pitch voice, which was a clear indication that he was lying. Junhui wanted to laugh but was rendered humourless after learning about Wonwoo’s fate. 

“We can’t take Heungma any further,” Wonwoo said to Junhui.

“Why?”

“It won’t be safe for the animal. The foul creatures of Central tend to hate animals as they can sense their presence.” Chan explained.

“Not humans?” Junhui enquired.

“They don’t hate humans. They just feel the need to _obliterate_ the meddling ones.” Chan’s answer was exactly the kind of thing Junhui didn’t want to hear. 

“Is there a common language of Central?” Junhui asked out of curiosity.

“The people of Central are usually polyglots who know at least three languages. I was born and raised in the East Kingdom, but I learned the other three common languages of the world after I became the Supreme Being’s disciple.” Chan said. 

Later, the three men scattered themselves around in the small cottage. Chan was busy writing a journal while Wonwoo prepared for the journey ahead. Junhui sat near the window looking out towards the dense woods. He held the dagger given to him by Soonyoung and traced the pattern of the leaf on the bottom of the handle. He wondered how Soonyoung was faring and if he would be meeting the man in the future if he failed to teleport back. When he received the dagger, he had really hoped that he wouldn't have to use it ever. With the plan on his mind at the moment, he knew that there was no running back from harming other beings if he wanted to live. 

At that moment, Wen Junhui truly understood the meaning of _‘The Survival of the Fittest’._

As the night came, all three men went to sleep, but Junhui couldn’t sleep a wink due to the fear of oversleeping accidentally. 

He needed to get up earlier than Wonwoo. He needed Wonwoo to stay alive for his people. He needed to make a decision on Wonwoo’s behalf for the sake of a nation of an alternate universe. He needed to get away and run before Wonwoo could catch up to him. He needed to make the unimaginable journey to the Creator’s Palace on his own.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


The sun had barely risen above the horizon and it was fairly dark. The visibility was low due to the morning mist covering the woods. Junhui ran with his bag and Wonwoo’s stolen enchanted bag, clutching the dagger tightly in his right hand. 

He ran till he had made sure that he was far away from Chan’s cottage. He ran until his lungs started demanding for air. He ran till his knees gave out and he fell down on the damp ground. 

Lying on the cold ground, huffing for oxygen, Junhui slowly realised the reality of his situation. He wasn’t a stranger to the wildlife, but something about the forest gave him a creepy feeling. The forest was unusually quiet and it felt like he was being _watched_ by multiple eyes even though he couldn’t locate the presence of a single being around him. 

He managed to get back on his feet and decided it was okay to walk rather than run for a while. He took out the map from Wonwoo’s bag and tried to figure out the direction he needed to take. Luckily, the sun had started rising up and it made figuring out the directions easier. He needed to move towards the opposite direction of the rising sun. Junhui wished he had his phone at the moment. It wouldn’t feel so lonely if he had some loud banging songs playing in the background. The silence of the forest was surprisingly deafening and even a little noise raised the hairs on his arms. 

Junhui tried to convince himself that he didn’t need the help of the 27 year old prince and he could survive on his own. He was no _‘lad in distress’_ and certainly didn’t need the help of a man—a year younger than him. As Junhui walked further, he heard the sound of someone stepping on twigs on the ground. The surge of adrenaline released in his brain, made him turn around instantly and when he saw the hideous creature behind him, his only reaction was to run away from it. The creature resembled a giant dog with black fur and red eyes. It had its mouth open and the image of saliva dripping from it just looked foul. The creature let out a loud growl, which made Junhui increase his speed.

“Fuck survival of the fittest! This is fucking survival of the quickest!” Junhui screamed desperately, hoping to outrun the creature. Unfortunately, the creature outran him and blocked his way by jumping over him. Junhui unsheathed his dagger and held it out towards the large dog. The dog wasn’t fazed by Junhui’s attempt at intimidation and took slow, predatory steps towards him. 

“Back off doggy! Or else I’ll really hurt you!” Junhui persisted while waving the dagger towards the creature. The creature pounced at Junhui and he tried to dodge it by skidding sideways and swinging the dagger at the creature. Junhui saw a few drops of blood on the ground and then raised his head to look at the creature. He had successfully managed to hit the creature on its sides, but because of the injury, the creature let out an angry growl and attacked Junhui. Junhui couldn’t recover from his last move in time and tripped back on some outgrown roots. He looked up and saw the creature floating over him with its mouth open. The creature was ready to bite Junhui. He raised the dagger with trembling hands and hoped that he would pierce it through its mouth. 

The moment the creature was at an arm's distance, he saw something unfathomable happening to the dog. Because of the sunlight glaring down on his face, he couldn’t see it clearly. But he saw someone swing their sword at the creature from behind. Junhui saw the dog’s head get severed from its body and fly off. The blood oozed out from the severed body like a fountain and painted Junhui’s face and upper body red. While the head bounced off to Junhui’s side, the headless body flopped over him. He had never felt more _disgusted_ and _scared_ in his life, covered in blood and the foul-smelling creature’s dead body. 

“What the fuck were you thinking, running off by yourself, huh?” Junhui’s eyes were closed, but Wonwoo’s loud voice echoed around him. Judging from the tone, he was raging with anger. “You could have _died,_ you fucking idiot!” 

“Won’t it be better if I died? All this would end and you could go back home.” Junhui whispered, but Wonwoo heard it. The prince wanted to lecture him more but ate his words the moment he saw tears streaming down Junhui’s face. The tears left thin tracks in the middle of his blood washed face. 

“Junhui?” Wonwoo called out hesitantly.

“Why am I here? I’m tired and homesick. I want to see my family, my friends, my home, my world. I don’t belong here. I’ll never belong here. I can’t do this, Wonwoo. I can’t take it anymore.” Junhui had been hiding his real emotions for too long, but the dam had been opened and the real feelings were flowing out of him. He broke down and sobbed like a child, wanting his mother’s embrace to comfort him. He couldn’t stay strong anymore. Everything was overwhelming and confusing and he was exhausted.

Junhui felt the weight of the dead creature removed from him. He opened his eyes and saw Wonwoo kneeling by his side and unfolding a piece of cloth. Wonwoo pulled Junhui in an upright position and started wiping the blood off his face. He chanted a spell and Junhui was cleansed from all the grime attached to him. 

“If you would give up now, then how am I supposed to hold on?” Wonwoo asked while rubbing at a clean spot on Junhui’s hand, trying to completely avoid eye contact with him. “Don’t give up, Junhui. You are stronger than you imagine yourself to be. I promise that we’ll find a way to get you back to your world.” Wonwoo’s voice sounded deep and soft. Junhui was reminded of the time when he heard Wonwoo’s voice for the first time. He thought his voice had the power of comforting people as it reminded Junhui of warmth and ocean. Though, Junhui wasn’t just comforted by his voice. He could feel the determination behind those words that Wonwoo had for his sake. Wonwoo was willing to put his own life on the line for his adversary. 

Junhui felt an unknown warm feeling simmering deep inside his chest. More than being sad about his situation, Junhui was confused about his apparent feelings for Wonwoo. He was supposed to hate the man for being arrogant and condescending. The man refused to believe in the truth of Junhui’s origin. Though, Chan had assured him that Wonwoo finally believed his story. So now, _how was Junhui supposed to hate a man who was willing to die for him?_

“Why are you doing this?” Junhui asked weakly. It was very hard to even voice his words after all the exertion. He didn’t sleep all night, ran away for his life from a carnivorous dog and cried vehemently. It was a miracle he was still conscious after all of the events that took place. 

Wonwoo got up from the ground and gathered their belongings. “We have a long journey ahead. Can you walk?” Wonwoo asked instead of giving Junhui a reply. Junhui should’ve expected that the prince would ignore him. He added Wonwoo being an _ignorant_ bastard to the list of reasons why he despised the man. 

Junhui managed to get back on his feet and grabbed his bag. He took one last glance towards the creature slain by Wonwoo. A pool of blood had collected under the head and torso of the creature. If Wonwoo was even a minute late, it would’ve been Junhui’s _dead body_ in place of the creature. Or worse, his body would have been devoured by the large dog. Junhui shrugged the mental image and turned around to follow Wonwoo. He guessed maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to have Wonwoo by his side on this journey. Although, he had more pressing matters to think of at the moment, than getting back to his world. 

Junhui needed to figure out a way so that he could prevent Wonwoo’s imminent death that couldn’t even be predicted by a powerful seer. He may not have any magical powers with him, but he was blessed with a sharp brain and silver-tongue. He hoped that Wonwoo’s future killer would at least be interested in a little chat before they followed up with their task of finishing Wonwoo.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


“Can’t you kill these creatures more discreetly? Do you have to make a show out of your killings?” Junhui screamed at Wonwoo with his eyes closed. He had been doubting the words of people deeming Wonwoo as the _‘greatest warrior of the land’,_ but he was truly convinced now. Wonwoo had a flair for killing. His cuts were sharp and the sword remained miraculously cleaner than expected. Yet, he managed to project spurts of blood around the creatures and dismantle them into pieces.

“I can’t disgrace my sword by making mere cuts,” Wonwoo yelled while running towards the direction of a different monster. They had decided to rest for the night, but this time, they couldn’t find a roof to sleep under, which meant they had to sleep under the stars. Wonwoo wanted to make sure that no creatures would jump them in their sleep, so he went on a hunt to slew the monsters around their camp’s vicinity. Junhui attempted to lay down some sheets to sleep on and then tried to start a campfire with Soonyoung’s magical potions. They would have to satisfy their hunger with the magic tea as Junhui was too tired to roast anything else.

Wonwoo vanished from Junhui’s sight, so he tried to huddle closer to the fire and warm his body while heating the water for tea. For someone _claiming_ to be the strongest enchanter in his land, Wonwoo’s tolerance to cold was pitiful. Junhui knew he would come back and hog all the warm blankets and sit in front of the fire leaving very little for Junhui to warm himself with. 

Using a fallen twig, Junhui dug up the soil, a developed habit because of his profession. The soil was a combination of loamy and silty, ideal for the growth of trees. But there was something about the soil that was foreign to him. He couldn’t figure out which era the soil belonged to. And the composition of the organic matter surely looked unusual. Junhui guessed it might be the dark magic wielder’s decay that made the soil different. The way this universe’s earth worked, it had managed to retain the balance of nature that might be present on his earth ten thousand years ago. He deduced it might be because of the lack of depletion of natural resources. Could it be possible another alternate universe existed where the earth was already _nearing its decimation?_

Wonwoo walked back to the camp with tattered and bloody clothes. He rummaged through his bag for replacement. Without giving Junhui any prior warning to look away, he removed his clothes and cleaned himself up with a washcloth. The light from the fire bathed Wonwoo’s side profile in a soft orange hue. It highlighted and contoured Wonwoo’s body muscles in such a way, that Junhui couldn’t even look away. The warmth and softness of the colour combined with the sharp and hard expanse of Wonwoo’s body mingled beautifully. The last time he saw Wonwoo’s body, it was covered in an ugly gash. There were no major injuries covering his body, but it wasn’t flawless either. His body was littered with scars, the impression of his warrior self, and they blended seamlessly on his well chiselled body.

Junhui didn’t realise that he was staring until Wonwoo put on a clean shirt. He looked up only to find Wonwoo staring back at him with a fierce gaze. Junhui felt like he had invaded his privacy and was about to be chewed off by him. Before Wonwoo could admonish him for being some kind of a pervert, Junhui averted his eyes. His eyes landed on Wonwoo’s sword lying on the ground near him.

While Wonwoo moved towards the campfire to steal all the blankets and wrap himself in them, Junhui shifted towards the sword to observe it. It was a longsword with a long hilt for double handed grip. The leather on the scabbard and wood on the hilt was embossed with _roses and thorns._ The entrancing design adorned on the ordinary grey colour made the sword stand out magnificently. “It’s a beautiful sword. Does it have a name?” Junhui asked while lightly tracing the flower on the scabbard.

“No.”

“There isn’t even a story behind this beauty? You are boring!” Junhui quipped, clearly disappointed by Wonwoo’s lack of compassion.

“There is a story. I had this sword made when I turned 20.” Wonwoo replied while rubbing his hands in front of the fire. Junhui waited for Wonwoo to narrate further, but he just sat blankly, warming himself up and drinking the tea Junhui brewed. 

“I guess I’ll never get to hear it,” Junhui muttered to himself. 

“Roses signify beauty, love and passion. The thorns on the other hand are a reminder – you can never have something beautiful in your grasp without losing a part of you.” Wonwoo narrated solemnly. 

“Wow. That’s deep,” Junhui commented. Wonwoo wanted to scoff at Junhui’s failure to understand his words. He didn’t expect his continuation, “But what I fail to understand is why is your definition so _pessimistic?_ Can’t you look at the glass as _half full_ rather than _half empty?”_

Wonwoo was surprised by Junhui’s sudden question. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Yes, we sacrifice a part of ourselves in order to gain something. But we _are_ gaining something, aren’t we? If it wasn’t worth it, to begin with, why would you risk the sacrifice? Nobody plucks the withered rose, it’s always the bright blooming ones that people go for. The thorns may cut you, but the end result is the beautiful flower in your hand.” 

Wonwoo was left speechless, not because he was in awe, but because he didn’t know how to respond. He took a deep breath and turned back towards the fire. “Leave it. You won’t understand.” 

Junhui knew there was no point in arguing with a stubborn man who refused to understand anyone else’s perception. But he couldn’t just sit back and watch another person have such a negative outlook towards life. The same morning, the prince was lecturing him not to give up, but now he was lamenting over losing things? 

“Make me understand!”

“There are times when a person can put their life on the line only to get nothing, but endless despair in return.” Wonwoo looked at the fire forlornly, probably reminiscing about his tragic past. 

“Are you talking about the war?”

Wonwoo quietly shook his head which made Junhui even more confused. If he wasn’t talking about the war, then what else was there in this world that would make him sacrifice something? It took a while for the answer to light up in his brain but when it did, he blurted it out without a second thought. 

“Is it love?” He asked very softly, careful not to rouse the prince.

Wonwoo took a deep breath and his eyes had a far off look like he was recollecting something awful. Something truly heartbreaking. He turned his face to look at Junhui. The latter was already giving him a concerned look, eyes almost wavering from the thickness of the atmosphere that was slowly surrounding them. When their eyes met, Wonwoo barked an empty laugh. 

“Yeah, it was love. I was young and stupid. Stupidly _naive_ to think I owned the world,” Wonwoo spoke in a defeated voice. “I was 19 when I crossed the mighty ocean and reached the West Kingdom in my quest for knowledge of the whole world. The moment I stepped onto the land, the combined whiff of vegetation, moisture, soil, decaying plants and wood overwhelmed my nose. But I was prepared,” 

From what he understood of the geography of this world, Junhui estimated that Wonwoo was talking about travelling to the two American continents. 

“I learnt so much about that realm, how isolated and different they were from the rest of the world and how happy they were from not getting involved in a battle. There was a different kind of authenticity in their magic and I was hungry for it. They were kind enough to impart me with the knowledge,”

Junhui could sense it – the verbalisation of _‘but’._ He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear what followed it. 

“After four months of diligently studying, I assumed that my departure was near. But I met a woman and it was something I _wasn’t_ prepared for,”

Junhui wanted to mock Wonwoo for the choice of his words so badly. He wanted to scream at him for succumbing to the good old clichéd arc of life, but he restrained himself and quietly listened to the rest of the story. 

So he listened to the narration of how Wonwoo fell in love with a young maiden of the West Kingdom. How _they_ fell in love and believed that their love would be able to conquer the trials and tribulations thrown their way. How he wanted to break off the traditions and believe that _nothing_ could be stronger than the love he had for the woman. 

Alas, mixing of humans between kingdoms was unheard of and frowned upon. Wonwoo’s title didn’t make him disparate. The only place his title helped him was when the Emperor of the West Kingdom asked him to leave, _in relatively kind words_.

Selfishly enough, Wonwoo fought back for his love and compromised the relations of the two kingdoms. The star crossed lovers ran away into the thick forests and hid themselves from the rest of the world. The woman kept crying and telling Wonwoo to go back to his people as their relationship was doomed, to begin with. Wonwoo assured her that they needed to persist for their love. 

Wonwoo should’ve listened to her and they both should’ve separated, going back to their own lives. 

One day, the couple woke up to a group of people surrounding them. The Emperor, along with a few members of the royal court and the woman’s family were among them. Without any exchange of words, a man covered in black cloak headed for the woman. Wonwoo wanted to shield the woman, but it was too late. He saw red, staining the white fabric over her stomach, her eyes going wide and her mouth gasping for air. The man had stabbed the woman in her stomach from behind. She fell to the ground, on her knees and Wonwoo wanted to reach out, but he was restrained by men, who were probably royal guards. 

He saw how she looked up to the sky and weakly moved her lips. While he struggled to get out of the grip of five men, she prayed one last time. He could hear her family crying helplessly behind him and all the power brought by his name couldn’t save her life. He was finally able to cast a spell to knock out the men around him. Till the time he reached her and knelt beside her, even if he could feel her heart beating very faintly, her breathing had stopped. He took her body in his arms and pressed it to his body as tightly as he could, to soak in the remaining _warmth_ of the _beauty._ The blood flowed incessantly around them and he knelt on her dead lover’s pool of blood, sobbing helplessly and cursing the whole universe. 

He realised his selfish greed had not only taken away his love but someone’s daughter, sister, friend and acquaintance. He lost a part of himself in trying to chase the beauty in his life. Even when _the rose_ was supposed to be the most beautiful thing he laid his eyes upon, _the thorns_ were the sharpest and pierced his heart to leave behind scars. The scars were deeply engraved, deep within his soul and he wanted something to signify the ordeal as a reminder for the rest of his life. 

“So, by the time I sailed back to the East Kingdom, I turned 20 and commissioned a ferrokinesis sorcerer to forge me this sword. The end. Are you happy with the story?” Wonwoo bluntly asked.

As much as Junhui wanted to know the story behind the beautiful sword, he wasn’t sure if he felt _happy_ hearing it. The thing was, as much as Junhui wanted to sympathise with Wonwoo’s anguish, he had zero experience with the emotion of love and the things it compelled a man to do. He wondered if Wonwoo was still in love with the woman and she haunted him in his darkest dreams. It was clear why he refused to look at the glass as half full. He thought that if he was in Wonwoo’s stead, he might’ve destroyed himself. He was glad he came from a world where mixing of races wasn’t frowned upon. He quickly shunned the thought when he remembered racism and xenophobia very much existed in his world. 

Junhui decided it was best to be honest with Wonwoo as the man had bared his cards on the table. It was only fair. “I wish I could sympathise with your pain.” He replied in the softest voice he could manage at the moment.

Wonwoo’s brow quirked up and he gave him a withering look. “You wish?”

“I don’t want to comment because I’ve never been in love.” Junhui shrugged back.

“Never? How old are you?” 

“What does age have anything to do with it?” Junhui yelled at him in his retort. When Wonwoo didn’t entertain him with a reply, he meekly supplied his age.

Wonwoo was clearly surprised to hear his age. “You’re older than me?” 

Junhui had clearly forgotten about Wonwoo’s tragic past because now he was offended and clearly ready to ridicule the man for being an ass. 

“Why are you so surprised?”

“You fail to act your age, that’s all,” Wonwoo commented airily. 

“I’m sorry grandpa for disappointing you!” Junhui said in a mocking tone. 

Wonwoo slowly shifted towards Junhui, letting the blanket fall off his shoulders in the process. He was practically prowling and Junhui froze like a deer caught in the headlights. He wanted to move or fidget, but Wonwoo’s gaze held him to his place. 

“What did you call me?” Wonwoo asked when he was barely three feet away from him, bringing his head closer to Junhui’s face.

“Grandpa. Why? Are you angry?” Junhui knew he was digging his own grave by provoking Wonwoo, but he couldn’t let go of his pride. 

“You shouldn’t lie to me, you know? And, you clearly shouldn’t anger me.” Wonwoo whispered in his deep voice when he was barely a couple centimetres away from Junhui’s face. 

“When did I lie?” Junhui was whispering his words. And just like the previous day, he could somewhat understand Wonwoo’s emotions. It felt like he was very keen on wrecking Junhui.

“You are lying about not being in love.” Wonwoo gripped Junhui’s chin and raised his head, so they were staring at each other. Junhui felt like the prince could see right through him. The sound of his heart beating was so loud in his ears that he was sure Wonwoo could hear it. 

“You’re clearly pining over Soonyoung.”

Junhui was distracted by the puffs of Wonwoo’s hot breath fanning his cold face, so it took him a second longer to process the sentence. Naturally, his instant reaction to such allegation was to punch Wonwoo’s face. So without any hesitation, he fisted his palm and connected it to Wonwoo’s jaw. 

“Are you fucking crazy? How did you even manage to come to that _conclusion?”_ Junhui yelled while Wonwoo nursed his pain by bringing his own palm to rub the area. 

“You’re always whining his name and you treasure his dagger like a gift from your beloved,” Wonwoo muttered while his head was down and he was still rubbing the sting of the pain away. 

Junhui blushed furiously at Wonwoo’s uncalled for allegations. It didn’t make sense why Wonwoo would ever think Junhui would fall for a man in the span of a single day. Junhui being the same man who couldn’t fall for anyone all his life. 

It wasn’t like Junhui didn’t understand the appeal of love. At times, he jokingly even boasted about being the best looking man in China. But there was a good reason how he got the confidence to do so. When he was a young child, older people used to compliment him for being playful and cute. As he grew up, due to his mother’s persistent efforts, he wore braces to get his teeth fixed and practised martial arts for internal health benefits. By the time Junhui became an adult, he had grown out of hormonal acne sprouting on his face and the awkward, lanky kid had turned into a _handsome_ yet still lanky man. 

Wen Junhui was a desirable man with a lucrative job with good earning, sexy brain and beautiful looks. People (usually women) openly displayed their affections and at times, he took advantage of it for sexual satisfaction. But he didn’t bother with much bonding as he was always preoccupied with his job. Add to the fact that his job consisted of frequent travelling, so he didn’t want to think of settling down as long he was still comparatively young and active. All his habits resulted in him never really experiencing the blooms of love. Junhui was content with having passing infatuations for the time being. 

“I don’t know how such an idiotic presumption manifested in your brain, but you’re wrong. The _only_ emotion I feel towards Soonyoung is of gratitude. The man saved my life!” Junhui defended himself.

“I have saved your life as well! Several times might I add. All I get is disrespect instead of gratitude.” Wonwoo had a sullen pout on his face and Junhui realised the prince was whining for attention which was extremely bizarre. Since when did their dynamics change? And was he meant to entertain Wonwoo’s petulant wishes?

Junhui pulled some blankets from Wonwoo’s side and started to prepare himself for sleep. “I haven’t slept for two days and I’m very tired. I don’t really have the energy to bicker with you so goodnight.” Junhui resigned with a tired voice. 

He laid down with his head facing the sky. The sky was full of stars twinkling brightly. It was a scene which Junhui had only seen in pictures before. Even when he sat down to watch the night sky in the countryside back in his world, the end picture wasn’t as clear because of distant light pollution or for better usage, the ever growing air pollution lingering in the atmosphere. The sky above him was a mixture of dark midnight blue and purple swirling together to make a beautiful contrast between the lights and the dark of the sky. The moon didn’t grace him with her presence, but Junhui still found the picture above him peaceful. 

He heard some rustling coming from Wonwoo’s side and soon he felt warmth beside him. They didn’t have the luxury of sleeping very far away from each other and had to manage by sleeping close. Junhui instinctively turned his back towards Wonwoo. Before the sleep claimed him he heard Wonwoo muttering something indistinct.

“I wish you showed me some of your love and devotion.” A pause. “After all, we are _husbands.”_

Junhui thought he heard those words in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tag - accidental marriage(?)  
> let me know if you like the story so far!  
> i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/redsyub)! <3


	5. Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: minor sexual content

The two men walked for three days relentlessly and Wonwoo fought the monsters with chivalry. The bickering had turned less hostile, mostly because Wonwoo would give up on any further arguments when things started heating up. Junhui took it as a sign of _finally_ winning over the prince. By nightfall, both men would set up a temporary camp and rest till the morning light and continue their journey again. 

It had sort of become a routine and Junhui was _bored._

“Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo only gave an affirmative hum, walking ahead of Junhui. 

“I’m tired! How much longer do we have to walk?”

“I guess for a long time.” Wonwoo quipped.

Junhui huffed a breath of annoyance and picked up a small twig from the ground to throw at Wonwoo. Wonwoo casually ignored him and kept walking. Something had _changed_ between them. Junhui couldn’t help, but he wondered if something was wrong. Usually, when Junhui provoked the prince, the latter would retaliate by hurling insults at him. Now, he simply _ignored_ Junhui’s ass. 

Junhui clearly was lost in the thoughts of his wrongdoings and managed to not be aware of his surroundings. It was when his body crashed against Wonwoo’s back and came to a halt that he brought his attention back to reality. 

Wonwoo stood with his hand gripping the hilt of his sword and his eyes staring at a huge monstrosity that was before them. Junhui couldn’t even figure out what the thing was. The body was covered with leaves and its head resembled a bell pepper with a big mouth plastered on it. Its teeth looked extremely sharp and it was opening and closing its mouth while tilting its head towards the two travellers. Foul smelling slime dripped out of its mouth in the process. 

“What the hell is that?” Junhui asked, disgusted by the smell growing stronger by each second. 

“Creation of dark magic. It’s my first time seeing a plant infused with magic.” Wonwoo replied.

“Wait! Did you say _plant?”_ And that’s when Junhui saw its anatomy while moving towards the sidelines. Wonwoo started a duel with the creature. It was bending its body left and right and stretching it forward and back while trying to attack Wonwoo with its mouth. But the base of it remained stationary, rooted to a single place. That is when Junhui realised that it was a carnivorous plant infused with some kind of devious magic. The plant couldn’t be stopped because new pieces of the plant replaced the old ones that Wonwoo sliced off with the sword. Its growing power was incredibly fast and Wonwoo had a hard time keeping up. Junhui tried to think of millions of ways to stop the plant. 

_‘Wait a minute! It is a plant.’_ Junhui suddenly had a great epiphany. He thought that if the plant was rooted out of its place, _wouldn't it simply die?_ It was useless trying to slice off its apparent branches and leaves. They could easily grow back. But if he were to uproot the plant, then it won’t be able to pull out the nutrients required for growth from the ground.

Using the distraction Wonwoo had unknowingly created for his aid, Junhui quietly made his way behind the huge plant. The smell was downright _vile_ and Junhui felt like throwing up. He reined in his natural reactions and tried to summon his survival instincts. He drew out his dagger and subtly crouched closer to the plant, positioning himself in a proper stance. The moment the head of the plant stretched quite far from its base, Junhui swung his dagger with all the force he could manage. The plant tried to counterattack by swinging its head back and aiming for Junhui, but by the time it reached close, he had managed to separate the whole stalk from its roots. Before it managed to grow back out, Junhui, _with all his strength,_ pulled the plant till the last of the roots had been pulled out from the ground. 

As he had expected, the plant didn’t move or grow back and it’s remains laid lifelessly around them. Junhui stumbled to the ground, covered in dirt and the disgusting slime of the plant. His chest rose and dipped as he panted loudly due to the force he had to exert. 

“That was anticlimactic.” Wonwoo mused while crouching down and inspecting the remains of the plant.

“If only you would’ve studied biology in your childhood, then you would’ve aimed at its roots rather than leaves,” Junhui said in between his heavy breaths. 

Junhui had his eyes closed. He heard Wonwoo bark a laugh once, twice, thrice before it turned into a full blown one. He opened his eyes and sat up straight to gauge what was so funny. When their eyes finally met, Junhui gave him a quizzical look.

“It’s funny how I actually understood what _‘biology’_ meant. I can finally understand your alien language. Isn’t that something, Junhui?” Wonwoo gave him a teasing smile. He cast a spell and pointed a finger towards Junhui, which cleaned him up instantly. 

Junhui stood on his feet and both men gathered their things so they could continue their journey. 

“Is it because of the bond that you can cast spells on me now?” Junhui asked curiously, trailing behind Wonwoo.

“Yes, it’s one of the perks of having the enchanter’s bond,” Wonwoo said. “Otherwise, casting spells on humans is forbidden unless you have permission from the creator.” 

“It’s a cool tattoo. Do you know what it signifies?” Junhui wanted to know more about the cool tattoo adorning his chest. He wasn't interested in getting a tattoo before, just because he couldn’t find a good design. But he very much liked the design of the tattoo that was the result of the bond. 

Wonwoo slowed down his pace and looked at the ground while walking. It looked like he was thinking very hard about it. Junhui let him have the space to think and in the meantime, didn’t pressure him. After a while, Wonwoo finally looked up, still maintaining his pace. “In simple terms, me. _It signifies me.”_

Junhui got that much from Chan. The mark was a symbol of letting others know that Junhui (technically) _belonged_ to Wonwoo and the sorcerer had free rein to do whatever he wanted to Junhui with his magic. But he was more interested in the meaning behind the design. So he asked Wonwoo to explain further. Wonwoo let out a tired sigh.

“The crescent moon and Venus star are for magical love and to call upon the power of Venus during, ah, _intimate times,”_ Wonwoo practically muttered the last two words, but Junhui’s luck was bad and he heard them anyway. Just imagining the two of them in a compromising position brought heat to his cheeks. Before he could practically burst out of embarrassment, Wonwoo thankfully continued.

“The two snakes represent the entwined spirit. Essentially, we are a _single entity._ The three loops represent the mind, body and soul.” Wonwoo finished with his explanation. 

If imagining them having sex was _massive blow,_ realising the fact that somehow, they were a single entity was a _fatal_ one. It was like fire was burning on his face and the back of his neck. He tried to brush off his mortification and have a decent adult conversation.

“Ah, if we are connected, then what would happen once I go back to my world? Would the bond be severed?” Junhui didn’t understand why, but he needed to know what would happen to Wonwoo. He could care less about himself, but he wondered what would be the consequences of breaking the bond on Wonwoo.

“Honestly? I don’t know. Chan said that your departure from our world could be equivalent to your _death_ in this world _._ Technically, if the lover of the enchanter, who has been marked dies, then the bond is severed. But we aren’t sure if that analogy would apply to you.” Wonwoo relayed the reality of their situation. 

“What happens to the enchanter after their lover dies?” Junhui had a little problem enunciating the word _‘lover’_ as technically he was also supposed to be referred to as _Wonwoo’s lover._ A sudden chill went up his spine at the thought.

“Don’t concern yourself with it,” Wonwoo said and shut down the conversation from going any further. But Junhui wanted to be _concerned_ with it. 

He had a growing fear in the back of his head. Chan couldn’t predict Wonwoo’s death and Junhui feared it could be related to his upcoming departure from the current world. Maybe if they were meant to be a single entity, then without Junhui, Wonwoo might die. It made sense because, in the magical world, a person could not survive without magic. Junhui somehow managed to survive because he was an alien, so the breaking of bond won’t affect him. It could certainly affect Wonwoo. 

“Stop worrying.” Wonwoo chided him without looking back or sparing him a glance. 

Junhui ran ahead of him to stand directly in front of him. He knitted his eyebrows, pouted out his lips a little and batted his eyelashes. Essentially, he gave the prince, the _‘classic Wen Junhui killer look’_ that made anybody follow in his footsteps. “Tell me, Wonwoo.” He demanded in a high pitched voice, softly. 

“I—” Wonwoo was caught off guard and he was stammering. Junhui internally rejoiced that his killer move didn’t disappoint and it worked with the added help of the messed up bond. Junhui wanted to press Wonwoo further on. He knew the prince was almost on the brink of melting. The moment he thought of speaking another word, it felt like his lips were _sealed_ by superglue. 

Junhui’s eyes widened in panic and he tried his best to open his mouth. To his utter despair, he could only manage to mumble unintelligently.

“Perks of the bond. I can finally put a _silencing spell_ on you.” Wonwoo shrugged nonchalantly.

Junhui tried to yell and cry for help, but it was all in vain.

“Your energy should be disposed off in walking rather than talking,” Wonwoo said. He looked up at the sky which was turning greyer by the second. “It might rain later. We should cover as much distance as we can before we find shelter.” 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


“Wonwoo. It’s fucking cold.” Junhui gritted through his chattering teeth. He sat, curled up in a ball, in front of the fire which was dying constantly due to strong winds. The rain was heavy and made the temperature drop around them. Wonwoo had set up a temporary shelter by setting up canvas over several poles. It was still open from one side so that the campfire could get the air to keep the fire blazing. Unfortunately, even the few blankets they had couldn’t fight off the cold. Junhui’s whole body was shivering in the most unpleasant way possible and it was getting harder to breathe with all the involuntary movement of his body to keep warm. 

Wonwoo was busy using Soonyoung’s potion to ignite the campfire again and again until he got fed up and drew some symbols on the ground to cast an everlasting campfire. Junhui thought if he would have performed that spell in the beginning only, then by now they might’ve been _comparatively_ warmer. 

“We should try to catch some sleep while we’ve been forcefully stopped. I don’t think the creatures would come out in this brutal weather to attack us.” Wonwoo announced through his own chattering teeth. 

“The only way I’ll be able to sleep in this _biting_ cold weather is if I enter the second stage of hypothermia.” Junhui deadpanned. 

“Just because I _understand_ your foreign words now doesn’t mean I need to _entertain_ them. Suit yourself. I’m going to sleep.” Wonwoo said while making himself comfortable beside the fire and completely covering himself with the blankets. Junhui could only see the mop of his ash blonde hair peeking out from the burrow of blanket. 

If only Junhui was back in his own world, he wouldn’t have to suffer like this. As much as the magic of this world was fascinating, he couldn’t even deny the fact that it felt like he had somehow travelled back to _medieval times_ and was living like a rogue gipsy. Even gipsies had the _brains_ to find temporary accommodation in winter and only travel during summer. He didn’t care how powerful the creator was supposed to be. The moment he’ll find the person responsible for his teleportation, he’ll be sure to deck the person and make them pay for all his suffering – _through Wonwoo’s help, obviously._

Junhui made his way next to Wonwoo with extreme difficulties. Wonwoo had childishly taken the side next to the fire, so he was forced to lay next to Wonwoo’s side that was away from the blazing warmth. He begrudgingly stole a blanket from Wonwoo’s side and mimicked the prince’s state by covering himself completely with the blanket. Inside the blanket, he rubbed his body, from shins to his arms to increase the flow of the blood in his veins. After tossing and turning several times, Junhui finally managed to sleep.

  
  
  


In the middle of the night, something roused Junhui up from his sleep. In his sleep addled state, it took him a while to understand his surroundings. It had stopped raining, but the temperature was still relatively cold. It was still dark and there was a while till the sun would throw some colour in the sky. Junhui tried to straighten his body, but something obstructed him in doing so. More specifically, _Wonwoo’s arm_ thrown over his torso and holding his body in an iron grip _obstructed_ him from moving. 

Junhui craned his neck to check if Wonwoo was awake. The prince seemed to be in a peaceful slumber. Junhui, on the other hand, was _far_ from being in any kind of peace. Even with the persisting cold weather, his whole body was _burning_ up. His heart was beating erratically and he was managing with somewhat short puffs of breath.

If his brain chose to work practically, he would know that it was a perfectly good way to exchange body heat and keep warm by huddling close to each other. _Unfortunately,_ his scientific thinking had decided to stay dormant in this world and he couldn’t help, but feel flustered. Junhui had only read of this feeling in countless stories and few educational articles, but never really experienced it before. He couldn’t understand why he felt a fuzzy feeling while Wonwoo held him so tightly. It was baffling Junhui’s brain more than anything.

He decided there was no point in trying to escape the cage of Wonwoo’s arms as it provided him the warmth he needed to fight off the cold. So, Junhui tried to regain his composure and fall back to sleep. In efforts to get in a comfortable position, he pushed his body closer to Wonwoo’s to trap the heat between them. Everything naturally _backfired_ again and Wonwoo not only _tightened_ his grip over his chest but also _buried_ his face in the back of Junhui’s neck. The elder could feel the soft breaths of the prince fanning his overheated neck. He felt a tingling sensation and Junhui was sure he was going to _die_ because his heart was going to burst out of his chest. The universe must really be enjoying herself because Wonwoo’s lips touched Junhui’s neck reflexively and the prince was unconsciously leaving soft _kisses_ on the older’s neck. 

Junhui was on _sensory overload,_ but not in a way that was pleasurable for him at the moment. The overheating of his body, his erratic heartbeats, his body being held tightly and the plush kisses were definitely _not_ helping him go back to sleep. 

Instead, he had an _ache_ in his bones that couldn’t be soothed by any remedy. He had an _itch_ inside his body that couldn’t be scratched by his fingers. He had a _thirst_ that couldn’t be quenched by water. He was suffering from newfound _hunger_ that couldn’t be satisfied with food.

He needed to scream and acknowledge whatever was happening at the moment. But he was also warm, comfortable and felt safe in Wonwoo’s embrace. After he accepted his fate, sleep started making his eyes heavier by the passage of each second. 

With a million things running through his head and millions of nerves actively sending weird signals to his brain, Junhui closed his eyes and let sleep whisk him away to dreamland.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


The next morning, Junhui woke up to a clear sky, tinged with red, blue and gold and Wonwoo’s blankets draped over him. The prince wasn’t laying beside him. Junhui felt _relief_ wash over his conscience. Yet, his heart _sank_ deeper into his chest and he couldn’t fathom the reason behind it. He folded the blankets and sheets and stored their sleeping arrangements in the enchanted bag. Junhui sat on a fallen tree’s log and ate an apple while waiting for Wonwoo to grace his presence. 

After a while, Wonwoo came waltzing by with a serene expression on his face. The man had _slept_ like a baby all night while bringing the older man to the _brink_ of a heart attack. Junhui wanted to wipe that peace off his face. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Junhui commented after his observation.

“Is it a crime to be happy?” 

Junhui rolled his eyes and made a sound with his closed mouth, indicating his annoyance. According to him, it was Wonwoo’s latest mission to make his life a living hell. He wouldn’t let Wonwoo have a pass, even if he was practically unconscious and his actions were misguided, purely driven by sleep. 

The two men continued their journey. According to Wonwoo’s estimation, they were getting closer to the Creator’s Palace. Another 4-5 days trek and they should be face to face with the immortal who was a God for the people of the magical world. Their pathway had started changing from lush forests to mountainous roads. They were finally gaining elevation and at times, the path became so narrow that a little slip would result in falling to their untimely death. 

Wonwoo told Junhui to be careful with his steps, but he was too busy ignoring the prince’s words and admiring the scenic beauty surrounding them. The river flowed in between the mountains and clear water gushed down the steep terrain. The sound of the river flowing combined with the pleasant breeze and clear skies calmed Junhui’s mind. He wanted to grab his phone and capture the moment forever. If only he had his phone with him. Back in his world, he really believed living without his phone for even a day would be the end of his life as he knew it. It had almost been _12 days_ and Junhui was doing alright. If anything good came out of this whole experience, it was that his dependency on the electronic gadgets had lessened. It was the best rehabilitation treatment he could ever get. 

Junhui was busy admiring the scenic beauty and was only brought back to the real world by the clanking sound of Wonwoo’s sword. He turned around to witness Wonwoo fighting a monster to death. The monster had a humanoid build with the same height as Wonwoo, but its body was completely covered in black fur from head to toe. With orange eyes and sharp teeth, it looked _feral_ and _thirsty_ for a kill. It had its own weapon that looked like a sword with a flexible, whip-like blade. When the monster unleashed its attacks on Wonwoo, the blade dodged the prince’s sword and curled around his body to inflict serious damage, cutting through his skin.

Wonwoo was bleeding from multiple cuts and it looked like the monster had some kind of twisted upper hand over Wonwoo. It was able to dodge every single one of Wonwoo’s deadly blows, but its attacks weren’t effective and only left shallow cuts. Nevertheless, the multiple wounds on Wonwoo’s body took a toll on him and Junhui could see the struggle behind his stance. The monster was an expert in _dodging_ rather than _attacking._

Junhui’s heart was sinking further and further as he saw Wonwoo’s suffering increase. Chan’s _cursed prophecy_ echoed in his head. He couldn’t let Wonwoo die no matter what. Though he couldn’t comprehend how to save Wonwoo’s life. He was no warrior and the monster clearly didn’t look like he was interested in smelling the roses and having a nice chat over tea. Junhui reached for his dagger on reflex just so that if something worse were to happen, then he would be prepared.

_‘Something worse’_ happened just a moment later when Wonwoo fell to the ground and the monster stood over his body. Wonwoo’s sword flew away from him and fell on the ground with a loud thud. The monster threw its weapon as well and opened its mouth. The already sharp teeth elongated till they were protruding out of its mouth. The monster was literally about to make Wonwoo its _meal._

The next set of events were a whirlwind. Junhui can’t remember what possessed him or how he managed to even move. One moment, he was standing away from the fight, _scared_ out of his mind. The next moment, he was standing behind the monster, his hands holding the dagger _raised_ in an offensive stance. The only thought that was going through his mind was to save Wonwoo.

_‘Wonwoo must not die.’_

_‘I can’t carry on without him.’_

_‘He’s all I have at the moment.’_

_‘I have to aim at the heart.’_

_‘The heart is closer to the front of the chest.’_

_‘I have to plunge the dagger till its hilt.’_

_‘Wonwoo, don’t leave me.’_

Using his basic human anatomy knowledge, Junhui plunged the dagger between the monster’s supposed wing bones. He went deeper and twisted the dagger so that the apex of its heart would incur profound damage and it would die on the spot. Junhui pulled out the dagger and _hoped_ he had done the damage. The monster let out an _inhuman scream_ that burst Junhui’s eardrums. Unnatural, brown-coloured blood sprayed out of the cut. As anticipated, Junhui was successfully able to slay the monster and it fell to the ground next to Wonwoo – _lifeless._

Wonwoo, glad to be saved, stood up and reached towards Junhui to show his gratitude. Sadly, the older man stood frozen staring at the lifeless monster with wide eyes.

“Junhui?” Wonwoo reached out to him by trying to hold his hand. When he didn’t respond, Wonwoo rubbed his hands and arms to bring the man back to reality. After several moments of just standing there, Junhui finally spoke up.

“I-I _killed_ a liv-living being.” Junhui managed with his stuttering speech. His whole body was shivering and Wonwoo couldn’t help, but envelop the man in his embrace. 

“It’s okay. You did nothing wrong. It was a monster.” Wonwoo whispered into Junhui’s ear.

“I _am_ the monster! I _ended_ a life!” Junhui screamed and thrashed in Wonwoo’s arms. It felt like someone had blocked his windpipe and he couldn’t breathe. His heart was hammering in his chest and the world was spinning around him. He blocked everything out and transcended to his own personal hell. 

  
  
  


_He had committed one of the eleven crimes against humanity. It didn’t matter if it was self-defence or essential, a murder was a murder. Junhui wanted to run away from everything. He wanted to hide himself in his sweet mother’s lap and never face the world again. In his personal hell, he saw the ground shaking beneath his feet. He truly wanted the ground to split up and devour his whole body into the pits of fire._

_His wishes were heard as he saw a gorge forming in front of him. He looked further into the abyss and saw a stream of lava running through it. His surroundings were desolate and thunderclouds growled above him. Fierce and turbulent winds carried clouds of dust around him. There was only one escape from hell and it was to jump off the cliff and end it all._

_As he took a step closer to the edge, he saw bushes of roses growing rapidly around him. The vines of the plant started wrapping around Junhui’s feet and made their way up, till they had completely wrapped Junhui’s body with its beautiful red roses. The thorns didn’t even prick his skin and settled nicely on his body. Junhui wanted to move and jump into the pit, but the vines restrained him. He tried tearing off the flowers, but they continued growing and wrapping around his body._

  
  
  


He wanted to be punished for his crimes against humanity. What he got instead was soft murmurs in his ear, warm and hard body pressed against his own and gentle pats to his head. Junhui came back to his senses. His normal self would have thought that being hugged by Wonwoo was being in a _compromising_ position. For the first time, he _threw_ those thoughts out of his head and wrapped his arms around Wonwoo and cried into his shoulder. He pressed his body as _close_ as he could until he was sure they both were practically a _single entity_ and there was no gap between them. He cried till all his tears were used up and a weight was lifted off his chest. 

After swaying gently for a few minutes, Wonwoo leaned back and caressed Junhui’s cheeks gently, wiping the tears away. He looked into the older’s eyes with concern to make sure that he was finally sane and not losing his mind. When Junhui finally realised that Wonwoo was comforting him, _confusing_ thoughts swam in his head and he took a couple steps away from the prince. The fact that Wonwoo was being gentle to him was so _weird_ and Junhui had a hard time digesting it. Weren’t they practically enemies? Did enemies comfort each other when faced with tragedy? Was it compassion? The last presumption evoked _anger_ in his mind. Now he finally understood how Wonwoo felt when Junhui tried to comfort him before.

“It’s okay. I’m fine. We should move now.” Junhui spoke robotically. He walked towards his dagger that had somehow fallen on the ground and picked it up. He wiped the dagger clean with his handkerchief and tossed the cloth into his bag. 

“Are you sure? We can rest.” Wonwoo offered hesitantly. 

Instead of replying, Junhui walked towards the direction they were previously headed and without any further discussion, Wonwoo retrieved a potion from his bag and took a few gulps of it. The healing potion cured Wonwoo’s wounds considerably and the prince fixed himself and followed Junhui wordlessly. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


By nighttime, they had again taken shelter out in the open and Junhui was getting tired of sleeping out in the wild. As a geologist, he was used to living in extreme conditions, but not for five days _straight._ He longed to see a bed with a soft mattress and freshly washed linens. They both sat on separate logs and used the heat of the campfire to keep their bodies warm. They had managed to boil some mushrooms and cooked soup and had eaten it with some bread. The only thing left for them was to sleep, but neither of them could sleep. Too many thoughts were running through their heads. 

“I guess the claims of normal civilisation in the Central were just false rumours,” Junhui whined. The two men didn’t talk about the afternoon’s events and for the most part, Junhui _ignored_ Wonwoo. It wasn’t like the prince didn’t try to communicate with him, but he was too embarrassed and annoyed to have a decent conversation with the prince. Junhui felt that if they talked, then he might unleash his unexplainable anger on Wonwoo. Junhui didn’t understand why he was pissed though. He needed to save Wonwoo’s life and he had realised that killing the monster was the right thing to do after all.

In his stubborn resolve, he still chose to believe that they were _enemies,_ so his actions in the afternoon confused him. And this confusion led to _anger._

“Oh? You finally choose to acknowledge my presence? How nice of you, _asshole.”_ Wonwoo sneered at Junhui. Technically, Junhui _deserved_ the sarcastic comment. But he didn’t _want_ to accept it. 

“Do you have withdrawal symptoms if you don’t fight with me? Can’t you be civil for _once?”_ Junhui criticised back. Wonwoo _threw_ the twig he was playing with into the fire and looked at Junhui with pure contempt. 

“When I _try_ to be civil, you ignore my existence. It’s not my fault the only way to get through you is to verbally attack you.” 

“You ignored me when I tried to have important discussions with you. I am not the only one to be _blamed_ here.” Junhui stood up and looked down at Wonwoo with equal rage.

“So what? Is this your petty revenge?” Wonwoo mimicked Junhui and stood up as well. 

“I told you before. Respect is _earned,_ not _demanded.”_ Junhui took a step closer to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo scoffed. “Your existence truly infuriates me.” Wonwoo also stepped closer.

“Good. The feeling is mutual.” They both stood in front of each other, with their faces only a hand apart. Junhui was reminded of the early morning when he found himself in a similar position with the prince. That time, Junhui had spat on Wonwoo’s face and locked himself in Soonyoung’s house. 

“I hate the fact that I have to spend _every_ single second of my life with you.”

“You were the one who volunteered to take me in the first place. Where the fuck is your _warrior’s honour_ now, huh?” 

_“Gone._ I can only tolerate your insolence to a certain limit.” Their heads were touching each other. With each word Wonwoo said, Junhui could feel the prince’s breath swipe across his face. He planted his palms on Wonwoo’s shoulders to retain his balance as he felt dizzy all of a sudden. 

“I don’t understand _why_ I put myself through trouble and worry about you.”

“If you knew you would be traumatised by killing a monster then _why_ did you save me?” There was a change in Wonwoo’s tone. His voice was still deep, but it sounded more tender rather than annoyed. 

“I don’t know.” Junhui fumbled. It was the genuine truth. Junhui didn’t know what possessed him at the moment, but he couldn’t let Wonwoo die, no matter what happened. 

“Think, Junhui!” Wonwoo yelled.

“I don’t know!” Junhui yelled back.

_“I hate you,”_ Wonwoo growled. They were so close that when Wonwoo spoke, their lips moved against each other. Junhui’s emotions were all over the place and he couldn’t differentiate between _pushing_ Wonwoo away or _pulling_ him closer. 

Junhui wanted to fire back an answer, but Wonwoo shut him up by properly _connecting their lips._

Junhui couldn’t even figure out what was happening. All he knew was his lips were moving on reflex, his eyes closed involuntarily and his nails were digging into Wonwoo’s shoulders. He could feel Wonwoo’s hands slowly wrapping around his waist. 

“I _hate_ the way you talk to me,” Wonwoo spoke in between his kisses, grabbing Junhui’s waist like his life depended on it. Junhui let out a loud moan when Wonwoo bit his lower lip. He wanted to pull away out of embarrassment, but Wonwoo plunged his tongue inside the elder’s mouth, making his knees go weak.

Wonwoo broke the kiss and spoke again. “I _hate_ it when you lie,” Junhui wanted to argue that he had never lied to Wonwoo, but the prince was quicker and connected their lips again. This time, Wonwoo guided Junhui and made him walk back slowly. 

At this point, Junhui didn’t understand _why_ he was kissing Wonwoo back. In all essence, they hated each other, made evident by Wonwoo’s declarations in between their kisses. Though, he couldn’t deny the fact that he felt so good at the moment. Wonwoo kissed exactly like he used his sword – _with control and precision._ If Junhui had been in awe of Wonwoo’s swordsmanship, he was equally raptured by Wonwoo’s kisses. He thought that maybe he was enjoying it so much because he had been sexually frustrated for a long time and all the stress and worries had taken a serious toll on his sanity. 

The moment his back collided with a tree, Junhui leaned back on the hardwood and Wonwoo pressed his own body closer. “I _hate_ it when you worry about me,” Wonwoo let go of Junhui’s lips, only to migrate his lips to the back of the latter’s ears. “And I _hate_ it when you make me worry about you.” The words were delivered so close to Junhui’s ears that the intensity of those words made his whole body shiver. 

Wonwoo leaned back and they both looked into each other’s eyes. Junhui wanted to pull Wonwoo back and continue where they left off. He was scared that if they separated for a long time, reality would hit them both and all of it would end. He was too _wound_ up for it to end prematurely.

“Lately, I _hate_ that I can’t seem to stop thinking about you. I _hate_ that I _don’t hate_ you. _Not_ even a little bit. _Not_ even at all.” Wonwoo delivered his words softly. The glow from the campfire washed over them and half of Wonwoo’s face was bathed in orange. The light and shadows left sharp contours over his face and it wasn’t the fire, but Wonwoo’s soft appearance that was _melting_ him. It was the tingling feeling still lingering on Junhui’s lips and skin that was _melting_ him. It was the indirect confession that truly _melted_ him. 

Junhui’s eyes were wet from too many emotions running around the two men. The night was cold and full of secrets. Wonwoo had revealed an unexpected secret of his own. Realising Wonwoo’s secret made Junhui feel _dirty._ Until now, he only cared about the pleasure, but now, he felt as if he was taking undue advantage of Wonwoo’s feelings for him. His logical brain wanted to stop, but one look at Wonwoo’s _breathless_ state combined with _hungry_ eyes and all the thoughts were thrown out of the window. 

Junhui pulled Wonwoo closer by grabbing the back of his neck. His desire was taking over his senses and the need to take over the man trumped over everything. Their tongues were dancing beneath the starry sky, the chilly breeze couldn’t affect the hot air around them. Wonwoo planted his thigh in between Junhui’s legs, grinding slowly to gain some friction. Wonwoo latched his lips on Junhui’s pristine neck, leaving behind the marks of his fiery quests and the elder lost himself in the pleasure of it all, moaning and panting heavily.

Compared to the previous night, Junhui was on a _sensory overload_ again. This time though, it was pleasurable. But even when a lot was happening, it felt like nothing was enough. Even when he was getting so much, he wanted _more._

He wanted to _record_ the sound of Wonwoo’s grunts and moans and listen to it for the rest of his life. He wanted to _engrave_ the debauched appearance of Wonwoo on the back of his eyelids. He wanted to _drown_ in the scent of arousal lingering around them till his lungs were filled with it.

“I’m going crazy, Wonwoo,” Junhui whispered through lust haze. 

Wonwoo unbuttoned the top of Junhui’s shirt to reveal the elder’s chest and pressed his hand over the mark the former created through his magic. He caressed the mark with warm hands and Junhui’s breath was knocked out of his chest because of the tenderness in his actions. 

“As long as you’re in this world, _you belong to me._ I possess your mind, body and soul and no other being can dare to _even_ cast a glance your way. _You’re mine.”_ Wonwoo declared solemnly, an _unspoken promise_ made in between. He left bruising kisses around the mark.

Junhui wished he wasn’t sober enough to understand the events taking place. Even if he was drunk off the lust surrounding them, he was standing in a sound state to understand what Wonwoo’s words meant – _ownership._ The word evoked the images of slavery that was abolished years ago because of its inhuman existence. Never in his life had he imagined that someone could own him. Obviously this ownership wasn’t same as slavery. Junhui was in a _dilemma._ The countless hours spent on reading and expanding his knowledge and not once had he come across an article that explained how to react when your adversary stated that they owned you _(in subtle romantic undertone)._

Junhui didn’t know from where he mustered the impulse to utter the next words, _“You’re mine,_ Wonwoo. I possess you, too.” By the time he realised what he had said, it was too late. 

Wonwoo’s reaction was instant. He halted his grinding and pulled down his pants partially to reveal his half hard cock. The _fire_ inside Junhui spread through his body and he wanted to sink to his knees and pray. 

Before he could follow through his carnal desires, Wonwoo pushed his hand inside Junhui’s pants and whipped out the latter’s equally half hard cock. Junhui let out a wanton moan at the touch of a foreign hand on his cock. The prince brought their dicks together and wrapped his big hand around them to stroke them simultaneously. The precum from both their cocks mixed with each other and after a few strokes, the glide became smoother. Junhui pulled Wonwoo’s face to kiss him back and plunge his tongue deep inside the hot cavity. 

In all seriousness, Junhui should feel _weird_ exchanging saliva with a man who wanted to kill him when they first met. But Wonwoo tasted _sweeter_ than the milk tea he treasured so much back in his world. Junhui licked the top of Wonwoo’s mouth and the prince’s knees went weak, prompting a needy whine from him. Junhui desperately wanted to hear that voice again. He could feel that Wonwoo’s hand was faltering, so he took the matter _literally_ in his own hands. He spit into his palm and wrapped it over their dicks. 

Junhui’s grip was tight and his strokes were fast, bringing the two men to the edge. 

“Junhui.”

“Wonwoo.”

The night forest was relatively quiet with intermittent hoots of owls and chirping sounds of insects. Though, the heavy pants and wet moans of two men echoed loudly to replace the usual peace. Junhui thought the best musical pieces written by legendary composers were _nothing_ compared to the music they were both making. 

As the two men neared their peak, they stared at each other with intense eyes and could only whisper each other’s names like a prayer. 

Junhui’s orgasm hit him like a wave. All his nerves focused his attention to his dick and his body tightened like a rubber band stretched. Wonwoo came first and Junhui slowly stroked their dicks, helping Wonwoo ride his orgasm. As Wonwoo’s cum dribbled down his softening dick, the prince stroked Junhui fervently till his cum painted Wonwoo’s shirt intermittently and all the pent up stress had released, making him stay high up in the _euphoric clouds._

When the after-effects of their orgasm started wearing off, Wonwoo cast a spell that cleaned them both up. Junhui was grateful that they didn’t need to bother with aftercare in the middle of the mountains. Junhui’s _treacherous_ heart desired for more and the need to wreck the man further was strong. His reasonable brain apprehended the situation and decided it was for the best to end their intimate acts for the night. Mostly because kneeling down on the rocky grass and being butt naked in the wild was not an ideal scenario. 

As he realised that they won’t be fucking around anymore, Junhui realised that they might finally have the dreaded conversation. They were going to talk about their feelings and Junhui didn’t know if he was ready to admit anything just yet. His childish heart was still adamant in denying his feelings. _But when the man he hated was supposed to be the best kiss of his life, how could he still willingly choose to hate him?_

“Junhui? Come here.” Wonwoo commanded from beside the campfire, already tucked inside the blankets and ready for bed. Junhui realised he had been thinking absentmindedly and still leaned on the tree. 

Suddenly, the cold breeze blew and he shivered because of it. It was jarring to think just a few minutes ago, he was practically sweating and now he was shivering because of the cold. His practical mind chided him to join Wonwoo so that he wouldn’t end up catching a cold. He trudged his way towards the prince. Wonwoo lifted the blanket which prompted Junhui to join him and lay together, _sharing_ the multiple blankets. Again, his practical mind suggested that it was better to share the multiple blankets rather than divide it. That way, they could have more layers of warmth covering them. His hammering heart refused to listen to any logic and he blushed furiously before ducking his head and wordlessly joining Wonwoo and laying down, facing away from him.

Junhui appreciated that Wonwoo didn’t cuddle him, but he was surprisingly disappointed. For the first time, he _craved the aftercare._

“I get it. You don’t want to talk about it.” Wonwoo spoke Junhui’s thoughts aloud. Junhui quickly turned around to face Wonwoo and all his resolve quickly melted away after looking at those sharp, but tender eyes.

“It’s not like I don’t _want_ to talk about it. I just need to wrap my mind around a lot of things,” Junhui admitted honestly. “When I woke up this morning, I thought you _didn’t_ like me. So obviously, I’m surprised with the turn of events after a mere 16 hours.” 

“So? Did you like me 16 hours ago?” Wonwoo asked and the elder saw a playful smirk dancing on his lips. God, he was one _handsome motherfucker_ and Junhui finally felt good to admit it without any malice laying underneath the compliment.

“I thought I hated you 15 minutes ago,” Junhui said. It left a sour expression on Wonwoo’s face. Before it contorted to something worse, Junhui continued. “But if I’m being honest, I’ve been thinking of you in a delightful way since the day we first stayed in that inn. Remember where we drank together at night?” Junhui confessed quietly.

“You know, I should finally confess something that’s a little _funny.”_

“Funny?” Junhui was confused. Confessions weren’t supposed to make a person laugh. 

“The enchanter’s bond. They aren’t just rare because of the rarity of the enchanters in this world. The second reason is that there’s always a high possibility of it getting rejected.” 

“So, there’s a reason why _ours_ wasn’t rejected?” Junhui enquired curiously.

Wonwoo sought Junhui’s hand and played with his fingers before intertwining them. Junhui’s heart skipped a beat at the gesture, but other than that he felt warm and comfortable. 

“If the magic sees a potential everlasting love in the couple, then it successfully binds the two together. Isn’t it funny?” Wonwoo barked an empty laugh.

_It wasn’t funny._

_It was devastating._

_It was heartbreaking._

_It was cruel._

What kind of future awaited them? Junhui could hardly think about himself. Everlasting love? Would their feelings develop into something so profound that Junhui’s imminent departure from this world would destroy Wonwoo? 

_Could someone literally die of heartbreak?_

“Wonwoo, I can’t pretend to be oblivious anymore. I know about Chan’s prophecy.” Junhui said while looking at Wonwoo. His face suggested he was on the verge of bawling out in front of the prince. Wonwoo’s eyes widened and he stopped playing with Junhui’s fingers. For a second, it looked like he was frozen. After recovering from the shock, Wonwoo took a deep breath and started brushing away the black strands away from Junhui’s eyes.

“You heard everything? You’re a sneaky little cat,” There was a hint of teasing in his voice. Clearly, Wonwoo was deflecting the conversation. When Junhui gave him an empty look in return, Wonwoo reluctantly continued. 

“I’ve lost everything I held dear to myself. You have to understand, I’m already tired. It's clear I’ll lose you, too. Losing you might equate to the extent of my limits being crossed. I don’t care what happens to me. All I care about is getting you back to your world. It’s my _last resolution._ Let me fulfil it.”

“Don’t you care about your people? Your brother? Soonyoung? How can you forget about them and only care about—” Junhui couldn’t finish the sentence. He felt egotistical just thinking about it. Wonwoo was talking about giving up everything for Junhui’s sake. Which _begged_ for a question to be answered. Junhui was willing to accept if Wonwoo had normal amounts of admiration for him. In all honesty, Junhui thought he felt the same way. But the way Wonwoo phrased his words led Junhui to a single, _terrifying conclusion._

According to Junhui, the possibility seemed impossible. He only read about these kinds of things in fairy tales and _yes,_ his life was very much following the events of a fairy tale recently. Nevertheless, he still stubbornly believed that people couldn’t fall in love in mere days. 

A lot of _trust_ and _vulnerability_ went into being in love with someone and the person would want to have an equal response from them. Junhui recalled the essence of his relationship with Wonwoo. There was no denying that he _trusted_ Wonwoo with his life. And he had also proven that the prince could trust him equally by killing the monster, a feat he never imagined doing in his normal and magic-less human life. They both had shared things about themselves that no other living soul had ever heard about. Wonwoo, in all rights, was a prince and his title demanded respect and fear. Junhui not only refused to kneel down, but he also treated Wonwoo as an equal, slandering him without any qualms. 

“You’re going to finish the train of your thoughts?” Wonwoo asked in his warm and deep voice with an amused expression. The same voice that reminded him of the ocean the first time he heard it. Now, hearing Wonwoo’s voice felt like standing on the beach of a tropical island. The calming ocean waves and the aromatic sea breeze increased the production of dopamine in his brain. Standing with a tall glass of Pina Colada, he wondered if Wonwoo would like the taste of _pineapples._ The perfect balance of sweet and tart. Something their relationship imitated in real life. Generally, the _sourness_ described the usual trifles between them. But as it got deeper, there was a _sweetness_ that Junhui recently got addicted to. The inherent sweet taste of Wonwoo’s passionate affection. 

“No, forget it. We should sleep.” Junhui burrowed his face in Wonwoo’s chest. “I just hope we find some kind of civilisation tomorrow.”

“Yeah, me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jun: i fucking hate wonwoo  
> also jun: show me what that mouth do, oh baby?  
> sorry i'll see myself out
> 
> feedback is always appreciated and treasured!  
> you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/redsyub)! <3


	6. Epiphany

Junhui found their situation quite hilarious because a single turn of an event changed the dynamics between him and Wonwoo drastically. 

For starters, he woke up to bright blue skies and dazzling sunshine. Wonwoo had engulfed his whole body in a tight embrace and the prince was staring at his face with reverence. Junhui would’ve felt weirded out in normal circumstances that another person was staring at him while he was sleeping, but with Wonwoo, he found it endearing. He tried to escape the cages of his arms to hide his embarrassment and not let Wonwoo tease him. It was too early and Junhui wasn’t ready for all the _domesticity._

After fixing themselves and having a quick breakfast, the two men continued up the mountain. According to the map that Wonwoo had procured from Chan, they might stumble across a village by late afternoon. Junhui happily skipped up the rocky terrain, daydreaming about a bed and good food. He was craving some well seasoned meat and he was sure that a village might be able to provide them with it.

From what Chan had told them, the people who lived in the villages of Central were the people born with dark magic and they were banished to live in the Forbidden Kingdom from the beginning of the times when the magical world was established. After a while, they settled down and raised their own families, staying away from the politics of the four kingdoms. It was not uncommon to find people with other magical abilities that were acceptable in the four kingdoms. These people were the offspring of the dark magic sorcerers. They had the free will to travel to one of the four kingdoms and settle down there and some of them followed that pursuit. But most of the people chose to live with their remaining families and their population slowly but steadily boomed. It was how many villages were established in the Central. 

“Would these people treat you like a royalty or a commoner?” Junhui asked curiously. Everyone they had met regarded Wonwoo with greatest regards. The only exceptions were Soonyoung where he broke the facade as they were friends and Chan who regarded Wonwoo normally once they crossed the wall. 

“Commoner. It doesn’t even matter if I meet someone from my realm. I shed my title the moment I entered this land.” Wonwoo explained.

After a very tiring trek, the travellers were finally able to reach the top of the mountain. Reaching there, they were able to see the land on the other side. It looked like several houses were deposited over the mounds and resembled the hill stations found in Junhui’s world, albeit with the absence of artificial lights and man made roads occupied by several types of vehicles. No matter how it looked, Junhui was very happy to finally discover some civilised life form after facing too many vicious creatures, intent on killing them. 

By the time they finally managed to enter the village, the sun was on the verge of setting down and coloured the village in golden hues. The streets on different altitudes were connected by hundred-step stairs. All the buildings had red-coloured gable roofs and there was a cheery buzz in the marketplace they were passing by. People weren’t being discreet with their staring and Junhui knew that everyone was curious to know who they were. 

They were about to round off a corner and climb a flight of stairs when someone called out his companion’s name.

“Wonwoo!”

The two men stopped in their tracks and Wonwoo turned around to locate the source of his name call. Junhui was genuinely surprised to find out that someone from the Central knew Wonwoo’s identity. He supposed people sang Wonwoo’s name all across the world in high praise. Wonwoo’s facial expression hardened and he started muttering a string of profanities. Junhui was puzzled to see Wonwoo displeased by someone’s appearance. He followed Wonwoo’s gaze to find out the culprit.

He saw a man, taller than both of them, walking towards them with smouldering eyes. He had pastel silver lavender coloured hair and it looked like his face was personally sculpted by the gods. The weather was cold, but the man wore a sleeveless black-laced shirt with black pants, showcasing his bulging biceps. Junhui was quite literally in awe of the man’s beauty. He must’ve been looking too keenly as he got a nudge and glare from Wonwoo. Junhui fixed his expression and prepared himself to meet the handsome hunk. 

“You’re the last person I expected to see here,” Wonwoo commented with disgust.

“Please, I’m not very happy to see your face, either,” The man retorted. “Who’s the pretty face with you?”

Junhui felt like he was on cloud nine after getting a compliment from the man about his looks. It was always a pleasure when people complimented his looks. If Junhui had to place the stranger’s looks, he would rank him after himself of course. Then he wondered that technically, Wonwoo should be ranked above the stranger. Junhui concluded that he really needed to start noticing Wonwoo’s beauty more. 

“None of your business, _Mingyu,”_ Wonwoo replied coldly, putting a protective hand before Junhui’s body. 

“I’m not interested in him. I’m very much a loyal man. Can’t I appreciate beauty when I see it?” Mingyu questioned, taking offence over the fact that Wonwoo would think he had other intentions. 

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo asked in annoyance. 

“I can ask you the same thing!”

Wonwoo clicked his tongue in exasperation and grabbed Junhui’s elbow to drag him away from Mingyu. “If you don’t have anything _important_ to say, we’ll be leaving,” Wonwoo spoke in a loud voice so Mingyu could hear them, leaving the latter behind.

When they were both a safe distance away from Mingyu, Junhui couldn’t keep his curiosity down. “Who’s he?” 

“In the East Kingdom, he is known as Mingyu, Duke of Haean from House Kim, second in line to the succession of the throne. In general, you’re free to address him as an _idiot.”_

Junhui clearly understood from the last sentence that the two men weren’t great buddies. Junhui presumed the hostility might be related to the royal politics as Wonwoo and Mingyu were first and second in line to the succession of the throne respectively. 

Wonwoo asked a few locals to direct them to an inn. There was only a single boarding house in the whole village as outsiders visiting them wasn’t a frequent occurrence. After climbing a few more stairs and making cuts on the pathways, the two men finally reached the boarding house. 

A kind lady greeted them with tea and a pleasant smile on her face. She led them to their room and provided them with extra blankets and promised to deliver them a hearty meal later. Since the moment Junhui entered the village, other than the curious glances, he had been _warmly_ accepted by the villagers. Maybe even more readily than the people of the East Kingdom did. Even though Junhui had no partaking in the norms and practices of this world, he felt _guilty_ knowing such kind people were banished out of their original homes because they were born with a certain kind of magic that was frowned upon. They weren’t even at fault, to begin with. Wasn’t the Supreme Being the one who should be blamed for all this unfair segregation? 

As soon as Junhui spotted the bed, he made a beeline towards it and flopped over the smooth and silky sheets. Junhui felt like a _King_ laying over such luxurious bedding. Wonwoo pulled down the blinds to darken the room which triggered a spell to scatter light in hues of amber and yellow. 

“It's truly amazing how small, everyday commodities make you happy. You’re so easy to please.” Wonwoo commented thoughtfully. 

“Haven’t you been treating me very nicely lately?” Junhui asked with a teasing tone. He made himself comfortable on the bed and looked at Wonwoo with a mischievous glint. The prince made his way over to where the elder was reclining and sat beside him, with his legs still hanging off the bed. 

“Do you want me to treat you indifferently instead?” Wonwoo asked. 

Junhui shook his head. “No. That would make me upset.” 

“Then what should I do?”

“Why don’t you come closer for now?” Junhui suggested while raising one of his arms so that Wonwoo would take the hint and cuddle with him. Wonwoo pulled his body closer to Junhui’s using his hands and laid down on the bed so they both were facing each other. The prince started leaning closer and Junhui closed his eyes on reflex. Just when he could almost feel Wonwoo’s lips on his, someone knocked on their door.

“Wonwoo! Open up! I know you’re in here. Open the door!” A familiar voice yelled from the other side of the door. 

_“Argh!_ Fucking idiot.” Wonwoo exhaled an annoyed sigh. 

The banging didn’t stop and Wonwoo refused to move. Junhui got up from the bed, despite Wonwoo’s hands pulling him back and hindering his movements, and made his way to the door to welcome their unwanted guest. 

“Um, hello! Can I help you?” Junhui asked politely.

“May I please come in?” Mingyu gave Junhui a blinding smile. He could see that the taller man had sharp canines. 

Wonwoo walked over to the two men and clearly stated his displeasure. “I don’t have the energy to entertain your idiocracies right now and would very much appreciate it if you let us rest.” He proceeded to shove the door close on Mingyu’s face. Mingyu pushed back the door and both men tried their level best to overpower each other. 

“No, listen! The owner told me the purpose of your trip!” Mingyu tried to explain his basis of having a conversation with them.

“And what of it, huh?” Wonwoo asked back.

“Ah, why are you being difficult? I’m asking you to please take me with you!” Mingyu’s answer came out as a scream as he was simultaneously exerting strength to keep the door open. After hearing Mingyu’s answer, Wonwoo let go of the door without any warning and Mingyu came tumbling inside their room.

“Why do _you_ want to meet the Supreme Being?” Wonwoo asked suspiciously. Mingyu combed his hair with fingers while getting up. 

“Hao might be there. I need to get to him,” Mingyu replied. There was a sense of desperation in his speech and Junhui’s heart clenched with sympathy.

“Jog my memory. Who is _Hao_ again?” Wonwoo asked.

_“Minghao!_ Don’t you remember? We have been inseparable since infancy! He used to train with us occasionally.” Mingyu clarified the identity of the person. 

“Oh yeah! That guy you used to follow around everywhere like a puppy. You guys are still going strong?”

“Don’t compare me to a puppy,” Mingyu pouted in offence. “Of course we are strong. It’s not important to explain the complexities and intensity of our relationship right now.” 

Junhui offered Mingyu to take a seat on the cushions laid on the floor for sitting. Wonwoo joined them as well and took a seat next to Junhui. The elder usually hated the aspect of jealousy in relationships and used to think that those relationships were toxic. People shouldn’t be together if they don’t have basic trust in each other. With Wonwoo though, he forgot about his previous beliefs and found the concept of jealousy _endearing._ Junhui finally understood that love can very much _change_ a person and alter their perception towards the world and people in general. 

“If you both were together, how did you manage to get separated? And how did you end up here?” Wonwoo asked.

“It’s a long story,” Mingyu muttered with downcast eyes. For a man who looked so big, handsome and intimidating, Mingyu sure had a very reserved personality. Junhui thought it was kind of cute. 

“Unless I don’t hear the story, we aren’t taking you with us tomorrow,” Wonwoo stated clearly while shrugging.

So, after a little reluctance and a lot of resistance, Mingyu finally narrated his story.

Mingyu and Minghao were childhood best friends and Wonwoo had encountered their friendship briefly when they all trained together for three months in Haean. Minghao was the son of one of the noble ministers. They grew up as each other’s confidant and as the years went by, their friendship blossomed into something more intense and beautiful. Minghao was the first one to confess.

_“Okay,_ I didn’t ask about your love story. Just tell me why Minghao might be at the Creator’s Palace and how did you end up here alone?” Wonwoo interrupted Mingyu abruptly. 

_“Hey!_ I’m interested in the story. It must have been a lovely union.” Junhui expressed his opinion beside Wonwoo. The elder still had a hard time accepting the fact that Wonwoo was inherently _weak_ when it came to Junhui’s wishes. When Wonwoo turned around to give Junhui a disapproving look, the latter saw a _slight_ crack on his poker face. It was definitely an _exhilarating_ feeling to be desired and cherished so deeply by someone. Especially when you had strong feelings for that person as well. Was Junhui finally accepting he might be in love with Wonwoo? More importantly, why was everything moving so fast? Junhui blamed it on the bond that the couple shared between them. 

“Talk later separately. I want to know the reason before dinner time, Mingyu.” Wonwoo persevered nonetheless and the other two men were dejected by Wonwoo’s indifference to young love.

“It’s a simple story. I shouldn’t be telling you this because it’s Hao’s story. But anyway, for the past few years, Minghao had been dreaming of becoming the Supreme Being’s disciple and ultimately becoming the best sorcerer,” Mingyu relayed the truth.

“Ambitious and naive,” Wonwoo commented in between.

Ignoring Wonwoo’s comment, Mingyu continued, “After convincing Hao to take me with him and training for it, we finally started our journey. It was fine until we crossed the wall. We did our best and fought the monsters by combining our strength and magic. All was great until we reached this village to take a night’s rest,” Mingyu had tears in his eyes and Junhui stood up to sit beside Mingyu and gave him a sympathetic back rub. 

“I woke up to an empty bed and a letter by my side. Minghao wrote that it was his _own_ battle and he couldn’t see me in pain for his selfish dream. He told me to wait here and that he’ll come back for me after gaining the Supreme Being’s good favour.” Mingyu finished his story. After that, he couldn’t hold on to his tears and cried silently. Junhui took Mingyu, _a mere stranger,_ in his arms and let the man cry on his chest. 

Wonwoo cleared his throat to get the attention of the two men. “How long has it been since Minghao left you here?” Wonwoo asked.

“26 days have passed since that horrible morning. I’m going crazy as the days pass. What if he didn’t reach the palace? What if he died? _Please_ Wonwoo! I _need_ to know. Take me with you.” The desperation in Mingyu’s voice broke Junhui’s heart. He wanted to let the tall man know that his Minghao must be okay and safe. But he didn’t know how to voice his assurance. 

Junhui thought about how long he had been in this world. He had been in the magical world for 13 days himself. His own world had started to feel like a _faraway_ dream. The problem was that Junhui had thought countless times about settling in the magical world, more so after the previous night’s events. But he knew that he couldn’t fit himself in the world. The thing was, he had realised that he had to make his way back to his own world as that was where he truly _belonged._ The _problem_ was that he didn’t know how he would fix his absence once he teleported back. 

If he knew anything about his father, then the old man would already be using resources available in his power to locate Junhui. He should start thinking of ways to control the damage now that he was getting closer to his final destination. The only solution that came to his mind was where he would have to stop being a law abiding citizen and contact the _underworld_ to forge some documents justifying his absence. 

“If it’s been that long, why didn’t you try going alone?” Wonwoo asked, still wary of Mingyu’s story. 

_“I’m scared!_ Are you happy? I can’t just venture out there alone like you or Minghao! I was trained in combat, but I’m not a warrior like you or Hao. I’ve always been better at ministerial affairs.” Mingyu screamed in agitation. Junhui was truly shocked to hear that a muscleman like Mingyu could also be scared to go out alone in the forests of the Central. He remembered how he foolishly wanted to make the journey alone himself because he hadn’t faced any monsters at that point. He was truly lucky to have Wonwoo by his side. 

Junhui knew between him and Wonwoo, he was a liability and so had no say in the decision of taking Mingyu with them. But he still hoped Wonwoo would agree and take the man with them. They would only have to stick together for a couple of days till they finally reached the palace anyway. This might also result in Wonwoo having someone accompany him on his return journey to the East Kingdom as Junhui won’t be accompanying Wonwoo and the latter would be left all alone. Just thinking about the last scenario made Junhui’s heart sink to the ground. 

“We’ll leave at the break of dawn. If you don’t show yourself up and decide to sleep in, then we would continue our journey without you.” Wonwoo got up and went to fetch his sword from the table placed near the balcony. He turned around to look at Junhui. “We should go to the dining hall. The dinner must be served by now.” 

Junhui wiped the tears off Mingyu’s face and pulled his body by his hand as they both stood up. “Come. Have dinner with us. Let’s familiarise ourselves if we’re going to travel together, yeah?” Junhui gave Mingyu a placating smile. Mingyu returned his smile kindly. The three men made their way to the dining hall in silence. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


The dinner table was overflowing with all kinds of meats and local vegetables. There were different plates of salads, kebabs, rice and pasta and to accompany the food, Junhui could see different kinds of flatbreads as well. It felt like he had stumbled across the food paradise and he was willing to taste the _forbidden_ fruit, not caring about the consequences. They were also given the locally brewed jar of liquor. Unlike the liquor Junhui had in the East Kingdom, this one had a stronger and bitter taste, but didn’t burn his throat and went down quite smoothly.

Where Wonwoo couldn’t manage to convey his words indistinctly and his tongue slurred his speech while he was drunk, Mingyu couldn’t control the volume of his voice or the fidgeting of his body, knocking off something or the other in the process. In other words, Mingyu was a _loud_ drunk. 

“So what you’re telling me is that you’re not from _this_ world? You’ve got _no_ magical power?” Mingyu asked in disbelief, his voice way too loud for everyone’s liking. 

“Yeah. I would appreciate it if you don’t scream so loudly for the whole village to hear. We don’t want to attract unwanted attention.” Junhui pleaded meekly, trying to down his own drink so that he could get wasted quickly and not have to bother with them in a sober state. The two sorcerers had already entered the stage of _‘Excitement’_ on the alcohol intoxication scale while he struggled to enter the _‘Euphoria’_ stage.

To change the topic, Junhui asked the one question that had been lingering in the back of his mind. “What’s your magical power?” He directed his question towards Mingyu.

Mingyu’s eyes widened at the question and then he brought his hand to his mouth and giggled. How old was the man supposed to be? 

“Geokinesis. I can manipulate the earth and rocks. Want me to demonstrate?” Mingyu looked like an excited animal (a _puppy_ to be more precise) and Junhui wanted to play with him for as long as possible. Before Junhui could nod his head, Wonwoo broke in between.

“No. I would like to sleep in this place tonight.” He said in a monotonous voice. Junhui was disappointed, but he thought that maybe he would get to see Mingyu’s powers the next day. 

“You know, I study about the earth and rocks. Isn’t that very cool?” Junhui continued his two-way conversation with Mingyu.

“Really? Wow! So you understand the reason behind my magic?” Mingyu asked enthusiastically. 

“What can you do with your magic?”

_“Everything!_ Dig a tunnel, cause avalanches and earthquakes, generate rocks and minerals. Ah, the list is too long!” Mingyu ended his sentence with a huge sigh. Junhui could understand his predicament. Thinking might be exerting a lot of pressure on his intoxicated brain. 

“Well, yeah. I know the reason behind all those phenomena, I guess,” Junhui wasn’t sure about generation of rocks and minerals out of the blue. Honestly, it sounded amazing. He imagined having the ability to manifest a huge rock embedded with diamonds. Junhui could easily buy off a private island and live a tension free anonymous life. Or he could pay off the underworld with the number of documents he would need to counterfeit in his forthcoming days. 

“That’s so amazing! It’s like fate brought us together!” Junhui blushed because of Mingyu’s choice of words and he looked down at his food shyly trying to control his emotions. The alcohol had started to take a toll on his body. 

Junhui was so busy trying to rein in his emotions that he didn’t notice Wonwoo moving and making his way to Mingyu. It was only when he heard commotion in front of him that he raised his head. Wonwoo had apparently pushed Mingyu and the latter had stumbled to the ground.

“Know your place, Mingyu.” Wonwoo’s face was placid, but Junhui could feel that he was seething with anger. It didn’t take him much time to understand that Wonwoo was jealous of Mingyu which was _ridiculous_ as Mingyu was already head over heels for Minghao. He needed to diffuse the situation as soon as possible.

“What did I do?” Mingyu asked in complete bafflement. 

Wonwoo was about to swing a punch when Junhui shot up from his place and pulled Wonwoo back by his arm. 

“I think we should all retire for the night. Let’s go back to the room.” Junhui patiently guided Wonwoo out of the hall while shooting the staff a gratuitous smile. Because of his intoxicated state, Wonwoo let himself be pulled by the elder. Junhui briefly turned around to see if Mingyu was following them and going back to his own room. Luckily, Mingyu also got up and followed the couple. The three men reached the passage that went in two directions. 

“Goodnight, Mingyu. See you tomorrow.” Junhui conveyed his words to the tall man. 

“Night night.” Mingyu went towards his own room giddily while Junhui took Wonwoo to theirs. 

Once the two men were back in their room, Junhui made sure that the room was locked and Wonwoo was lying down on the bed with his shoes off and sword safely placed on the table away from them. 

“Junhui?” Wonwoo called out his name while he was busy removing his clothes. The elder had thought of covering his body with proper clothes as he went to sleep, but seeing as Wonwoo had already held his _cock,_ there was no point in hiding anymore and he settled for just pants. 

“Yes, darling?” Junhui chose to entertain Wonwoo as he changed his clothes. 

“Do you like Mingyu?” Wonwoo’s tone had a hint of despondency. Even when Junhui found the prospect of Wonwoo being jealous endearing, he wasn’t quite ready to tackle it. 

“I find him amiable,” Junhui replied honestly.

“Do you find him desirable?” 

“He has qualities that make him desirable.” After being satisfied with all his nighttime routines, Junhui started making his way to the bed.

_“Junhui,”_ Wonwoo called out his name sternly, clearly not in a mood to talk in circles. 

“I have no interest in becoming a homewrecker, Wonwoo.” Junhui laid down next to Wonwoo and made himself comfortable. The prince brought his body closer to him and Junhui could smell the alcohol emanating from Wonwoo.

“You reek of liquor,” Junhui said while pushing a hand on Wonwoo’s chest to keep him at bay. 

Surprisingly, Wonwoo didn’t take any offence and instead cast a spell that eliminated all the bad odour and replaced it with the refreshing smell of roses with the strongest source of it all being Wonwoo himself. 

“What do I smell like now?” Wonwoo asked while climbing on top of Junhui’s body. Junhui palms automatically found their way on Wonwoo’s waist and he looked up at the prince’s face. The red colour complimented Wonwoo and made him look so _irresistible._ His whole body was flushed because of the alcohol and his black shirt was dishevelled over his torso. 

“It’s like I’m in the middle of a luxuriant rose garden.” Junhui’s hands untucked Wonwoo’s shirt so he could caress the skin underneath it. Wonwoo bent down and nosed Junhui’s neck. 

“You smell like wood. But it’s not harsh. It’s _warm_ and _creamy._ Just like—” Wonwoo thought deeply of a word that fit his description. 

“Sandalwood?” Junhui provided him with one.

“Mhmm. I want to drown in it.” Wonwoo said while nuzzling Junhui’s neck. 

“Wonwoo?”

“Mhmm?”

The mood surrounding them was _sensual_ and Junhui knew he shouldn’t talk about serious things if he wanted his dick to be happy. But a _question_ had been spiralling in the back of his mind and he needed to clear out the fragments of the past before completely submerging in Wonwoo’s waters. 

“Did you ever try to create the enchanter’s bond with the woman back in the West Kingdom? Or anyone else?” Junhui could feel Wonwoo’s body tensing above him and his movements froze. He mentally apologised to his dick for ruining its party. 

Wonwoo raised his body and removed himself from Junhui’s lap. Junhui instantly missed the weight and warmth of the prince. Wonwoo settled down beside Junhui with a faraway look on his face. He grabbed the glass from the table beside the bed and downed the water in one gulp.

“I did try, but only with her. It was rejected.”

“Does it still hurt when you try to remember her?”

“I used to think I’ll love her forever and no one would be able to replace her. In a way, I had been walking on this planet with her ghost. The pain had rendered me incapable of feeling anything genuine for a while. I could pretend to be the perfect prince and play my part, but some nights the pain was overwhelming and devastating. I might sound a little shallow to you, but I eventually moved on and forgot her. Yet, the pain of _losing_ everything - my family, people and love still lingered on.

“So, it may sound strange, but I _haven't_ felt the pain since I established the bond with you,” Wonwoo elucidated the matter for the elder. Junhui reached out for Wonwoo’s hand. The prince readily entwined their hands and brought his body close to Junhui.

“Is it _foolish_ of me to feel for you this way?” Wonwoo looked at Junhui with such open eyes. His eyes held so much love and honesty in them. Sadly, Junhui didn’t have an answer to his question. 

“I feel like your feelings towards me are because of the bond. They aren’t genuine. You’ve been _bewitched_ by your own magic.” Junhui laid his head on Wonwoo’s chest, afraid to even look him in the eyes. His mother always told him that the truth was supposed to hurt. But the hurting was _necessary_ so that the person could become stronger for tomorrow. The carbon atoms went under a lot of heat and pressure for several years to crystallise into _diamonds._ Similarly, a person was supposed to face their inner demons and understand the truth to embrace a better life. If Wonwoo’s love for him was only a manifestation of his own magic, then Junhui didn’t want to fall in deep and save himself from his impending doom. Though in the back of his mind, Junhui knew it was too late and he already felt way more than his heart was willing to accept. Junhui had been in _denial_ for his own welfare. 

“Junhui?” He refused to respond and tightened his arms around the prince. “Look at me.”

Junhui raised his head but still refused to look at Wonwoo’s eyes, looking at the candle burning behind him on the table. He knew that if he’d look at the prince’s eyes, he'd melt like the previous night and all his senses would be thrown out of the window. Wonwoo gently grasped his chin and coerced Junhui to look him in the eyes. 

“I know, in a way, our bond was forced because of the _wretched_ circumstances. But if my feelings for you were fabricated by magic and were not inherent, then I don’t think the bond would've been established between us,” Wonwoo pressed Junhui’s palms to his own chest. The elder could feel his erratic heartbeat. “Does this feel like _magic_ to you?” Junhui could only take a huge gulp and slightly shake his head. To think Wonwoo was affected by Junhui’s presence was scary, but pleasing at the same time. 

Wonwoo’s words made sense. He tried to establish a bond with his woman when he was sure of their mutual feelings and the love was strong, but the bond was rejected. Junhui, in all aspects, was a man without any magic. The magic should’ve rejected their bond because of his foreignness. Yet, Junhui had Wonwoo’s mark on his chest. Junhui had Wonwoo’s body in his arms. Junhui had Wonwoo’s heartfelt words playing in his mind. Junhui had Wonwoo’s heart in his palm. 

Junhui’s heart was telling him to let go of all the worries that were hindering him to completely accept Wonwoo. But his brain persisted and reminded him that his heart was going to break at the end. It was _hilarious_ and _cruel._ The one time Junhui allowed himself to fall for someone and it was a doomed relationship, to begin with. He wanted everything and nothing from Wonwoo at the same time and his emotions were too complicated to unravel.

“We should sleep. Let’s not think too deeply. Alright?” Wonwoo cast a spell that extinguished all the candles making the room completely dark. Junhui couldn’t see anything, but he could feel Wonwoo moving beside him. Wonwoo attached his lips on Junhui’s and they both kissed deeply. It was too _hungry_ for a goodnight kiss, but Junhui let himself be carried away. Wonwoo moved his tongue leisurely like he was trying to _memorise_ the map of the elder’s cavern. And Junhui felt like his soul was being sucked out and Wonwoo’s kiss was his only _anchor._

After what felt like an eternity, but was barely a minute, Wonwoo broke the kiss and placed a balmy kiss on Junhui’s forehead. He pulled the blanket over their body and wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist and tangled his legs with Junhui’s. 

“Goodnight, Junhui.”

“Goodnight, my sweet prince.”

Junhui let the sleep wash away his worries and fears.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


“Junhui? Wake up.” 

“Hmm? Five more minutes.” Junhui whined while covering his face with the blanket. 

“We’ll be late.”

“Late?” Junhui blinked his eyes open to see Wonwoo’s face hovering above him while he untangled his hair gently. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his whole body to remove the stiffness. When he finally managed to sit upright, he saw Wonwoo already dressed and ready to leave. The realisation finally hit him that they didn’t have time to leisurely relax and she was _running_ away from them. 

“Ah _fuck!”_ Junhui sprang up from the bed and ran towards the washroom to get ready. He heard Wonwoo’s deep chuckle from the room. A good warmth spread inside his chest. 

“When you’re ready, come out to the front door. In the meantime, I’ll go fetch Mingyu.” He heard Wonwoo’s voice and replied with his affirmation.

After freshening up and making himself presentable, Junhui walked out of the boarding house with the tote bag on his shoulder. He saw Wonwoo and Mingyu having a civil conversation and he was happy that the two men were getting along compared to last night. 

All of them had apples to fill their stomachs and walked along the mountainous path. The usual quiet trek of the husbands was replaced by jovial chatter between Junhui and Mingyu. The young duke was an interesting being whose whole life had been a series of amazing events. 

Coming from the city, built on the shores of the sea, Mingyu was born on the night when the tides were at the peak of high and low. At the ripe age of 23, Mingyu had mastered all aspects of geokinesis, and quite frankly, became a _menace_ to his own society. His magical training usually resulted in unwelcome disasters. The sudden earthquakes or tsunamis definitely brought on deep seated fear in the minds of the people. But Mingyu’s empathetic heart always made him help the people and repair the damage he brought. Essentially, even when Mingyu was a walking and talking _catastrophe,_ his heartwarming face and kind personality always managed to earn him people’s _forgiveness_ and _love._

During the war between the North and East Kingdom, Mingyu was the lucky one who got to sit away from the violence and the bloodbath as the soldiers of the North couldn’t reach the eastern shores, due to the great efforts of the eastern soldiers. He was only 8 years old when he heard that his uncle, the emperor of the kingdom, died and got to learn that he had automatically risen to the second in line to the succession of the throne.

Relatively, unlike Wonwoo, he wasn’t trained from his infancy in combative arts and worldly knowledge. Unlike Wonwoo, he was allowed to cherish his childhood and pursue activities that involved playing under the sun on the beach rather than learning how to wield a sword. Unlike Wonwoo, he was allowed to chase and love whoever he wanted and it wasn’t stated as irresponsible behaviour or wasn’t deemed as an unnecessarily selfish act.

Junhui’s heart felt heavy after hearing the stark difference between Wonwoo’s and Mingyu’s life. According to him, it was absolutely _unfair_ how Wonwoo had to live a life with limited choices and the sacrifices he had to make just because he had a title attached to his name. 

Wonwoo’s perception of the roses and thorns rang loudly in his head. Junhui hadn’t known Wonwoo for a very long time, but his conversations with the prince led him to believe that, maybe, Wonwoo never had the chance to be truly happy in his life. He couldn’t even blame the prince for not having any preservation instinct. His only purpose in life was to behave in a courtly manner and _be prepared._ To be prepared to take over the throne, just in case something were to happen to the emperor, his elder brother. The worst part of it all, he won’t be allowed to even grief for his brother, just as his brother wasn’t allowed to grief for their father and immediately take over the responsibilities of an emperor. Even with all his mighty power, Wonwoo was like an _exotic animal,_ caged behind bars, unable to survive freely, for the pleasure of others.

Lost deeply in the labyrinth of his thoughts, Junhui failed to stay alert of his surroundings. In his oblivion state, a faceless monster decided to attack them. Junhui had no time to defend himself and the anticipation of getting attacked sent him into a shock. Luckily for him, Wonwoo pulled his body to the side and they were able to evade the monster. However, due to the monster’s attack, it’s body landed on a tree behind them and all three men watched as it left a burning trail over the bark of the tree. The dawn of realisation hit upon them that they couldn’t attack the monster _directly._ Any contact with the monster was bound to burn them or their weapons. Wonwoo was about to chant a spell to manifest energy balls when Mingyu interrupted him.

“Keep him safe! Leave this to me!” By _‘him’,_ Mingyu meant Junhui. So, without any further argument, Wonwoo led Junhui to a safe spot and the couple watched Mingyu fight the monster.

It was Junhui’s first time watching a man _manipulate_ the earth. If he had thought Seungkwan’s magic was cool when he was able to deconstruct and construct a new thing out of any matter, then Mingyu’s magic was even cooler as he was able to project earth pillars, spikes and launch blasts of earth from the ground beneath them. At first, Mingyu’s tamer attacks were useless as the rock bullets merely burned and bounced off its body with a sizzling sound. As Mingyu increased the magnitude and intensity of his attacks, the monster was greatly _overpowered_ and in just two minutes, Mingyu was able to pierce multiple crystals through the monster’s body. The monster was nailed to a tree by the sharp and pointy crystals, the brown coloured blood dripping from those points. The monster’s position reminded Junhui of _crucifixion._

Meanwhile, Wonwoo was the least bit interested in Mingyu’s duel with the monster. He had caged Junhui’s body to a tree, just like the night when they got lost in the haze of the lust and Junhui experienced the best kiss of his life. With their positions, Junhui was still able to witness Mingyu’s attacks so he chose to lean sideways and watch the manipulation of earth instead.

“Are you impressed by him?” Junhui heard Wonwoo’s question which distracted him and made him finally look at the prince. The darkness in his pupils made Junhui squeak involuntarily and he forgot about the fascination he had with Mingyu's magical powers. 

“I am.” Junhui managed to deliver the two words which turned out to be a difficult task because his throat was getting dry. He licked his lips to bring some relief to the dryness. 

Wonwoo’s movements were instantaneous as his eyes followed the motion of Junhui’s tongue. He leaned in to lick the elder’s lips instead, providing him with a much better relief for his dry lips as well as his hammering heart. The kiss was too quick and mild, but Junhui was greatly affected by it and he craved for so much more. 

“Are his powers more impressive than my kisses?” Wonwoo asked with a cocky smirk. When Junhui realised the prince was teasing him, he wanted to throttle the bastard. 

“Fuck off!” Junhui rolled his eyes. Wonwoo chuckled lightly and the elder’s heart swelled with affection at the lovely sight. Just when Wonwoo was about to do something naughtier, Mingyu thankfully interrupted the two. 

“I don’t like to view the physical intimacy of other people. Can you both please stop?” Mingyu requested as he walked towards them.

“This is the exact reason why I didn’t want him tagging along,” Wonwoo muttered in annoyance. 

“He saved us just now.” Junhui defended Mingyu while trying to hold back his giggles. It was just too funny and endearing at the same time for him. 

“You think _I_ couldn’t have killed that being?” Wonwoo asked while gasping and placing a hand on his chest. Junhui found the prince exaggerating his reactions even funnier. 

“Your sword would’ve melted and your powers are boring and lack visual appeal. It would’ve been harder for you, that’s for sure.” Mingyu commented from the side. Wonwoo glared at him while Junhui burst into a full blown laughter. 

Thankfully, the two men didn’t start redundant fights and Mingyu shrugged off the dust gathered over his body. Junhui had curiously asked Mingyu if he ever felt cold as he only ever wore sleeveless shirts. The youngest told him that he was just born that way. Junhui would’ve accepted his resistance to the cold if he was a native from a cold place and his body adapted to the cold well. But the duke lived on the seaside where it was always warm and pleasant. He wished people in this world were more curious about figuring out reasons behind some anomalies rather than expelling people out of their realms for using dark magic. 

After he discovered how normal and harmless the humans of the Forbidden Kingdom were, he asked Wonwoo what exactly came under dark magic. Being able to place curses on people, using magical methods to obtain information from the supernatural forces, raising the dead, influencing and controlling people’s minds and manipulating the evil spirits were some of the examples of dark magic. Apparently, there were many abilities that weren’t even known to the public and a lot of the knowledge of dark magic was contained inside the Creator’s Palace. 

The three travellers were able to travel quite a lot of distance throughout the day. As the skies were cloudy, Junhui couldn’t gauge the approximate time, but he guessed it was late afternoon, and they would need to stop somewhere for the night. Junhui and Wonwoo were busy scrutinising a tree and wondering if it would be safe to eat its fruit for dinner or if it would poison them. Their attention was grabbed by Mingyu’s sudden screams.

“Fuck! It’s a _ghost!”_ It was followed by Mingyu running towards them and hiding himself behind Wonwoo’s body. The prince pulled out his sword and pushed Junhui behind him as well. 

From behind the thick bushes, Junhui finally saw what scared Mingyu. To call it a ghost would be apt as the body had no physical state. A spirit was literally standing before them and it glowed in a bright blue colour. It was able to move through the bushes and trees. 

“I deeply apologise that you had to come across me on your journey,” The spirit said. Its voice was gentle and calm and Junhui was shocked to witness the first creature that could communicate with them. The spirit had dirty blonde long hair, free from any ties and multiple ear piercings. It had big doe eyes and its lips were thick and well-defined. Its arms and neck were covered in symbols and it wore a complete white attire just like Chan had worn. 

“Who are you?” Wonwoo asked the spirit.

“You’re from the east. My eastern name is Jisoo.” The spirit—Jisoo—replied. 

“Why are you apologising?” Mingyu asked hesitantly while peeking from Wonwoo’s shoulders. 

The spirit came to stand a foot away from them and told them calmly, “I’m one of the few who guards the Creator’s Palace. My job is simply to not let you pass. Although if you’re able to defeat me, you’re worthy enough to see the Supreme Being.” Jisoo explained it like he was talking about having a lovely afternoon tea and not practically hurting and killing the three men. 

Junhui, being the only man with logic, asked the most pressing question. “How are we supposed to defeat a spirit without using dark magic?” 

Jisoo levitated towards a bird perching over a branch and looked at the trio with indifference. 

“Who said I was a spirit?” After finishing that sentence, his spirit went inside the bird’s body and the little creature’s eyes turned blue. Jisoo had taken _possession_ of the bird’s body. 

Jisoo, in the bird’s body, flew over them at a fast speed and blasted energy beams. While Wonwoo defended Junhui, Mingyu blasted stones at the bird. The moment the bird got hit, Jisoo left the bird’s body and levitated away from them. The bird fell on the ground with a thud and Junhui felt bad for the small creature. 

Their relief was short-lived as a monster similar to the one Junhui had killed previously headed their way. Its eyes were glowing blue as well. Jisoo wasn’t well versed with the whip-like sword, but he was still able to attack them with vigour. 

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo called out the younger’s name while duelling Jisoo. “Our attacks are useless as he’ll keep possessing a different body once he’s hurt enough times. We need to find his real body!”

“On it!” Mingyu yelled back and started running away in search of Jisoo’s body. As suspected, Wonwoo was right as he stopped fighting with the prince and ran after Mingyu to stop him. Meanwhile, Wonwoo landed a lethal blow on the monster’s neck and was about to sever its head when Jisoo left the body and levitated above the trees. The monster’s head flew away as it was separated from its body by Wonwoo’s sword, the brown coloured blood spraying everywhere.

Jisoo was looking everywhere to find a body to take over when his eyes met with Junhui’s. A smirk landed on his face before he charged towards Junhui. Survival instinct took residence in Junhui’s body and his legs moved automatically, running away for his life towards Mingyu. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain and it was too late. He felt an electrical zap and his whole body relaxed. His eyes felt heavy and he lost consciousness.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


_Junhui stood in a garden of roses. The sun was about to set, illuminating the whole garden in a shade of warm orange. The sunlight made the red roses appear golden and Junhui was fascinated by the sight before him. He walked further in, careful to not ruin the beautiful flowers or get hurt by the thorns. In the centre of the garden, a man sat with his back towards Junhui. The man only wore brown pants and was topless. Junhui could see a few faded scars on his back. He was looking up at the dying sun. His hair was ash blonde and Junhui was compelled to call out his name._

_“Wonwoo?”_

_Wonwoo turned around and adorned a confused expression. The moment he recognised who had called him, his lips turned upward and he gave Junhui one of the most joyous and tender smiles he had ever seen on the man. Wonwoo beckoned the elder to join him._

_Junhui walked towards the centre and sat beside Wonwoo on the soft and dewy grass. The prince reached for his hand and interlocked their fingers together, bringing it to his lips and pressing his lips gently to Junhui’s knuckles._

_“What is this place?” Junhui asked out of curiosity._

_Wonwoo smiled back, but his eyes had sadness deeper than the ocean. “It’s our paradise. I fabricated this garden with you in my mind.”_

_After hearing Wonwoo’s words, Junhui wanted to scream and destroy the place. He wanted to tell Wonwoo that he would help him grow a new garden with flowers that were more beautiful than roses and were without thorns. He didn’t want to be another rose in Wonwoo’s life._

_Junhui understood that becoming a rose in Wonwoo’s life signified that he was the most beautiful thing in his life at the moment. But it also meant that it was going to end terribly for Wonwoo. By the size of the garden, Junhui understood his significance in Wonwoo’s life. It was too big to be compared to anything else in the prince’s life. It also meant that there were ten times the amount of thorns and the pain the elder was going to cause to the prince couldn’t be compared to anything as well. Junhui was bound to leave him, but this time, it wouldn’t only ruin Wonwoo. Junhui was going to feel the devastation as well._

_“It’s so beautiful.” Junhui managed while blinking the tears away._

_“Not as beautiful as you,” Wonwoo said while looking back at the sun. Junhui’s heart convulsed at the fragility of the moment. Even when the setting sun shone its light on them, Wonwoo had an inherent glow and Junhui thought that he was brighter and warmer than the sun himself. As the realisation hit him, it felt like his whole world had shifted from its axis._

_Wen Junhui, a mere geologist without any magical abilities was in love with Prince Wonwoo, the greatest warrior of his realm and a powerful sorcerer. The cruel truth was that the two of them were literally worlds apart and belonged in alternate realities._

_He had always anticipated that such revelation would pump fear inside his blood and make him suffer a panic attack. Yet, Junhui had never felt lighter and freer in his whole life. He wanted to let Wonwoo out from his cage and let him run wild and free. He would do anything to let Wonwoo have his happiness. Even if it meant he had to make the biggest sacrifice possible._

_“Wonwoo? Promise me one thing,” Junhui spoke while looking at the sun himself. The darkness was approaching them quickly. They both needed to stand together and fight to find the light of their lives. If Wonwoo refused to be selfish, then Junhui had to become selfless for his lover’s happiness._

_Junhui turned his face and looked at Wonwoo. Wonwoo looked so beautiful, with his parted hair and pale skin glowing. The scars on his body emphasised the beauty of his character and soul. His heart felt heavy, but he was determined to go through hell for Wonwoo._

_“Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage against the dying of the light.” Junhui was sure Dylan Thomas meant something else while writing those lines. He couldn’t care as the words rang so perfectly with their situation._

_Wonwoo wrapped Junhui up in his arms and the warmth melted away his frozen skin and bones. The smell of roses was powerful and Junhui loved and hated it at the same time. He refused to become another rose._

_“I promise.”_

_After that, Wonwoo kept speaking words after words. Maybe it was hysteria, maybe it was love._

_“Don’t leave me.”_

_“You’re mine.”_

_“Come back to me.”_

_“Wake up.”_

_“I can’t lose you.”_

_“Wake up, Junhui.”_

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


“Wake up, Junhui!” 

Junhui heard Wonwoo’s voice. He had never heard the prince sound so desperate before. It broke his heart and he wanted to console him and tell him not to worry. 

Junhui blinked his eyes open and was greeted by Wonwoo’s tearful face above him. He was lying on Wonwoo’s lap and the prince had been desperately trying to wake him up. The elder raised his hand and wiped the tear running down Wonwoo’s face.

“You’re alright.” Wonwoo heaved a deep sigh of relief. He heard another person crying and turned his head to find Mingyu standing tall above them. He was crying incessantly. Junhui realised they were still in the forest where they had been fighting Jisoo. What had happened? Had they defeated Jisoo? 

Before he could ask Wonwoo about their current situation, Wonwoo pulled his body upright and hugged him tightly. To say Junhui was shocked would be an understatement. Wonwoo never showcased his feelings so openly, even when they were alone. _Something was wrong._

“I don’t care what the world says. I don’t care how we’re supposed to exist. I won’t even listen to your objections,” Wonwoo was anguished and Junhui was confused.

“I don’t understand.”

“This is masochism.” Mingyu howled.

“I love you.”

After hearing those three words, Junhui’s walls _crumbled,_ just as a sandcastle crumbled when the ocean waves engulfed it. Wonwoo had flooded Junhui’s entire being with his beautiful but tortured soul.

Junhui’s neck and shoulder were wet from Wonwoo’s tears. He realised that the one person in the world who loved him wasn’t the one he thought it would be. He was elated and miserable. It didn’t make sense and he thought it wasn’t even supposed to make sense. Love was not supposed to be defined by scientific explanations.

“I love you, Wonwoo,” A pause. “I am in love with you. Tell me you feel as strongly as I do.” Junhui pleaded while tightening his hold around Wonwoo.

“I do. No one can compare to you in all the multiverses, Junhui.”

It took Junhui two weeks to fall truly, madly, deeply and completely in love with Wonwoo. And, in two days, that love was about to destroy their sanity and put the two men in eternal darkness. 

Junhui wanted to cherish the last remaining moments with the love of his life and in the meantime, find out a way to save the life of his husband. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, at least they both confessed. so, yay?  
> additional relationship - minor kim mingyu/xu minghao (though minghao is missing and we don't know if he's alive)
> 
> kudos and feedback is always appreciated and treasured!  
> you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/redsyub)! <3


	7. Wonwoo's Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is meant to compensate for Wonwoo's absence in first chapter.  
> for plot purposes, seungcheol is a jeon.
> 
> please accept my apology in advance.

_Barely 3 years old._

Wonwoo was playing with his mother in his playpen when his father entered the room with his guards. Wonwoo was scared of his own father as he always looked so intimidating and rarely ever tried to play with Wonwoo. So, he ran and hid himself in the pleats of his mother’s dress. His mother was warm and kind and he felt protected in her embrace. 

“My love, it is time.” His father’s voice echoed in the room.

“He’s just a child.” His mother pleaded. 

“Nothing can change the fact that he’s _my_ child. Our kingdom has been at war for too long. My hand informed me that he was born with enchantment as his magical abilities. My love, our two sons are the _only hope_ this kingdom has. Wonwoo needs to start his training.” His father declared sternly, no emotion lacing his voice. Wonwoo couldn’t understand much, but he knew that his father didn’t relay good news as he saw a tear slip past his mother’s eyes. 

_“Mama!_ Don’t cry.” Wonwoo tried to make her mother happy again by making funny faces. It worked temporarily.

  
  


🥀🌹🥀

  
  


_Barely 6 years old._

Wonwoo trained with different teachers to become a capable fighter. At a young age, he was faring far better than people twice or thrice his age. There were times he would see children of his age laughing and playing around in a protected park. He would _politely_ ask for permission to join the children from his personal butler. The answer he would receive was always a firm _‘no’._

One day, he came back to the royal palace after training for five hours straight. He was tired and just wanted to sleep until the break of dawn. As he was getting ready to sleep, he was summoned to his mother’s chambers. 

He entered the room and was received by dozens of people, including his father and elder brother. Wonwoo was being taught to control his emotions, so he didn’t run towards his mother immediately. He walked slowly toward his father to understand the situation a little better. It was his elder brother, who spoke instead.

“Wonwoo, mama is sick. She doesn’t have much time left.” Seungcheol said and engulfed Wonwoo in his arms. The first prince was a little taller than Wonwoo and he rested his chin above Wonwoo’s head. Wonwoo felt sick and wanted to throw up. 

For the first time in months, he disobeyed his masters and cried in front of the dozen people present in his mother’s chamber. He cried in the arms of his brother. Later, his father also joined the two boys and let them cry ceaselessly. Finally, Wonwoo, along with Seungcheol, cried in their mother’s lap, wanting to hold on to her gentle warmth for as long as possible. 

After a month, she passed away. 

Because of the war, the realm wasn’t allowed to mourn the queen’s death. 

Because of the war, her husband, the emperor of the kingdom wasn’t allowed to mourn her death. He had to fight the battle up north. 

Because of the war, her sons weren’t allowed to mourn her death. They had to continue their training in order to join their father in the battle in their upcoming future. 

Though, every night for a month after his mother’s death, Wonwoo _cried_ himself to sleep in remembrance of the late queen. His pillow was the only witness of his sorrows.

  
  


🥀🌹🥀

  
  


_A lonely 8 year old._

Wonwoo stood on one of the balconies, overlooking the huge courtyard. Lines of soldiers stood at attention down below, waiting for the heir apparent to deliver his words and motivate them to fight for their realm. 

Seungcheol, barely 12 years old, came out dressed in crimson. He looked at the crowd with a determined face. 

“Brave people of my kingdom! Today, we have gathered here to march north and help our fellow brothers in dire straits. We are at war! We must send the entire army to aid our Emperor in the preservation of not just ourselves, but of our children. Send it for justice! I hope our choices today reflect our bravery tomorrow. For our kingdom!” Seungcheol cheered the last three words while raising his sword. The whole crowd roared and started chanting those three words. 

After the men settled down, Seungcheol continued speaking. “My people! I cannot watch you fight for our kingdom alone. So, I would join you in this fight. We would wreak vengeance on the northern folks, together!” The whole crowd cheered and chanted _‘Prince Seungcheol’._

Wonwoo wasn’t aware of his brother’s plans. He quietly and helplessly saw his own brother march with the royal army and leave behind Wonwoo in the huge palace. Wonwoo was scared and alone and nobody was there to hear his cries.

  
  


🥀🌹🥀

  
  


_A 10 year old prodigy._

Wonwoo was busy finishing his homework in between his classes, so he could train after school and not be bothered by it later at night. Wonwoo was usually left alone during breaks. All the children in school were intimidated by his title and his capabilities. So naturally, they left him alone, but Wonwoo wasn’t upset. Kids his age were— _kids._ Their immaturity and happiness irked Wonwoo in the worst way possible. Maybe it was annoyance or maybe it was envy. Either way, Wonwoo was at peace as he didn’t have to participate in unnecessary childish games. 

One kid wasn’t like the others though, to Wonwoo’s great misfortunes – _Kwon Soonyoung._

Soonyoung would pester Wonwoo everyday to play with him. Some days, he would bring the young prince food. Some days, he would volunteer to finish Wonwoo’s homework. Some days, he would show Wonwoo the cool tricks he could perform with his magic. 

Wonwoo was a _prodigy_ in all fields including magic, fencing and world knowledge. Soonyoung, on the other hand, was a gifted genius. His magical abilities were extremely advanced for his age. He had saved a man from the brink of his death. It was a _big_ deal for a 10 year old kid.

Maybe Wonwoo was too lonely for his age and it was nice to be wanted for a change. Maybe he genuinely liked Soonyoung. Anyhow, Wonwoo befriended Soonyoung and an unexpected _brotherhood_ was formed. 

  
  


🥀🌹🥀

  
  


_11 years old and craving for affection._

The emperor briefly returned to the palace as some royal affairs needed to be taken care of. In his stay, he heard an infinite number of compliments from all of Wonwoo’s masters. According to them, Wonwoo was a wunderkind. His father was impressed _beyond_ expectations. Wonwoo wasn’t overjoyed over his father’s recognition. He had stopped letting feelings cloud his mind long ago. 

“Wonwoo?” His father called him to his work chambers.

“Yes, father?”

“I’m marching northwest tomorrow morning. Would you like to join me?” No warm-hearted greetings. No questions related to his well being. No words of assurance and love. It was straight to the purpose. One might think the two people weren’t father and son, but a commander and his follower. 

Wonwoo’s rational minded told him to sympathise with his father’s burdens. He could never truly learn how to be a father because of the war. He could only manage to be an emperor for the people of his realm. But Wonwoo was only 11 years old. He was mad and refused to see the world through his father’s eyes. 

He wondered how their relationship would’ve blossomed if there was no war. Wonwoo had heard about the duke who lived on the edge of their kingdom. He wasn’t made to go through rigorous training. He was allowed to play and make friends. He was given love and warmth from his family and court. Wonwoo had never met Mingyu, but he was already _envious_ of his existence. He _desired_ his life more than anything else in the world. 

“A member of the royal family needs to stay in the palace. It won’t be wise of me to leave.” Wonwoo replied impartially, without letting his emotions get the best of him. 

“Your aunt is a member of the royal family by your mother’s marriage.” It was true. His mother’s younger sister was treated as a royal even when in technicalities, she wasn’t one. The people loved her, so nobody questioned her. 

Wonwoo realised he didn’t have much choice in the matter. His father put the question with a deceptive casualness, making Wonwoo think that he _might_ have a choice. Wonwoo had been trained to fight in this war since infancy. There was only _one_ answer to the emperor’s question. 

“I would be honoured, father.”

The next day, the emperor left for northwest with his youngest son to bring peace by vengeance in their kingdom.

  
  


🥀🌹🥀

  
  


_Barely 12 years old._

The emperor stood in front of the map of the world laid on the table near midnight. Wonwoo stood opposite him, trying to assist his father in coming up with efficient strategies. The war had lasted for too long and Wonwoo saw no end to it. At times, he wondered how _long_ he was going to stay alive for? Maybe the next day, he would be sliced up by a brave enemy.

At such a tender age, Wonwoo had witnessed the _cruellest_ things imaginable. He had stood in the _pool_ of his people’s blood. The stench of rotten flesh and blood _followed_ him everyday. He had _ended_ several lives with his sword. He had ended lives with his magic as well, enchanting heartbeats of the enemies until they suffered a cardiac arrest. Wonwoo was a _human weapon._ Though, he imagined himself as a _monster._

Wonwoo had turned around to fetch himself a cup of water when he heard a loud whoosh of air behind him. As he turned around to gauge what was happening, he was left shell shocked at the sight. It wasn’t a human. He had heard that such creatures only dwelled in the Forbidden Kingdom. But somehow, it was cascading in front of him. Wonwoo wanted to _move_ and save his father. However, his limbs were frozen and his brain wasn’t functioning. He could barely comprehend what was happening in front of him.

The shadow had materialised in front of the emperor. Just like Wonwoo, he was also frozen in his place and couldn’t move a limb. He could only watch wide eyed as a hand took shape out of the black shadow and extended its fingers towards the emperor. The nails augmented into unnaturally sharp and pointy claws and in the blink of an eye, they were lunged inside the emperor’s torso. 

Wonwoo wanted to scream, but his larynx betrayed him. He couldn’t make a single sound. The shadow quickly dissolved and vanished into the thin air and Wonwoo saw his father fall down. With the disappearance of the shadow, Wonwoo felt that he wasn’t restrained anymore and he ran towards his father. He saw the red blood accumulating below him. His face was drained of colours and his eyes were purple. 

Finally, after realising what had happened, he screamed. And because he was only a child, he couldn’t help, but cry. 

He cried because he had witnessed something _evil_ take away the only parental figure he had left. 

He cried because the kingdom was bound to fall into shambles with the departure of their king. 

He cried because he felt so helpless and lost. 

He cried because he couldn’t save his own father, even when he was trained for it since his toddler years.

The news of the emperor’s demise reached prince Seungcheol. The older prince was fuming with uncontrollable rage. From what Wonwoo heard from the soldiers, his elder brother had _abandoned_ his sword and stormed the base camp where the northern emperor was resting. Within 10 minutes, the whole place was _burning_ up in flames. The place _reeked_ of burned corpses. The prince had made sure to _torch_ the body of the emperor over 50 times in his blind rage. 

After that, a sense of fear for the elder prince had spread across the four kingdoms of the world. A young boy had managed to kill hundreds of men with his magic in mere minutes. People were afraid to ever cross the young boy again. Few days later, during Prince Seungcheol’s coronation ceremony, he was crowned as the Emperor of the East Kingdom. 

The two boys weren’t given time to grieve their father’s death. In all honesty, Wonwoo couldn’t even bring himself to drench in sorrow. It wasn’t his fault though, as he had never really bonded with the late emperor.

Without letting out their inner emotions, the two boys worked together to rebuild their destroyed kingdom and bring back the glory that it lost.

  
  


🥀🌹🥀

  
  


_16 years old and standing behind Seungcheol._

Wonwoo had been visiting different provinces in the kingdom to familiarise himself better with his own people. When Seungcheol took over the crown of the emperor, the two brothers had decided that unlike their father, they would handle the state affairs a little differently. Seungcheol would remain in the capital and rule the kingdom from sitting on the throne while Wonwoo would travel around the kingdom and gather their opinions. After personally making sure that their people’s voices were heard, he would travel back to the capital and relay the concerns of the people to the royal court so that after a quick discourse, the matters would be aptly attended by the court and the demands of the people would be met to elevate their satisfaction.

Initially, their strategy was ridiculed by the members of the court. The presumably older and wiser people laughed in their faces, telling them that it wasn’t how monarchy worked. However, Seungcheol wasn’t deterred by his critics and Wonwoo learnt not to let their words bother him as well. Actions were meant to speak louder than words anyway.

In three years, the two brothers didn’t only show their detractors, but the whole world that they weren’t just kids playing with the crowns and pawns. The newly appointed northern emperor sent his token of goodwill and the other two emperors sent their good wishes as well. The four rulers had forged a bond and united the whole world. _Peace_ had finally prevailed on earth. 

Wonwoo was sent to Haean to gain new training and experience. There, he met his cousin, Mingyu. Safe to say, Wonwoo never really had many positive feelings for the boy. The 12 year old was a walking _menace._ While Wonwoo was attentive, quiet, lonely and burdened with too many responsibilities, Mingyu was careless, loud, popular and always, terribly happy. In simple words, Wonwoo was _envious_ of Mingyu. Even when the younger boy was next in line to Wonwoo, their lives had a stark difference. 

“Wonwoo!” 

He heard his name being called out while he was reading about invisibility on the golden sands of the beach. Wonwoo wished he could become invisible for a day and do whatever his heart desired for. Mingyu was running towards him, with another boy chasing him. Even when they were of the same age, this boy was smaller than Mingyu in appearance, but his face had overawing features. 

“Hao summoned a python and threw it on me. He knows I’m scared, yet he did it!” Mingyu whined while the other kid named Minghao cackled behind him. 

“He had to be punished! He just demolished a poor man’s house by manipulating the stones’ property. The whole house turned to dust!” Hao explained himself after recovering from his laughing fit. Wonwoo couldn’t believe that even as the heir apparent, he was technically _babysitting_ children. Although Mingyu was his cousin and he couldn’t deny the familial love. So, after reprimanding Mingyu for his yet another careless act and then Minghao for scaring his cousin to death, Wonwoo took the two boys back to the palace. There, his aunt, Mingyu’s mother cooked them hot soup for supper and the three boys shared tales of brave men throughout history.

He knew in coming years, Seungcheol’s name would be added to those chronicles. Wonwoo wondered if his name would be sung after his departure from the world.

  
  


🥀🌹🥀

  
  


_19 year old man standing high and mighty._

After his successful expedition in the South Kingdom, Wonwoo convinced his brother to let him cross the ocean to acquire knowledge from the isolated West Kingdom. It was the first time Wonwoo boarded the mighty ship used for travelling across the large water bodies. There was an _innocent_ excitement in his heart. He was ready to face a completely new world and meet new people. 

The western emperor welcomed him with open arms and the royal family accepted him as his own. They conveyed their condolences for all the hardships Wonwoo went through since his birth and praised him and his brother for showing the world that age wasn’t a factor in determining a good leader. 

Wonwoo was grateful to receive such heartfelt hospitality. He would talk to the queen about their kingdom’s past, brush up his swordsmanship with the princes, learn to appreciate the beauty of paintings and music with the princess and absorb life lessons from the king. There were days he could almost _forget_ his tragic life and _pretend_ to be a part of the Royal Palace of West. 

Everyone in the realm was kind enough to impart him with brand new information and after four months breezed by, Wonwoo was deemed to have learned everything about the kingdom. He couldn’t even grasp where the time flew away. 

One afternoon, he was walking alone on farmland, taking in the rich countryside, when his eyes fell on a woman, harvesting the cocoa from the pods. She had honey coloured skin and short brown hair. Her eyes were dark and Wonwoo was mesmerised. In simple words, it was love at first sight. He fell in love with a young girl named Kichka. 

The thing was, Wonwoo had started to naively believe that he was one with the westerners and that his title meant something _greater_ than the traditions. He forgot that the _only_ reason he spoke their language was because of the enchantment spell. He was a guest and not a native.

When he told the emperor that he wished to take Kichka to the East Kingdom with him, for the first time, he saw anger in the eyes of the old man. 

“You are committing a sin, young prince!” The emperor’s voice echoed loudly in the hall where Wonwoo had stood in front of him with hope. 

“Can’t we discontinue the old practices and be the change we wish to see?” Wonwoo rebuked childishly, hoping he could change the emperor’s mind. But no matter what he said or what he did, it was a lost cause. Wonwoo was just a single man and could not alter jurisprudence. At the end of the day, his title, power and glory were just an _illusion._ He was the _pawn_ who was made to play the game of thrones with extremely limited choices.

However, Wonwoo refused to accept his helplessness and ran away with Kichka to the dense forest and hid away from anyone wanting to separate them both. 

“My love, go back to your kingdom. Our love isn’t right. Even your magic doesn’t accept us.” Kichka told him one night while they took shelter in a cave. She had been crying everyday after Wonwoo performed the ritual to establish a bond between them and it was rejected. Her eyes were persistently swollen and red. Wonwoo still found her ravishing.

“Would you be able to live without me?” 

“Forget about me! Your people won’t be able to live without you. A single life does not trump over millions, Wonwoo.” She persisted, being the only voice of reason between the two.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s talk about something else.” Wonwoo grumpily tried to change the topic.

“Your name. What does it mean?” Kichka asked longingly. No matter how much she pushed Wonwoo away, her love for the man was even _stronger_ than the intensity of the reality of their situation.

“It means to live by helping out with a rounded heart.” The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. Wonwoo wanted to laugh. His name _literally_ meant he needed to serve the people with many different skills he acquired – the reality that he was trying to run from. 

“The meaning of your name is so _long.”_ Kichka tried to bring back the cheeriness around them. Wonwoo appreciated her efforts, so he played along with her.

“Tell me yours,” Wonwoo asked while rolling his eyes playfully. 

_“Thorn._ That’s it.”

“Why would your parents give you such a sorrowful name?”

Kichka looked away and tears started streaming down her face again. Wonwoo held her tight, apologizing for his insensitive words and consoling her.

“Maybe they knew I would commit the _sin_ of loving you. Maybe they knew we would go through this _hardship_ to stay together. Maybe they knew I would bring _sorrow_ to my most beloved in this world.”

  
  


🥀🌹🥀

  
  


_24 years old and beaten up by life._

It was funny how memories and emotions worked. In a way, Wonwoo felt guilty. _Guilty_ that he couldn’t remember how Kichka looked like or even her scent. He still carried over the pain with him, but he wondered whether it was the pain for losing his lover or loss in general. He couldn’t differentiate between _sorrow_ and _melancholy._ Every emotion was synonymous and he had no solid purpose in his life. He wondered if his existence even mattered anymore.

One fine winter afternoon, Wonwoo was called to the main hall where Seungcheol, General Yoon and a few other soldiers were gathered with an outsider. It was a woman who Wonwoo had met a couple years back when he was in the North Kingdom. She was a traveller without any permanent residence, originally from the South Kingdom. She claimed to have foresight of people’s lives, but it wasn’t similar to completely seeing someone’s future. She collected information about human affairs by studying the movement and relative position of the celestial objects. People had termed this pseudo magical ability as _astrology._

Wonwoo greeted her curtly and took his place beside Seungcheol. They talked about the welfare of the kingdom and the woman praised the two brothers. Wonwoo chose to act like it was his first time meeting her so that he could evade going into unnecessary conversations. After a while, the emperor asked everyone to vacate the premises as he wished to talk to the woman alone with his brother. The moment the three of them were alone, Seungcheol dived straight to business, wiping the benevolence off his face.

“My brother. I’m worried about him.” Seungcheol looked at the woman expectantly. Wonwoo sighed wearily. This was a recurring issue. Seungcheol believed that Wonwoo had suffered too much and he had become _immune_ to human emotions as a coping mechanism and was on a path of _self destruction_.

It was truly _tragic_ on paper. Born in the midst of unrest and conflict. Lost his mother at a tender age. Became a killing machine before he even hit puberty. Saw the assassination of his father by the unknown. Fell in love with a woman, but was forced to separate from her by watching her die. Was banned from entering the West Kingdom because he defied the emperor. 

Seungcheol was extremely worried because, at the end of the day, Wonwoo was his baby brother and his only family left in the world. He was afraid that he would lose his brother as the latter had no sense of self preservation and was willing to jump into a volcano just because it promised _‘new experience’._

So, the woman created Wonwoo’s chart and focused her energy on it. After a few minutes of scrutinising, she looked at Wonwoo with a confused expression.

“What is it?” Wonwoo asked exasperatedly.

“I don’t understand anything,” She confessed with downcast eyes.

“What do you mean? You’re supposed to be one of the best astrologers in this world.” It was Seungcheol who voiced those words.

“I see a lot of _foreignness._ Maybe he would find solace and a home in the Forbidden Kingdom. That is the only possible explanation. Or maybe—” She paused abruptly, afraid to complete her sentence. 

“Or maybe what?” Seungcheol was growing restless.

The woman took a deep gulp and looked at Seungcheol with sympathy in her eyes. 

“Maybe he would _die_ in a few years.”

  
  
  


After that _cursed_ meeting with the astrologer, Wonwoo was finally given the love and attention that he had craved so desperately for in his childhood. Safe to say, Wonwoo felt burdensome rather than content. He had a curfew in his life, had to report everything to Seungcheol, had to move around with bodyguards and wasn’t allowed to leave the capital for a long time. Wonwoo had always believed he was a pet animal. Now, he believed he was a _caged_ one. 

Luckily, after a year, Seungcheol’s paranoia diminished and Wonwoo was finally able to breathe a little better. Everything went back to normal. Wonwoo wondered why normalcy felt strange and unfamiliar.

_‘What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here.’_

  
  


🥀🌹🥀

  
  


_Finally 27 years old._

The sun was rising up the horizon, and Wonwoo rode back from Soonyoung’s house to the palace after having an unusual meeting with the most uncanny human he had ever met. The man apparently _claimed_ to come from an alternate universe and somehow had accidentally stumbled upon their world. Wonwoo had heard of a lot of nonsensical accounts his whole life, as he had travelled since a young age, but this one was definitely up there at the top. 

Soonyoung was his best friend and he had a lot of trust in the man. So, if he said that the foreigner had no magic in him, he was forced to accept it. Though Wonwoo still didn’t rule out the possibility of someone bringing the man to their world using dark magic. And Wonwoo despised the essence of dark magic with all his heart. The blood in his veins flowed with hatred for it.

Wonwoo’s life was monotonous and nothing in his life was exciting enough to drive him on. He couldn’t deny that the _mystery_ of the foreigner was stirring a dormant curious child in him and he wanted to unravel the truth to its depth. Soonyoung had mentioned that he needed to find someone _brave_ and _crazy_ enough to accompany the foreigner to the Creator’s Palace. The tales of the journey to the palace were infamous and the creatures behind the wall were vicious. And Wonwoo? He had a lot to gain and nothing to lose. After that, the decision wasn’t very hard to make and he went to meet his brother.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan were walking in the palace gardens and they seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. The smile on Seungcheol’s face reminded him of the times when he used to show a similar smile to _someone_ in his past. His memories were getting hazier as the years passed. Everything was surrounded by a thick fog. Wonwoo didn’t have any spirit left to try and remove the fog.

When Seungcheol noticed his younger brother, he asked Jeonghan to give them privacy so the two brothers could talk. Wonwoo found it pointless as Jeonghan would be able to read their minds later on and be informed of the conversation anyway. 

“Your highness. It’s a pleasure to see you in good health.” Jeonghan greeted Wonwoo while bowing his head to show his respect.

“Likewise.” Wonwoo mimicked his motion.

As Jeonghan left the gardens, Seungcheol came closer to him with his gummy smile and took his brother in his arms. As a pyrokinesis sorcerer, Seungcheol’s body temperature was always warm and his hugs always provided a sense of _false_ comfort. 

“When did you come back?” Seungcheol asked him. 

“This morning. I was with the ministers, relaying all the information from my journey.” 

“I hope you enjoyed yourself,” Seungcheol said as he started walking on the path paved in the garden. Wonwoo walked beside him. 

“It’s always good to meet new people and old acquaintances.” It was Wonwoo’s third trip to the South Kingdom.

“That’s true,” The elder brother agreed with Wonwoo even when he rarely left the capital. “I missed you. Stay a little longer this time.” He said it lightly, but there was a _weight_ in his words. 

“I can’t.”

Seungcheol gave Wonwoo a quizzical look. He waited for Wonwoo to fully explain himself.

“I’ve decided I would accompany the foreigner to the Forbidden Kingdom. There is nobody in our realm more competent than me to do it anyway.” Wonwoo stated solemnly. Seungcheol looked at Wonwoo with an exhausted expression, extremely unfit for an emperor.

“You can’t and that is _final.”_ Seungcheol declared in a whiny tone. Wonwoo gave him a blank look in return. “Don’t you remember what that astrologer said three years ago? I cannot allow this Wonwoo!”

“I’m not asking for your permission.” 

“I am the Emperor and I order you to stay put.” Seungcheol stopped walking and the two brothers faced each other. Wonwoo knew that his elder brother was scared of his well-being. He wished he would stop caring about him and focus on his life instead.

“When are you going to make things official with Jeonghan?” Wonwoo asked instead, hoping to emotionally manipulate him in the process. After all, he was the only one who could change the eastern emperor’s mind. 

Seungcheol’s reaction was instant and predictable. His eyes went wide and there was a faint blush on his cheeks, which was clearly visible in the afternoon sun.

“What are you talking about?” 

“There is no point in denying it. And there is definitely no point in lying to the man who could basically _read_ your mind. I’m pretty sure Jeonghan knows but is silent as he can’t openly confess to the emperor. _You_ need to make the move, brother.” 

“I can’t foolishly chase after love. There are other things to consider as well.” Seungcheol’s words _pricked_ Wonwoo’s heart. After all, he had tried to foolishly chase after love. It ended horribly. He tried to control his feelings and persisted.

“Such as?”

“After the two of us, House Jeon would end. We have no successors,” Seungcheol explained. “Which is why I need you to stay here and carry forward the legacy.”

“You could do that as well,” Wonwoo rebuked, baffled by Seungcheol’s reason. His elder brother tried to argue, but Wonwoo continued. “I mean, I know you’re _in love_ with Jeonghan, but that can’t stop you from having a concubine who would bear your child. Don’t push that responsibility on me, brother! It isn’t fair.” 

Seungcheol exhaled a tired breath. “The _avaricious_ House Kim in the east has been openly showing their desire for the throne,”

“You shouldn’t worry. I know Mingyu. He is the least bit bothered with the politics of this realm. I’m sure he would refuse the throne if offered.” Wonwoo riposted. Seungcheol didn’t speak any further and Wonwoo understood. His blood started boiling because of the anger and he couldn’t put a filter to his mouth anymore.

“Yet _again,_ I’m expected to be selfless and marry a woman and have kids so that you could satisfy your greed to bed the General?” Wonwoo knew his words weren’t appropriate, but he was pissed as once again, he was asked to serve his people and give up his freedom. Not that Wonwoo had much of it, to begin with.

Obviously, Seungcheol was offended. “Wonwoo! Watch your language!” He yelled at his younger brother.

“Brother. I am going to the Forbidden Kingdom tomorrow morning, whether you like it or not. You could berate me for the rest of your life, but I am not a kid and you’re only four years older. Your treatment is no different than our father’s towards me. In your eyes, I am just another pawn in this monarchical game you play!” Wonwoo rarely ever raised his voice with Seungcheol. So, when he realised the depth of his actions, he immediately lowered his head and apologised.

Seungcheol looked tired. Wonwoo hated how the _power_ had taken everything away from the two brothers. 

“Wonwoo, you’re all I have. I can’t _lose_ you.” Seungcheol was teary-eyed, yet he couldn’t cry. Wonwoo empathized with him.

“That’s not true. You have the people of this kingdom, our distant family and most importantly, you have Jeonghan. He is an amazing man and the only one who deserves to hold your heart. Don’t fear death. I would gladly die young, fighting for justice rather than die old, surrounded by opulence.” Wonwoo softly said while he patted his brother’s head. It was weird that the younger was consoling the older. Wonwoo had the advantage of his height and couldn’t help it.

“I have a premonition. If you leave tomorrow, I won’t get to see your face again.” Seungcheol replied while grabbing Wonwoo’s hand from above his head and staring at it forlornly.

“I cannot predict the future.” Wonwoo couldn’t give him a false assurance because even he knew the stakes were high. There was a high possibility that he would never come back. Maybe he would become the Supreme Being’s disciple or maybe he would die. There was a very _slim_ chance of returning back home.

“You’re right. I’m not your father, but your brother. And I can’t change your mind,” Seungcheol finally relented. “I’m just sad that you’re _choosing_ a winsome man over your blood.” His elder brother was pouting.

“Who said I’m doing this for that _idiot?_ I’m doing this for the curiosity of the mystery, not the goodness of that man.” Wonwoo quickly defended himself. His expression clearly screamed his distaste for the foreigner.

“You’ve met him?”

“Yes, I went to Soonyoung’s before coming to the palace.” 

“So, you hate him?” Seungcheol was clearly amused. After all, he knew his brother the best.

“Clearly, I’m not very fond of that _disrespectful_ peasant.” Wonwoo gritted through his teeth as he remembered how the man had spit in his face. That man would’ve been _dead_ by now if Soonyoung didn’t meddle in between.

Seungcheol laughed heartily. “And you’re willing to take this man on a long and dangerous journey? My dear baby brother, you’re so ignorant of your real feelings.” Seungcheol couldn’t stop his dramatic laughter and Wonwoo wanted to run away from his embarrassing sibling.

He decided to ignore his comments and break the news to his future travelling partner. Wonwoo laughed at the thought of liking that stupid man—Junhui. During their journey, he would be sure to teach that man the proper etiquette to address him as a prince. And if Junhui turned out to be an evil creature, then he would be sure to bathe himself with his foreign blood. 

  
  


🥀🌹🥀

  
  


_Wonwoo was confused._

He had met hundreds of people in his life. After a certain point, people’s movements usually start following a pattern and become predictable. After threatening and scrutinising a person countless number of times, they crack a little bit of their exterior mask, showing their real face and intentions. 

Junhui didn’t seem to conform to those norms. Wonwoo could see right through a person and his judgement of people was usually strong and clear. Junhui allowed everyone to see right through him, very easily representing himself as an open book. Yet, he was still an _enigma_ to Wonwoo. 

Junhui still refused to treat him with respect and Wonwoo had given up on that pursuit. It was definitely a novel experience to be treated like an equal by someone who had no title to their name. Even a line was drawn even between Soonyoung and him. Wonwoo had relentlessly questioned the magic-less man about his origins, his true intentions and how he was able to survive without any magic. The last one especially irked him. It was unheard of for a magic-less human to breathe without any discomfort after the establishment of magic in their world. If a sorcerer was to steal someone’s magical core, they ended up dying at the spot. Other than the slight cuts Junhui incurred due to his careless behaviour, the man’s vitals were strong and healthy. 

Was Junhui being completely honest?

_Wonwoo was infuriated._

Not because of Junhui in general, but the way his emotions reacted because of Junhui’s actions. He wanted to hate the man and not give him his precious time of the day, but his efforts seemed _pointless_ when all he could think about was Junhui. He blamed the reason behind his continuous rumination on the fact that Junhui was a mystery to him. 

He failed to understand why he felt a sudden fluttering inside his body when he witnessed the man getting excited or learning about something new. Which was almost all the _bloody time._ Their whole world was an out of the ordinary experience for the man and there was always a curious twinkle in his eyes. Wonwoo was always reminded of the beautiful night sky when he looked into his eyes. He had to _control_ himself from losing in the depths of the man’s eyes. 

Conversations with Junhui made him angry because he was always transfixed by the descriptions of his world. A completely different world without a hint of magic. The magic was replaced by production of human ideas, and the theorisation and practice behind the scientific research _surprisingly_ made sense. Wonwoo didn’t want to believe that any of it was real, but as he listened to Junhui blabber nonstop about his world with conviction, his _resolve_ to kill the man for being a dark magic sorcerer deteriorated and _curiosity_ for the information in Junhui’s brain awoke.

The crazy thing was, his dislike for the man shedded away very fast and was replaced by some _annoying_ feelings that he hadn’t felt in eight years. The scary thing was, the intensity of the feelings this time around was stronger than it was eight years ago. 

Love and hate were supposed to be both likely reactions to something that a person could not understand.

“Wonwoo?” 

The prince looked back to watch Junhui dazzled by a levitation sorcerer. There was a crowd of people surrounding the woman and she was raising the toys of the kids gathered. It was neat entertainment for the locals and Wonwoo had witnessed the magic of levitation countless times. He wasn’t fazed by it much. But Junhui, he watched the whole scene like a 5 year old kid, fascinated by the spectacle in front of him. 

“They are defying the _laws of gravity._ That’s so cool!” Junhui spoke with a voice of wonder. Wonwoo could only see his side profile, but even then, it was hard not to miss his features. 

Junhui was a beautiful man. One might argue that he was the _most beautiful_ person Wonwoo had ever come across which was saying something as the prince had travelled the world. There was something so enthralling about watching his face. His high nose, his upper lip which was shaved in, his cutting jawline, his lustrous black hair and his big brown eyes that reminded Wonwoo of wood, soil and chocolate. The former two things grounded him and he associated it with reliability, healing, home and warmth. The chocolate reminded him of the time he lived in the West Kingdom. He had greatly cherished the sweet delicacy. And now, he found that inherent sweetness in Junhui. The freckles littering his whole face and body were mystifying. The man was a living example of a _perfect_ blend between sharpness and softness. 

“If you’re going to stop every single time we witness something magical, we won’t ever reach the Creator’s Palace.” Wonwoo resigned by brushing away his distracting thoughts. 

“Don’t you understand how amazing it is? Wonwoo! Gravity!” Junhui was jumping with excitement. Even when half the time, his choice of words were foreign to Wonwoo, he argued with himself that Junhui’s brain might be even more beautiful than his looks. He had all this interesting information in his head that Wonwoo could listen to for hours on end. Not that he allowed himself anyway.

“We haven’t even reached the Forbidden Kingdom and you’re already testing my patience.” Wonwoo gritted through his teeth. It physically hurt him to be mean to Junhui and his words left a sour taste in his mouth. Naturally, Junhui rolled his eyes and pouted like a baby, but started walking again. As long as the job got done, Wonwoo had to swallow the internal discomfort and erratic pounding of his heart. 

_Wonwoo was in trouble._

Wonwoo was afraid of the man he would become if his feelings were to see the light of the day. Wonwoo was afraid because the end result of their journey was their inevitable separation.

Wonwoo was falling so hard and his saviour could only be that one man he needed to desperately run away from rather than accompanying him on the journey to see the creator.

  
  


🥀🌹🥀

  
  


As Wonwoo woke up to a fairly dark room, he came to his senses and felt a warm body pressed against him. Junhui was sleeping peacefully and he felt affection blooming in his heart for the man. He tightened his hold on the man and pressed a chaste kiss over his cheeks before retracting his arms and rising up to get ready. 

The previous night was hard and Wonwoo was forced to have a conversation that he had been avoiding for a long time. He completely understood that Junhui would doubt his feelings for him because of the bond. Still, it hurt to know that the elder could be so hesitant in being vocal about his doubts and in the process, denying his own feelings. 

In a way, Wonwoo was immensely happy, even when that happiness was _bittersweet._ He knew his past experiences should make him focus on the bitterness, but he was addicted to the sweetness that was Junhui. He was sweet like chocolate, but in a _comical_ way, he was bitter like chocolate as well. Nothing in his world made sense and he was too far gone.

They were living on borrowed time.

After waking Junhui up, Wonwoo went out to meet Mingyu. He had to give it to the young man. The younger stood outside in the cold with just that stupid sleeveless shirt and was leaning against a tree. He was still in a sleepy state and nodding his head again and again. He clearly should’ve slept, but he didn’t want to be left behind. Maybe in all the years they had been apart, Mingyu had changed drastically. Maybe his love for Minghao was greater than he first gauged. Thinking about love made his heart sink deeper into his chest. 

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo called out his name sternly while walking near him.

Mingyu’s reaction was instant. “Ah! I’m awake! I wasn’t sleeping! I’m ready!” Wonwoo let out a quiet chuckle which made Mingyu glare at him as he realised Wonwoo was teasing him.

“Where is the man of your dreams?” Mingyu asked as he saw Wonwoo joining him alone.

“My dreams?” Wonwoo raised his brow.

“Please! I’ve seen the way you look at Junhui. I’m very familiar with that gaze,” Mingyu said while rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes. “It’s the same way Minghao looks at me.”

Wonwoo sighed. “You do realise that he’s bound to leave in a few days.”

“Then why are you indulging in this and chasing fumes?” 

Wonwoo was irritated that someone else was being the voice of reason for him. It was exactly what he needed. Yet, it was hard to accept.

“Mingyu, consider yourself _lucky._ I know that technically you come after me in line to the throne, but the way we’ve both spent our lives is _dramatically_ different.” Wonwoo spoke quietly.

“You think I’ve had it easy?” Mingyu retorted back.

Wonwoo thought about it for a minute. He had heard enough to know that the duke had his own hardships and his relationship with Minghao wasn’t accepted for a very long time. Yet, he was also blessed with periods when he was happy and that happiness wasn’t snatched away cruelly. Wonwoo had _every_ single good thing taken away from him, leaving behind multiple holes in his heart. Junhui would also be taken away from him which was finally going to be the cause of Wonwoo’s ruination.

He finally saw Junhui walking out of the boarding house and the tightness in his chest loosened up a bit. 

“No. You’ve had your own hardships. I know I’m living in a sandcastle at the moment. But I’m praying that you find Minghao. One of us deserves to be happy and it should be you.” 

  
  


🥀🌹🥀

  
  


Once Wonwoo realised that Jisoo was a sorcerer who could use astral projection, he should’ve asked Junhui to run away as far as possible. Or he should’ve protected the elder and stayed close to him. Yet, by the time realisation hit him, it was too late and Junhui’s body was possessed by Jisoo. 

Junhui stood stiffly with glowing blue eyes. His usual bright face had lost all colour and showed no emotion. Wonwoo was livid because Jisoo had figured out his biggest weakness and was using it against him. He couldn’t even dare to inflict a scratch on Junhui. The last time Wonwoo felt so _helpless,_ he had watched Kichka being killed. That time, he was restrained physically. This time, there were no restraints, yet he couldn’t do anything about it.

From the corner of his eyes, Wonwoo saw Mingyu preparing an attack on Junhui. 

“Mingyu! Don’t attack him! It’s Junhui who’s going to get hurt!” Wonwoo yelled desperately. 

“Then what the fuck are we supposed to do?” Mingyu yelled, equally frustrated. Wonwoo had no answer for the duke and the two men were utterly helpless. 

Jisoo, taking full advantage of the situation, attacked them without any uncertainty. He released several balls of energy and directed them towards the two men. Wonwoo and Mingyu tried their best to dodge Jisoo’s efforts. Unfortunately, neither of them had _defensive_ magic and Mingyu’s attempts to raise walls from the ground were proven unsuccessful. 

Wonwoo was knocked over to the ground when an energy beam hit his knees while Mingyu was knocked further away by an energy blast. As Wonwoo tried to get back on his feet, a _sharp_ pain in his ankle halted his moves. Wonwoo had suffered a couple of cracks in his bones and he could feel a lot of internal bleeding in his body. Judging from Mingyu’s cries, the younger had it _worse._

“Wonwoo! This isn’t going to work! Wanna run for it?” Mingyu suggested while crawling towards the prince. Wonwoo didn’t even want to entertain the idea of running away and leaving Junhui behind. He knew that it wasn’t Junhui who was hurting him. If only there was something that he could do to wake his husband. 

Looking at Junhui made him realise the thing he shared with the elder. Suddenly, Wonwoo knew what he had to do. The word _‘husband’_ was enough to trigger an idea inside his head. The solution was right in front of him, on his lover’s body. The elder had _Wonwoo’s mark_ on his chest. The only mark that mattered in the whole world. 

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo tried to keep his voice down so Jisoo couldn’t hear him. 

“Yes?” Mingyu, thankfully, kept his voice down as well.

“I want you to manifest a blast of dust towards Junhui’s body when I give you the signal,” Wonwoo told Mingyu while he tried to stand up. 

“What’s the plan?” Mingyu asked dubiously while mimicking the prince and standing up as well. 

“Just trust me on this!”

Jisoo, in Junhui’s body, stood calmly with a stoic expression. “This man has no magic in him. Who is he?” Jisoo inquired out of curiosity.

Wonwoo limped forward and stood a few meters away from Jisoo. He looked him dead in the eyes and prayed that his magic would work. Taking a deep breath in, Wonwoo focused his attention on Junhui’s body and drew upon the power of Venus. 

“He’s my _husband by enchanter’s bond!”_ Wonwoo growled. 

Jisoo’s eyes grew wide in shock. At the same time, Mingyu was equally shocked. He couldn’t watch his reaction, but he could hear him yell a series of questions. Wonwoo didn’t have much time.

“Mingyu! Now!” Wonwoo gave Mingyu his signal. Fortunately, Mingyu was alert enough to come out of his shock and throw a blast of dust towards Jisoo. As expected, Jisoo was caught off guard and he was temporarily blinded by the dust. Wonwoo knew that it was technically Junhui who was blinded, but a minor flaw in the plan was better than dying or losing his lover.

Wonwoo chanted his spells, keeping Junhui in mind. As the dust settled down, he saw Junhui’s body floating in the air. Because of his spell, Jisoo was trapped inside Junhui’s body and couldn’t escape. Wonwoo was inflicting pain on Jisoo's spirit through the bond. Jisoo screamed in agony, yet Wonwoo kept chanting his spells until a bright light glowed inside Junhui’s shirt over his mark. The ball of light grew bigger and bigger until it engulfed Junhui’s body. After that, it exploded and Wonwoo had to close his eyes because the intensity of light was very high. 

As everything finally settled down, Wonwoo opened his eyes. His vision took a while to adjust. He heard Mingyu from behind. “Did we defeat Jisoo?”

When he was finally able to see clearly, he saw Junhui’s body lying on the ground. He immediately ran towards him and kneeled down to check if the elder was alright. Other than minor scratches and his unconscious state, Junhui was fine and breathing well. Yet, Wonwoo wasn’t satisfied. He was afraid that Junhui might have gone into a coma. He tried to wake the elder up.

“Wonwoo! Please tell me it isn’t true.” Mingyu spoke and Wonwoo could feel that he was in a disturbed state of mind. Yet again, the duke was being the voice of his reason.

“It doesn’t matter,” Wonwoo confessed meekly.

_“Wonwoo!_ This is practically suicide! You’re taking him to the creator so that he could go back to his world? And you would let him go even when you both are connected by the _sacred_ bond? What is wrong with you?”

“Shut up! I gave him my word before the bond was established. I can’t not take him!” Wonwoo yelled in distress.

“Are you somehow _addicted_ to misery?” 

“You would’ve done the same thing if you were in my place, Mingyu.” 

That shut Mingyu up because he realised it was true. It didn’t mean he was happy to watch Wonwoo walk the path of self-destruction. Wonwoo, on the other hand, finally accepted the reality of his situation. Even when Junhui was his, to begin with, the elder was bound to leave him. He was bound to lose Junhui in the end. 

Junhui was the most beautiful _rose,_ but his _thorns_ were going to end up killing him brutally, yet softly.

Wonwoo placed Junhui’s body on his lap and cried vehemently. A familiar memory crossed his mind. Though the situation was drastically different. Once, the body in his arms was lifeless. Now, it was breathing steadily. Once, the blood on the body was it's own. Now, as he caressed his husband’s cheeks, it was painted red by his own blood, not the elder’s. Wonwoo couldn’t hold back anymore. He started rambling uncontrollably as his emotions flowed relentlessly.

“Don’t leave me.”

“You’re mine.”

“Come back to me.”

“Wake up.”

“I can’t lose you.”

“Wake up, Junhui.”

Eventually, Junhui blinked his eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully, everyone understands wonwoo a little better now.  
> additional relationship - background choi seungcheol/yoon jeonghan.
> 
> please let me know how you like the story so far by leaving kudos and feedback. it is always appreciated and treasured!  
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/redsyub)! <3


	8. The Man Who Became God

Other than minor discomfort, Junhui was in a fairly good physical condition. The other two men, sadly, couldn’t even walk properly. Looking at their terrible condition, Junhui took out the bottle of healing potion from Wonwoo’s bag. They were running dangerously low on their supply of it. 

“Give it to Mingyu. He needs it more.” Wonwoo muttered. He was sitting on the ground and held his ankle to alleviate some pain.

“Why can’t you both share?” Junhui asked incredulously.

“That amount can only heal one of us. If we were to share, we would still need some healing later.” Mingyu cleared Junhui’s confusion. He was also sitting down and leaning against a tree for better support.

“But would you both be able to walk?”

“Hopefully. It could fix the broken bones and stop the internal bleeding. The pain would still persist.” Wonwoo supplied him with an answer.

Junhui walked towards Wonwoo and made him drink half the potion and the other half was finished by Mingyu.

“Something is better than nothing.” Junhui declared as he gathered their supplies and gave the two men some bread to regain energy. 

After they had managed to find some strength and semblance, the prince suggested that they should find Jisoo’s body. A little bit of scavenging finally brought them to the sorcerer’s unconscious body. It was hard to believe that the man lying down on the ground had _possessed_ Junhui’s body and could have successfully _killed_ them all.

“Is he dead?” Mingyu asked as Wonwoo kneeled down to diagnose Jisoo’s vitals.

“He can’t die. He’s an immortal. He’s probably in a coma because of the trauma,” Wonwoo replied. “I know it’s dark, but we should cover some distance between him and us. I don’t know how an immortal’s body works. He could wake up at any moment, for all we know.” Wonwoo suggested while standing up. 

So, using lanterns to guide their way, the three men walked in quiet darkness, making their way towards the Creator’s Palace. The silence surrounding them was _deafening._ Junhui could feel the tension around them. The elder was used to watching Wonwoo’s sombre expression. Mingyu, on the other hand, was a cheerful man with a lively aura. Although, the youngest of them all looked grief-stricken. Junhui needed to know what happened with Jisoo. How were they able to defeat him and why was Mingyu so upset? 

“Um, can anyone please tell me how Jisoo was defeated?” Junhui asked. It felt like his voice echoed in the forest. 

“Are you aware that you’re bonded with Wonwoo?” Mingyu asked Junhui.

_“Mingyu!”_ Wonwoo gave Mingyu a death glare that looked like a warning.

Junhui knew about the bond. He knew that Wonwoo and he were connected by a magical bond. Mostly, he knew about the advantages of the bond. Wonwoo had always shunned the conversation when Junhui asked what would happen to the prince once they were separated. Judging from the expressions of the two men, Junhui understood that Mingyu was _aware_ of the aftermath. It was getting harder and harder to _ignore_ the matter.

As they were still on the move, it didn’t seem like the right time to talk about it. But Junhui knew he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink unless he got to the bottom of the situation. 

“What has my bond with him got to do with you both defeating Jisoo?” Junhui still failed to understand the connection. Wonwoo grabbed one of Junhui’s hands and gently rubbed the latter’s knuckles with his thumb. Junhui felt safe and warm even when they were surrounded by the unknown.

“I kept my promise, Junhui. He possessed your body and as long as you’re in this world, I cannot allow it. You’re mine and I’ll protect you. Only _I_ can possess your heart.” Wonwoo said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it was supposed to be very simple and Junhui was making everything bloody complicated. 

“He was able to inflict torture on Jisoo’s spirit through you. I guess we would all be dead if you both weren’t bonded.” Mingyu supplied the basic conclusion begrudgingly.

Junhui consciously touched his chest where the mark was. He couldn’t feel anything distinct through his clothes, but the idea of it being a symbol for Wonwoo’s spell sent a shiver down his spine. If he was able to torture Jisoo through the bond, would he be able to torture Junhui as well? For once, Junhui was _glad_ that Wonwoo loved him and wasn’t intent on killing him anymore.

After possibly another hour of walking, Wonwoo finally declared that it would be safe for them to stop and rest for the night. With the addition of Mingyu, the camp was set up faster as the chores were distributed between three people. Though, Junhui took care of heavy duty work as the other two were still injured and it wasn’t wise to exert them. Mingyu was surprisingly a great cook and was able to provide a hearty meal with bare minimum ingredients.

If Junhui could distract himself for a bit and ignore the tense atmosphere, and the bruises and cuts on their bodies, it felt like three people were out camping in the forest. Maybe Soonyoung’s ancestor wasn’t wrong in calling this journey the single most _life-threatening_ and _enlightening_ experience of his life. 

Junhui had travelled a lot, not only as a geologist but as an adventure enthusiast. He would be lying if he said that he learnt a lot on those trips. With the boom of information in the world, it was more about experiencing new things rather than learning. He would already know everything beforehand because of his research. Everything in this world, on the other hand, was brand new. He felt like a kid who got to witness the new things and understand how they worked. He had not only watched the monsters he never read about but even killed one. After getting over his trauma of killing a living being, Junhui felt like a _badass,_ slaying a monster and saving Wonwoo. Although, he wished he wouldn’t have to repeat the deed again.

Their journey was dangerous, but in a twisted way, Junhui was _addicted_ to the thrill. It literally felt like he had stepped inside the world of his beloved mangas and animes that he used to adore so much in his childhood. Even though he was pretty useless while all the fights took place, there was a sense of exhilaration that made him feel like a _fighter_ through proxy.

As Mingyu didn’t feel much cold, he thankfully decided to sleep a little further away from the campfire and the couple. Junhui was happy as he could finally have the dreaded private conversation with Wonwoo. The prince, however, was dead tired and injured. The elder’s resolve was truly shattered when he saw Wonwoo struggling to get into a comfortable position as he laid down. He immediately rushed to Wonwoo’s side and grabbed his elbow to ease him down slowly. 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Wonwoo warned, but his voice had no threat in it.

“It’s rude to make fun of old people.” Junhui joked anyway. 

Wonwoo flicked his forehead lightly in retaliation. The elder put out a fake pout to act as if he was hurt. Wonwoo flicked his lips for better measure. Junhui peeked behind Wonwoo to check if Mingyu was still awake. His luck must be on his side as the youngest was fast asleep. Taking advantage of the situation, he leaned over Wonwoo and kissed him fervently. 

“I’m so glad you’re not dead, Wonwoo,” Junhui confessed, conveying a thousand emotions through his eyes. “I’m so glad I get to hold you a bit longer.”

“Junhui—”

_“No._ Stop deflecting the discussion. I’m not a delicate flower. I won’t break if I know the truth. We need to talk about things before we’re standing in front of your creator and he sends me back to my own world.” Junhui exhorted the prince. He was getting tired of Wonwoo treating him like a child, who wasn’t mature enough to handle grave repercussions. Junhui was supposed to be older than Wonwoo, for crying out loud. 

“I don’t want you to worry. You’re already worried about a million other things.” Wonwoo resigned. 

“So? Am I not allowed to worry about you?” Junhui was distressed by Wonwoo’s lack of faith in his emotional strength. It was infuriating. He was experiencing positive and negative emotions simultaneously toward Wonwoo. A feeling of tension and conflict overwhelmed him as he tried to compartmentalise the two emotions.

“Don’t you trust me?” Junhui asked while removing his weight from Wonwoo, clearly dejected at the thought of hearing an affirmation.

Wonwoo pulled him back and kissed him. Junhui tried to retreat from his advances and lightly hit Wonwoo’s chest in retaliation. When Wonwoo emitted a low wounded growl, Junhui remembered that the prince was injured.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that. Are you okay?” Junhui asked in panic, pressing his fingers lightly on Wonwoo’s chest to gauge the wounds.

“Junhui, I would willingly sacrifice my life for your sake. This pain is nothing in comparison.” Wonwoo said while brushing away hair off the elder’s eyes. His voice was honest, without any heavy intent. Junhui could decipher his seriousness and his heart felt constricted inside his chest. A voice inside of him wanted to rip his heart out and hand it over to Wonwoo, placing it right in the centre of his palm. Another voice told him to get a grip and stop imagining the _impossible._

“Would you stop flirting and take this seriously? I don’t want you to die for me, you idiot prince!” Junhui chided Wonwoo. The latter had this far off look in his eyes. Junhui had understood that the prince wasn’t afraid of death. Funnily enough, Junhui was afraid on his behalf.

“Junhui, before you leave, promise me one thing,” Wonwoo spoke urgently, intertwining their fingers. The urgency broke Junhui’s will power and he was willing to break the alternate dimensions to stay right beside Wonwoo, where he truly _belonged._

“Anything.” Junhui nodded.

“Can’t you two sleep already? If I hear one more word from any of you, I’m going to raise a wall between the two of you. Understood? Now sleep!” Mingyu yelled from behind them. Wonwoo, annoyed at being interrupted, threw a rock at him which burst as soon as it reached the youngest’s vicinity. 

“Are you throwing a rock at a geokinesis sorcerer? I thought you had brains.” Mingyu mocked Wonwoo, incidentally making Junhui laugh freely.

It felt like he hadn’t laughed in so long. Generally speaking, Junhui was a happy person who rarely ever let worries get the best of him. So, if the welfare of another person was bothering him so much, he was positive that he had _drowned_ in Wonwoo’s ocean. Funnily enough, he had never breathed better before. 

“We’ll talk later. Hopefully when we are far away from this inconsiderate idiot.” Wonwoo glared at Mingyu.

“I love you, too!” Mingyu yelled from his position without even looking at them. 

Just like that, Junhui was forced to let go of his determination to get the truth out of Wonwoo and without any other choice left, he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Luckily, the three men were inseparable for the rest of their journey and didn’t face a powerful sorcerer like Jisoo again. Unluckily, Junhui couldn’t find a single moment alone with Wonwoo. The eldest was fond of Mingyu, he really was, but he wanted to throttle the man and connect his elbow to the youngest’s face. That way, he’ll temporarily pass out and Junhui would finally be aware of the promise Wonwoo wanted him to make. 

After walking and resting for another day, the three men were finally nearing their destination. Their pilgrimage was about to end. The noon sun provided much needed warmth from the cold temperature. They had stopped ascending and reached a large valley. The thick forests had vanished, replaced by lush green vegetation. The silence was comforting rather than terrifying. 

There was a possibility that Minghao wouldn’t be at the palace and he might have faced a dreadful end of some sorts. Mingyu chose to look at the _greener_ side of the grass. He was ecstatic. Terribly ecstatic at the thought of meeting the love of his life.

Wonwoo’s face showed no emotions. He walked with grace, his movements fooling the bystander into thinking he might be perfectly healthy. The wounds underneath his clothes screamed otherwise. But Junhui, he could somehow feel the _anguish_ the prince was going through via the bond. 

Junhui remembered the words Wonwoo relayed to Soonyoung during their departure. He talked about fate being extremely powerful. The elder thought fate was a _savage,_ who couldn’t let humans stay happy for too long. Love had a depth that a person failed to understand, until the hour of separation. Junhui and Wonwoo were made of glass not meant to last. Maybe Wonwoo was right. _Grief_ was the price they paid for love. 

Junhui wanted to be happy at the prospect of going back to his own world. He would finally be able to see his beloved family, his cherished friends and his competent co-workers. He was even mildly excited to see the faces of his annoying juniors who usually were the reason behind his migraines. But his heart was heavy. Human emotions were a _strange_ thing. There were so many paths that lead to happiness, yet a person ran towards the only path that promised misery. Maybe a human’s destiny was to risk their heart and feel the pain. 

Wonwoo was keeping something detrimental from Junhui. It troubled him deeply, but there was only so much hypocrisy the elder could practice. He was also keeping something vital from the prince. It was stupid, to begin with, but if Wonwoo were to ask him just once, _only a single time,_ Junhui would give up everything he had ever known for the prince. 

As the three men walked silently, taking in their surroundings, something instantly changed in front of them. For one second, they were looking at endless green pastures, then the next second, the scenery _completely_ changed and they were looking at a raised ground. Sitting on top of it was a magnificent fortress illuminated by goblets of fire attached to the walls. Under the white sunlight, the building was bathed in blue. The flame in the goblets was so hot that they turned blue. 

Junhui could easily identify that the building was made of limestone and the architecture clearly resembled the English castles. It was huge, but with the lack of any human bustle, it looked like a _ghost palace._

“Is this real?” Mingyu put forward the important question dazedly. Their disbelief was justified as they had only heard and read about this palace in stories. 

“It’s the Creator’s Palace,” Wonwoo stated the obvious, mirroring Mingyu’s dazed expression.

“This is it.” Junhui gawked at the fortress, still recovering from the fact that it was invisible a few minutes ago and literally manifested in front of them. The only scientific explanation behind it was that the creator refracted the light, hence changing the image formed by their eye. He chose to shut his mouth because physics wasn’t his strongest suit and the other two men were hopeless and won’t understand a word that he would utter. 

Their attention was diverted when a man _manifested_ out of thin air and floated down from the sky at a composed pace. Junhui had a feeling of déjà vu as he witnessed the sight in front of him. This time though, it wasn’t Officer Seokmin. A different man came to stand before them. He had wavy, amber blonde, shoulder length hair which looked so fluffy, that Junhui wanted to run his fingers through them. His double lidded eyes were big and animated and his eyebrows were so well defined, that Junhui was a little envious of it. He wore black pants topped with a black long shirt. The man had ethereal beauty and in very simple words, it felt like a _godly creature_ had descended from heaven to grace his presence.

“He is an aeroportation sorcerer,” Mingyu whispered to the other two men.

“Don’t just assume someone’s powers. You are at the centre of this world. Your assumptions are invalid.” The man said while sharply glaring at Mingyu. It was surprising that he could hear the youngest’s whispers from a great distance. He quickly changed his expression as he turned towards Junhui.

“We have been expecting you. You are our world’s honoured guest, Wen Junhui,” The man said while bowing his head. He raised his head and turned towards Wonwoo next.

“You have done a great service by bringing him to us, Jeon Wonwoo. Your dauntless bravery is recognised and appreciated,” The man delivered his words with a purpose. 

He finally turned towards Mingyu and donned an annoyed expression. “You, on the other hand, are an unbidden presence. Your arrival was not expected and I’m allowed to remove you from the palace’s vicinity.”

Mingyu couldn’t even utter a single word in his defence. He was hindered as his body was lifted up the ground and raised up high in the sky. The only way Junhui was sure it was the new man’s doing was because he saw his eyes follow Mingyu’s body with a conviction. Mingyu yelled in fear and agony, helplessly tumbling in the air. His levitation ended abruptly and he fell down with a high velocity. As Mingyu’s body made an impact with the ground, a dent was made and the noise was too loud.

_“Mingyu!”_ Junhui let out a wet scream and tried to run towards him. Wonwoo grabbed him and asked him to stand still wordlessly. “He would kill him, Wonwoo! We can’t just stand here!” Wonwoo remained mute and just stood there, witnessing the brutal onslaught on Mingyu powerlessly. 

Mingyu tried to stand back up after stumbling a few times. Blood was bleeding from multiple cuts and by his ruined look, there could be few fractures as well. As the youngest prepared a counterattack, the man smirked and commented, “You think your meagre attacks would scratch me? Go ahead. Let’s see what you got.” 

Fueled by the man’s condescending tone, Mingyu blasted his sharpest crystals towards him, hoping to simply pierce him and kill him dead on. Unfortunately, the crystals simply deflected as soon as they reached near him and penetrated the ground. It looked like an invisible shield was created in front of him. Mingyu tried to decimate the ground that the man was standing on, but he just floated up in midair while the ground conjured back up to its original state. Junhui was baffled by the man’s powers. If the humans of this world were limited to one or two powers, then how was he able to possess so many abilities? The worst part, he hadn’t even _moved_ a bit and was effortlessly performing his magic with just the movement of his _eyes._

“I’m bored. Let’s end this so I can guide our guests to the palace.” The man commented airily. He raised his hands and stretched his whole body, emitting multiple sounds of bone cracking. Once he was satisfied with his stretching, he looked at Mingyu with a deadly glare and multiple swords started generating around him. Junhui was left terrorised as he saw the creation of sharp and deadly swords out of nowhere. They were like missiles, waiting to be launched. Mingyu was left speechless and tried to raise the ground as some kind of fortification. 

Everyone halted their moves when they heard a gentle and shrill voice. Another man was running towards them from the direction of the palace. 

“Hansol! _Don’t_ kill him! I’m begging you!” The man was panting as he had to run urgently towards them. 

The new man had silver hair styled in a mullet and his bangs almost obstructed his eyes. His bright brown eyes were sharp yet gentle. He wore similar clothing as the other man with only difference being it was white rather than black. As he was barely fifty metres away from the lot, recognition flitted through Mingyu’s eyes followed by a squeal. 

_“Minghao!_ You’re alive!”

After that, Junhui saw the most emotional _reunion_ of two lovers. They embraced and kissed each other to make sure that they physically had each other in their arms. The tears flowed relentlessly, but mostly they were tears of joy. At first, it was _endearing_ to watch and Junhui’s heart was filled with warmth for Mingyu. The endearment quickly turned into _disgust_ as the two men passionately made out in front of the other three men, without any care in the world. Wonwoo had to clear his throat vigorously to stop the two.

_“Argh!_ He’s the man you cry for every night? I expected so much more from _him!”_ The man—Hansol—swung his palm towards Mingyu. He had an over exaggerated disgusted expression and it was comical to think that a few moments ago, he acted too prim and deadly. 

“Shut up, Hansol! You hurt him so badly,” Minghao touched Mingyu’s wounds carefully, his eyes wavering at the sight. He turned towards Hansol with an angry glare. “Take responsibility and heal him _now!”_

“Just because you’re older than me doesn’t mean you have the right to order me!” Hansol yelled back. “Especially before our _guest!”_ He muttered the last sentence through his gritted teeth. 

At the mention of the guest, Minghao’s eyes widened and he quickly cast his glance towards Junhui. There was a high regard for him in Minghao’s eyes. Junhui failed to understand what he had done to earn this much respect. 

“You’re really here,” Minghao spoke carefully as if he was scared his words could make Junhui disappear. “Ah, let’s convene a meeting in the palace. Hansol will heal all of you and I will arrange for some food in the meantime.” 

Minghao spoke the words that all the three tired travellers desperately wanted to hear. Without any futile conversation, everyone walked towards the Creator’s Palace. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


After approximately one hour, Junhui along with Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao and Hansol sat at a large dining table in a huge room. Untouched food was placed in front of them. The special thing about the cuisine was it very much resembled the looks and aroma of Chinese food. It was like they were indirectly trying to get in Junhui’s good graces. He wondered how they knew about his preferred cuisine and were able to replicate it. It was extremely impressive.

The head chair was vacant and Hansol had instructed them politely to wait and not touch their food out of respect. They had been told to wait for the person who was the _beginning_ of their world as they knew it. Who had all the _answers_ that Junhui and Wonwoo had been perilously looking for. Who had the _key_ to the lock they had been carrying. The one and only, 1217 years old immortal better known as the _Supreme Being._

They all waited for the creator patiently. Luckily, God didn’t believe in arriving fashionably late and the huge doors opened automatically.

Junhui had absolutely _zero_ expectations. He could never put an image over the Supreme Being’s face and it was Wonwoo’s and Mingyu’s first time watching the Supreme Being as well. Even when he had no expectations, he was mildly surprised by the immortal’s appearance.

A _beautiful_ being with rather _short_ height and mesmerizingly _sharp_ eyes stood at the entrance. He had long black hair, which was pulled back from his face and coiled into a bun on top of his head. He wore a plain gold headband that partially covered his forehead and wore a black changshan to cover his entire body. Everyone, Wonwoo and Mingyu included, rose from their chairs to acknowledge the creator’s presence. Junhui naturally mimicked their movement. 

From the time Junhui had reached the walls of the Central till now, Junhui had observed that most of the people who served the Supreme Being wore white. The creator and Hansol were the only ones who wore black attire. There had to be some significance for such segregation. What was Hansol supposed to be?

The creator sat on the head chair and everyone settled down on their respective chairs. Junhui and Mingyu, without much care in the world, helped themselves with as much food as they could digest. The creator was amused but motioned for everyone to continue with their feast as he helped himself with some dish placed in front of him. 

Junhui felt _uneasy._ Not because the food was bad. The food was absolutely delicious and _refreshed_ the memory of his mother’s cooking. He felt uneasy because he didn’t envision that after more than two weeks of his journey, he would be _breaking bread_ with the Supreme Being himself. He thought that the groundbreaking _mystery_ of his teleportation to the magical world would be solved, but except the mention of him being an honoured guest, nobody had spoken a word. Although Minghao had been casting revere glances towards him every now and then.

“Would you be able to digest your food better if you _knew_ the reason, Junhui?” The creator spoke abruptly. Junhui’s confusion was quickly replaced by apprehension as he remembered that the creator must be able to read his mind. 

“It would be ideal.” He tried to clear his mind of all the thoughts, so he couldn’t read his mind.

“Minghao?” 

“Yes, divine lord?”

“I believe this is your account to tell.” The creator spoke calmly and gave Minghao an encouraging small smile. In return, the silver haired man nodded and faced Junhui and Wonwoo, who were sitting side by side beside the Supreme Being.

Minghao started recalling the purpose of his trip to meet the Supreme Being. Mingyu kindly interrupted him, “Hao! They already know about it all. Tell them what happened after you _left me.”_ Mingyu uttered the last two words dejectedly. Junhui thought that it must have been hard for the youngest to cope without his lover for so long. He flashed a sympathetic smile towards Mingyu. 

So, Minghao relayed the rest of his journey. Trained to be a fighter to serve Mingyu, Minghao fearlessly traversed the rest of the path by slaying monsters ruthlessly.

“Wait! Did you encounter an immortal named Jisoo?” Mingyu interrupted Minghao who returned a sharp glare.

Suddenly, the doors to the room opened again and Mingyu’s face paled. Jisoo _waltzed_ inside the room and took the empty seat beside Wonwoo, helping himself with the food placed without a single care in the world. Even when Mingyu was completely healed, courtesy of Hansol, his limbs started _aching_ at the sight of the immortal sorcerer.

“Wow! This food is very delicious! I’ve never had this before,” Jisoo looked at Hansol curiously. “What is this cuisine?”

“Ah, I saw it in our guest’s mind and recreated it.” Hansol stammered a bit while looking back at the Supreme Being as the latter didn’t look too pleased by Jisoo’s interference.

_“Jisoo.”_ The Supreme Being called his name with equanimity. It echoed in the room with a purpose and Junhui felt a shiver up his spine.

“Apologies, divine lord. I’m famished as these people knocked me out and left me in the middle of the forest for a day.” Jisoo replied with downcast eyes. 

“You were going to kill us! Be glad that you’re alive!” Mingyu retorted from his opposite side. 

“I did express my regret before attacking you. I was just doing my job.” Jisoo explained himself sharply, an unsettling edge in his voice. 

Minghao interrupted the two by clearing his throat. If looks could kill, then Mingyu and Jisoo would have been dead by now. It _contrasted_ completely with the meek glances he had been throwing towards Junhui. The latter couldn’t help, but be suspicious of Minghao and a very deep seated anxiety rose up to his chest. It was getting _harder_ to breathe and he needed to walk out to get some fresh air.

“To answer your question Mingyu, _no,_ I didn’t encounter Jisoo,” Minghao said.

“I was making rounds at the southern border that day,” Jisoo added.

“Anyway, as I was saying before getting rudely interrupted when I finally reached this palace, I tried to convince the Supreme Being to take me under his wing and train me, so that I could become a better sorcerer and protect my people,” Minghao continued.

“His intentions were right, but every person who crosses our threshold can’t become a disciple. He had to basically prove himself.” Hansol explained from Minghao’s side. Junhui wondered if the man was an immortal or not. He had apparently read Junhui’s mind to create the feast in front of them and seemingly had quite a number of magical abilities. As he was busy thinking about Hansol, the latter who was sitting exactly opposite him, threw him a smirk. 

_‘Oh yeah, he can read my mind.’_

Tired with the pace of story being relayed at the moment, the creator landed his gaze on Junhui and the latter, who was busy looking at the other men, felt like a _prey._ Was he supposed to be a _god or demon?_

“As a sorcerer with _summoning_ abilities, I had to perform something extraordinary to impress the divine lord. After thinking for some time, the story of a man teleporting from an alternate universe a couple centuries back came to my mind and I asked the creator if it was true. When he _confirmed_ that it indeed was true, I instantly knew what I had to do,” Junhui felt like his blood had turned _cold_ and he slowly stood up, bracing the edge of the table tightly. 

Minghao didn’t notice much change and continued, “I told him I would summon something from the other world. If it turned out successful, he would have to make me his disciple. He agreed, but before I did anything, he _undid_ the spell that prevented teleportation between universes.”

After that, the story was extremely predictable. Minghao concentrated hard on an _object_ that connected the two worlds. The object turned out to be the _diary_ of the man who was able to teleport to the magical world using ancient magic. Minghao enchanted the diary in such a way that whoever got a hold of it and used it (in Junhui’s case, read it) would be _summoned_ to their world. 

Junhui, unknowingly, took the cursed diary and was unfortunately teleported to this world. Minghao, on the other hand, was told that he was fit to become the disciple. Rest of the story was just a _game_ of fate and an _act_ of Junhui’s choices.

“I was the _instigator,_ Minghao was the _executioner,_ and you were the _sufferer.”_ The creator summarised the tale in a single sentence. 

In a way, the summary was so _simple._ Way simpler than radioactive isotopes that Junhui had to painstakingly understand in order to measure the age of rocks, minerals, and fossil materials. But even if the words were simple enough, they had a _monumental_ impact on Junhui. The realisation that the past 16 days of his life were a result of a validation for another man left him paralysed momentarily. 

Junhui was burning up from the _rage_ inside of him. Every _fibre_ of his being was melting and converting into magma. It felt like the pressure was building up because of the thick and sticky fluid and it was on the _verge_ of violently escaping and exploding. 

Because of a simple trial, an innocent person was made to teleport to an unknown universe.

Because of a simple trial, people wanted to kill him for being an alien. 

Because of a simple trial, a prince, tormented by his own misery, was made to accompany the clueless alien on a dangerous journey. 

Because of a simple trial, they were forced to become a single entity through a magical bond. 

Because of a simple trial, the prince had to practically butcher the horde of monsters all by himself. 

Because of a simple trial, the alien had to get his hands dirty as well and paint it with blood. 

Because of a simple trial, the alien’s professional and personal life was affected drastically with irreparable damages back in his own world.

Because of a simple trial, an irrevocable love transpired between two souls from different worlds.

Because of a simple trial, everything was going to shatter like a fragile glass and the shards were going to leave behind wounds and scars that time won’t be able to heal. 

Junhui’s mind was unbalanced and almost became unhinged. He couldn’t think straight and all that ran through his head was to _end_ the cause of all his problems. Before anyone could understand the situation (except the creator and Hansol, who chose to silently observe without meddling), Junhui had rounded the table and pulled Minghao out of his seat by his collar. For someone who had magical powers and was trained to be a fighter, Minghao was surprisingly light and Junhui had a martial arts background.

“Minghao!” It was definitely Mingyu’s panicked scream, but Junhui wasn’t fazed by it.

“Do you have _any_ idea of the consequences of your little act of genius? Your cynical action has practically _ruined_ my life as I know it! You will fucking _pay_ for this.” Junhui seethed through his clenched teeth. He looked deranged with his bloodshot eyes, wide with fury. Minghao stood still, ready to be pilloried by Junhui because he knew he deserved it. Junhui raised his fist and was ready to dislocate the summoner’s jaw when someone pulled him back and slammed his body against the wall behind them. Junhui’s head hit the wall at the impact and he yelled because of the throbbing pain.

“Are you mad? If you harm Minghao, I would be forced to attack you.” Mingyu warned Junhui while hiding Minghao behind his body. After that, his knees gave out and he clutched his chest with a contorted face and let out a wounded growl. 

“Do you want to fucking die? Touch Junhui again and you would suffer a cardiac arrest.” Wonwoo announced sharply from across the table while his hand was raised forward. The look on Wonwoo’s face sent shivers up Junhui’s spine. His expression was impassive and there was nothing different about it. It was Wonwoo’s eyes that made Junhui hold his breath out of fear. His eyes had icy and glacial emptiness in them. Junhui was forced to find his bearings and relinquish his anger as he realised that his actions were triggering a _chain reaction_ of violence and mess. 

He let his body sag against the wall and let out a fatigued exhale. He looked towards the Supreme Being for some kind of guidance as he knew that the latter could read his mind. He wanted to stop the _madness_ from deteriorating any further. 

The kind god finally heard Junhui’s prayers and he clicked his fingers. All the four men were back in their chairs, sitting straight with appropriate cutlery in their hands. Junhui had a hard time understanding how he managed to teleport from across the room in a mere second. 

“Mortals and their fickle emotions. I miss the days when I roamed this palace all by myself.” The creator sighed wistfully. 

“Hansol is a _mortal_ as well,” Minghao commented in a whisper. 

“Exactly. That is the reason why he still has a lot to learn.” The creator deadpanned.

“Hey! You told me I was almost ready!” Hansol disputed vehemently.

“Emphasis on _almost.”_

Hansol huffed and collapsed on his chair, throwing an unimpressed look towards the Supreme Being. To an outsider’s point of view (Junhui), it looked like a child was throwing a _tantrum_ because their father was being _unreasonable._

“Excuse me, but how old are you?” Junhui directed his question towards Hansol.

“22.” 

All the three newcomers _gasped_ at the newfound information. It was Wonwoo who recovered quickly and asked the more prominent question.

“Then how are you so powerful if you’re a mortal and so young?” All the eyes were on Hansol, even Jisoo, who had been busy stuffing his face was looking at Hansol with a comical expression. He was enjoying the scenario being unfolded.

“I’m his _son.”_ Hansol simply said while pointing at the Supreme Being. The three newcomers expressed their shock in chorus again. Then, they all asked their questions at the same time, increasing the chaos.

“Wow! How does it feel to be the son of God?” Junhui asked in amazement.

“Am I supposed to worship you?” Mingyu asked in revulsion.

“Can immortal beings reproduce?” Wonwoo asked sceptically.

Hansol made an open sound with his jaw open, lips relaxed and tongue slightly back. He didn’t know who he should be talking to first. The poor child had never gotten so much attention in his life before. 

“Is everyone finished with their food?” The creator asked. Everyone gave him an affirmative answer.

“Jisoo, you’re dismissed.” Jisoo stood up quietly and bowed down, making a swift exit from the room.

“Minghao? I’ll only tolerate your reunion with Mingyu for a few days before I ask him to go back to his kingdom. Use them wisely. Now, you both may leave the room.” Minghao stood up and bowed. He then guided Mingyu after a little difficulty as the latter refused to move, to stand up as well and bow down to the Supreme Being. Mingyu cast an uneasy glance towards Junhui and Wonwoo, but couldn’t say much as Minghao pulled his body. After that, the couple quietly left the room.

“Hansol? Please take Wonwoo to the guest chambers. I need to have a private audience with our honoured guest for the time being.” Hansol signalled Wonwoo to follow him, but the latter was hesitating, reluctant to leave Junhui alone. 

In a way, since the day they started the journey, Junhui and Wonwoo had _never_ really strayed away from each other, always staying in each other’s vicinity. When Junhui realised it, even he was scared to be alone in a room with the creator of a world without Wonwoo by his side. 

What if he killed Junhui while they started talking and Junhui confessed about his atheism? Or what if he teleported Junhui to his own world without letting him have a proper farewell with Wonwoo? The last possibility made Junhui very upset. But he couldn’t leave the world before getting a solid answer to the question he had been asking for so long. What would happen to Wonwoo and him once they were separated for good and had to live worlds apart?

“Wonwoo, if I wanted to hurt Junhui, do you really think you’d be able to save him? Don’t worry too much, your _husband_ is in the safest hands in the whole world. Please leave us.” The Supreme Being commanded in a soft tone and Wonwoo was forced to unwillingly leave the room with Hansol. 

Junhui was only getting accustomed to his situation when the creator clicked his fingers, and in the next moment, he was sitting on a plush chair in front of a chimney fire. He raised his head to find the creator sitting on the opposite chair, holding a cup of liquor. Junhui found a cup for himself on a table placed beside his chair. 

They were in another room. The walls were fitted with wooden panels and the chimney was made out of limestone. Except for a few sculptures (which Junhui was sure were made out of gold), the room was pretty dull and empty. 

“Junhui.” 

“I don’t mean to be rude at all, seriously. But you see, I’m not from this world and addressing you as creator or divine lord just doesn’t feel right. Do you have a name?” Junhui hesitantly asked.

The creator gave him a blank expression before sipping the liquor and putting down the cup on the table.

“Nobody has called me by my name in almost 1200 years. Even the last person who came from your world didn’t ask for my name.” The creator replied in a serious tone.

“You _expect_ me to address you as the divine lord?” Junhui asked incredulously.

“If I tell you my name, you have to swear on your life you won’t reveal it to anyone. _Especially_ Hansol.”

“Won’t he be able to read my mind?” Junhui countered.

“Not if I don’t want him to.” 

“I swear,” Junhui promised while raising his palm in the air and placing his other hand on his heart.

“Jihoon.”

“You have a beautiful name. It’s a _shame_ nobody calls you by it anymore.” Junhui expressed his regret. Jihoon only returned an indignant sound of agreement.

After that, silence engulfed the room and the two people quietly refilled and drank their liquor. Junhui was getting restless and didn’t understand why he was sitting in a bleak room. Jihoon finally broke the silence.

“Even if I have the answers you’re looking for, I cannot reveal it.” 

“Why?”

“They aren’t _mine_ to reveal.” 

“I thought you were a god and weren’t restricted by others’ wishes.” Junhui rebuked petulantly. He was frustrated because if he couldn’t get the answer from a _god,_ then _who_ was supposed to enlighten him.

“When you’ve lived as long as I have, you would understand that _meddling_ with human affairs isn’t a wise act unless it threatens the greater good of the universe,” Jihoon replied ruefully and Junhui didn’t need to ask further for clarifications.

Even though Jihoon had 12 centuries over Junhui, the former still looked young and handsome. Why would people run after immorality for power? Looking at Jihoon, it was clear to Junhui that immortality was a _curse._

Jihoon was the _last man standing_ when the thirteen people established magic in this world together. He saw 12 of his closest people die before him for the greater good of the universe. Jihoon had lived alone for so long. Even if he might have had some kind of companionship in the past, it all ended as Jihoon couldn’t possibly oppose the _fragile mortality_ of a human. Why would people readily ask for an eternity of loneliness for everlasting youth and power? Were _human bonds_ not given much importance in this world? 

“You do know that I can read your mind, right?” Jihoon asked and brought Junhui out of his musings. “Your assumptions might be correct, but they do offend me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Junhui found it weird that he had to apologize for thinking, but didn’t question it.

“I apologize on Minghao’s behalf for putting you through an extremely parlous state. I understand that your world has advanced a lot in the last two centuries and explaining the disappearance of a person has become quite tricky.” Jihoon expressed his grievances.

“You do?” Junhui couldn’t help but mock the god. His life was disintegrating and he was expected to be courteous and polite? _Fuck that._

“Why don’t you spend your last night in our world and do whatever your heart desires? By tomorrow, you can go back to your world.” Jihoon suggested while getting up and walking towards the window, overlooking the forest painted by the night sky. The moon was in her first quarter and still looked _magnificent._ But it also looked _lonely_ and _broken_ and Junhui wondered if Jihoon compared himself to the moon. 

“I have too many unanswered questions.” 

“You’ll get the answer when the time is right.” 

“Can you see my future?” Junhui asked out of curiosity.

Jihoon looked at him like he was scrutinising him before letting out a weak exhale. “No, but I can see my future and the future of people around you.”

Junhui was about to fire some more questions, but the door to the room opened and Hansol made his presence known.

“Ah, good timing! Hansol, please take Junhui to his chambers.”

“Yes, father.”

Junhui had no choice, but to leave with Hansol. So, he begrudgingly left the room and followed Hansol.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Junhui had been following Hansol wordlessly, but he couldn’t stay calm with all the worries piling over him. He had too much burden on his head.

“Hey, you seem tense. Do you want me to help?” Hansol asked jovially.

“No, it’s okay,” Junhui assured him with a smile. In all honesty, Hansol was younger than him and had no part in bringing him to this world. So by fair technicalities, Hansol didn’t _deserve_ his wrath. 

“Are you really the creator’s son?” 

_“Adopted son.”_ Hansol rectified the older. That made more sense. Junhui had thought at one point that Hansol could have been a human created by Jihoon, but the fact that the two could be related by blood was hard to digest. Obviously, he didn’t mean to offend Jihoon with his assumptions like before. 

“If you don’t mind, could you tell me how the creator adopted you?” Junhui asked.

“Oh yeah, of course! No worries!” It looked like Hansol was excited to recount the story.

23 years ago, Hansol’s birth father was a soldier of the East Kingdom fighting for his realm. While he was fighting in one of the towns of the North Kingdom, he was injured quite badly. It was then where he met Hansol’s mother, a healer from the North Kingdom, who nursed him back to good health. She believed all humans deserved healing regardless of their affiliations. Naturally, love happened.

The day Hansol’s mother found out that she was pregnant, the parents panicked. Their love was forbidden as intermarriage between people of the different realms was forbidden. On top of that, the child out of such union would straight away be executed, if found out. 

While a war was taking place, two people ran for their lives, away from the authorities, vigilant of their discovery. On a cold night, Hansol was finally born in a dilapidated, abandoned cottage near the walls of the Forbidden Kingdom. The new parents couldn’t even relish in the happiness of the birth of their son. 

Hansol’s father made sure that his lover was in care of someone safe as he had decided to take the path that was rarely travelled. He made the dangerous journey towards the Creator’s Palace with his son. It was not easy swinging a sword with one hand while holding a crying baby in another. But his father’s resolutions were _firm._ He tied Hansol to his chest by a big cloth wrapped around his torso and walked day and night until he was finally able to kowtow in front of the creator. 

The Supreme Being was hesitant to take the baby, explaining how he wasn’t suitable to raise one. But after a lot of consideration, the creator finally took the baby in his arms and promised to give the child a future no other baby could ever fathom. 

“And that’s how I was adopted.” By the time the two men stopped in front of a door, Hansol ended his story. 

“What happened to your parents?” 

“I don’t know. I can’t even find out. Father puts a block over my powers when I try to find out. He says it’s for my own good.” Hansol shrugged.

“You have a lot of magical abilities, right?”

“I believe so. I mean, it’s _way_ more than the accepted amount.”

“You can also see the future, right? Without any _limitations?”_ Junhui asked hopefully, wishing that he could get his answers from Hansol.

“Yeah, but I don’t use my seer abilities. Life becomes boring if I know what’s going to happen next, you _feel_ me?” 

“I understand. But you see, I’m requesting you to use your ability right now,”

“I can’t see your future. You’re not from our world.” Hansol deadpanned.

“Not mine!” Junhui pulled back his hair in frustration, controlling himself from practically yelling. “It’s _Wonwoo’s_ I’m worried about.”

“Your husband?” Hansol tried to confirm.

“Ah, yes. You know Chan?” Hansol nodded his head. “Well, he said that Wonwoo might die because he couldn’t see his future. But he couldn’t even see the cause of his death which was strange. Could you please _fill_ in the blanks for me?”

Hansol nodded, “Yeah sure!” Then he fixed his eyes to particularly nowhere. Just like Chan’s, his eyes glowed blue. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes and blinked them open. His expression screamed confusion for a moment, followed by understanding. His eyes opened wide in excitement and he looked at Junhui. 

“I can’t see his future either,” Junhui didn’t know it was possible to get more disheartened than he already was. “But that’s bec—”

“Hansol!” Jihoon materialised out of the thin air. “Let our guests rest. In the meanwhile, go and write 30 times the importance of not interfering with mortal affairs.” He ordered and Hansol started throwing a tantrum. 

Before Junhui could ask for anymore clarification, the two powerful sorcerers vanished into the thin air and Junhui was left alone in the quiet open hallway. He took a few deep breaths and entered the chamber assigned to him, hoping to change and find Wonwoo.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


To Junhui’s pleasant surprise, Wonwoo was inside the chamber, sitting on a chair beside the window that overlooked the forest and the night sky. The prince looked magnificent while he looked out, lost in his rumination. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn’t even notice Junhui’s entrance to the chamber. Junhui softly made his way towards him and called out his name.

“Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo quickly turned his face and immediately got up, striding towards Junhui. He reached for Junhui and held the elder’s face in his palms, looking at him with a worried expression.

“Everything okay?”

Junhui wanted to be _honest_ with Wonwoo and tell him the truth. Nothing was okay and he wanted to scream it from the top of his lungs. But he also didn’t want to worry the younger. Wonwoo had always lived with sorrow. Junhui wanted to _take it away,_ even if it was for one night. 

“Mhmm. I’m okay.” 

Junhui wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist. The two men swayed slowly to the rhythm of their heartbeats, soaking up each other’s presence. 

“Wonwoo?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanted me to make a promise a night ago before I left. What is it?”

Wonwoo leaned back and looked at Junhui with a small smile and dark eyes.

“I want you to spend this night with me.” 

“I am going to spend this night with you anyway, seeing as they have given us a single room to use,” Junhui replied as it was the most obvious thing already. 

Wonwoo leaned forward and brought his lips to Junhui’s ear.

“Junhui, I want _you_ to _spend_ this night with _me.”_

Heat travelled to Junhui’s cheeks when he finally understood what Wonwoo meant and he closed his eyes as shivers went up his spine. But instead of hesitating, he grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. 

Even if they had _one night,_ Junhui would readily take away Wonwoo’s sorrows and shower him with his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, they will bang in the next chapter.  
> the mystery of how junhui reached the magical world is finally revealed! did anyone ever wonder that minghao could somehow be involved with junhui's teleportation? (i did mention in the last chapter that minghao was a summoner. although it was only mentioned once) also, jisoo is very much alive and well! 
> 
> we are almost near the end, and this fic is still a work in progress i.e. i still haven't finished writing it. hopefully i'll be able to finish it by next week (writing not posting haha). one would think that staying at home would make me write more but it is only making me lazier. everyone i hope you all stay safe and healthy! <3
> 
> kudos and feedback might motivate me to finish this faster and they are always appreciated!  
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/redsyub)! <3


	9. Until Death Do Us Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up for a long ride! (it is a 12k chapter)

Junhui never knew that the act of making love could feel so intense and intimate. He never imagined that he would be able to feel so _close_ to the other person, so _connected,_ so _comfortable._ Usually, everything was a rush of hormones, fluids and bodies entangling. With Wonwoo, they hadn’t even started anything, but it felt like Junhui’s heart was racing faster than a Formula 1 car. 

Junhui and Wonwoo stood in front of the bath, clothed and nervous. Wonwoo started unbuttoning his shirt, but Junhui didn’t like that image. So, he stepped forward and swatted the prince’s hands gently, replacing them with his own. Wonwoo followed his actions and started unbuttoning his shirt instead. Both their hands trembled. Whether it was from _exhilaration_ or _trepidation,_ no one knew.

They both pulled down each other’s shirts and the two pieces of cloth hit the ground softly. Wonwoo traced his mark on Junhui’s chest as the latter caressed his palms up and down the prince’s arms, feeling the growing heat rub off on him. Wonwoo bent down to leave a chaste kiss at the centre of the mark and Junhui closed his eyes while raising his head, so that he could feel more vividly. 

After straightening their bodies, Junhui unbuttoned Wonwoo’s pants and yanked them down, simultaneously crouching with it till Wonwoo had pulled his feet up and separated away from them. Junhui stood up and Wonwoo followed the same process. Both men stood together in their underpants and Wonwoo pulled Junhui towards the bath. 

The water automatically started filling up and in the meantime, the men removed the remaining pieces of clothing, waiting for the bath to be filled. 

For the first time in his life, Junhui saw Wonwoo _completely_ naked. With his broad shoulders, slim waist, long legs and well-developed muscles, Junhui was left awestruck. Combined with his silky, ash blonde hair and finely chiselled face, Junhui felt like the _luckiest_ man in all the universes. He felt lucky that a person like Wonwoo had fallen for him and the feelings were reciprocated from his end. There were numerous scars of varying length scattered on Wonwoo’s body and Junhui’s heart _sank_ at the thought of all the pain the younger went through in his life. 

He tried to shun the sad thoughts away and raised his head to look at Wonwoo’s face. The prince gave him an equally passionate look by moving his gaze up and down Junhui’s naked body. Instead of feeling exposed, Junhui was _delighted._

When the bath was filled, they both sat opposite each other and let the warm water relax the tight knots in their muscles. Junhui grabbed the bar of soap from the sill and leaned forward to lather the soap over Wonwoo’s body, starting from his arms and making his way to his shoulders. Then down to his chest and abdomen. Junhui rubbed the soap all over Wonwoo’s body till he deemed every inch was scrubbed properly. He cupped water in his palms and washed away the soap from Wonwoo’s skin gently. He carefully brushed his fingers over the multiple cicatrices, fully aware that they won’t hurt the prince when pressed. It was his way of _showing_ commiseration.

After Wonwoo was cleaned, he grabbed the bar of soap and lathered Junhui’s comparatively pristine body. Wonwoo’s fingertips felt rough as they had calluses on them and they had turned wrinkly from staying in the water for too long. But his movements were gentle. Junhui felt _ticklish,_ yet he was _desirous_ for more. As Wonwoo kneeled in front of him to wash his hair, the soapy water trickled down his face and Junhui felt like his _sins_ were being _washed_ away as well.

When the water had turned lukewarm and both the men were stripped off the dirt and grime, they pulled themselves out of the bath. The water started draining out and for the first time, Junhui thought that he was going to _miss_ the magic of automatic plumbing.

The two men walked towards the table where two silk robes were neatly placed—one black and the other white. After drying themselves with the towel, Junhui took the white one as Wonwoo unfolded the black one. The fabric was smooth and draped well over Junhui’s body. He didn’t tie it up as it was bound to be removed anyway. He let the fabric sag over his shoulders and extended his hand towards Wonwoo, who looked equally mesmerising covered in the black robe. Unlike Junhui’s, his robe was tied and defined his small waist. 

The two men made their way to the bed, their hands intertwined together. The room was lit by only a couple of lanterns, mainly lit by the moonlight. Wonwoo was _shining_ under the silver light, his ash blonde hair wet from the bath and clinging to his head messily.

Junhui knew that back in his world, most people kneeled down while worshipping their deity, giving them their utmost _respect_ and _love._ No words had been exchanged between the two men and for once, silence wasn’t deafening. The silence felt deep like eternity and Junhui was a simple man who _wished_ for an eternity with Wonwoo. Their love was _beautiful and sad._

While kneeling opposite each other on the bed, Junhui slowly raised his hand and reached for Wonwoo’s face, caressing the soft skin with the back of his fingers. The prince had his eyes closed and his mouth was agape. Junhui brought his fingers to his rosy full lips and stroked them gently. Wonwoo raised his own hands and pushed them inside the lapels of Junhui’s robes, stroking the elder’s bare sides. 

Junhui was growing restless and wanted to replace his fingers with his lips. At the moment, all he could think about was how their lips were _meant_ to slot against each other.

“Wonwoo?” Junhui’s voice croaked because of the disuse. 

Wonwoo opened his eyes and looked at him expectantly. Junhui could easily make out the desire _swirling_ in the prince’s midnight dark eyes.

“You look so beautiful. I want to paint you and treasure you forever. Would you allow me?” 

Wonwoo removed one of his hands from Junhui’s side and pulled the latter’s hand towards his lips, placing a soft kiss on the knuckles. He then interlocked their fingers and looked straight into Junhui’s eyes. 

“Please. Take what is _yours,_ my love.”

Junhui cupped his hand around Wonwoo’s jaw and leaned his head forward. He first placed a kiss on the prince’s forehead, followed by placing consecutive kisses on both his cheeks and nose. Then, he leaned back and looked at Wonwoo one last time to make sure that the latter had no qualms. When he saw Wonwoo looking at him with so much _tender_ love in his eyes, he threw his worries out of the window and connected their lips.

Junhui didn’t understand, but when he _kissed_ Wonwoo, even if his heart was beating crazily and his ears felt like they were on fire, he felt a sense of serenity. It was like he found _calmness_ in the midst of _chaos._

Their lips met shyly, only moving against each other lightly until Wonwoo started poking his tongue between Junhui’s lips and the latter willingly opened up for him. 

Their tongues twirled together and Wonwoo moved forward, seeking the elder’s warmth and feeling his skin. The inherent sweet taste of Wonwoo was overwhelming and Junhui, who had been trying to take it slow, lost his self control. He removed his hand from Wonwoo’s jaw and proceeded to untie his robe. 

Funnily enough, Wonwoo wasn’t faring any better than Junhui and rushed to get his robe off him. The smooth black fabric slid down his shoulders and pooled on top of the bed. Junhui placed both of his hands on the prince’s waist as the latter wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck.

Junhui wanted to go slow and gentle, but the _urgency_ to just feel Wonwoo made him forget about his initial thoughts. Their bare skin rubbed against each other as they explored each other’s mouths. Junhui’s hands stroked the soft skin and felt the occasional ridges on the prince’s skin. The scars reminded Junhui of how Wonwoo had gone through so much pain in his life. To recompense, Junhui deepened the kiss, bringing out symphonic moans from Wonwoo. 

As their make out session got more heated, Junhui could feel the hardening of Wonwoo’s cock on his thigh. It brought his attention to his own dick which had started to become erect. He let his own robe slide down his shoulders and drop on the bed, joining the black robe. Wonwoo untied his hands and stroked Junhui’s back, kneading the knots and relieving the pent-up stress out of his body. 

Junhui wanted _more._ So much more than the night when they _first_ kissed. Back then, their surroundings didn’t allow him to be greedy. Nothing was stopping him at the moment, so he allowed his carnal desires to take over his senses. It was funny how the enchanter was casting a spell on him _without_ using his magic. The spell was being cast through _pure love._

He gently pushed Wonwoo to lie down on the bed as he crawled and knelt over the prince’s body. Wonwoo looked _delectable,_ with his hair sprawled over his face and his body rising up and down to his own heartbeats. His hair and skin _shone_ like well-polished pearls under the moonlight. Junhui couldn’t help, but trace his hand all over the prince’s body, bringing it down slowly and watching the man _quiver_ under his touch. 

Junhui straddled Wonwoo’s legs and brought his hand near the latter’s dick. It was then that he heard the prince whining, anticipating for so much more than he was receiving. Didn’t Wonwoo already know that he was _willing_ to give the prince his _life,_ if he asked for it?

Junhui carefully grabbed the base of Wonwoo’s dick and felt the weight in his hand. For all the love he had for Wonwoo, the realisation that he had never had sex with a man before (other than exchanging handjobs with Wonwoo in the middle of the forest that one time) hit him like a _wave_ and his confidence from earlier started diminishing. His mouth felt empty and he wanted to take in Wonwoo, but would it be pleasurable for him? Or his inexperience would become a major turn off? 

As he lazily stroked Wonwoo’s dick, thinking about how he could be good to Wonwoo, the latter sensed his unease and pulled his other hand to bring back his attention.

“Stop worrying. Focus on me.”

“I _am_ focusing on you.” 

“Then why do you look so worried?” Wonwoo’s gaze was soft and Junhui couldn’t hide anymore.

“I’ve never been with a man. I’m afraid that it won’t be enjoyable for you.” Junhui confessed with downcast eyes.

Hearing the uncertainty in the usual melodic voice, Wonwoo immediately sat up and crashed their lips again, trying to appease Junhui’s nerves. 

“Do you think I’ve been with one? Don’t let experience intimidate you. Do what your instincts tell you to do.”

“My instincts tell me to worship you, but also wreck you,” Junhui said without thinking. Wonwoo was caught off guard and barked a laugh in response, stroking Junhui’s cheeks at his honesty. 

“What? It’s not funny!” Junhui whined while slapping his hand on Wonwoo’s chest. 

“How the fuck can you be _cute_ and _sexy_ at the same time?” Wonwoo asked incredulously while trying to school his laughter. Junhui’s eyes went wide and blushed furiously at Wonwoo’s unexpected praise. Wonwoo, endeared by Junhui’s reaction, pressed a soft kiss to the elder’s nose.

“Then, why aren’t you following your instincts?” Wonwoo asked in a teasing tone, his smirk taunting Junhui.

As much as Junhui loved Wonwoo, he wanted to _wipe_ that smirk off his face and maybe have him _beg_ as a repayment for all the torment he put the elder in before their feelings were established. So he pushed Wonwoo back on the bed and crawled further back. Wonwoo opened his legs _naturally_ as the elder started stroking his cock, using the precum to ease the glide. 

Wonwoo looked so good, with a blissful face and flushed body, yearning for more. Junhui granted his desire by bending down and placing a simple kiss on the head of Wonwoo’s cock, continuing with his act of reverence. The prince gasped before letting out a guttural moan. Junhui leaned further down and flattened his tongue against Wonwoo’s base, licking the latter’s dick like a lollipop and leaving a trail of his saliva. 

For a man who had his dick sucked on _countless_ occasions, Junhui never knew how a dick truly was supposed to taste like. He knew it was supposed to have a tinge of saltiness and bitterness combined, but with Wonwoo, there was also a hint of sweetness with subtle minty undertones. The palette _baffled_ Junhui and he wanted to taste more to understand it better. 

Junhui wrapped his lips over Wonwoo’s tip and proceeded to swallow the cock, bobbing his head up and down slowly. The weight of Wonwoo’s dick in his mouth felt _grounding_ and the power he had over Wonwoo while being on his knees was _overwhelming._ The prince didn’t shy away from being vocal about his pleasure and let out melodious moans and sighs. He even tangled his fingers in Junhui’s hair and tugged them when the elder went too deep, letting the top of his dick touch the back of the latter’s throat. Junhui thought that it was a relief to learn that he had no gag reflex, but he kind of already suspected that from his multiple dentist’s visits. 

As Junhui got used to giving a blowjob, he got bolder with his techniques, swirling his tongue around and increasing his pace. He stroked the cock wherever he couldn’t reach and never thought he could produce so much saliva in his life. Wonwoo’s legs twitched uncontrollably and his stomach tightened with the pleasure growing in his groin. Before the prince could realise his actions, he was already _fucking_ into Junhui’s hot mouth, moving his hips up and down to chase the heat.

_“Junhui?”_ He heard his name in Wonwoo’s husky and ruined voice. He looked up at Wonwoo through his lashes, as the latter slowed his pace and brought his fingers to wipe the drool trickling down Junhui’s chin.

“I want to feel you more closely.” He continued while pulling Junhui off his dick completely.

Junhui’s mind went on overdrive. Mostly because he was panicking. _‘More closely’_ could only mean one thing. Wonwoo wanted to have penetrative sex. The only problem was that neither of the two men had ever bottomed for another man and logical aspects dictated that Junhui should _volunteer_ to take the dick up his ass. Though, he was baffled and couldn’t understand the reasoning behind it. Wonwoo was supposed to be his _hero_ who had helped and saved him. Maybe it was supposed to be a way of expressing his gratitude, but that analogy didn’t really make any sense. 

_‘Come on! Real men take it up their ass!’_

_‘What the fuck am I saying?’_

_‘This is no time to overthink, Junhui!’_

_‘Fuck! But Wonwoo is big. Would it fit?’_

_‘Shit! Do these magical folks use condoms?’_

“Junhui?”

Junhui looked at Wonwoo. The latter was looking at him with apprehensive eyes. He realised that the prince must be anxious as well and his zoning out was probably not helping the situation.

“Do you people use condoms?” Junhui blurted out the first thing that came to his mind without thinking again.

Wonwoo took a few seconds to process his words before _understanding_ dawned on him and he looked at him like he had grown another head. It was a good thing Wonwoo understood his words because of the bond otherwise Junhui would’ve _struggled_ to explain the description and usage of a condom. 

“From _where_ the fuck am I going to produce a _condom?”_

“We should practice safe sex, Wonwoo!”

“I can’t believe that I’m laying down with a _hard on_ and entertaining your tomfoolery!” Wonwoo muttered mostly to himself, but with their closeness, Junhui still heard it. So, he started crawling back up, kissing and licking Wonwoo’s skin, teasing his rosy nipples. He tweaked one bud with his finger, while he sucked and bit the other. Wonwoo twisted his fingers in Junhui’s black locks as he arched up the bed and writhed with pleasure.

“More,” Wonwoo whined roughly.

Junhui’s own dick had been ignored for too long and the sinful sight of Wonwoo moaning in pleasure wasn’t helping his case. He started grinding on Wonwoo’s thigh to chase a little bit of friction and find some relief. But Wonwoo promptly halted his movements by gripping his waist and flipped them around so Wonwoo was straddling him instead.

“Junhui, enough with the teasing. I want to feel you _inside_ me now.” Wonwoo commanded a little impatiently in his deep, warm voice. Junhui was so lost watching the result of his own fiery bites leaving dark marks on Wonwoo’s pale skin and mingling beautifully with his old scars that by the time he processed what the prince had said, he floundered for an appropriate response. 

Meanwhile, Wonwoo turned towards their bags that were placed across the room and raised his hands in a catching position. A small bottle came flying across the room from Wonwoo’s enchanted bag and he caught it swiftly. It looked like it was filled with yellow coloured oil.

After opening and closing his mouth like a fish from the mild shock, Junhui asked Wonwoo with wide eyes while tracing nonsensical patterns on the prince’s arm, “Are you _sure?”_

Wonwoo nodded and uncapped the bottle, pouring the liquid on his fingers. Few drops fell on Junhui’s stomach and he scooped a little and smelled it. It was olive oil. 

“Who gave this to you?” Junhui asked while rubbing the oil on Wonwoo’s abs. It made his body glisten under the dim light and Wonwoo looked breathtaking.

_“Idiot.”_ Junhui laughed at Wonwoo’s response. The prince’s determination to not call Mingyu by his name was childish but endearing. Wonwoo really loved and cared for Mingyu in his own little ways.

As Wonwoo moved his oil slicked fingers behind his body, something _possessed_ Junhui to grab the prince’s hand back and place it on the tattoo over his chest. 

“I’ll do it.” Junhui simply said while fetching the bottle and dousing his fingers with the oil. 

Junhui carefully circled Wonwoo’s rim, watching the man gasp and close his eyes while throwing his head back with anticipation. The first finger went in smoothly because of the oil, but the tightness was unreal and moving the finger turned out to be a very hard task. Still, Junhui was willing to be patient because of the _exquisite_ view before him. Wonwoo was extremely sensitive and responsive to Junhui’s touch and ministrations, and the elder just wanted to _etch_ every single memory of Wonwoo to his heart. The sounds coming out of Wonwoo’s lips were _hypnotic_ and Junhui was willing to _drown_ in Wonwoo’s waters.

“You’re so beautiful. Even the moon and the stars can’t compare to you, my love.” Junhui sang praises to the prince as he scissored Wonwoo’s hole with his two fingers, proceeding to add his third finger. Overwhelmed by the heady atmosphere of their sexual endeavours, Wonwoo bent down to kiss Junhui breathless.

Wonwoo was practically yelling because of the pleasure as Junhui efficiently thrust his fingers in and out and curled them a bit, finding that sweet spot that left Wonwoo keening for so much more. Junhui latched his mouth on Wonwoo’s neck, the ugly feeling of _possessiveness_ taking over his senses. 

_“Jun-Junhui,_ I need you, please,” Never in his life did Junhui imagine that he would make Prince Wonwoo beg him to do something. The connotation didn’t necessarily mean he literally was begging. In between Wonwoo’s words, Junhui heard the prince’s demand that he could _never_ refuse.

Junhui removed his fingers and rubbed them off on the sheets. Then he looked at Wonwoo one last time, trying to make sure that he had the latter’s permission. Wonwoo gave a small nod accompanied by a shy smile full of adoration. Junhui kissed him one last time before flipping their positions so that Wonwoo was kneeling down on all his fours and Junhui was kneeling behind him, leaving open mouth kisses on his back. He admired the round asscheeks and kneaded his shoulders to release the tension. 

After palming his own dick with the oil, Junhui lined up to Wonwoo’s entrance and pushed in a little and pulled back, then pushed in a little more before pulling back completely. Junhui wondered if he had ever been this gentle and careful with anybody else in his life. Love was a _funny_ little thing that apparently brought phenomenal changes in a person. 

As Junhui pushed in deeper and hit Wonwoo’s prostate, the pleasurable _sting_ made the prince lose the support on his arms. He fell with his face pressed to the hot sheet, grunting low with Junhui’s slow thrusts.

_“More!”_ Wonwoo choked at the last syllable and it sounded like a desperate whine.

“Do you feel good? Does it hurt?” Junhui asked, choosing to rock languidly into Wonwoo, trying to loosen up the tightness around his cock. He wanted to _savour_ the night for as long as possible. He wanted to _pour_ all his love in the single act of love that fate had allowed them. He wanted to _memorise_ the night and _mark_ himself with remnants of Wonwoo.

Wonwoo blindly searched for Junhui’s hand on his waist and grabbed it. “You make me feel so good. _Ah!”_ Junhui twisted Wonwoo’s hands behind his back and pulled Wonwoo towards him. Their bodies were flushed against each other and Junhui could feel the sweat and heat rubbing on his front from Wonwoo’s back. The new position change provided a better angle to Junhui and he could move more freely. Junhui latched his mouth on Wonwoo’s neck, licking the salty skin and enjoying the pleasure of feeling Wonwoo so close.

“I wish you could look at yourself, Wonwoo. You’re so beautiful. You are _driving_ me crazy.” Junhui murmured into Wonwoo’s neck as he kissed it. He could see the sharp planes of Wonwoo abs moving and contorting with each and every thrust. Junhui traced a path with his finger from Wonwoo’s neck, leaving teasing touches to his nipples, going further down, till he reached Wonwoo’s balls. He lightly played with them while Wonwoo raised his arm and tangled his fingers in Junhui’s hair.

“Kiss me!” Junhui was a _fool_ for Wonwoo so how could he refuse the opportunity to taste Wonwoo’s mouth?

Their tongues _danced_ messily as Junhui started increasing his pace, chasing the mind-shattering pleasure. Even when Junhui had so much, he still wasn’t satisfied. He wished to see the face of his love _ruin_ him further.

“Wonwoo? Wanna see you.” Junhui mumbled in between their kisses. 

Wonwoo separated himself with a whine and lay down on the bed, placing a pillow below his hips. Junhui crawled towards the prince and placed simple kisses on his feet and made his way up to his thighs, marking as much of the pale skin as he could. 

When Junhui finally pushed in after finishing his detour, he realised that the new position was _way_ more intense than he anticipated. Wonwoo had wrapped his leg around Junhui’s waist and the elder grabbed one of his thighs for better support. Wonwoo was looking at him with reverence and Junhui felt like he was a _see-through_ glass and all his secrets were written on his skin. The intimacy was overwhelming his senses.

“Junhui? Slow down.” Wonwoo huffed while gripping the elder’s elbows.

“Am I hurting you?” Junhui asked while completely halting his movements and looking at him with utmost concern.

Wonwoo shook his head. “That’s not it. Would you allow me to do something?” Wonwoo asked breathlessly. 

“Anything.”

Wonwoo moved one of his hands towards the tattoo on Junhui’s chest which made him gasp because of the sensitivity.

“Would you like to see the _power_ of our love?”

Junhui didn’t understand what Wonwoo was trying to say. Was their love supposed to have some ground-breaking powers that would automatically solve all their problems? It sounded _too good_ to be true so Junhui shrugged it off. Junhui tried to recall if they ever had a conversation before about their bond’s magical powers. And then it _hit_ him. Their conversation after Junhui killed the enchanted plant. Wonwoo had said that the moon and the star were for magical love to call upon the power of Venus during sex.

When he had heard it the first time, Junhui was submerged in embarrassment from thinking about being intimate with Wonwoo. Who knew that the very next day, they would kiss and give each other handjobs. Their story had definitely been a _whirlwind._ Junhui’s feelings towards Wonwoo had changed from hate to love so quickly, that he couldn’t even understand it. 

Junhui was in love with an enchanter and he would willingly accept all his enchantments, even when they were making love.

“Show me,” Junhui replied.

Wonwoo leaned forward to leave a quick kiss on Junhui’s lips before laying back down and closing his eyes while flattening his palm over the mark. He chanted a spell and Junhui admired Wonwoo’s handsome face. His focus was distorted when he felt an _electric_ feeling transfer from Wonwoo’s hands into his body. It felt like the _sparks_ travelled inside his nerves and ignited a _fire_ inside his body. 

His eyes were closed, but he could still feel and see his soul trying to leave his body and Wonwoo’s soul leaving his own body. Their souls met halfway and fused together to form a single entity. When their joining was completed, a bright light manifested from the middle of the entity and grew bigger and bigger, engulfing everything around them. 

Junhui opened his eyes. 

He saw a field of sunflowers turned towards the mighty and blazing sun. He heard the gentle patter of rain, soothing his nerves. He could taste something sweet with a slightly bitter aftertaste. Junhui knew that it was the taste of chocolate. These were the _things_ that Wonwoo loved.

Everything was hazy and Wonwoo was the only thing _clearer_ than a crystal in front of his eyes. It was like a drug had been injected in his blood and he could feel the euphoria gradually _heightening_ his senses. The emotions inside his heart were surreal and everything felt ten times more intense. Junhui saw vines of roses in between his thighs extending and wrapping his body together with Wonwoo’s. Every touch was fanning the fire burning over his body and every sound was fueling the desire to take Wonwoo to clouds of pleasure. Wonwoo’s name was on his lips, like his only prayer. 

Junhui pounded into Wonwoo as he saw the man writhing under him and taking everything that Junhui had to offer. 

“More! I’m so _close.”_ Wonwoo rasped while gripping his own cock and tugging at it relentlessly. Junhui’s eyes were fixed on the glimmering drop of sweat that was travelling down the prince’s body from his neck. He naturally bent down to lick the sweat making his way up to Wonwoo’s face. He cupped Wonwoo’s face with one hand, still holding himself up with the other as he connected their lips and fucked the prince’s mouth with his tongue. 

Wonwoo’s body started arching upwards as Junhui brought his body close to his orgasm and that was when an overwhelming scent hit Junhui. 

The luxurious scent of roses and sandalwood. 

Humans weren’t supposed to emit such strong scents naturally, but magically, everything was possible. Wonwoo had the scent of rose and Junhui had the scent of sandalwood. Everything came crashing down on him and he remembered the reality of their situation – it was their _first_ and _last_ night together. 

Tears started streaming down his face, like a _creek_ trying to meander its way back to the river. As he broke the kiss and leaned back, he saw Wonwoo’s face glistening with his own tears. Junhui’s heart was sinking, but he kissed Wonwoo’s eyes, trying to take his sorrows away for one night. 

Junhui fucked Wonwoo relentlessly, till his knees were numb and his own body was shaking with exertion. He fucked him till Wonwoo moaned loudly and came over their stomachs. He fucked him till the pleasure hit his groin and the feeling of orgasm took over his body. He pulled his dick out and aimed it at Wonwoo’s stomach, stroking his dick and pulling the foreskin till his own cum mingled with Wonwoo’s. His orgasm made his toes curl and knocked the breath out of his chest. 

He flopped over Wonwoo and the two men regained their breaths while desperately _clinging_ onto each other for their dear lives. Wonwoo was bone-tired, but he still managed to cast a spell which cleaned them up. After their hearts stopped racing and their breaths evened out, they both laid down with their limbs tangled together. 

“Do you want to sleep?” Wonwoo asked softly while stroking Junhui’s arm.

Junhui didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Wonwoo. But his desires were sated and his bones felt heavy. His body ached for rest and his eyes were betraying his wishes. 

“No.” A yawn followed his answer which made Wonwoo chuckle.

“Sleep,” Wonwoo said while leaving a balmy kiss on Junhui’s nose.

“I love you.” Junhui slurred as he was whisked off to sleep involuntarily.

The last thing he remembered was the same words whispered in his hair.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Junhui heard the birds chirping before he opened his eyes to the morning sun glaring over his eyes through the window. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before getting up. Wonwoo was nowhere to be found, but all his stuff was in the room, including his sword. Junhui understood he had gone out on a morning stroll to think things over. There were apparently a _lot_ of things to consider at the moment. He should be following Wonwoo’s actions so he got out of the bed and haphazardly put on some clothes. 

The open hallway looked more _grand_ in the daylight and from the balustrade, Junhui saw a courtyard filled with beautiful flowers and plants. He thought that Soonyoung would’ve loved the sight in front of him. In the middle of the lush garden sat Mingyu and Minghao, basking in the morning light and each other’s existence. Their smiles towards each other awoke a light feeling in his chest. Even with all the _distress_ surrounding him, he was glad that Mingyu was able to find some _solace._

Almost three weeks ago, the only thing that was supposed to bring trouble to Junhui was his job. It was funny how his life had turned upside down because of his undying curiosity. Junhui wanted to blame Minghao for all his misery. But after contemplating the situation, there truly was _no one_ at fault. Maybe Junhui had the best or the worst luck. It all depended on the _perspective_ he chose to look at things from. 

He decided that at least he should apologise to Minghao for his hostile actions towards him. So he made his way towards the younger couple. When the two noticed Junhui’s presence, they put their guards up and the elder felt a little _hurt_ that even Mingyu didn’t trust him. But Mingyu’s actions were justified and he thought that if someone were to _harm_ Wonwoo, he would behave the same way as the geokinesis sorcerer was behaving at the moment.

“I’m not here to fight. I’m here to apologise.” Junhui clarified his intentions from the get go.

Minghao and Mingyu were confused by Junhui’s choice of words. For a whole minute, the two men looked at Junhui with confused faces, trying to understand the elder’s intentions.

“Why would you apologize? It is all my fault.” Minghao broke the silence.

“No, it’s not. Nobody is at fault here. It’s just my fate that I ended up with the diary that you charmed with your powers,” Junhui commented wistfully. “I was just angry and said the first thing that came to my mind without trying to comprehend the situation. I’m sorry, Minghao.” He apologised sincerely. 

Minghao’s demeanour cooled down and a look of lightness was restored back in his eyes. Junhui felt a heavy weight lift off his chest.

“I apologize as well. You’re too kind and forgiving. I _wish_ our world had more people like you.” Minghao showered Junhui with heartfelt compliments. On the other hand, Mingyu jumped towards the elder and engulfed him in a tight and warm hug.

“Do you really have to leave? Can’t you _stay with us?”_ Mingyu desperately asked and Junhui realised that the former was crying. 

Mingyu’s request was the most _shocking_ thing Junhui had heard in the three weeks. He was paralysed by shock and couldn’t think straight for a very long time. 

Even when he had contemplated the possibility of living in the magical world _hundreds_ of times, he never took the conclusions seriously. It simply was because Junhui could never belong in the magical world in the long run. He couldn’t just take up any profession and his scientific knowledge would be rejected by the magical folks. And as a man who had always been occupied with work, he refused to sit as the prince’s decorative husband in the royal residence. 

“I can’t. I miss my family and friends.” Junhui replied honestly. It broke his heart to admit that except for his intense love for Wonwoo, _nothing else_ was really holding him back. And unless Wonwoo explicitly asked him to stay, he couldn’t consider the option of not teleporting back to his world. 

“Oh? I’m sorry for being selfish.” Mingyu muttered with downcast eyes.

The thick atmosphere was making Junhui uncomfortable and it was too early to face such serious discussions. 

“You know, you both truly _belong_ to each other,” Junhui remarked with the corners of his mouth upturned. 

“Why would you say that?” Minghao asked.

“Mingyu can manipulate the earth, right?” Both the men nodded their heads. “Minghao, your magic was able to manipulate the earth back in my world. A sinkhole was formed from the force of your magic charming that diary. All the scientists are baffled by the cause and I believe it would always remain a mystery. But yeah, you imitated his powers in my world. Cool, huh?” Junhui explained it like it was the coolest piece of information. In a way, it _was_ in Junhui's eyes.

Junhui was made the lead to crack the mystery behind the cause of the sinkhole and he finally had the answers. The sad thing was that nobody back in his world would buy his story. So in the end, the cause would always remain an _unsolved mystery_ and Junhui would sadly, die with the secret. 

Junhui saw the two men argue lightly over the newfound information that he had relayed to them. There was a feeling of _innocence_ and _lightness_ surrounding the two which warmed his heart. He felt it was better if he left them alone as Mingyu was also bound to leave for his home in a few days and it would be a while till the two would be finally reunited. 

He quietly left the two men alone and went on an exploration of the palace.

The palace was supposed to be as old as Jihoon, but it didn’t look worn out. It was made out of stones and marbles and tinted glasses that told stories of old times. There were countless rooms in the palace and Junhui wondered why Jihoon insisted on living in such a huge place if he had been alone most of his life (no mockery intended over his height). Last night, he had inadvertently _admitted_ that he lived a very lonely life before Hansol came along. And Hansol was only _22 years_ old. Hansol’s age seemed like a single mortal year _compared_ to Jihoon’s actual age. 

Junhui wandered around the empty hallways, trying to locate Wonwoo. Without any good luck on his side, he stood still for a moment to rethink his next set of actions instead of wandering around aimlessly. His attention was drawn towards the room in front of him as he heard someone singing in the most _harmonious_ voice. After that, his feet moved on their own as he made his way towards the room. He opened the door and entered.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


It was a simple sitting room and Jihoon sat in the middle, lost in his own wondrous tunes. Junhui knew that the creator must have noticed his presence, but chose to ignore it in pursuit of belting out the high notes. Though, his voice was extremely mesmerising. 

Junhui quietly sat on one sofa, letting Jihoon finish his piece of song patiently. When he finally finished the song, he calmly looked up at Junhui and snapped his finger. In the blink of an eye, food and tea were placed in front of him and Junhui’s stomach growled as he sniffed the delicious smell. As Junhui picked a bread roll, he heard Jihoon finally break the silence.

“I wanted to be a singer before I was asked to learn magic,” He confessed softly.

“How old were you when you started learning magic?”

“13 years old. My elder brother asked me and I couldn’t reject him.”

“You’ve had a hard life,” Junhui commented thoughtfully.

“I don’t think this qualifies as a _life_ anymore,” Jihoon snarled while making a dramatic gesture with his hands. “Earlier, I thought of it as a blessing with great responsibility. In a way, the whole of mankind _depended_ on me, so I obliged and helped everyone. The surge of power flowing through me was exhilarating and I was addicted to being at the top of the hierarchy. Now, I–” Jihoon couldn’t finish his sentence. Junhui felt awful just thinking about how _daunting_ his immortal life must be.

“The people who live here in Central, why are they treated as if they are the bane of society when they clearly are not?” Junhui asked, offended on their behalf.

Jihoon didn’t reply instantly. He chose to leisurely pick his food from the table and place it on his plate. After having a few bites, he looked at Junhui with sharp eyes.

“Do you think I didn’t _try_ to change it?”

Junhui thought for a moment. His tone clearly implied that he must have tried something in the past, but seeing the condition now, it clearly didn’t work. Instead of providing a response, Junhui decided to stay quiet. Jihoon could read his mind anyway so there was no point in uttering nonsense.

“There was a time I tried to keep everything under order. I tried to mitigate all the wrongdoings and become the law and order of this world. But the world was too _big_ and I was a _single person_ who couldn’t be at multiple places at the same time. I received way too many curses instead of prayers and it affected my soul. I came back to this palace and secluded myself for a year from the rest of the world, trying to understand how I could fix everything,” Jihoon recounted his story and Junhui felt bad that a single man was burdened with so much suffering.

“When the answer came to me, it was terrifying. It was also the _simplest_ solution,” Jihoon said with sombreness surrounding him. “Let the courses of action run naturally. Never interfere with the affairs of mankind. Establish few rules that under no circumstances were meant to be broken. Let the banished folks find refuge near me. And the monsters that you witnessed?”

“What are they?” Junhui asked apprehensively.

_“Rule breakers._ The people who chose to go against the few rules I had established. The only punishment apt for such people is eternal misery and taking away their right to be a human. I can’t always be kind to my people. It is kind of like _community operant conditioning_ where punishing one human modifies the behaviour of others.” Jihoon replied coldly and Junhui was afraid of the things the creator could do.

Junhui had never imagined that the monsters could have been humans before. Suddenly, the anxiety came back when he realised that he had also _killed_ a monster. And technicalities spoke that the particular monster could have been a human. Junhui’s head felt light and he saw black spots in front of his eyes. Before the darkness claimed him, he was jerked back to consciousness as the weight of the guilt was _removed_ from his chest.

“Don’t feel guilty. The death of those monsters equates to freeing them from their misery. Think of it as _mercy killing._ In a way, you helped that person from wandering aimlessly in the forests with undying melancholy.” Jihoon assured Junhui. The latter was surprised as Jihoon wasn’t sitting _across_ the table anymore, but _beside_ him and holding his hand. He could feel some kind of positive energy travelling through his fingertips which made him forget his guilt.

“So, you’ve stopped trying to change the future?” 

“If I said yes, I would be lying.” Jihoon removed his hands and Junhui instantly missed the warmth. He felt intimidated sitting so close to God. _What was the definition of god, anyway?_

“Would you care to enlighten me further?”

“I tried to change _your_ future a few times in the past. Before you had even teleported to our world.” Jihoon explained while shifting back to his place by levitating up in the air. 

“I don’t understand. I thought you _couldn’t_ see my future.” 

“And I told you that I _could_ see the future of all the people whose lives you’ve graced.” Jihoon countered back cheekily. So much _maturity_ for someone who was supposed to be more than a _thousand years_ old. 

“Well, I had to make some adjustments after watching you die approximately ten times.”

_“Ten times?”_ Junhui couldn’t believe the words he was hearing. The fact that he had died ten times in some alternate past was too hard to digest. His heart was hammering out of his chest and he couldn’t think straight. His practical mind wanted to chide him for focusing on something that never happened, but the shock was unreal. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know how he died all those times. 

“The blonde telepath, what was his name, ah Yoon Jeonghan killed you a few times. Other times you were killed in front of a mass to send some political message. You were even eaten by the monsters and they didn’t like the taste of your body. Your beloved Wonwoo killed you a couple times as well.”

_“Wonwoo?”_ Junhui wasn’t too fond of the god in front of him at the moment. He was a sadistic man who loved to give him mini heart attacks. Junhui knew they didn’t get along too well in the beginning, but in an _alternate past,_ Wonwoo had killed him. The man he was in love with had killed him in an alternate past. He felt like throwing up all the food he just had.

“Why are you surprised? Yesterday, you were dying for some answers and now you’re cursing me for imparting you with the truth you desperately sought? If I’m correct, both of you wanted to kill each other in the beginning. Well, you only had the intention, but Wonwoo had both the skills and intention.” Jihoon commented airily. 

Junhui knew that lies were _sweet_ and made a person feel good, but truth was _bitter_ and opened the person’s eyes to the reality of a situation. It was a good thing to know that in some twisted way, Jihoon had changed things so that he would stay alive and it also meant he should be thanking the creator for keeping him alive somehow. Nonetheless, the feeling of gratitude didn’t come to him as he understood that instead of changing the path of his fate, he could have simply teleported him to the palace when he had teleported to the magical world all those days back. 

“If you think teleporting you straight here was the simplest solution, then you haven’t been listening to a thing I’ve been saying, Junhui.” Jihoon exhaled a deep breath.

“What did you do to prevent my death?” Junhui asked defeatedly. He was supposedly having a _two way_ conversation (one verbally and the other mentally) with Jihoon and he hated it. The man could read his mind and he had no independence over his own opinions. He tried to empty his mind and get rid of thoughts that might piss Jihoon. 

“I tried so many things. It was like trial and error. I did something and it saved you from one situation but killed you in the next. I had to think tactfully to keep you alive in my world,” Jihoon spoke like he was talking about perfecting a dumpling recipe rather than Junhui’s hypothetical death scenarios. 

“I blessed Kwon Soonyoung with the magical ability of chlorokinesis. And I have left Boo Seungkwan alone in the woods for the time being. There were a few other things as well.” Jihoon listed out his amendments to save Junhui’s life.

Junhui remembered that Soonyoung had discovered his second ability quite late. He now understood that the problem wasn’t that he was late in his discovery, but it wasn’t there from his birth to begin with. The _sole_ reason why Soonyoung was blessed with a second magical ability was so that he could save Junhui from dying. And that’s when Junhui remembered that if it weren’t for Soonyoung’s vines, he would have probably died from Jeonghan’s attack in the prison cell or died from Wonwoo’s attack in Soonyoung’s cottage.

Thinking about Seungkwan brought all kinds of questions in his mind. “You haven’t summoned Seungkwan yet because of me?” Junhui asked while pointing a finger at himself. “So his creation is _deviant?”_

Jihoon was baffled by Junhui’s choice of words. “Who said that?” 

“Wonwoo and Seungkwan himself.”

“I want to summon Seungkwan so that I can make him my _disciple._ His creation is commendable and not punishable. I haven’t been this impressed by a sorcerer in centuries.” Jihoon explained while sipping his tea. The tea had become cold so he blew over it and Junhui saw steam rising from it. His powers were extremely convenient.

“How did Seungkwan save my life?”

“Well, Seungkwan didn’t save your life per say, but your encounter with the alchemist definitely cemented something inside Wonwoo.” Jihoon replied.

Junhui didn’t need any more elaboration. It was twisted, but a supposed necessity. He understood that Wonwoo wouldn’t have readily established the bond if they didn’t meet Seungkwan. Apparently, something changed for Wonwoo that night. The prince had informed Junhui that he was _tormented_ by his feelings for Junhui even before the bond was created between them. 

“If Seungkwan hasn’t done anything wrong then why aren’t you rectifying his banishment?”

“I don’t think interfering with the kingdom’s affairs is wise. Plus their loss is my gain. As long as they don’t kill him, I have no need of meddling.” Jihoon imparted his opinion flippantly.

Junhui wasn’t interested in the creator business to begin with. It was definitely a hard job and he pitied Jihoon more than anything. It was a kind of relief that the man had found Hansol after all these years.

“Is Hansol meant to be your successor?”

“I haven’t decided yet. His existence is definitely meant to lighten my burden in the future. He isn’t quite ready yet, but he is a brilliant sorcerer and as his parental figure, I’m extremely proud of him. I’m sure in a couple of years, I’ll finally be able to introduce him to the world as their new god.” Jihoon sounded like a proud father. Though Junhui wasn’t quite adept at understanding the training behind becoming a _‘god’._ It was ridiculous and hilarious at the same time when he really thought about it. 

He was glad that so many of his questions were answered. A heavy weight was off his chest and he could breathe easily. The only unanswered question was that of _Wonwoo’s fate_ after he teleported back to his world. He knew that he was incapable of saving Wonwoo and his _powerlessness_ was turning into boiling _irritation._

“You choose to not interfere with human affairs because it interrupts the natural course of action?”

“Yes.”

“So, destroying Wonwoo’s life is the _legitimate_ course of action? I don’t even know what would happen to him when I’m gone, but I know it won’t be good from seeing other’s reactions.” Junhui was hysteric and his voice echoed inside the room. He rose on his feet and glared daggers at Jihoon. He was involuntarily shoved back on the sofa by Jihoon’s magical force. 

“You’re my guest. I treat you with respect, but don’t forget who I am.” Jihoon spoke with an air of coldness surrounding him. 

“Please, tell me if Wonwoo gets to live or not!” Junhui screamed desperately. He didn’t realise, but tears were streaming down his face because he was frustrated and was trying to control his anger. 

“It’s time for you to _leave._ We’ll convene in an hour. Please get ready.” Jihoon clicked his fingers and Junhui found himself sitting at the edge of the bed of the room he spent the night in. 

He screamed and thrashed in frustration, but nobody came to console him.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


_Junhui rang the doorbell of his friend’s house, with beer and chicken in his hands. He was surprised to find an unknown man with black hair opening the door. He had cat-like eyes and a round nose. His face was glowing and he had multiple ear-piercings. The man gave him an equally confused look._

_“Um, hi! This is Kun’s apartment, right?”_

_Recognition washed over his face when Junhui spoke his friend’s name._

_“Yeah, he’s running a bit late from work. Do you wanna come in and wait?” The man’s Mandarin was very formal and his accent was heavy. Junhui nodded and followed the man, placing the packet of food and beer on the kitchen counter._

_“Hi, I’m Ten! Nice to meet you.” The man extended his hands._

_Junhui shook Ten’s hand. “Likewise. I’m Junhui.”_

_After hearing his name, Ten’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. It looked like he had seen a ghost and Junhui felt a bit offended._

_“Weren’t you s-supposed to be in Argentina for 3 months?” There was a stutter in his speech. Junhui was taken aback because the stranger had knowledge about his whereabouts. Who was he?_

_“Yeah, I came back. I’m sorry, but how are you related to Kun again?” The fact that Kun had somehow gotten a new roommate and not informed Junhui about it was annoying him._

_“I’m sorry. It’s better if you hear it from Kun.” Ten spoke shyly while looking at the floor. Junhui was feeling extremely weird and uncomfortable, but he had spent money on chicken and beer and he couldn’t just walk out without it and walking with it just seemed rude._

_They both sat quietly, not talking to each other for a few minutes. Junhui’s eyes landed on some cards lying on the table. Maybe he could familiarise himself with the stranger by playing some cards._

_“Are those playing cards?” Junhui asked while pointing at the cards. Ten was shocked for a second, but recovered quickly._

_“Ah, no. They are tarot cards.”_

_“Wow, you can read them?” Junhui asked while shuffling the cards and observing them. Ten nodded excitedly._

_“Looks complicated.” Junhui commented while reading the words on the cards._

_“Nothing is complicated unless you make it so.” Ten replied with a warm smile._

_Junhui smiled back and looked at the other cards. One card stood out and he couldn’t help, but ask._

_“If I draw a death card, does that imply that I’m about to die?” Junhui asked in a teasing tone. Ten laughed at his ridiculous question before he regained his senses and snatched the card back._

_“This card doesn’t actually represent a physical death. Usually at least.” Ten joked lightly. Junhui decided that all things aside, he liked Ten as a person. “Typically it implies an end of something. A kind of profound change in your life, you know.”_

_“I guess.”_

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


An hour later, Junhui stood in a huge hall made completely out of white marble. It felt like he was standing on top of the clouds and he had ascended to heaven. There was a huge throne placed at the end of the hall, raised by a few steps. Jihoon sat at the throne and Hansol stood on his right. Junhui stood with Wonwoo on one side of the hall and Mingyu and Minghao stood on their opposite sides. Jisoo with a couple of other immortal guards stood further back in the hall. 

The _grand spectacle_ was finally coming to an end and Junhui’s time in the magical world was almost up. Sadly, he didn’t want all of it to end. It very much felt like a vacation. Just like on a vacation, there would be days when he would miss his home food or maybe his own room. Junhui even missed his work while being on a vacation, but on the last day, his wishes would dramatically _change_ and he would pray that his vacation would extend somehow. Similarly, after wishing for so long to teleport back, Junhui wanted to _stay_ for another day. 

He glanced at Wonwoo from the corner of his eyes. His passive expression wasn’t helping Junhui at all. He couldn’t gauge the emotions running inside Wonwoo. Their bond was supposed to help him _understand_ Wonwoo’s feelings, but they never worked when he truly wanted them to. 

Before coming to the hall, their interaction in the bedroom was awkward, to say the least. The exchange of words between them was brief. Junhui was frustrated and wanted to pull out his hair from all the bloody awkwardness. Here he was standing to leave Wonwoo behind and the latter hadn’t asked him a single time to stay. _Wasn’t Wonwoo supposed to be in love with him?_

Maybe everything went downhill after sex. It was the only viable explanation. But Junhui was supposed to be good and he was sure that last night was fucking magical, _all puns intended._

_‘Ask me to stay, you fucking idiot prince!’_

“I think it’s about time the last remaining question is answered,” Jihoon spoke and his voice echoed in the hall. Junhui just shot a dry glare towards the creator. 

“What would happen to Wonwoo once you leave our universe? That is your question, yes?” Jihoon asked casually.

“Yes, divine lord.” It was ironic how only Junhui knew the creator’s real name and couldn’t use it in front of other people.

“I’m surprised to see that you aren’t least bit curious about what would happen to _you,_ once you’re separated from Wonwoo. I guess love really makes you sacrifice your own well-being,” Jihoon’s words evoked something inside Junhui. He could even feel a shift in Wonwoo’s stance. He was so focused on trying to understand Wonwoo’s plight that he blissfully _forgot_ about himself. Now, he was worried and scared. 

“Well, your separation won’t affect you much Junhui because you don’t have any magic in you. I mean, sure you’ll be heartbroken, but you’ll continue on living like you used to. For Wonwoo though, everything would simply just come to an end. Think of him as a _dead man_ who breathes, talks, eats and sleeps. He won’t be able to feel or think. It has never happened before because the separation between bonded pairs is usually through death. Your case is different and I had this piece of information spread out in the world a few centuries back. I had anticipated something like this would happen. So, I spread the word to prevent people from establishing such bonds,” Jihoon explained.

“Obviously, Wonwoo chose to ignore the warning and even when he was fully aware of the consequences, he _established_ the bond with you. I understand it was a necessity at the time and it _was_ a great solution, I completely agree. But now, there seems to be a grave problem. So, knowing the outcome, would you like to _change_ your future, Wen Junhui?” Jihoon raised a _cruel_ question in front of Junhui. 

Junhui absorbed Jihoon’s words and tried to comprehend the situation. He was a reasonable man and always made decisions after looking at the pros and cons of the situation. He tried to gather all the facts, organise them mentally and evaluated the end result.

No matter how Junhui perceived the situation, it was a _fucking disaster._ On one hand, he had the choice of choosing normalcy–his life back in his world which he understood. All his family and friends were there and he missed them dearly. He could go back and continue the job for which he worked hard. It was the world _where he truly belonged._

On the other hand, he had the choice of choosing love–the strong, selfless, handsome and brave prince that he was completely in love with. His first and presumably last love. It was the person _who he truly belonged to._

If he were to go back to his world, Wonwoo’s life would be a mess and if he stayed in the magical world, his life would be a mess, even if Wonwoo would stand by his side. As a _scientist,_ Junhui couldn’t allow himself to be a _romantic._

As he started leaning towards the option of going back to his world, tears started streaming down his face. His mind was telling him to go back, but his heart wanted to stay. He would never forgive himself if Wonwoo were to suffer because of him. 

Junhui turned his face to look at Wonwoo. Looking at those sharp eyes and rosy lips, Junhui felt his whole world shifting. His heart was racing, his breath was shaking and he was losing the tenacity to be practical. 

“I’ll stay,” Junhui whispered, unsure of his own words. 

For the first time since they had entered the hall, Junhui finally heard Wonwoo speak, “No, you will not.”

Junhui looked at Wonwoo through the tears in his eyes. His appearance was hazy. Junhui was mad that Wonwoo was dictating his life even when he knew about his own future.

_“Fuck you!_ If you expect me to abandon you after all we’ve been through, then you don’t know me at all!” Junhui yelled at Wonwoo through sheer rage. Wonwoo closed the distance between them and gripped Junhui’s arms.

“What if I _don’t want_ you to stay back?” Wonwoo implored in his deep and warm voice.

“Then what about what _I_ want?” Junhui countered.

“Junhui?”

“What?” 

_“Take me to Shenzhen.”_

Junhui was frozen still. He thought maybe he heard wrong. There was no way that Wonwoo just asked him to take him to Shenzhen, his _hometown_ which was a place in his magic-less world. Was Wonwoo being serious? Junhui just stood there, with wide eyes, trying to understand what was really happening.

“Where’s Shenzhen?” Mingyu asked.

“Junhui comes from there. It’s a place in his world.” Hansol piped up from beside Jihoon.

“What? _No!_ You can’t go to his world!” Mingyu protested.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Wonwoo retorted.

“Yes, but the Supreme Being can. You can’t go to another world without his permission!” Mingyu pressed further.

“Wonwoo has my permission,” Jihoon said with an impassive face. 

“Wait, _what?”_ Junhui was finally able to find his voice. He turned his face towards Jihoon and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Suddenly, the realisation hit him like a brick. His repetitive phrases of getting the answers when the time was right. Jihoon _knew_ about this from the very beginning.

“You look surprised. Don’t be furious. I’m over a thousand years old. It can get dull around here. I do have normal human tendencies and seek drama every now and then. Also, if I would’ve told you yesterday, then the present could have been different.” Jihoon explained with an amusing glint in his eyes. Junhui desperately wanted to curse him but controlled his urges as Jihoon was very powerful and he was powerless.

“Wonwoo, no!” Mingyu walked towards Wonwoo. “If you leave, then what happens to our kingdom? May I remind you that you are the heir apparent!” Mingyu reasoned while trying to shake Wonwoo's body by gripping his arms. 

Junhui was still very much in shock. A huge part of him was immensely happy to know that he won’t be separated from Wonwoo. Wonwoo was allowed to teleport to his own world. And the most important one, that Wonwoo wanted to be with Junhui. But the bigger, more persistent part of him sided with Mingyu. He had thought about it before and even after all the love he had for Wonwoo, his views hadn’t changed much. 

Wonwoo had responsibilities and he couldn’t abandon them without informing his people first. He had met Seungcheol very briefly, but he was sure the emperor wouldn't be very happy with Wonwoo’s decision. Adding to the fact that Wonwoo and Seungcheol only had each other in this world. 

“He’s right.” Junhui managed while trying to withhold his tears. 

Wonwoo extended his hand towards Junhui, “Junhui–”

“No, Wonwoo,” Junhui shrunk back, terrified to be the reason why a kingdom would lose their second leader. “You can’t just leave with me. You’re a powerful sorcerer and your people need you more than me. You belong in this world.”

“No, I belong to you.” Wonwoo insisted.

“No, don’t be difficult.” Junhui resisted.

“So you would prefer if I stay miserable and serve my people by being a walking dead man?”

“No, I’ll stay here with you,” Junhui said with too much hesitation. He still couldn’t accept the reality of living in the magical world forever, but he would _sacrifice_ anything that may come for the sake of having Wonwoo near him.

“Junhui, I don’t mean to offend you, but you don’t belong in this world. People will eat you up the moment I leave your side.” 

“I agree with Wonwoo’s statements.” Jihoon piped up from his throne. This time, Junhui couldn’t control his emotions and shot a fiery glare at the god.

“Are you seriously telling me you have no problem with Wonwoo teleporting with me to my world?” Junhui asked incredulously because nothing made sense to him at the moment.

“The fact that I _can’t_ see Wonwoo’s future after he departs for your world, I guess it is safe to say that I have no problem,” Jihoon responded.

And suddenly, everything came crashing towards Junhui – Chan’s prophecy, Hansol’s assuring glance from last night and Jihoon’s adamant secrecy. The world started spinning around and then every single puzzle piece found its place, finally forming a clear picture

Wonwoo wasn’t going to die because of Junhui’s departure, but he was going to depart this universe with Junhui. 

“Wonwoo and I can live together forever?” Junhui asked weakly, not believing the words rolling off his tongue. Wonwoo closed the distance between the two and wrapped Junhui’s body in his strong arms.

“Before starting this journey, I told Seungcheol that I might not come back. He’s mentally prepared for the future and so am I. Before meeting you, I lived a melancholic life in this world. I’m hoping that your world might give me a second chance. You make me happy, Junhui. Our souls are intertwined and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you.” It felt like Wonwoo was singing the most beautiful melody and Junhui’s heart was fluttering with euphoria.

Junhui leaned back and looked at Mingyu. The younger man was distressed and didn’t support the idea of Wonwoo leaving with him one bit. Junhui wanted to understand the reason behind his reluctance, but he was genuinely confused.

“What are you so afraid of? Even your creator has no problem.” Junhui directed his question at Mingyu.

“Everyone is going to ask me why he didn’t come back. And you know very well that I can’t lie in front of General Yoon. Do you think that the emperor would let me _live_ for letting his younger brother teleport to another world?” Mingyu raised his voice as he put forward his worries.

“You’re scared that you’ll have to move to the capital and take over Wonwoo’s responsibilities which is very daunting. Plus, people would question your relationship with Minghao more incessantly in the capital.” Hansol revealed Mingyu’s real worries.

“Stop reading my mind, would you?” 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll figure out a way. If that’s all, then I would be leaving with the love of my life.” Wonwoo spoke words that made Junhui blush hard impassively. 

“But–” Mingyu tried to protest but was interrupted by Jihoon.

“Enough discussion! I have other things to do, but I can only do them once these two leave,” Jihoon said sternly. He then turned towards Mingyu. “You’ll tell the people in your kingdom that your prince died trying to save the foreigner. I’ll make sure nobody would be able to extract the truth out of you.” 

Jihoon then turned towards Minghao. “You’ll train here for a full year before returning to Mingyu and helping him with the affairs of your state.”

“Yes, divine lord.” Minghao bowed while accepting the order.

Jihoon then upturned his palm and a bluish purple amulet manifested above his palm. He pushed his hand forward and the amulet floated towards Junhui. It finally stopped when it was hovering before him. Junhui grabbed the amulet and looked at Jihoon with knitted brows. 

“Once you reach your world, throw the amulet to the ground. It has to be hard enough so that it breaks. There is a very strong spell trapped inside the amulet. It should be able to enchant the whole world and your absence would be mitigated. The only thing people would remember is that you were sick and resting in your house for the days you were in our world.”

Jihoon finally looked at Wonwoo. “If you are able to use your magic in that world, remember that there is no forbidden magic. But practice your powers safely. I won’t come and save you if the people in that world decide to kill you for being different,” 

“Okay, is every question answered? Are you both ready to leave?” Jihoon asked one last time.

“Wait. Wonwoo has no records of ever existing in that world. How would I _naturalise_ him there?” Junhui asked because it was a very severe concern. 

“How do people get a new identity in your world?” Jihoon asked.

“By falsifying documents. But it’s not easy.” Junhui hoped there would be some magic that would solve Wonwoo’s existence as well.

“If you love him so dearly, you would fight for him.” Jihoon merely shrugged. 

Junhui sighed. He had no choice. Earlier, he thought of contacting the underworld to fix his problem. It would have been difficult, but creating documents for an existing person was comparatively _easy._ Creating documents for fabricating a completely new person without the backup of a governmental body was going to be absolutely _tricky._ Junhui needed a lot of money for keeping people’s mouth shut and hoping that his involvement wouldn't ever reach the ears of his own well-connected father. 

“Mingyu?” Junhui called out the younger’s name meekly. Mingyu looked up and Junhui saw tracks of tears running down his face.

“Please? Make him understand.” Mingyu pleaded desperately. Junhui left the warmth of Wonwoo’s embrace and walked towards the younger man. 

“You know, I can’t. It’s his decision and I can only support it. You’ve known him longer than I have. You know how he has been made to give up on his choices for others all his life. Let him have this one.” Junhui calmly told Mingyu, raising his fingers to wipe tears off his face. 

Mingyu inhaled a deep breath and looked at Junhui with stern eyes. “He’s an emotionally closed off man. Take care of him. Or else I’ll ask Minghao to summon you again and then kill you.” He warned Junhui.

After receiving a lot of death threats in the magical world, Junhui was _immune_ to them and literally took them with a grain of salt. Nevertheless, he nodded and assured Mingyu. 

“Well, for Wonwoo’s farewell gift, I want you to give him 24 Karat gold bars. Preferably, a lot of them.” Junhui thought that Mingyu might be able to produce the goods as he was a geokinesis sorcerer. Plus, he desperately needed the money. 

“Why would I do that? Gold is supposed to be valuable?” Mingyu gave him a quizzical look. 

“Is it not valuable here?” Junhui asked back.

“Diamonds have more value.”

Junhui thought about taking diamonds, but they weren’t easy to sell without their certification. Plus dealing with diamonds would bring about unwanted attention towards him. It was wiser to use gold instead.

“No, gold is fine.”

“He won’t be able to give you what you want,” Junhui heard Hansol speak as he made his way towards the former. “He’s not a ferrokinesis sorcerer. Luckily for you, I know what you want and I can give it to you.” Hansol gave him a blinding grin. 

“I beg.” Junhui kowtowed on the floor before Hansol.

Eventually, with a bag full of gold bars, Soonyoung’s dagger (it was a precious gift) and Jihoon’s amulet, Junhui and Wonwoo said their farewell to everyone present in the room. Wonwoo was leaving his sword behind and asked Mingyu to hand it over to Seungcheol. Junhui apologized to Mingyu and the latter had an emotional farewell with Wonwoo full of tears. Junhui wished good luck to Hansol and Minghao for their destined future and thanked Jihoon for being generous with him (even when he was made to suffer a lot and the creator chose to just watch and entertain himself).

“Ready?” Jihoon asked the two men.

Junhui looked towards Wonwoo one last time to make sure whether the prince was willing to take such a huge step. Wonwoo looked determined and ready to take on the challenge.

“I’m ready for my metaphysical death in this world,” Wonwoo announced.

“I’m ready to go back as well then.” Junhui followed.

Jihoon nodded. He then proceeded to point his hand towards an empty area. He moved his arm repeatedly in a clockwise direction, making a circle in the process and chanting a spell. Junhui saw sparks of electricity forming in between the circle. Little by little, a pink and purple coloured plasma started taking shape and grew bigger and bigger till it was big enough to accommodate the bodies of the two men.

“Your names would be etched in our _history._ Go on and live a long life. Farewell.” Jihoon said one last time.

Wonwoo reached for Junhui’s hand and their hands interlocked automatically. Wonwoo led Junhui towards the portal. The prince turned around and nodded one last time towards Mingyu. Then he stepped inside the portal. Junhui was being pulled in the process not only by Wonwoo’s hand but the portal’s gravitational pull so he could only manage a single, “Goodbye!”, before entering the portal. 

The two men were pulled by the strong gravity, floating forward in a bright plasmatic tunnel. They both lost consciousness because of its magnitude. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Junhui felt the cold hardwood floor before opening his eyes. As he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a familiar, but very dusty sight of his own bedroom in his own house in Shenzhen. He sat upright and found Wonwoo lying down next to him and gaining consciousness as well. 

It felt like a tornado flew around his house because of the mess in front of him. People must have searched his house for some clues as to where he might be. Junhui, in all aspects, had been missing from his world for several days. He was kind of _glad_ to know that people cared for him and reported him missing. But now, he had to _fix_ the mess that had been created. 

While Wonwoo tried to adjust to his foreign surroundings, Junhui pulled out the amulet and threw it on the ground with a lot of force. The amulet broke and the crystals scattered around the already messy floor. Junhui saw a bright gas-like light spread around from the debris and it floated out of the windows and the door. Junhui wasn’t sure if the spell worked or not, but he had more important things to figure out.

“Wonwoo? How do you feel? Are you okay?” Junhui asked while kneeling down beside the prince.

“Hmm. Yeah. Is this your house?” Wonwoo slurred.

“Yes.”

“It’s very small and cluttered.” Junhui would be lying if he said he wasn’t offended. He tried to control his outburst and be reasonable.

“Be grateful that I live alone. Can you use, ah, your magic?” 

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo said while standing up. “Let’s find out.” Before Junhui could _warn_ Wonwoo about using his powers inside his house, Wonwoo had already blasted a ball of energy towards the wall. There was a hole in the wall and Junhui could see his living room through it. It was in a more terrible state than his bedroom. 

_“Wonwoo!_ There goes my security deposit!” Junhui yelled in frustration.

Wonwoo laughed merrily and closed the distance between the two, kissing Junhui breathless.

“We made it! I’m so _happy,_ Junhui!” Wonwoo expressed his delight by picking the elder up and spinning him around making him squeal.

“Me, too.”

Three weeks ago, Junhui was a lonely, law-abiding spinster. He chose to believe that now, he was a badass who had witnessed things nobody could ever imagine. To add to it all, he was a _happy man in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy ending, happy ending, ayyy!  
> as you can all see, this isn't the end. one last chapter remains. but i want to address a few things. 
> 
> firstly, i am sorry from the bottom of my heart if you cried while reading this fic! let me assure you that the next chapter was the hardest thing i have ever written, so it might compensate for all the pain i have caused. hopefully (yes, it is fluff. i have so much respect for people who can write fluff effortlessly)
> 
> secondly, i apologise if you were expecting an epic battle scene for the finale. you see, all the charcters in this fic are SVT and i didn't want to paint someone as an antagonist. i had a hard time writing the fight scene between joshua and minwon. also vernon and mingyu's one-sided fight broke my heart because mingyu :(  
> this fic wasn't about the physical battles anyway, but about the moral dilemmas that the men faced and how they overcame them. i hope people aren't unsatisfied with the ending.
> 
> also, i know i have always said that the ending won't be too sad and on paper, it might look like a happy ending, but i believe there is a sense of sadness in the ending as well. seungcheol lost his brother, soonyoung lost his friend, a kingdom lost their second leader and mingyu didn't only lose his cousin, but was also roped into the politics of royal court (he always wanted to stay away from it because of all the evil ministers living in the capital) 
> 
> it might also seem like only wonwoo made the sacrifice, but junhui would be making sacrifices back in his own world for wonwoo's sake. going against the law is always tricky and dangerous and also not encouraged, but it is a necessity in their case. therefore, sacrifices were made on both ends.
> 
> okay, enough rambling! i hope you enjoyed the journey so far and thank you so much for reading. i love you! see you in the next chapter!
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated and treasured!  
> you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/redsyub)! <3


	10. Epilogue : Chocolate and Pineapple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! we've reached the epilogue!  
> additional tags (that i won't explicitly add because they spoil the ending :P) - slice of life, domestic fluff, established relationship, fluff and smut, wedding  
> additional characters - junhui's family  
> additional relationship - minor kunten

_Thirteen months later._

Junhui was woken up by the rude blaring of the alarm. He was confused for a moment as it was his day off. Then he felt a body moving behind him. He turned around and watched Wonwoo getting up and walking towards the bathroom. 

“Good morning, love,” Junhui spoke while letting out a yawn simultaneously. Wonwoo peeked out of the door and gave Junhui a sympathetic look.

“Sorry for waking you up. You can go back to sleep.” Wonwoo gave him an apologetic smile. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll sleep after you leave.” Junhui assured him while grabbing his phone.

Wonwoo went back to the bathroom to get ready for work. In the meantime, Junhui browsed his phone for the morning news. When the younger one finally came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his pelvic area, he walked towards their cupboard to fetch clothes. 

Junhui got up and headed towards the kitchen to fix breakfast for Wonwoo.

Junhui was _glad_ that their lives had finally settled down after struggling for almost a year. As Jihoon had promised, the spell from the amulet had _fixed_ his disappearance and people including his family and friends believed that he was on a bed rest because of a spinal injury. Naturalising Wonwoo wasn’t a huge problem either once they contacted the people from the underworld. Apparently, if the _price_ was good enough then nobody asked for any other information. 

Junhui had asked the meaning of Wonwoo’s name so he could give the younger one a proper Chinese name. So after falsifying a dozen documents, _Quan Yuanyou_ was added to the population registry. Most of their dire problems were solved within the first two weeks of their return. It was after that when the _real_ struggle began. The struggle of familiarising Wonwoo with the mechanics of Junhui’s world while the latter also juggled his job simultaneously. 

The couple had decided to hide the diary in a safe in their home so that no other innocent human might become a victim of another summoning. Junhui had also managed to divert the attention of his coworkers from the _cause_ of the sinkhole to the _deposits_ found in it. But teaching Wonwoo how to use technology was a very difficult feat. 

Initially, he refused to travel in a car because he felt _suffocated_ inside it. He refused to eat microwaved food because he _didn’t like_ the concept of radiation waves heating the food. He refused to use the phone because it was supposed to be an _evil invention._ Junhui understood where Wonwoo was coming from, having experienced the same situation in the magical world. But Wonwoo _needed_ to learn to survive in the fast-paced technological world.

Luckily, because of the bond, Wonwoo could read, speak and understand Mandarin. So, after patiently teaching Wonwoo everything there was to know about his world, Junhui was finally able to adapt Wonwoo to his society. 

Later on, they needed to find Wonwoo a job as he couldn’t just sit around aimlessly in Junhui’s house. They both scrutinised Wonwoo’s skills and finally came upon the decision of making him a fencing coach (after falsifying his documents again). The good thing was that nobody ever questioned his history after watching him use the Sabre. 

Even after Wonwoo started living like a _magic-less human_ (he would still use magic inside their apartment), the real challenge of introducing Wonwoo to Junhui’s family and friends was left. 

His family, luckily, didn’t ask many questions and welcomed him with open arms. It was his _idiotic_ and _nosy_ friends that were a bloody nightmare. Nevertheless, after evading _thousands_ of questions, Wonwoo successfully integrated himself into Junhui’s life. 

While he was cooking fried rice and reminiscing about the past struggles of their lives, Wonwoo came out of the room, dressed in his work clothes and hugged Junhui from behind.

“Smells nice,” Wonwoo said while nosing Junhui’s neck.

“The food or me?” Junhui asked.

“You stink of morning breath.” Wonwoo deadpanned. Junhui elbowed the younger while turning off the stove and emptying the rice in a serving bowl. Wonwoo walked towards the coffee machine to brew some coffee. 

Wonwoo settled down on the dining table with his coffee and rice while Junhui sat across him, admiring his lover’s beautiful face. The stark contrast of watching Wonwoo existing in his world compared to the magical world was fascinating. Wonwoo still had his ash blonde hair and people always asked whether his roots were fried after bleaching his hair constantly. He always shrugged and dismissed their questions with nonsensical answers. 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Junhui asked.

“No.” Wonwoo said in between his bites.

“Let’s go to my parents’ place then.”

“Okay.”

Junhui watched Wonwoo mindlessly stuffing his face. The younger man was seriously very adorable and Junhui wasn’t awake enough for so much _cuteness._

“I’ll be going to Taipei next week for 15 days.” Junhui casually dropped the bomb. Wonwoo’s face instantly dropped and he stopped eating.

“When were you _planning_ on telling me?” Wonwoo’s brows were knitted.

“Today.”

“I _hate_ it when you leave me alone for so long.” Wonwoo pouted. 

“Aww! I would kiss you to appease your mood, but you just said that I have stinky breath, so fuck you.” Junhui teased the younger. After that, he was pulled across the table by Wonwoo’s magic and the latter stole a passionate kiss from the elder. 

“You don’t play fair,” Junhui whispered when they broke the kiss. 

“I love you the most in all the _universes.”_

“Good.” Junhui leaned in to make out over the dining table again.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Junhui loved visiting his family, mostly because his mother loved to stuff him with his favourite food. But this time, Junhui couldn’t seem to find the dining table filled with his favourite dishes. Instead, Wonwoo’s face was shining bright like a bulb because the table was literally filled with his favourite dishes. The absence of seafood was _disheartening_ and Junhui knew it was because Wonwoo hated it. The shift in blatant favouritism was _suspicious._

“Ha! You’ve been dethroned by Yuanyou gege!” Junhui’s younger brother, Fengjun, teased him from his side.

“Shut up!” 

“Thank you so much for all this food, ahyi.” Wonwoo politely thanked Junhui’s mother.

“Anything for my favourite son.” Junhui’s mother gave Wonwoo a tender smile. On the other hand, Junhui received a punch to his stomach by his brother, who was _gloating_ in his triumph. 

Wonwoo smiled back and Junhui saw the former’s face turn red from all the attention directed towards him. It was odd because Wonwoo used to be a prince and naturally was a public figure, used to all the attention. Maybe there was something else that was unsettling him.

“Yuanyou?” Junhui’s mother called him again. Wonwoo looked up from his plate and stopped eating.

“If you don’t mind, call me mama.” 

“And, call me papa.” Junhui’s father added. 

Everyone knew that Wonwoo was an orphan. But the fact that his parents were willing to give Wonwoo the love that he hadn’t received most of his life brought a fluttering feeling inside Junhui’s chest. He was extremely _proud_ to have such kind and compassionate parents. 

Wonwoo looked at Junhui with wide eyes for guidance. It was clear that Wonwoo was shocked more than anything. Junhui returned a warm smile and shrugged. It was Wonwoo’s choice if he wanted to accept his parents or not. After coming back from the magical world, Junhui had sworn to never take Wonwoo's choices away from him. 

Wonwoo stood up from his chair and bowed down in reverence.

“Thank you, _mama_ and _papa,_ for taking me as your own.” Wonwoo managed to speak through his overloaded emotions. His voice was broken, but his world had never felt so _complete._

That night, Wonwoo cried like a newborn child in Junhui’s arm, grateful to have met the elder on that fateful night. If it wasn’t for Junhui, Wonwoo wouldn't have gotten a chance at having a second life. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Junhui was tired. The trip to Taipei was excruciating and he just wanted to lay in bed and sleep all day. The balls of his feet were sore and his back was aching. 

As he opened the door, he saw the whole apartment was dark. He drew the conclusion that Wonwoo had gone out and would come back later. He threw his luggage for the time being and went to have a quick shower. The moment he came out of the shower, Wonwoo entered the apartment.

Junhui walked out of the bathroom in only track pants, feeling too lazy to dress himself properly. 

“You’re back?” Wonwoo asked as he placed his watch on the dresser. 

“Yeah. Tired.” Junhui drawled, his eyes heavy with sleep.

Wonwoo closed the distance between the two and hugged Junhui. The elder felt warm and it made him drowsier.

“Junnie? Let’s fuck.” Wonwoo whispered in his ears. Junhui forgot about his sleepiness for the moment as he processed Wonwoo’s words.

“What do you mean, _‘let’s fuck’?_ I’m sleepy!” Junhui protested.

“You don’t have to move, just lay down and I’ll fuck you.” Wonwoo insisted.

“Are you mad? Where is my Wonu that dripped honey from his lips when asking to have sex?” Junhui asked while leaning back and trying to escape Wonwoo’s iron grip. 

_“Please_ Junnie, I’m horny.” Wonwoo pleaded while trying to pull Junhui.

“I can _see_ that!” 

“Junnie,” Wonwoo was pouting.

“Wonu!” Junhui spoke through his clenched teeth. But after seeing the desire swirling in Wonwoo’s eyes, Junhui lost his resolve and exhaled a deep sigh.

“Fine, but if you happen to _unnecessarily_ draw out the foreplay, then I will strangle you!” Junhui warned.

“Deal!” Wonwoo grinned then connected their lips. 

Their clothes came out hurriedly while they jumped on the bed. Wonwoo didn’t waste time and fingered Junhui while the latter forgot about his aching muscles, his attention directed towards the pleasure and Wonwoo’s fiery touch. 

In spite of Junhui’s _persistent_ begging, Wonwoo fucked him _slowly_ while he lay on his back. Wonwoo savoured every moan and gasp from Junhui’s lips and the elder dug his nails on Wonwoo’s back, marking red lines in their wake. He really should have cut his nails, but he didn’t plan on having sex as he entered the apartment.

After reaching his orgasm, Junhui passed out. Luckily, Wonwoo cleaned him up and tucked him into bed.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Junhui was busy monitoring the field data on his computer screen when one of his seniors, Wu Jiacheng came to sit beside him.

“So? I heard some news.” Jiacheng announced.

“Oh, fun.” Junhui deadpanned, busy deducing the information. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Jiacheng. He was his favourite coworker. It was just that he talked even more than Junhui and that was saying _something._

“I guess you didn’t check your mail,” Jiacheng commented simply. It was true, Junhui hadn’t checked his email for hours. He instantly panicked that he might have missed an _urgent_ task given to him by his senior. He quickly minimised the program and clicked the mail tab, checking for some important message.

It was an email from the _Geological Society_ that caught his attention. The subject was short and simple – _Congratulations, Wen Junhui._ As Junhui opened the mail and read its content, he couldn’t believe that it was real. He had been finally awarded a PhD. Junhui knew it was unprofessional, but he couldn’t help the scream that came out of his lips. He was so _excited._ He jumped into Jiacheng’s arms and squealed. 

“Now you’re going to get promoted and I’ll have to work under you!” Jiacheng whined, but Junhui knew it was light-hearted banter. He had chased the dream of getting a PhD for so long. Even though it wasn’t a huge deal, he felt like he was standing on _top_ of the world. The fruit of hard work tasted so sweet and Junhui loved it. 

“Maybe I’ll take a vacation now to celebrate it.” Junhui mused.

“Please _take_ Yuanyou with you.” Jiacheng pleaded.

“Obviously I’ll take him. What are you trying to suggest?” Junhui asked suspiciously.

“Apparently when you leave, the man has a lot of lovely words for you,” Jiacheng quipped while giving Junhui a teasing smile. “We go to the same gym, Junhui.”

That made sense. Junhui suddenly felt guilty that Wonwoo felt left out everytime Junhui went away for work, which was quite often. After all, Junhui’s job demanded a lot of travelling for field work.

“Ah, thanks for telling me gege! I gotta go.” Junhui quickly saved his work and switched off the system. He then ran out of the office towards the parking lot and zoomed his car towards home.

When he reached home, Wonwoo was sitting on the sofa reading a book on managing finances. Junhui always found his choice of entertainment _weird,_ but he loved the man anyway. 

“Wonu!” Junhui yelled, making the younger man flinch. 

“I’m a _doctor_ now!” Junhui ran towards him, flopping his body over Wonwoo’s. The two men struggled to fit their tall bodies on the sofa, but somehow they managed and Junhui laid over Wonwoo, resting his chin over Wonwoo’s chest and looking at him expectantly.

“You changed your profession?” Wonwoo asked with a dumb expression on his face. Even if Wonwoo had learnt a lot about his world, there were times when new information _baffled_ him. He had once begrudgingly commented that the magic-less world was way more _complicated_ than he had previously gauged.

“No. It just signifies that I’m highly educated in my field,” Wonwoo didn’t give him an expression of understanding. “It means we are _celebrating!”_

“Oh! Sure. How do you wanna celebrate?” Wonwoo’s face lit up and he stroked Junhui’s back.

“Let’s go to the beach!” 

“Ah, it’s dark outside. We’ll go on the weekend.” Wonwoo reasoned.

_“No!_ I’m talking about going to a tropical island. Let’s go on a _vacation,_ Wonwoo!” Junhui explained.

“Wait, are you _serious?”_ It irked Junhui that Wonwoo had a hard time believing his words. The younger’s eyes were wide with disbelief. Wonwoo used to be a traveller and had almost mapped the whole magical world. Junhui felt guilty that since the time they came back, Wonwoo only had the chance to travel locally.

“Obviously! Let’s plan it, yeah?” Junhui suggested while getting up to fetch his laptop.

Junhui was happy to see a different glow on Wonwoo’s face as they planned their trip. The more they explored, the more excited Wonwoo became. 

“You’re so cute, baby.” Junhui cooed while looking at the younger man.

“Suddenly?” Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. You’ve been stuck here since we came back from your world. You must _miss_ travelling freely.” Junhui sincerely expressed his regret.

Wonwoo closed the distance between them and rested his forehead on Junhui’s. “It’s not a bad thing. I was travelling, but I wasn’t happy. Now I constantly feel like I’m about to _burst_ from all these emotions fluttering inside me. I don’t regret anything.” Wonwoo assured while placing chaste kisses on Junhui’s cheeks. 

“Okay, let’s not get carried away. Work first and party later.” Junhui leaned back and grabbed the laptop from the coffee table.

After having takeout and planning the itinerary for their trip, the two men slouched over the sofa.

“Doctor?” Wonwoo called out.

Junhui had a feeling that Wonwoo was going to end up mocking him somehow, but he chose to humour him. “Yes?”

“I need medicine.”

“Wonwoo, I told you I’m not that kind of a doctor.” Junhui tried to amend the definition running through Wonwoo’s mind. Wonwoo leaned his head on the elder’s shoulder and rubbed his palm on Junhui’s thigh. It was gentle and innocent at first, but soon found its _purpose_ near Junhui’s balls. Wonwoo leaned his neck back and brought his lips to Junhui’s ears.

“I really _need_ that love pill,” Wonwoo whispered in his deep voice. Junhui almost choked on his own spit.

“What the hell have you been reading these days? How do you know that phrase?” Junhui asked in mild horror.

“Right now, it’s not important to discuss my choices of genre in literature, Junnie.” Wonwoo tried to distract him by placing open mouthed kisses on his neck.

“I won’t be able to sleep otherwise.”

“Then we better get on with our intense _switch activities._ After all, we are celebrating. Right, my love?” Wonwoo smirked before pulling Junhui up and dragging him towards the bedroom.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Junhui had always thought that he would be quite upset with himself if he had to spend a _shitload_ of money on a vacation. But that was before Wonwoo came into his life. Now, Junhui looked at the blue ocean while sitting at the deck of a _ridiculously overpriced_ water bungalow in Bora Bora that he was staying in with Wonwoo. 

All his eyes could see was the blue Pacific Ocean stretching beyond the horizon. The low tides were gentle and symphonic bringing him to a calm and happy state. The pleasant sea breeze brought with it the rich scent of the ocean. It was a good kind of aroma that made people relax and forget about their worries. 

Wonwoo was taking a nap, trying to recover from jet lag. Junhui couldn’t blame him as it was his first flight. Watching the younger be fascinated with flying on an aeroplane was _entertaining,_ to say the least. 

_“Junnie, why won’t the windows open? I want to touch the clouds!” Wonwoo whined._

_“You’ll be sucked out because of the pressure and die, that’s why it won’t open.”_

When evening rolled around, Wonwoo finally woke up and joined Junhui on the deck.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asked while stretching his limbs on the sun lounger. Junhui sat up which prompted Wonwoo to join him on the same sun lounger.

“Reading poetry.”

“Romantic.”

“This vacation is _supposed_ to be romantic.” Junhui retorted. Wonwoo made himself comfortable behind Junhui and rested his chin over the elder’s shoulders, lightly encircling Junhui’s waist with his arms.

The sky was painted blue, purple, pink and orange and the golden sun left a long and distorted reflection over the ocean. The breeze was cooler than it was in afternoon and the ocean looked less clear and more mysterious.

“Why did you want to bring us here?” Wonwoo asked while still looking at the ocean.

Junhui closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning his body on Wonwoo for support.

“Back in the magical world, when I was trying to figure out my feelings for you, I compared you to this exact setting,” Junhui spoke without opening his eyes. Wonwoo tightened his hold.

“What did you imagine?”

“I wondered how nice it would be if I could watch the ocean with you while sipping a tall glass of Pina Colada because you reminded me of pineapples.”

_“Ah!_ Now I understand the obsession with the cocktail.” Wonwoo said because Junhui was nursing an almost empty glass of the said cocktail. “What was the conclusion?”

Junhui inhaled again, enjoying the gentle breeze and Wonwoo’s soft breathing. He could even feel Wonwoo’s racing pulse through the point of contact on his shoulder. Junhui’s heartbeat pace was the same and their hearts beat in _sync._

“Ocean is mighty and majestic just like you, full of a depth that a normal person can’t decipher by a single look. It provides much needed relief during daytime when people play on the beach just like you give me so much happiness with your existence.” Wonwoo pressed his body closer, nuzzling his nose on Junhui’s neck. Junhui tilted his head and enjoyed the bliss.

“But during nighttime, when the darkness surrounds a person, it’s waters provide the much needed warmth to them just like you save me when danger lurks near me. Though not so much _now.”_ Junhui ended with a quirky remark.

“What about the pineapples?” Wonwoo spoke and his voice vibrated over Junhui’s skin, leaving a _longing_ for something more.

“It’s self explanatory, Wonwoo,” Junhui said as he tangled his fingers in Wonwoo’s hair, pressing the man closer to his body. In all honesty, Junhui wanted to end their conversation because Wonwoo was being an annoying tease. The worst part was Junhui was greatly affected by it.

“You wanna go inside?” Wonwoo was leaving kisses over Junhui’s neck and the latter could only hum in affirmation.

“Then _tell_ me about pineapples,” Wonwoo whispered in the elder’s ears which made him shiver as he let out a broken moan.

“Are you serious?” Junhui whimpered as he leaned forward and turned his head to glare at Wonwoo. The latter leaned back on the chair and gave him a cocky smirk.

“I can do this for a long time. I’ve had a good rest already.” Wonwoo shrugged and Junhui wanted to throw the man off the deck and into the ocean for being difficult.

“Out of the two of us, _you’re_ the one with who’s always horny.” Junhui rebuked.

“Please! I’m not the one who’s _eager_ to have sex right now.” 

Junhui knew Wonwoo was a stubborn idiot. But the younger was also whipped for him and he knew _exactly_ how to make him comply. 

“So, you don’t want to have sex? I thought you loved me,” Junhui pretended to wistfully look at the ocean. “I always dreamed about bringing you here with me. I guess you don’t like it.” Junhui tried to adjust his voice so it would emulate the _perfect_ tone needed to break Wonwoo.

“Do you think your manipulation tactics would work on me?” Wonwoo deadpanned. Unfortunately, Wonwoo also knew him too well. Junhui stopped pretending and gave Wonwoo a dead look.

Suddenly, Junhui felt a force that pulled him towards Wonwoo and he found himself sitting on the younger’s lap.

_“Wonwoo!_ What if someone sees you?” Junhui looked everywhere to make sure that nobody had seen Wonwoo perform his magic. Junhui was panicking, but before he could chastise Wonwoo for being careless, the younger pulled him by the neck for a kiss and Junhui forgot about his panic. 

Wonwoo didn’t waste any second and urged Junhui to open his lips. Wonwoo swiped his tongue on the roof of Junhui’s mouth and the latter felt like a _putty,_ waiting for Wonwoo to shape him to his heart’s desires.

Wonwoo grabbed Junhui’s arms without breaking the kiss and fixed them around his neck. Junhui followed the process by kneeling up a bit and then wrapping his legs around Wonwoo’s torso. The latter stood up with Junhui firmly wrapped around his body and guided them inside. He gently laid Junhui’s body on the bed and gave him a tender smile.

The big sliding glass door was opposite the foot of the bed that led to the deck. From his position, Junhui saw a _halo_ was being formed around Wonwoo’s head due to the setting sun. Wonwoo looked ethereal, painted with shades of orange. 

Junhui pulled his body further up on the bed while Wonwoo followed him by climbing over him.

“What’s your mood for today?” Wonwoo asked while removing his shirt.

“You know, because we are out on a special occasion, I’m willing to indulge you,” Junhui replied in a breathy voice, already getting ruined by Wonwoo’s lean and ripped body.

“Indulge me how?” Wonwoo raised one eyebrow.

“Do whatever you want, sweetheart.” Junhui sat up and reached for Wonwoo, kissing him back fervently.

“Mark your words because I won’t let you off later,” Wonwoo said in between their kisses, his voice breathless and ruining Junhui’s judgement.

_“Want you.”_ Junhui slurred while Wonwoo pulled off his shirt and pushed him back on the bed. Wonwoo bracketed Junhui’s body and proceeded to kiss, lap and bite every inch of Junhui’s skin, making the elder moan uncontrollably. 

“Your big cock always makes me feel so good,” Wonwoo commented while sucking the inside of Junhui’s thigh, leaving blooming marks all over his body. Junhui moaned as he imagined fucking Wonwoo till he was a babbling mess.

In mere minutes, Junhui laid naked on the cotton sheets and Wonwoo kneeled over him in just his briefs. 

“You look _sinful,_ Junhui.” Wonwoo’s eyes were dark with desire and Junhui flexed his muscles to highlight his slender figure. 

“Then come, sin with me.” 

Wonwoo immediately flipped Junhui and pulled him back by his hips. Junhui let out a squeal because of the shock, but it was quickly replaced with anticipation when Wonwoo placed his palm on Junhui’s asscheeks, caressing the sensitive skin. 

Junhui thought of taking back his words because he knew that Wonwoo would be a teasing asshole and keep Junhui on edge, but before he could voice his thoughts, Wonwoo smacked his ass hard, making him gasp in pain. 

_“Fuck!”_

“Do you want a safeword?” Wonwoo asked casually. Junhui turned his head around and looked at Wonwoo suspiciously.

“Are you planning on having rough sex?” Junhui asked. When Wonwoo just shrugged in response, Junhui sighed and supplied a word—pineapple.

After that, Wonwoo caressed his cheeks again, only to smack them with more force, jolting Junhui up the bed. Wonwoo spanked him a couple more times and Junhui felt the mixture of pain and pleasure sparking his nerves. 

“Wonwoo?” 

“Mhmm?”

“When I’m away because of work, you watch a lot of porn, right? You’ve learnt all this from porn, right?” Instead of feeling betrayed, Junhui found the idea of Wonwoo wanking to porn endearing. He imagined the whole scenario and couldn’t help, but find it _cute._

“Shut up!” Junhui turned around to look at Wonwoo and as expected, the man’s cheeks were dusted pink and he was trying to avoid eye contact.

“You’re so cute, Wonu!” Junhui giggled, but Wonwoo caught him off guard again by smacking his ass. 

Junhui never thought he'd get turned on by spanking, but with his ass raised and exposed for Wonwoo’s onslaught, Junhui was aroused. Junhui’s ass had started to feel numb after the eighth hit, yet he somehow managed to feel hot air blowing towards his rim followed by a fat, wet stripe of lick across the entrance making it twitch in response.

“Oh, _fuck!”_ Junhui moaned while grabbing the sheets more tightly and burying his head into the bed. 

Wonwoo started probing his tongue in and Junhui’s whole body wriggled. Wonwoo had to hold his thighs to keep him in place. At first, Wonwoo continued with just the tip of his tongue, making Junhui get used to the wetness of his saliva. It was only when the elder started to whine and fidget for more that Wonwoo probed in deeper, getting his tongue to go as deep as it could. Junhui felt Wonwoo’s teeth grazing his entrance as the latter worked him open with just his tongue, sucking enthusiastically and leaving behind a mess of spit around Junhui’s entrance. 

“Oh, Wonwoo!” Junhui groaned as he moved his hips back so that Wonwoo’s tongue could reach deeper. The younger held him back in place by one hand as he inserted a spit-slicked finger alongside his tongue. Junhui soon became a _drooling mess,_ moaning and twitching as Wonwoo loosened his rim muscles with his tongue and finger. 

Junhui was so lost in the pleasure that he didn’t notice Wonwoo chanting a spell or hear their suitcase opening. However, when Wonwoo retrieved his tongue and finger, he heard the opening of a bottle cap and turned his head to watch Wonwoo dripping his fingers with lube. He poured the cold lube over Junhui’s ass for better measures, making him shiver.

“Look at yourself, darling. You already look completely wrecked and I haven’t even done anything.” Junhui heard Wonwoo speak in his deep, sensuous voice. It made him whine even more. 

Wonwoo, luckily, obliged to his whines and inserted two fingers inside his hole. Even when the fingers didn’t have the softness and flexibility of a tongue, they were able to go deeper and reach the bundle of nerves making Junhui yell in pleasure. The stretch made Junhui feel good, but he was also ready for another finger and impatiently rocked back to Wonwoo’s fingers, prompting him to insert another one.

Wonwoo willingly indulged him again, by inserting another finger along with his tongue. His tongue was only there to make Junhui keen for more. Contrarily, he worked his fingers efficiently, stretching Junhui thoroughly so that he won’t need to be very patient when it came down to real fucking. 

“Wonwoo, _please,"_ Junhui begged as he felt the pleasure exploding in his groin. 

“What do you want?” 

“I can’t believe this–Tickets to fucking opera!” Junhui yelled in frustration. When Wonwoo didn’t reply, choosing to languidly move his fingers, Junhui finally relented. “I want you to fuck me, Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo removed his fingers, making Junhui whimper because of the emptiness. Junhui then saw Wonwoo moving over the bed until he crawled past him and sat against the headboard. Junhui looked at him with a confused look and didn’t even realise when the younger had removed his briefs. Wonwoo gave him a smile in return before raising his hand. Junhui felt a force pulling up his body and then his body flew towards Wonwoo, making him straddle the younger man.

Junhui wasn’t a big fan of getting manhandled by magic, but he shunned his dislikes because he had a gaping asshole and his cock was painfully hard. Junhui was pleased to watch Wonwoo sporting an equally hard dick just from eating and fingering Junhui. 

“Is this all for me?” Junhui tried to tease while eyeing his cock.

_“Always for you,”_ Wonwoo replied without missing a beat.

Junhui leaned forward and kissed Wonwoo while the latter guided him to sit on his dick. Wonwoo eased his way in, careful with every inch. Once Junhui felt that Wonwoo was buried to the hilt, he broke the kiss and moved his hips up and down experimentally, getting used to the fullness while Wonwoo tweaked his nipples, attaching his mouth on the other.

They both slowly built a rhythm as Junhui worked his hips and thighs. He felt his thigh muscles burning with the exertion, but Wonwoo’s dick was stimulating him in more pleasurable ways so he was able to ignore the ache.

“Fuck! Faster, ah–harder!” Junhui begged while bouncing on Wonwoo’s dick.

“Junhui?”

“What?”

“It’s been a while,”

Junhui looked at him with hooded eyes. Wonwoo was trying to slow his movements and the elder was growing impatient. 

“I want to call upon the _power of Venus.”_ Wonwoo continued while maintaining eye contact with the other. Junhui knew how _intense_ everything became after Wonwoo cast the spell. The last time was in the magical world. Junhui was curious about the changes he would witness this time.

“Yes, please!” Junhui replied.

Wonwoo placed a kiss on the centre of the tattoo that Junhui still had on his chest. Junhui closed his eyes in anticipation. After that, the younger flattened his palm over the mark and chanted the spell. It had been so long and the fragments of his memory were distorted because the magic had overwhelmed his body and made him go into a shock. A familiar electric feeling transferred from Wonwoo’s hand into his body. It ignited a fire inside his nerves and Junhui’s senses were heightened.

He could feel their souls meeting halfway and dancing to fuse together as one. The result of their union made the whole room illuminate in bright light. Junhui eagerly opened his eyes.

He saw the bedroom of their house in Shenzhen bathed in the morning light with the sheets on the bed ruffled. He heard his own silvery and honeyed voice singing a song. He could taste the bitterness of black coffee on his tongue. These were the things that Wonwoo loved.

“Wonwoo, I love you so much.” Junhui gasped for breath as he connected their lips again, making their tongues curl together. 

Wonwoo picked Junhui up, pulling his cock out and pushed him back on the bed. Junhui whined at the loss and the impact of having his head hit the bed. Wonwoo quickly followed and leaned over Junhui, caging his whole body and thrusting his cock back inside. 

Wonwoo drove his cock with a purpose while sucking his own temporary mark on the other side of Junhui’s chest. 

_“Don’t stop! Harder!”_ Junhui pleaded as he felt his orgasm building in his nether regions. 

The room was filled with the noises of Junhui’s delicious moans and Wonwoo’s heavy grunts and breathing along with the slapping sound of their balls. The wet noises signified how _good_ Wonwoo fucked Junhui and how amazing they both felt. The pornographic music was accompanied by the rumbling of the waves crashing against each other, creating an idyllic atmosphere around them. 

As Wonwoo pounded harder and harder and Junhui pleaded for more and more, an unfamiliar scent overwhelmed his nose. Junhui had a hard time identifying the notes, mostly because his brain was clouded with pleasure. It somewhat had a fruity note with a nutty base tone. Junhui tried his best to differentiate the notes while Wonwoo brought him closer to the edge. He opened his mouth to breathe in the air so that he could understand it with the taste. 

It was sweet and sour at the same time and Junhui understood that it was the fragrant smell of _pineapples._ The elder understood that pineapples were to signify Wonwoo through his perspective. The other note baffled him, but when his olfactory nerves were finally triggered, a smile bloomed on his face. According to Wonwoo’s perspective, Junhui was supposed to be like _chocolate._

Junhui was intoxicated by the rich aroma of their love. As the two men came nearer to their release, they intertwined their hands and looked at each other with utter love and devotion. It was like their emotions were _mirrored_ in each other’s eyes. As the rush of orgasm took over him, the elder’s eyes rolled back and he let out a sated sigh. Junhui finally found his release and came untouched, spurting cum over his stomach. He tugged his cock, trying to milk out the remaining cum. Wonwoo followed closely behind, burying himself to the hilt and mouthing over Junhui’s jaw, filling the latter with his cum. 

The two men stayed there with their heavy breathing, wrapped around each other until Wonwoo’s dick softened. 

“I’m _never_ going to let you go, Junhui,” Wonwoo whispered. It was finally dark outside and the colourful sky was replaced by majestic night sky littered with millions of stars. 

“I don’t plan on running away. We are _bonded_ by magic, remember?” Junhui replied.

Wonwoo leaned forward to kiss Junhui. He broke the kiss to ask an important question.

“Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Let’s get food.” Junhui was delighted after hearing the _magical three words._ Wonwoo fixed them up with a spell and the two men headed out to find food. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


After a long day at work, Junhui was walking in the parking lot in the pursuit of finding his car. He thought of picking up some dumplings on the way home because he was seriously craving them.

While he was in the middle of driving, his phone rang. He checked the screen to find Wonwoo calling him. For the sake of keeping up the pretences, Junhui had saved Wonwoo’s name as Yuanyou. It was funny, but Junhui never got used to his Chinese name even when it was his _native language._ It sounded foreign and wasn’t really the name of the man he fell in love with. 

Junhui answered the call through his infotainment system and Wonwoo’s deep voice echoed inside the car.

“Are you driving?”

“Yes.”

“Come home fast. I miss you.” 

“I’m not going to violate the traffic rules.” Junhui deadpanned.

“I went shopping with Ten today,” Wonwoo said. Junhui could imagine Wonwoo sitting on the couch in the living room. He loved to sit there with a cup of coffee while reading, waiting for Junhui to come home so that they could cook or order dinner (usually Junhui’s job).

“Willingly?”

_“You think?”_ Junhui was aware that Wonwoo wasn’t the biggest fan of physical shopping. He only ever went out with Junhui if good food was promised in the plan.

“He wanted to buy a suit,” Wonwoo continued. “Oh! Kun and Ten are _getting married._ Are you aware?”

Junhui was busy navigating the car on a busy street, so he just hummed. Once the road was clear, he spoke more freely, “Kun told me. They are having a western wedding. He asked me to be his best man.” 

“Ten looks ridiculously happy. I’m happy for them.” Wonwoo said.

“Me, too.” 

Junhui had reached their apartment complex and was busy parking his car.

“Are you home?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yeah, I’m downstairs.”

“Okay, come up fast! I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh, really?” Junhui asked in an uneasy tone.

_“What?_ You haven’t even seen it yet!” Wonwoo defended himself.

“No, it’s just that the last time you said you had a surprise for me, I came home to find you cooking. The only flaw in your surprise was that the food was _undercooked,_ but all the utensils were _burned.”_ Junhui recalled the event. He didn’t understand how Wonwoo was able to accomplish such an unreal feat. He had to go shopping the next day to replace all the burnt utensils and made Wonwoo promise to never cook without his supervision. 

“I didn’t burn anything!” Wonwoo yelled and then hung up the phone. Junhui turned off the ignition and got out of the car. 

He reminded himself to have zero expectations. That way, no matter how big or small the surprise was meant to be, Junhui would definitely have some kind of reaction. As he opened the door to their apartment and saw Wonwoo waiting for him expectantly, his breath was knocked off his chest and he was frozen with shock.

_Wonwoo,_ his sweet, lovely and beautiful Wonwoo stood in the foyer with a hesitant smile. He was nervous and Junhui understood where the anxiety was coming from. His beautiful lover had dyed his hair _black._ Junhui loved Wonwoo’s natural hair that reminded him of luxurious silver jewellery. He never needed to imagine the man in any other colour and accepted the man completely as he was. But apparently he was _wrong._

Wonwoo looked ethereal with black locks that reflected the light and made them glow. It highlighted his face and his jawline seemed sharper than before. He looked sexy and Junhui was ready to have his _dessert._ But his unsure expression made him look adorable and Junhui ended up cooing at the cuteness. 

“Aww! You’re so cute! I wanna eat you up!” Junhui said while pulling his cheeks and leaving chaste kisses all over his face.

“Okay, okay! I get it! You like it. Stop _babying_ me!” Wonwoo protested while trying to lightly push Junhui away. 

Their play fight quickly turned into Wonwoo being pressed up against the wall as Junhui devoured the man.

“Wonwoo, I’ll give you two choices,” Junhui mumbled while lightly sucking over Wonwoo’s collarbone.

“What?” Wonwoo managed while gasping.

“Food or sex?” 

Wonwoo thought for a little longer than expected, but finally spoke his decision, “Let’s have a quick one and then we’ll whip up some fangbianmian!” He then proceeded to pull Junhui towards the bedroom and Junhui didn’t have any protest over his decision.

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Junhui woke up to the sound of his soothing alarm tone–nature sounds and felt Wonwoo’s warm body pressed up against him. Even before opening his eyes, a smile bloomed on his face as he reminded himself how _lucky_ he truly was. 

He finally blinked his eyes open and waited for his eyes to adjust to the blinding sunlight peeking through the windows. When he was more alert of his surroundings, his eyes landed on the loveseat placed next to the window. He saw a person who wore black clothes sitting on the seat staring in his direction. He deemed it as a figment of his imagination induced because of sleep and ignored it, but quickly realised it was not a dream, but real. They had an _intruder_ in their house. 

Junhui was a normal human and reacted as any normal human would. He screamed.

“Motherfuc–Wonwoo wake up!” Junhui shook Wonwoo’s body violently while keeping his eyes fixed on the intruder. Because of the sunlight glaring down on his face, he couldn’t clearly make out the face of the intruder.

“What is it?” Wonwoo mumbled, still half asleep.

“We have _someone_ sitting in our room!” 

“What?” Wonwoo’s eyes were wide open and he quickly sat up, crawling in front of Junhui and hiding him behind his body. Before the two could act any further, the lights of the room automatically switched on and the two men faced a very _familiar_ man. It was none other than the creator of the magical world—Jihoon.

“Divine lord!” Wonwoo instantly bowed in front of him as Junhui eyed the man suspiciously. He almost had a heart attack because of the said man.

“It’s good to see you both in good health and spirits,” Jihoon said.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but is there a _purpose_ of your visit?” Junhui asked. There was a fear rising up his chest. The _fear_ of Jihoon taking Wonwoo away from him. 

“I’m testing Hansol. Left him in charge for a day. Couldn’t stay there and fret over his every single move, so I thought I’ll pay a visit to my old friends’ world.” Jihoon airily replied. 

Junhui absorbed his words and realised Jihoon just referred to the couple as his _friends._ He felt so special being friends with the Supreme Being of an alternate universe but sadly couldn’t boast that fact to other people. 

“Do you need anything?” Wonwoo asked as he got up from the bed and faced Jihoon.

“I would like to drink the liquor of this world.”

“It’s morning.” Junhui deadpanned.

“And, your point?” Jihoon questioned back.

“No worries. I’ll get it.” Wonwoo diffused the situation quickly and walked out of the bedroom.

Junhui got up from the bed as well to find some appropriate clothes to cover his body. As he started walking towards the wardrobe, a whoosh of air _automatically_ changed his clothes and fixed his appearance. 

“You are welcome.” He heard Jihoon speak from behind him. He sighed and brought a few chairs to sit on. Even if they were technically friends, he didn’t feel comfortable sitting on the same seat as Jihoon. 

Wonwoo came back with a beer bottle in hand and proper clothes covering his body. He handed the bottle to Jihoon and took a seat next to Junhui.

“I don’t remember you having black hair,” Jihoon commented as the bottle opened by itself. Jihoon poured the beer in the glass, but as he was not familiar with its fizziness, the _beer head_ was formed in the glass.

“Yes, I had it coloured recently.” 

“Mhmm,” Jihoon took a sip of the beer only to spit it out instantly. “What is _this?_ ” Jihoon asked with a disgusted face.

“Beer.” Junhui supplied while Wonwoo got up to take the glass back. 

“Tastes like carbonated piss,” Jihoon said.

Junhui got up to fetch the bottle of scotch whisky. It was, thankfully, enjoyed by Jihoon and the three men settled down again. The couple called their workplaces and asked for a leave as leaving Jihoon alone in their home wouldn’t be a wise decision.

“So, are you curious about what happened after you two left?” Jihoon asked.

The couple replied two different answers at the same time. Wonwoo was _eager_ to know the aftermath whereas Junhui saw _red flags_ everywhere. Wonwoo looked askance at Junhui. Junhui was worried that Jihoon’s recollection could bring back the terrible memories. They had worked so hard to make Wonwoo forget about his tragic past life and Junhui didn’t want to risk spilling the milk and compromising Wonwoo’s emotional stability.

“He won’t be gravely affected by it,” Jihoon assured him.

“How are you so sure?” 

“I can _see_ his future and yours as well,” Jihoon commented with a smirk.

“Is that possible?” Wonwoo asked with wide eyes.

“Yes. There are no barriers. Though now I don’t know what’s happening in my world.” Jihoon resigned with a pout.

Junhui didn’t stop Jihoon from speaking after that and the creator narrated the whole story.

Mingyu, as expected, had to move to the capital after it was declared that Prince Wonwoo was tragically killed while trying to save the foreigner. It was circulated that Wonwoo protected the foreigner’s life with utmost bravery and people _commemorated_ him in songs. 

Seungcheol was upset after hearing the news, but he was prepared to lose his brother and didn’t curse anyone for losing him. Instead, he accepted that Wonwoo had finally _moved on_ from his miseries and was finally in a _better place._ In remembrance of his brother, Seungcheol had made people erect a city under Wonwoo’s name. 

“It makes me happy that Seungcheol was able to accept my departure in a positive way,” Wonwoo commented.

“Yes, his lover helped him with the fast recovery, I believe,” Jihoon added.

“The emperor has a lover?” Junhui asked with raised eyebrows.

“You’ve met him. It’s General Yoon Jeonghan.” Wonwoo answered. Junhui was surprised to know that the two men were supposed to be lovers. He only met them together once, but he didn’t even think of imagining them as a couple.

“Yes. Their relationship was revealed to the public in the most _unfortunate_ way,” Jihoon scratched his nose then continued speaking. “The two men were, well, _fulfilling_ their heart’s desire in an empty room. The room was sadly situated next to the training ground. Mingyu was there, trying to teach the trainees to become warriors. It was sad how he dissolved the wall and everyone was able to see the two men in a _compromising_ position.”

After processing what Jihoon said, Junhui guffawed at Mingyu’s clumsiness leading to a major affair being exposed. Instead of sympathising with his brother’s plight, Wonwoo slapped his hand over his mouth and schooled his own laughter in. 

“Yes, other than getting more responsibilities, Mingyu hasn’t changed at all. Although Minghao has finally joined him after completing his training and now he is with the duke.” Jihoon continued. 

“How’s Soonyoung?” It was Junhui who voiced the question. 

“The good man blamed himself for the longest time for Wonwoo’s death. It didn’t feel right to me, so I had Mingyu go visit him and confess the reality. Surprisingly, he took it very well,” Jihoon pointed at Wonwoo, “For him, as long as you are _happy,_ it doesn’t matter where you choose to live. He’s glad you were able to find love again.” 

“I knew it! Soonyoung was the best soul that I had the pleasure of meeting in that magical world.” Junhui spoke with joy. 

“I agree.” Wonwoo had a tender smile on his face. 

Jihoon helped himself with another shot of whisky and asked questions about the new world which was devoid of any magic. The couple tried to answer to the best of their abilities and Wonwoo was able to give a first person account of the differences between the two worlds. Nobody realised, but they talked for hours. The difference of the hierarchy and power between the three men was removed and Wonwoo finally learned the creator’s name as well. 

“How’s Hansol?” Wonwoo suddenly dropped the question when they were discussing the schooling system of the magic-less world. Jihoon let out a heavy sigh.

“Oh, my dearest child. He’s found a partner in crime. Seungkwan is a genius man and his inventions are amazing, but the two men are always causing troubles and making me lose sleep. I’ve already seen their future and apparently they are meant to get _married_ after a century. Even if I have lived for so long, it’s still a little _hard_ for me to accept that fact. Other than that, Hansol is _perfect.”_ Jihoon divulged a little too much for Junhui’s preference. 

The two men then watched Jihoon get up from his place, so they followed his suit and stood up as well. 

“I think I’ve stayed away for too long. I just hope Hansol didn’t cause some kind of catastrophe,” Jihoon prayed while pinching his nose. “I'll take my leave. Thank you for entertaining me. I’ll come back later to learn more about your world. Maybe even explore a little. _Until next time.”_

Junhui saw Jihoon manifesting a portal and in just the blink of an eye, the Supreme Being disappeared. The two men cleaned up the room and Junhui contemplated going back to work for the second half of the day.

“I can’t believe that the Supreme Being addressed us as his friends. It’s so surreal.” Wonwoo commented with a dumbfounded expression.

“Yeah, aren’t you the luckiest? You know his name as well!” Wonwoo back hugged Junhui and placed his head on the elder’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I am the luckiest. After all, I have you.” Wonwoo whispered softly into Junhui’s ears.

Junhui thought about the whole second half day thing again. He could either go to work or he could stay at home with his lover. It wasn’t too hard and he decided that he could stay in and work from home. So he turned around and proceeded to passionately make out with Wonwoo. 

Jihoon had made him take the whole day off anyway so he might as well use it _properly._

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Junhui believed that weddings were a tricky place to be at. Mostly because he didn’t understand how he was supposed to celebrate the union of a couple. He barely got a minute to talk to the honoured couple before he had to find a purpose for the rest of the event. 

So, when he was designated the job of being the _best man_ of one of the grooms and finally had a pivotal role in a wedding, Junhui thought it would be a refreshing change as he wouldn’t have to tackle the usual awkwardness. He was _gravely_ mistaken. Sure, Junhui had work to do, but mainly, it was a _chaotic mess._

He had to constantly provide Kun with moral support. He stood by his friend’s side, asking him to relax during photographs and assuring him that Ten was the absolute right man for him. As the wedding was taking place in Bangkok, he also faced some problems while communicating with the wedding staff. Thankfully, everyone listened to him patiently and provided him with prompt services. 

To top it all off, Wonwoo had _fleetingly_ discussed their own relationship status. He talked a lot in circles, but Junhui figured out the gist of it. The _next step_ in their relationship could only be taken by Junhui because Wonwoo wasn’t well versed with the proposal and wedding practices of Junhui’s world. The elder wondered weren’t they already husbands according to the magical world practices? Then he supposed it was only fair to make things _official_ in his world as well from his end. He also concluded that Wonwoo was affected by Ten’s wedding jitters and he cursed the Thai man. 

Even when he was supposed to provide Kun with his unwavering attention, Junhui had hundred things going through his mind. Mostly, he was imagining himself standing in Kun’s shoes. He was imagining the brilliant smile on Wonwoo’s face as he thanked people who congratulated him. Wonwoo would look so beautiful with his radiant glow and his adorable smile all because he was going to marry Junhui. 

Junhui weighed all the options in his hand. China officially recognised the issue of same-sex marriage, but the law had yet to be passed. So, there won’t be any change in their relationship status legally. Kun and Ten were getting married, but it wasn’t a legal marriage. It was mostly to let the world know that they belonged to each other. Technically, there won’t be any drastic change in Junhui or Wonwoo’s lives. They would still return to the same apartment after marriage and continue the same routine as before. 

But there was something so profound about the _sanctity of marriage._ They could start a family after marriage, maybe start with taking in a cat or two and gradually consider the options of adoption. The _image_ of coming home to Wonwoo and their family stirred something deep inside Junhui. 

Junhui was _ready_ to take the _next step._

The ceremony was a blur. He only remembered running around everywhere and handing the ring to Kun. He showered Wonwoo with kisses when the latter told him he had secretly recorded the couple when they exchanged their vows while crying vehemently because photography was banned as per Ten’s orders. It was the perfect material that could be used for future blackmailing.

After giving his speech and making Kun cry even more, Junhui settled down with Wonwoo.

“What’s going through your mind?” Wonwoo asked.

“Weddings are truly a nightmare.” 

“What did you _say?”_ Junhui flinched as he heard Ten’s sharp tone. He had conveniently forgotten about the fact that as the best man, he was sitting beside Kun and naturally Ten was sitting beside his new husband. 

“I don’t remember.” Junhui sighed.

“Just wait and watch what would happen on your wedding day, Dr Wen Junhui. I’m gonna steal all the _attention_ away from you.” Ten threatened him with a sharp glare.

“He hasn’t proposed yet.” Wonwoo pointed out the blatant truth. Ten dramatically gasped at Wonwoo’s comment.

_“Shameful!”_

“Would you make him stop?” Junhui pleaded while looking at Kun.

“Normally, I would, but I’m a changed man, Junhui,” Kun said with a brilliant smile. Junhui accused Ten of taking away his best friend and just like that, the four men bickered until someone asked the couple to finally have their first dance. 

By the end of the night, Junhui had successfully managed to send the couple on their honeymoon and was in a cab with Wonwoo which was headed towards their hotel.

“You’re tired?” Wonwoo asked as Junhui laid his head on his shoulder and pressed all his body weight on him. 

“I just want to sleep. Preferably for 12 hours straight.” Junhui whined as Wonwoo carded his fingers through the elder’s hair, making him even more drowsy.

“You looked good on that stage. People around me were complimenting your handsome looks.” Wonwoo informed him.

“I know. I always look good.” Junhui slurred through his speech.

“I wonder how I’d look on such a stage.” Junhui _cursed_ himself mentally. He was convinced that Ten had somehow planted a seed inside Wonwoo. The seed of wanting to get married. But it wasn’t a bad thing per se. Junhui just had to find the perfect place and plan how he would propose. It sounded simple, but he needed it to not be simple. Only because Wonwoo deserved the _best of the best._

“You would look like my sweet prince, Wonwoo.” His comment made Wonwoo laugh lightly. 

“Junhui? Can we go on another vacation?”

“Where do you wanna go?” Junhui asked.

“I want to see snow.”

Suddenly, Junhui knew how he was going to carry out his proposal.

“I’ll take you _anywhere_ you want.”

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


Junhui realised that he was _ridiculously_ whipped for Wonwoo.

As Wonwoo had wished, Junhui had planned and arranged for a snowy getaway. Once again, he found himself splurging on a holiday. That is how he found himself in Grimentz, Switzerland, cosied up inside a luxurious hotel whose name he couldn’t pronounce that gave the illusion of staying in a log cabin while it was a room connected to the hotel. Wonwoo sat on the sofa that overlooked the snow covered Pennine Alps, all wrapped up in a warm blanket beside the fireplace. 

“Your room service is here.” Junhui made his way towards the sofa, holding a tray that held two mugs of hot chocolate. Wonwoo eagerly took his cup in between his sweater paws and used the heat to warm his hands further. Junhui sat beside him, sipping his own hot beverage and appreciating the panoramic view.

“Thank you. This is perfect.” Wonwoo said.

“You’re perfect.” Junhui smiled back. Wonwoo returned a small smirk and looked outside.

“You remember how you see me as the ocean?” Junhui nodded. “I see you as _winds of change._ You managed to flip my life upside down in just a few weeks. You’re the sole reason why I’m still alive. I need you so that I can _breathe_ everyday,” Wonwoo’s words were deep and serious and in a way, sounded sad that the younger had somewhat completely devoted his life to Junhui. He wanted to be scared, but he couldn’t afford to be nervous around Wonwoo, especially when _something_ was weighing down his pocket heavily.

“I think of you like woods which grounds me to earth. Back in the magical world, I imagined us drinking chocolate tea and just absorbing each other’s warmth while talking about all the interesting ideas and facts. This whole trip made my dream become a reality, so thank you.” Wonwoo finished while hiding himself because he was embarrassed for being so honest. 

Junhui thought that it was now or never. So, he stood up and knelt down on one knee. Wonwoo went wide eyed as he sat a little straighter and put the mug on the coffee table.

“What are you doing?” 

_‘Here it goes. You can do it, Junhui.’_

“Wonwoo, my sweet prince. I never used to believe that _magic_ could be a real thing. After growing up watching fantasy movies and shows, I still chose to stick to the technical aspect of things and chose to side with _science._ And then one day, I woke up in a world that operated on magic. Safe to say, my whole world fell apart. But somehow, through all the trials and tribulations, it was fixed again after I fell in love with you. We both were _worlds apart,_ but in the end, we overcame the challenges and found a way to live together forever,”

“Oh my god, you’re doing it! _Shit,_ are you being serious?” Wonwoo interrupted him. Junhui couldn’t help, but close his eyes as he took a big gulp to calm his nerves.

“Will you let me finish?”

“Sorry, continue.”

“In a way, we are already married according to the laws of your world. We are already husbands and I belong to you with all my heart, body and soul. But it’s only fair that I finish what you started. I want you for the rest of my life,” Junhui fished out the ring from his pocket. It was a simple gold band with a single diamond embedded in the middle. He held out the ring and looked at Wonwoo who had covered his mouth with his hand, overwhelmed by the situation.

“So, Jeon Wonwoo, will you _marry_ me?” 

Wonwoo quickly kneeled down on the floor and enveloped Junhui in his arms. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

After hugging and kissing and trying to remap each other’s body, Junhui finally put the ring on Wonwoo’s finger.

He never really thought that something was missing in his life. Nothing would change and the world would continue as it always had even after his marriage. In the grand scheme of the universe, those two knew way more than anybody else in the world, but at the end of the day, it didn’t matter. As he watched Wonwoo jumping gleefully while admiring the pretty new ring, he thought that maybe all this time, he didn’t realise what was missing until it was placed right in front of him. 

Wonwoo’s mark was painted on his skin permanently and the other man sacrificed everything to be with Junhui. They belonged to each other. It was truly a shame that the great writers won’t ever be able to _immortalise_ their epic story with words. But Junhui thought it wasn’t so bad. It was something only the two of them knew about. Nobody else, just the two of them. _Just Junhui and Wonwoo._

“I had given up. I really thought you will never ask,” Wonwoo commented while admiring the ring.

“We are already husbands.”

“We don’t live in that world anymore. Everything is different.”

“It’s just semantics.”

“Look, _it’s snowing!”_ Wonwoo pointed towards the window. Junhui turned around and saw that there indeed was a light snowfall outside. Not too harsh, just right.

“Romantic.”

“I love you. There aren’t enough words in this world to tell you how I really feel.” Wonwoo confessed as he picked Junhui up in his arms and walked towards the bed.

“I know. I feel the same way. I love you.” Junhui confessed back, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo.

“Oh, and by the way, it’s hot chocolate, not chocolate tea!” Junhui pointed out haughtily.

“I’ll call it whatever I want,” Wonwoo said as he threw the elder on the bed.

“I’ll _take back_ my proposal,” Junhui warned. Wonwoo caged Junhui’s body. The latter felt his breath all over his face, which felt like it was fanning the fire all over his face.

“I can’t allow that.” When Wonwoo spoke, their lips moved against each other. Before Junhui could retort back, Wonwoo shut him up by kissing him.

That night, Junhui and Wonwoo confessed their love to each other _again and again_ while they slowly made love and let the magic complete their union. 

  
  


🌎🌍🌏

  
  


“Hello! How can I help you?”

“Hi! I had an appointment under the name Quan Yuanyou.” Wonwoo said to the receptionist. She clicked a few keys on the keyboard.

“Oh, yes! Please go inside. Zhengting is waiting for you.” The receptionist pointed towards the inside of the establishment with a polite smile.

The two men followed her directions and walked towards a tattoo chair where a handsome man sat on a stool and waited for them with a brilliant smile. The man’s body was covered in ink and Junhui found them mesmerising. He was supposed to be one of the best tattoo artists in China and getting an appointment with him was a laborious task.

“Are you sure you want this?” Junhui whispered to Wonwoo. “I’ve heard it’s very painful.” 

“Do you think I’m afraid of pain?” Wonwoo countered back with a smirk.

“Hello! Nice to see you again, Yuanyou! And who is this?” Zhengting asked while eyeing Junhui up and down.

“He is my fiancé.” Wonwoo stepped forward. Junhui tensed as he realised Wonwoo openly revealed their relationship. Zhengting instantly sensed Junhui’s unease.

“Don’t worry, man,” He then pointed to the wall where a poster was put up indicating they accept love of every kind. “This is a _discrimination free zone.”_ He assured Junhui.

“You can call me, Junhui.” 

“Okay, Yuanyou. Everything is ready. I’ve created the stencil from all the pictures you sent me after our last meeting. Just sign these papers and we’ll prep your chest, okay?” After signing the necessary documents, Zhengting asked Wonwoo to remove his shirt and lie naked on the chair.

As he removed the hair from Wonwoo’s chest, Zhengting asked curiously, “Is _he_ the person with the tattoo?” He was pointing at Junhui.

“Yeah.” 

“If you don’t mind, can I see it?” 

“Sure.” Junhui opened a couple of top buttons of his shirt to reveal the mark. 

“Wow! As I suspected, this is _exquisite._ Truly a masterpiece.” Junhui closed the buttons after he was done with his observation.

“Who’s the artist?” Zhengting asked as he transferred the design from the stencil.

_“Prince Wonwoo of the East Kingdom,”_ Wonwoo said, surprisingly, in the common language of the East Kingdom, a language they still used when they wanted to have private conversations in public.

“Come again?” Zhengting didn’t understand a word.

“It was a foreign artist. I can’t properly pronounce their name. They are Japanese.” Junhui supplied quickly. 

“Cool!” 

As expected from Wonwoo, he didn’t even _flinch_ as the needle pricked his skin constantly. After almost two and a half hours, Wonwoo’s tattoo was finished. It was like seeing in a mirror as he looked at the identical tattoo on Wonwoo’s chest. It looked stunning. 

“Now we have matching tattoos,” Wonwoo commented gleefully.

“Yeah, we do.” Junhui agreed a little dazedly, lost in admiring the mark on Wonwoo’s chest. 

Zhengting wrapped the tattoo in bandages and lectured Wonwoo on aftercare. Junhui didn’t know much about the man, but it was clear to see that the two men had been talking a lot, about things other than tattoos. Junhui always felt _happier_ when Wonwoo made a friend on his own.

The idea of getting an identical tattoo started when Junhui informed Wonwoo that he needed to buy an identical engagement ring for himself. Wonwoo instantly said that he should get an identical mark as well. Junhui tried to reason that there was _no need_ and their traditional practices were different, but once Wonwoo had set his mind on a thing, there was no turning back.

Unlike Junhui’s mark, Wonwoo’s tattoo took 15 days to heal completely. The night it healed, they made love with a revived passion. Junhui couldn’t help but stare at the younger’s chest. He finally _understood_ how Wonwoo felt whenever he saw his mark on Junhui’s chest. 

The heartbeat behind that mark _echoed_ their intertwined emotions of pure love for each other. Their love taught one person to be _selfless_ and set the other person _free_ from his shackles. There were _no roses or thorns_ in their love. It was filled with a weird, but surprisingly lovely combination of _chocolates and pineapples._

People said love knew no boundaries because it didn’t have any _geography._ They took it a step further. 

  
_Love_ was the only thing that they carried _from one universe to the other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's just assume that they had a beautiful wedding and they lived happily with cats and kids and rocks (jun is a geologist). i could have written more but i think this ending fits. and i hope this chapter makes up for all the pain i've caused!  
> for people who are wondering why wonwoo was compared to the ocean and junhui to the winds, wonwoo is a cancer (water sign) and junhui is a gemini (air sign).
> 
> okay, this is the end. i can't believe its finished. i'd like to thank everyone who gave this fic a chance and read it.  
> i appreciate every single one of you who supported my writing. you all truly fueled me to finish this project (i was about to give up in the middle lol).  
> i love you all! that's it from me for now! 
> 
> let me know if you liked this by leaving kudos and comments!  
> you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/redsyub)! <3


End file.
